The Light at the End of the Tunnel
by fireboy
Summary: Harry has nearly finished training to kill Voldemort. Voldemort has nearly finished his plan. The race for victory is on. Good or Evil is about to be destroyed. HPCC.
1. The Astronomy Tower

A/N Here it is, the final part of the "Dark" Trilogy. If you have stumbled across this by accident, then I seriously suggest that you read the first two parts, "A Candle in the Dark" then "The Second Darkness", they are both good. Even if I may say so myself! Please read the A/N at the end, it is very important.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.  
  
The Light at the End of the Tunnel.  
  
Chapter 1: The Astronomy Tower  
  
Harry stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower, overlooking the grounds. He had been up here for half an hour and, until a few minutes ago, had been enjoying the solitude and peacefulness. The cool breeze was calming and the night sky was particularly starry.  
  
He leaned on the wall and gazed up into the sky, he frowned when couldn't find what he was searching for. He scanned the night sky once more before sighing and giving up. He turned away from the wall and began walking back towards the exit, disappointment flowing through him. One last small reminder was all he wanted and he couldn't even have that.  
  
His hand knocked against the hilt of his sword as he walked and he stopped, frowning. He unbuckled his sword belt and threw it against the wall. It clattered against the worn stones and fell into a shadowy corner where it lay still.  
  
"I can't do it." He whispered to himself. For a long time the sword had been a reassuring presence, a symbol of strength, it calmed him when he was angry and soothed him when he was scared. Now? Now everything had changed. He no longer wanted it, no longer wanted to feel the weight of it, no longer wanted it as a constant reminder of what he was about to do.  
  
The sword and the approaching exit made Harry stop. He decided he didn't want to face reality so he turned back to the wall and leant against it again and looked back up the night sky. If it wasn't for the disappointment gazing at it was causing him, Harry would have been able to appreciate the beauty of it. The stars were particularly bright and there were many of them out.  
  
He forced himself to search the night sky one more time; it came as no surprise that he couldn't find it.  
  
He buried his face in his hands and began to cry softly. He'd had enough. He was sick of it. He had to kill Fudge; he had to kill Voldemort and the one release he wanted, then one slight comfort he wanted, he couldn't have. He'd had enough.  
  
He never heard someone come up the stairs. He never heard them pause and take in the weeping figure of the Boy Who Lived, but he felt the comforting arms that were put around him and held him while he cried into their shoulder.  
  
"Hush, it'll be okay." Harry looked up, recognising Hermione's voice.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi." He turned away not wanting her to see him in this state. She walked up and stood next to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry stared straight ahead, not answering the question. Hermione looked sideways into his eyes. "It's Sirius, isn't it?" Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes." Hermione felt her heart bleed.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she said sympathetically as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him towards her, "I thought you had managed to get over him." Harry shook his head,  
  
"No. I can never get over him. Sometimes the pain is less. But it is always there." Hermione held Harry tighter, not knowing what to say. "I want to forget about it, I want to stop feeling guilty, I want to stop feeling scared. I'm sixteen for God's sake. I should be worrying over clothes and girls and exams, not Death Eaters, Voldemort and some stupid prophecy."  
  
"Harry you don't have to cope with all of this alone, we all wish you could have a normal life but there is nothing we can do, we have faith in you. You aren't alone. The Weasleys love you like family. Ron, even if he won't admit it, loves you like a brother. Cho loves you with all her heart. I love you." Harry looked at her curiously; Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his puzzled expression.  
  
"Harry, you're the big brother I never had. You look after me and protect you and for that I love you." Harry smiled at her. She was having a soothing influence on him and he was feeling particularly calm and loving at the moment. He had no way of knowing that this was the effect sibling love had on you. Gathering up his courage and bracing himself for another disappointment, he glanced up at the night sky. He held his breath as he scanned it. Hermione watched him enquiringly. She was surprised to see a smile spread across his face, the first true smile she'd seen since Sirius had died.  
  
She didn't think that Harry was telling them everything. She got the impression that there was something beneath the surface. Every time he told them he was fine, he never properly met their gaze. Whenever the talk turned to Sirius Harry would either become silent or change the subject. But the dead give away was the haunted look that was always lurking beneath his eyes. That and the fact that he rarely smiled anymore.  
  
She continued to look at him inquisitively. He turned to her.  
  
"Sirius." He said pointing up into the sky, she frowned, wondering where this was going, but, seeing as this was one of the few times he spoke Sirius' name comfortably, she was inclined to follow this through. She looked at the night sky for a few minutes, not sure what she was looking for and feeling rather foolish. Then she gasped,  
  
"Oh Harry!" He turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Sirius, the Dog Star, the brightest star in the Canis Major constellation." Words failed to express the pride and love Hermione was feeling for the young man in front of her.  
  
"I have little to remember Sirius by. There are no portraits of him and the only photos I have of him are those in my photo album. This means so much more to me. It's permanent, it will always be there for me when I need it, just like Sirius was, now I can look up at the sky and know that Sirius is still there, still smiling down on me, still protecting me, still watching over me. This is forever. This is the one reminder I need to keep me knowing that I will see him again." Hermione couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You will see him again. But for now, be content with those who love you on earth. Because we do love you." Harry nodded and turned back to look up at the night sky, seeing that he wanted to be alone Hermione took a step towards him. She quickly gave him a quick kiss on the lips and put her head on his shoulder, tears threatening to pour,  
  
"We do love you." Without waiting for a reply she turned and left the Astronomy Tower.  
  
------------  
  
The next few weeks saw a massive change in Harry. He smiled and laughed more and was less withdrawn, getting into conversations more. No one knew what had brought on this change and, for once, rumours were not flying as no one could think of even a slightly plausible reason to why the Boy Who Lived had snapped out of a depression overnight.  
  
The one thing that the Gryffindors noticed was that whenever Harry had a bad day, he would disappear for half an hour and come back smiling. He would re-enter the common room, share a knowing grin with Hermione before returning to normal.  
  
It soon became clear to everyone that Hermione knew something and so she was constantly being pestered into telling people why Harry had suddenly changed from depressed to lively overnight. She always responded with the same knowing look and the words 'I don't know.' Not one person believed her.  
  
A month after she saw Harry in the Astronomy, Hermione was called to the Headmaster's office and, with slight trepidation, Hermione hurried straight there. She gave the password to the stone gargoyle and climbed the revolving staircase. Inside was Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
"Have a seat, Miss Granger." Said McGonagall as soon as Hermione entered. Hermione did so and looked up at them expectantly.  
  
"As I am sure you already know, Mr Potter has undergone a massive change in his attitude. It was no secret that he was suffering from depression despite our best efforts to pull him out of it. We know you know why he has changed. We would like you to tell us." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, professor, I don't know anything."  
  
"Please don't lie to me, Miss Granger."  
  
"I don't know anything." Insisted Hermione stubbornly. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Miss Granger it is vital that you tell us. Depression and then an inexplicable calm are the last symptoms of a person before they commit suicide. Do you see what we are getting at?" Hermione sat there stunned,  
  
"Harry? Commit suicide? But...That's just...That's absurd! Harry would never commit suicide!"  
  
"Miss Granger, it is no secret that Harry is under a lot of pressure, more pressure then most full grown wizards to cope with. You know about the prophecy, it is not just for us that Harry must remain as strong as is possible. If Harry commits suicide, the wizarding world will be subjected to Voldemort's terror forever, Harry must stay alive. We need to know if he is feeling suicidal, I know it is not likely but we have to take precautions. We are not asking you because we are curious, we are asking you because we need to know." Hermione did not want to tell them, it felt as if she was telling them one of Harry's personal secrets, but she could see their point. So, at last, she told them.  
  
"Ok, a month ago I went up to the Astronomy Tower at about nine thirty at night. Harry was already up there, all alone. So I went to talk to him."  
  
"How would Mr Weasley react if he knew that you and Mr Potter were alone in the Astronomy Tower together that late at night?" Interrupted Professor McGonagall, the corners of her mouth witching upwards, Hermione felt herself blush slightly. 'Teachers know more than we credit them for' thought Hermione, but she managed to grin slightly,  
  
"Oh, I don't think he would react to badly seeing as we only kissed once." She said airily. McGonagall raised he eyebrows and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Seeing McGonagall's raised eyebrows Hermione continued, "It was just before I left, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips." Dumbledore chuckled slightly.  
  
"Anyway, I began talking to him and eventually he confessed that he was still being affected by Sirius' death." McGonagall's usually stern features softened slightly and Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. "So I told him about everyone who loved him and he didn't have to do it all alone. He looked at me and then he looked up at the sky. Then he smiled and it was the first real smile I have seen since before Sirius died. He pointed into the sky and said 'Sirius' at first I was confused and didn't know what he meant. Then I saw it. Sirius, the Dog Star, the brightest star in the Canis Major constellation. He told me that it reminded him that Sirius was watching over him, that Sirius was up there and that Harry would see him again and that Sirius was looking down on him and protecting him. It's permanent so Harry knows that it will always be there for him, like Sirius was. So, now whenever Harry's had a bad day, he goes and looks at the Dog Star and it makes him feel better. That's why he has changed." This left the two professors virtually stunned.  
  
"I didn't know Sirius' death was still affecting him." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"He said the pain never goes away, sometimes it is easier to handle but it never goes away. Looking at the Dog Star helps."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Granger." Hermione stood up and left.  
  
And the next Gryffindor password was Canis Major.  
  
------------  
  
Harry ran down the marble staircase towards the Entrance Hall as fast as he could, he was meant to meet Cho there ten minutes ago.  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked impatiently as he jumped down the last five steps of the marble staircase. He grinned sheepishly at her. She glanced up at his hair and saw that it was wet. Cho sighed in exasperation,  
  
"Harry, your hair will not lie flat." She moved closer to him and slipped an arm around his waist, "Anyway, I prefer it messy." Harry laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"If you prefer it like that, I'll leave it like that." Cho smiled at him and slipped her arm through his. They began walking out to the grounds.  
  
"Have you seen the quidditch notice? Do you know who you're playing tomorrow?" She asked him as they walked around the grounds near the greenhouses.  
  
"Slytherin?" Cho's grin broadened,  
  
"Nope. You're playing us."  
  
"Excellent, an easy game then." He said, knowing it would annoy her. She smacked him on the arm.  
  
"You won't be saying that when we beat you tomorrow."  
  
"Cho, face it, you're never going to beat us. You're just not good enough."  
  
"Hey!" She grabbed him and he swung her round and pulled her to the ground so she landed on top of him. He grinned up at her.  
  
"It always seems to be you who lands on top." Cho rolled around so that she was underneath.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"Whenever I'm with you, sweetheart, I'm happy."  
  
"Ahh, how sweet." She said, only half mockingly. She reached up and pulled his head close to hers and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, he was surprised at first but kissed back just as eagerly.  
  
His hand, as usual, seemed to be making it's own way up Cho's top and she began to kiss him harder. He slowly began to move his lips downwards; placing butterfly kisses on her throat, she pressed herself against him and he moved his lips back up to hers, she ran her hands through his hair. He moved his hands round to her back and began to undo her bra strap.  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked up and blushed profusely. Lupin was standing there looking highly amused.  
  
"Moony!"  
  
"Hello Harry. In case you've forgotten, you were meant to have a swords lesson ten minutes ago. But I can see that you were rather busy." Lupin said, his grin broadening. Harry couldn't meet Lupin's eye. He mumbled an apology and stood up. He grinned apologetically at Cho and, bending down to help her up, whispered,  
  
"We'll continue this later." She grinned at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Later, then." Harry turned and followed Lupin towards the lake,  
  
"Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to get caught by an adult doing that!" Lupin laughed loudly,  
  
"Don't worry, My Little Marauder, the amount of times I caught your dad in the same position." Harry looked at him curiously,  
  
"What did you just call me?" Lupin looked at him,  
  
"What? Oh yeah, 'My Little Marauder'."  
  
"What's that all about?" Lupin motioned for Harry to sit down.  
  
"Okay, a little story for you. When you were a baby Padfoot and I used to have great fun annoying Lily by calling you things like that. Padfoot used to call you 'Prongslet', I used to call you 'Little Prongs' and we both used to call you 'My Little Marauder'. Lily used to get really angry with us, but James just laughed. He found it funny. She was always saying that on no accounts would her son grow up to be like his father. That scared the hell out of James and Sirius. They always wanted you to be like them. But anyway, you could tell that Lily didn't mind it really, her mouth always used to twitch up at the corners whenever we called you that." Harry grinned, it was good to hear stories of his parents, Lupin was looking at him anxiously though,  
  
"You are going to though?"  
  
"Going to do what?"  
  
"Carry on the Marauders' legacy of course!" exclaimed Lupin, Harry couldn't help but to burst out laughing,  
  
"You mean, Remus Lupin is encouraging me to break the rules and get into trouble!" Lupin looked horrified,  
  
"Lily would kill me if I did! Let's just call it...providing entertainment at other peoples' expense." Harry grinned at the last true Marauder.  
  
"Yeah, of course I am." Lupin grinned back at him.  
  
"Well come on, Little Prongs, we've got swords training to do." They stood up and assumed the starting position.  
  
Harry returned to the common room exhausted, but grinning broadly.  
  
------------  
  
Harry was hurrying along to Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ron and Hermione when Lupin stepped round a corner, catching sight of Harry he hurried over to him,  
  
"Prongslet, I'm afraid I've got to cancel today's swords training, the Order have got work for me. Sorry."  
  
"No problem Moony, there will be a session on Friday though, won't there?"  
  
"Probably. Anyway, I've got to go. Have fun, My Little Marauder." Lupin began to walk off but turned back to Harry.  
  
"Oh one more thing, have you got one planned?"  
  
"Yeah I have, but I just need to find something out from you."  
  
"Okay. I'll speak to you later." Lupin walked off, a definite grin on his face.  
  
Harry realised Ron and Hermione were staring at him curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was Lupin calling you?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'll explain in Defence Against the Dark Arts otherwise we are going to be late." They got to Moody's classroom and found seats in the corner at the back. Harry wasted no time in telling them what Lupin had told him. By the end of it Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron was grinning.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet!" Ron nodded.  
  
"That's really cool."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Harry, what was Lupin on about, 'got one planned'?" Harry shook his head,  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. But you will find out after the quidditch match. I promise." At that point Moody began to walk over in their direction. The three of them quickly took out their wands and looked as if they were practicing the arrowhead curse, a curse that had the same effect as an arrow would.  
  
Harry aimed his wand at one of the dummies at the front of the class,  
  
"Sagittas." A dark grey beam of light shot out of his wand and hit the dummy in the chest, leaving a deep hole. Harry did it a few more times to check it hadn't been a fluke. Both Hermione and Ron could successfully do it, but it had taken them a few attempts. Moody stood next to Harry.  
  
"Not a difficult curse for you?" Harry shook his head and lowered his voice; Moody bent closer on the pretence of examining the desk for graffiti.  
  
"Not really, the lessons with you have helped make spells like that easier to do." Moody nodded,  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you, we're are going to be starting physical magic next lesson, next lesson will be in a few days time." Harry nodded and Moody limped off to yell at Parvati Patil who had been talking to Lavender rather then practice the spell.  
  
------------  
  
Harry sat in the common room that night staring into the flames. He found that the flickering and dancing of the flames had a rather hypnotic, soothing effect and he was enjoying the feeling of not worrying about anything and being able to lose himself in calmness for once. Reluctantly shaking himself out of his reverie he looked at his watch. Midnight. Ron and Hermione had been gone an hour longer then they should have. He was about to give up waiting for them when the Portrait Hole swung open and in stepped a satisfied looking Ron and Hermione.  
  
"And where have you been?" The two of them jumped and blushed at the sound of Harry's voice.  
  
"Prefect rounds-"  
  
"-Finished an hour ago. So where have you been?" Harry was grinning broadly at his friends' obvious discomfort. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Harry couldn't help laughing. "Come on. I was only joking."  
  
"Why are you still up?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Nightmares?" Ron asked tentatively.  
  
"No." Harry's defensive tone and the way his eyes never met theirs told them that he didn't want to talk about it. Ron and Hermione shared the same look, they knew when Harry was suffering and they knew that he had to learn to talk about it; keeping all his problems bottled up was not a good idea. Hermione opened her mouth to try and force him to talk about it but closed it again, now was not the time.  
  
"C'mon Harry, bed. You've got a quidditch match tomorrow and you need some sleep." Harry nodded. He didn't feel like talking. The pressure of everything in his life was beginning to take its toll on Harry. He stood up and followed Ron up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.  
  
He undressed silently and lay on his bed. After a few minutes he could hear that Ron's breathing had steadied and knew that he was asleep. No matter how hard he tried sleep would not come to Harry. He turned over to lie in a more comfortable position. The pale moonlight streaming in through the window reflected off the sword lying on the chair next to Harry's bed.  
  
Harry closed his eyes tightly, willing his problems to leave him alone. Fudge, Voldemort, the Prophecy, the DA, Death Eaters, Sirius it was too much for one sixteen year old boy. Why him? Why not Neville? Harry regretted that thought immediately. He would not wish this on anyone else.  
  
Tears began to leak out from beneath his eyelids. He needed a parent figure. Someone to talk to, to share his problems. But Sirius was gone, Bellatrix had killed him and now she was dead. But killing her did not leave any satisfaction. It didn't fill the hole left by Sirius' death. Instead it made it worse. It was all too much. He didn't want to cope with it.  
  
And not for the first time, Harry cried himself to sleep.  
  
A/N VERY, VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.  
  
Ok, I'm sorry this chapter is short; it is basically opening up all the separate plots that will happen within the main plot. I needed this chapter because there is a slight, well is suppose it can be called a clue, in it. Certainly something that is important and you need to be aware of before the end.  
  
Second. I am flying off to Malaysia for the summer holidays and I will not be able to get anything uploaded as a result of that. This is not an excuse for me to 'forget' about this fic. No, I fully intend to continue. Anyway, there is too much in my head about this fic for me to forget. I have said it before and I will say it again, I will not stop this fic until it is done. You will see another chapter out on the 12th of September, if for some reason I cannot update on that day then I will put a note in my bio explaining why not. Thank you.  
  
Third. Any Harry/Ginny shippers out there? I have got an excellent H/G fic all planned out in my head and I am constantly being attacked by plot bunnies and if I can put it into writing as well as it sounds in my head it will be an excellent fic. I am not trying to be boastful, I am merely telling it as I see it.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "The Light at the End of the Tunnel". Next chapter will be out in the beginning of September. I promise.  
  
Shadowfax2931 – I'm glad you enjoyed the fics. You will see more of Malfoy later on. Thanks for the review.  
  
OoXandiaoO - Thanks for the review. Here it is, I'm continuing.  
  
Craftygurl - Thanks for the review.  
  
The Enchantresses - Thanks for the review.  
  
Aubyn Lin - Thanks for the review. That really made me feel good. Here is the sequel.  
  
Charmed-103 - Thanks for the review. You'll see why Fudge has to die.  
  
Whitewizard101 - Thanks for the review.  
  
FSI - Thanks for the review, sorry I forgot about you!  
  
Witchintraining - Thanks for the review. In OOTP Lupin says that Voldemort had huge numbers under his command, his faithful Death Eaters, and also witches and wizards he'd bullied into following him. The huge numbers come from the Witches and Wizards who he'd bullied. I just refer to them as Death Eaters to keep things simple.  
  
The Lord of Pencil – I wish I could come and get lessons, my friend. Thanks for the review.  
  
Anime-Master7 - Thanks for the review.  
  
Colm - Thanks for the review.  
  
Jessy-Allens - Thanks for the review.  
  
Keep Reading and Reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.  
  
Fireboy. 


	2. The Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Chapter Two: The Quidditch Match.

Harry woke up the next morning not feeling the least bit refreshed. His sleep had been fitful at best and had been punctuated with nightmares that left him sweating and terrified. At seven-thirty he dragged himself out of bed. After a quick shower he put on some clothes and walked down to the Great Hall.

He ate slowly, not looking at anybody. He hated reality at times. When you wanted to be alone you couldn't. You could run, but you could always be caught. You could hide, but you could always be found. When you wanted an exit there never was one. And Harry Potter needed an exit more than ever.

He looked up at the sound of someone sitting opposite him. Ron was grabbing everything within reach and grinning at him like a maniac.

"What are you looking so bloody pleased about?" Harry asked him, feeling his bad mood evaporate slightly at the stupid grin his friend was giving him. Ron's grin broadened.

"You're in a difficult position here mate. Win and get dumped. Lose and don't. No win situation." Ron said, looking as if life couldn't be sweeter. Harry groaned feeling his bad mood return. Yet another problem.

"Thanks for the reminder; I really don't need that sort of thing right now." Ron seemed to notice Harry's mood.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I didn't sleep much last night and what sleep I did get, well, lets just say it was like watching one horror movie after the next. And you taking the piss doesn't help. I'm sick to death of living like this. One problem after the bloody next." Harry snapped, Ron flinched at Harry's words and leaned forward.

"Mate, I'm sorry. I was only trying to cheer you up. I know you didn't sleep last night. You kept me up by your tossing and turning." Ron waved off Harry's apology, "It doesn't matter, I don't care. I know you're going through hell right now but even when you're feeling at your worst don't forget that me and Hermione are right here and you are not doing it alone. Now, let's just forget about this for now" He said as he glanced to his left as a crowd of scarlet-decked Gryffindors flooded through the doors of the Great Hall. "We'll talk later. Just concentrate on getting the snitch. Even if it does mean you get dumped." Harry grinned at him.

"Cheers Ron."

"No problem." Hermione walked over to them and sat down next to Ron.

"Harry. You do realize what you've gotten yourself into? You do know you're going to have to let Cho catch the snitch if you want to stay together?" Harry looked at her critically,

"You've been spending too much time with Ron." Ron nearly choked on his sausage.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" He said in a pained voice.

"Bloody is." Harry muttered as he went back to his bacon and toast. At that point a huge cheer came from the Ravenclaw table; Harry looked up and saw that Cho was walking into the Great Hall. At the urging of some of her friends she began to walk over to the Gryffindor table. She smiled at Harry teasingly and sat down next to him.

"Snitch or me, sweetheart, which one do you want?" She asked in a loud voice, making sure that everyone could hear her. Laughter echoed throughout the hall as people waited eagerly for Harry's response. He grinned and leaned back against the table.

"Do you even need to ask me that?" Harry replied in an equally loud voice. "Snitch of course." The laughter doubled and a loud 'ooohhhh' rose in the hall.

"Prepare to lose, Potter." She said to him.

"Ladies first." He said in a gentlemanly voice. Cho couldn't help but laugh.

"See you later. Don't worry, when you lose, I'll still be there to comfort you. With the snitch in my hand." She said before walking back to the Ravenclaw table.

------------

Harry stood in front of the Gryffindor team to give them the pre game talk.

"Not much to say really. We're the better side. Just go out and play your best and we'll win. Easily. And don't worry, just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean I will let her catch the snitch. Even if it does mean I get dumped." They couldn't help but laugh at Harry's grin. Their nervousness gone, the Gryffindor team walked out onto the Quidditch pitch. Their entrance was greeted by a loud cheer from the Gryffindor section.

Harry took his position next to Madam Hooch as he waited for the Ravenclaw team to appear. They did so in a few minutes and Harry was surprised to see Cho walking towards him.

"I didn't know you were captain."

"I didn't tell you." She teased.

"Captains shake hands" Madam Hooch interrupted. They did so, holding on slightly longer than was necessary.

"You know, you could always be a gentleman and let me catch the snitch." Cho said flashing a teasing smile at him.

"When it comes to the Quidditch pitch, sweetheart, I'm no gentleman."

"Not true, remember the first time we played?" Harry groaned in mock annoyance.

"I knew you'd bring that up." He leaned over and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck."

"Bloody fraternization with the enemy that." Ron said to Ginny who nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you want me to get you some blue robes now or later?" Ron asked innocently as Harry flew up to join him.

"Shut it Ron."

"You could always just point to where the snitch is when-"

"Ron?"

"Yep?" asked Ron grinning,

"Shut it."

"Okay Harry." He was silent for a few minutes.

"Harry?"

"What Ron?" Harry asked in an exasperated tone.

"Do you reckon it would be easier for you to catch the snitch and give it to her?" Harry was just about to answer him back when Madam Hooch blew the whistle and threw the quaffle up in the air. Ginny caught it and sped off towards the Ravenclaw end. Harry shut off the rest of the game and began to search for the snitch. He flew to his customary place of about thirty feet above the rest of the action and sat there watching for any sign of the snitch. After a few minutes he noticed Cho hovering a few feet below him. Harry grinned to himself, _if that's how you want to play it..._

He dived suddenly, brushing Cho's robes and drawing awed gasps from the crowd. He heard Cho following him and swerved violently to the left before pulling his broom sharply upwards in a steep climb, once again he lost himself in the thrill of flying, letting his instincts take over and his body do as they commanded. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned as he saw Cho struggling to keep up, feeling the thrill of the speed and skill of the chase. He paused for a few seconds allowing her to catch up but before she could rest he shot off again. Cho groaned, she knew he was feinting but couldn't afford to take the risk. With a sigh of reluctance she followed him.

Harry led her towards the teachers' stand before leading her on a wild dance around it, circling and diving at breakneck speed. He flew straight upwards before pulling his broom up and over his head and diving back down towards the ground. Three feet from hitting it he swerved upwards and flew back to his customary place. She caught up with him a minute later.

She was out of breath and panting heavily. But had she enjoyed that. Tailing Harry was like being led on a wild ride, a dance in the air. There were no words to describe it. There was just release, a peacefulness that could not be found anywhere else, only in the air. She grinned up at him and felt her breath catch in her throat. He looked so different so...sexy. The wind was flying through his hair sweeping it back and his face was lit up by his teasing grin and his eyes, his eyes were alight with laughter.

She was still watching as he pulled broom up over his head and began a freefall back down to the ground. It was difficult to achieve a freefall on a broom as one of the purposes of a broom was to keep you suspended in the air but Harry found that if he pulled the broom into a certain position he could achieve something similar. Ever since he had caught the snitch in the game against Slytherin he had been experimenting with ways of freefalling. Although it couldn't quite be achieved in the same way with a broom it was as close as he could get, and he reveled in the freefall, reveled in the fear and the adrenaline that was pumping around his body, the thrill of knowing that the only thing between you and death was quickness of wit and sharpness of your instinct. Knowing that a split second could be the difference between life and death.

The ground hurtled towards him at a sickening pace but he felt no fear. There was no time to be scared everything depended on your instinct and wit. There was no time for fear.

Cho was mesmerized by the skill and beauty of the freefall. She watched him tumble and spin through the air and felt her breath catch in her throat again. She watched Harry pull his broom back into his control and speed off to the Ravenclaw end.

And her heart stopped.

She saw the snitch fluttering near the base of the middle post.

And she realized that it had all been a diversion.

But as much as she tried she couldn't bring herself to feel angry or frustrated. It had been beautiful. All that skill just for a diversion. And it had worked, she had been well and truly fooled, totally distracted.

She knew that she would never have been able to pull off anything like that. She knew Harry was an excellent flier. The best, a demon in the air. Untouchable, uncatchable, unbeatable. She watched as he shot ever closer to the snitch, lying flat on the broom, mimicking even the snitch's tiniest movement. She knew he had won and, although she hadn't really expected to beat him, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Harry was a few feet from the snitch when he stretched out his hand. And nearly had it knocked off. One of the Ravenclaw beaters had smacked a bludger at him and narrowly missed hitting him. Although it distracted Harry and prevented him from catching the snitch he managed to see it shoot over his head and to the left of him, he pulled his broom in the same direction and followed it.

He swore as he watched it speed towards Cho. He was on its tail but couldn't quite reach it. Knowing he would never reach it before it got to Cho he twitched his broom to the right and flew straight at her. She was just about to reach for it when she saw Harry flying straight for her; she swerved to the right to avoid a collision. Harry pulled his broom back onto the flying path of the snitch and Cho quickly followed. What followed was a high speed chase around the pitch.

It quickly became apparent that if it went on much longer Harry would catch the snitch. Cho was obviously tiring and was not coaxing as much speed out of her broom as she had been five minutes ago. Turning a hundred and eighty degrees in a split second at seventy miles an hour was not easy and the strain was beginning to show on her and yet Harry seemed to do it with a natural ease. Cho was struggling to keep up and knew she was beaten, however Harry's pace didn't slow one bit. The snitch darted into the teachers and flew between the third and fourth rows, without hesitating Harry followed, causing professors Flitwick and Sprout to jump and Snape to glare at him. The snitch dive towards the ground and Harry followed, flying vertically.

The snitch was flying millimeters from the ground and, although Harry was inches away from it, he couldn't get low enough to catch it.

"Come on, a bit higher, just a bit higher." He muttered. But the snitch stayed at the same altitude. Running out of distance as the Gryffindor goalposts sped nearer, Harry desperately threw himself to the right, flying parallel to the ground and movements that would usually take him up and down instead took him left and right.

He drew closer to the snitch and reached out his hand, _just a bit further_ he thought.

And then he felt his fingers close around it. He righted himself and pulled sharply upwards, missing the middle post by centimeters. He looped a startled Ron once and thrust his hand up in the air.

The Gryffindor fans roared their approval. They had come here wanting a good game and a good catch and Harry had provided. The rest of the Gryffindor team flew towards Harry and grabbed each other in a many armed hug.

"Another amazing catch, Harry. Absolutely fantastic." Said Ron, grinning madly at him, "But it looks like you're going to get dumped after all."

"Nah I won't. She loves me too much."

"Cocky sod"

"It's true though."

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Harry turned round and grinned at Cho.

"Hey Cho. Good game."

"It was wasn't it? I knew I was never going to beat you though, you're too good."

"You put up a hell of a fight though." Cho snorted.

"Don't be stupid. I was knackered and you were flying around as if you hadn't a care in the world." Harry pulled her onto his broom.

"Maybe," He said wrapping his arms around her. "But don't forget I'm still here to comfort you, with the snitch in my hand of course." Cho couldn't help but laugh, she didn't feel in the least bit angry. She hadn't been lying. She had known she wouldn't win but she had enjoyed. She was snapped back to reality by Harry giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I've got to go now. I don't think Ron would forgive me if I didn't turn up for the celebration party."

"Ok, I'll see you there?" Harry thought for a minute,

"Yeah why not, at least you'll give me an excuse not to have to retell my capture of the snitch a hundred times!" Cho laughed again.

"See you soon then, Harry." They flew down and dismounted, Harry quickly kissed her before running over to where Ron was waiting.

"I presume she will be coming to the party?"

"Yep." Ron grinned and placed his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Well Harry, now you'll have to retell your capture of the snitch twice as much...just to annoy her." Harry grinned to himself and put on what he hoped was a convincing look of disappointment,

"Sorry Ron, Cho made me promise not to retell it." He shrugged, "Don't want to offend her, you know how it is." Ron looked disappointed,

"Oh well, I guess you'll just have to tell it when she can't hear you." Harry forced a strained smile.

"Yeah, great." He said weakly. Ron looked at him seriously for a minute then burst out laughing.

"Your face, mate" He gave Harry a slight push. "Come one mate, I was only joking."

"You sod!"

"Yep, that would be me." Eventually Harry found the funny side and began to laugh. The two of them relaxed in the easy company of each other and, still chuckling, walked back up to Gryffindor Tower.

------------

They gave the password to the Fat Lady and stepped into the common room to be greeted by a large cheer. Everybody had a Butterbeer in their hand and there were crisps and cakes stacked on plates and other similar food placed around the common room.

"What the-, when did you this happen?" Asked Harry in surprise. Ron grinned at him.

"I took the liberty of getting Dobby to sort this out before the match." Harry raised his eyebrows,

"Bit presumptuous that, don't you think?"

"Nah," said Ron picking up two Butterbeers, "I knew we'd win. Knew you wouldn't let us down." Harry laughed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Puts me under pressure for next time, though." They had retreated to a corner of the common room where they would be ignored. Harry surveyed the groups of people standing around chatting and drinking butterbeer.

"They don't actually give a damn whether we win or lose, so long as there is a party at the end of it." He commented drily.

"Or maybe they have just become used to your spectacular catches."

"Bloody hope so. I'm fast running out of ideas." Ron grinned at him.

"Come on. Let's go join Hermione." They scanned the common room but couldn't see her.

"Where'd she go?" Asked Ron incredulously, "One minute she was gone and the next she's gone!" Harry thought for a minute then smiled.

"I bet I know." Sure enough, as if on cue Hermione entered the common room with a blindfolded Cho. Ron and Harry grinned at each other and walked over to them. Several people turned to congratulate Harry and Ron and they paused to talk to them. After a few minutes they reached Hermione and Cho. Harry grinned at Hermione.

"Thanks."

"No problem." With a wave of her wand Cho's blindfold disappeared.

"It's about bloody time. If that blindfold had stayed on for one more minute I would have hexed you into next year." Cho snapped.

"That would have been fairly difficult." Hermione said calmly with the trace of a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah? And why would that be." Cho snapped again, Hermione took out a wand and began twirling it around her fingers.

"I was under the impression that you needed a wand to do magic." Harry and Ron stood there stunned. Harry recovered quickly and turned on Ron,

"You've been a bad influence on her!" He said accusingly.

"No kidding!" said Ron clearly unable to decide whether to be proud or shocked. Hermione laughed and handed Cho back her wand.

"Sorry Cho, no hard feelings?" Cho sighed,

"I guess not." Harry grinned and walked up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side.

"You know that you look cute when you're angry." Cho raised her eyebrows,

"That's encouraging." Harry laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's true though." Ron pretended to gag in the background. Ginny and Hermione kicked him on each leg at the same time. He crumpled to the floor groaning.

"I pity Hermione. Her boyfriend's about as romantic as a brick." Cho said, still looking at Harry.

"I pity me too." Hermione said sourly, glaring down at Ron. Ron looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. Hermione's face softened and she knelt down beside him.

"I'm sorry, Ron. You know I didn't mean it." Ron stood up and put his arms around Hermione and grinned at Harry over her shoulder.

"Puppy dog eyes, always works." He mouthed at Harry. Harry snorted.

"I'll remember that one." He mouthed back. Harry pulled Cho closer to him and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and after a while slowly deepened the kiss.

For now, everything was right. With his girlfriend in his arms and his friends around him Harry felt calm. For now he could forget about Voldemort and just concentrate on living.

A/N Ok. I'm back. First of all I would like to thank you all for your patience. It means a lot to me so thank you. I'm sorry that I couldn't update over the summer but it was, literally, impossible. So I apologize for the delay and thank you for you patience.

Next. I have deliberately left this chapter shorter than usual as I am aware it is not the best I have ever written and I apologize for that but having not written anything for eight weeks I needed to get back into the flow of writing. Next chapter will be better I promise.

So thank you for your patience. Next chapter will be out next Saturday. Earlier if possible.


	3. The Fine Line between the Possible and I...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Chapter three: The Fine Line between the Possible and Impossible.

Harry sat in the Great Hall, eating slowly. It was Saturday and there was no need to hurry. Having woken early and failed to fall asleep again he had decided to get up. There was only him and other in the Great Hall, a sleepy-eyed Ravenclaw boy.

Hearing the Great Hall doors open Harry looked up and to his great surprise in walked Ron. He looked half asleep and could barely walk in a wavy line never mind a straight one. He vaguely walked in the direction of Harry.

He arrived over at where Harry was, tried to sit down, missed the bench, and hit the floor. He looked up with a surprised expression as if wondering who the hell had dared to move the bench; eventually he must have decided that the bench had moved itself because he began to grope around for it and pulled himself onto it, managing look like a blind rat in the process. Harry watched with an amused expression.

"Morning, Ron."

"Shurrup." Ron said groggily, blinking down at the table in an attempt to wake himself up.

"You alright this morning?" Harry asked conversationally. Ron looked up bleary-eyed with a vaguely shocked expression as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"It's seven o'clock in the bloody morning and you ask if I'm all-bloody-right." Ron proceeded to lie his head down on the table and close his eyes.

"If you want to go to sleep why aren't you in bed?" Ron's head snapped up,

"Neville-bloody-Longbottom that's why! He snores like a bloody pig!"

"So why didn't you just tell him to shut up?"

"I bloody did! And I threw my school shoes and your potions textbook at him. The potions book hit him on the forehead and he still didn't bloody wake up!"

"Poor sod will have brain damage now. You know how big that thing is."

"Yeah! Why the hell do you think I threw it?" Harry laughed out loud.

"C'mon mate, eat something and then we can go back to the common room and you can go to sleep on one of the couches." Ron looked stunned. He hit his head on the table and looked at Harry.

"Why the bloody hell didn't I think of that?" he accused, as if it was somehow Harry's fault. Harry shook his head and waited for Ron to eat a bowl of cereal.

They walked back up to the common room and once inside Ron fell on one of the couches gratefully. After a few moments he began to snore. Loudly. Harry looked at him stunned for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"You bloody hypocritical fool." He told the fast asleep Ron. Having nothing better to do, Harry sat on one of the armchairs and waited for other people to appear.

He didn't remember falling asleep but must have, for the next thing he saw was the common room filled with people talking and laughing. Ron was awake and was talking to Seamus. Neville walked downstairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning." He greeted Harry, Ron and Seamus. Harry and Seamus greeted him back but Ron just sat there and glared at him. Neville looked confused,

"What's up with him?" He said to Harry, pointing at Ron. Harry grinned reassuringly.

"Don't worry, it's just Ron. It's his snoring. Kept him awake all night." Neville nodded and walked off to join Dean, Parvati and Lavender. Ron rounded on Harry,

"Excuse me? I snore?" he demanded angrily. Harry nodded.

"Like a pig." Ron's mouth opened and closed angrily but eventually he grinned and began to laugh. He opened his mouth to retort but closed it again and looked towards the Portrait Hole. The common room fell silent. Standing at the Portrait Hole was Professor McGonagall. Something was wrong. She didn't seem herself. She seemed almost shocked, but that was impossible. Nothing shocked Professor McGonagall. She was immune to surprises.

Her dazed expression swept the room before coming to rest on Harry.

"Harry, Dumbledore would like to see you." People looked at each other warily, now they knew something was wrong. McGonagall never used first names, especially with Harry and she always referred to Dumbledore as 'the Headmaster'. Harry shook his head, wondering what all this was all about. He stood up and, fully aware of everyone's gaze and Ron and Hermione's questioning looks, he walked over to McGonagall. She led him out of the Portrait Hole and down the corridor to Dumbledore's study.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" she shook her head and stared resolutely ahead. Harry began to get a sick feeling in his stomach, _has Voldemort attacked, has someone been killed._ Horrible scenes of mass murders began to play over and over again in Harry's head and it seemed to take an age to get to Dumbledore's study.

Finally the stone gargoyle came into sight. McGonagall gave the password ("Sugar Quill!") and the stone gargoyle moved aside. They climbed the revolving staircase and entered the study, McGonagall didn't follow. Inside was Dumbledore and three black robed people. For a fleeting moment Harry was convinced they were Death Eaters. He shook his head, _calm down, you're getting jumpy._

He realized, to his utmost surprise, that they were Aurors. Dumbledore looked up and smiled.

"Ah Harry, come in and have a seat." Harry shook his head; he knew that if you were talking to someone and were looking down at them you generally had the advantage and control over the conversation. Harry had the feeling that this was conversation he would need control over.

"No thank you, sir. I'd rather stand." Dumbledore nodded.

"As you wish." It was then that Harry felt a jolt of recognition.

"I know you," he said to one of the Aurors. The Auror smiled and nodded.

"You got me out of a tight spot during the assault. The fighting retreat." Harry nodded slowly, this was going from bad to worse, he was getting more and more confused. Alarm bells were ringing and his instincts were ablaze.

"What the hell is going on? Why the hell are the Aurors here?" From the looks on their faces he knew that it wasn't bad news but he had a vague feeling that his world was about to be flipped upside down. When no-one answered Harry turned and walked back to the door.

"Sod this. I don't like where this is going, I'm out of here." He turned and pulled at the doorknob but the door would not open. "Let me out or tell me why you want me here." Harry felt his spine continue to tingle and his instincts trembled like always when he felt himself to be in a difficult situation. Unconsciously his stance changed subtly and his left hand strayed to his sword and his right to his wand. Dumbledore and the Aurors noticed this; they realized that Harry was unnerved about the situation and that his body was in the 'fight or flight' mode. With a reluctant sigh he decided to tell him what was going on.

"Harry these men are Aurors." Harry nodded. Dumbledore hesitated; he didn't know how to tell Harry exactly what these Aurors wanted. He decided to tell it bluntly.

"Please do not interrupt me while I tell you this, it will make it easier for you to understand. Do you know a lot about Aurors?" Harry shook his head. "Ok. Although Aurors are trained by the Ministry of Magic and swear an oath of loyalty to it, they are not totally bound to it. They are free to change their loyalty anytime... and to anyone." Harry suddenly realized where this was going. He didn't like it. Ignoring Dumbledore's request that he didn't interrupt he burst out.

'No! No, I won't accept this." Dumbledore continued as if Harry had never spoken.

"Most Aurors do not change their loyalties, mainly due to the lack of other employers. But one hundred Aurors, the largest number ever, have decided to change loyalties." Dumbledore looked Harry straight in the eye. "Harry they want to swear an oath of loyalty to you." Harry felt his head spin, nothing felt real. It was if he was in a dream. He couldn't think straight. It was so quick and unreal. The only thing he could manage to say was,

"Why?" To answer this one of the Aurors stepped forward.

"We have seen with our own eyes that You-Know-Who is back. Yet Fudge is doing nothing about it. Things need to be done. We saw how you led us in the Assault. Saw how you wanted to win. We need a leader. A competent leader. And we knew that you could lead us so we came to you." Harry didn't want this. Life had already thrown enough twists at him. Why the bloody hell did it have to throw another? Before he knew what he was doing he was shaking his head and walking towards the door.

"No, I'm not having this. I've had enough of this. Speak to Professor Dumbledore if you want someone else to lead you. I'm sixteen. I don't want to have to cope with yet another responsibility." A second Auror stepped forward.

"If we wanted Dumbledore to lead us we would have gone to him first. You have proven yourself to be a successful leader; therefore we want you to lead us." Harry turned abruptly and stared at the Auror.

"In case it has escaped your attention, we lost the last fight. Some 'successful leader' I am."

"And that's all your fault?" If Harry wasn't so angry he would've had to grin, the Auror clearly thought the same way Harry would have in that situation. Before he could say something the Auror Harry had saved stepped forward.

"Look. We came to you because we have faith in you. Aurors don't change loyalty easily. Most never consider it. In the last fifty years not one Auror has changed loyalties. And now, a hundred do it without a second thought? It says something doesn't it?" Harry sighed. When it was put like that it had to be considered.

"I guess normality is a thing of the past for me then?" Harry asked, more to buy himself time to think then anything else. Dumbledore stood up.

"Harry. This is a war. You get brief periods of what seems like normality, yesterdays Quidditch match for example and then, as quick as a flash, completely out of the blue come things that you would never have dreamed in a million years could happen, happen as everyday occurrences. Century old alliances are broken and new ones are formed every second. You have to consider this. I will not tell you what to do but think of this. How useful would it be to have a hundred battle-hardened Aurors ready to fight at your slightest command? How much of a blow would it be to Voldemort?" Harry paused, _how much of a blow would it be to Voldemort? _He hesitated, he didn't want it, it was yet another thing that made him different to everyone else but it would be a blow. He was surprised to find himself imagining leading a hundred Aurors against the might of Voldemort's army, standing victorious with the Aurors all around him, returning home with them as heroes... He shook his head, _No, it wouldn't work, you're only sixteen._ But then a smaller, more defiant voice argued back. _Why not? Who says it wouldn't work? It would be a useful contribution to the Order and Dumbledore. Yeah. Nothing to lose. Yeah, I'll do it. _

"And if I say no?" Harry asked them, just to check. The Aurors shrugged. We go back to Fudge and watch You-Know-Who take over." Harry turned to the window and looked out of it for a few minutes.

"Ok. I'll do it." He said finally. "But just bear in mind that for now I don't want to. And if you screw me around you can just sod off." They grinned at him.

"Fair enough, sir." Harry couldn't help but grin back. It felt good to be helping for once. Dumbledore was the only one who continued to look grave. He held up his hand.

"You are going to need to pick a name for them, Harry." Harry felt his breath catch in his throat and his grin vanished.

"A name? I don't know what to call them? Why not just Aurors?"

"By calling them Aurors it implies they are still in ministry service."

"Bloody hell." Harry swore. He realized where he was and felt a blush creep up his cheeks; he turned to Dumbledore and muttered "Sorry..." Dumbledore held up his hand. Harry turned away and stared out of the window. One of the Aurors spoke up.

"What are we? What do you want us to do?" Harry thought hard, _what are they? What doI want them to do?_ He continued to think and eventually came to a conclusion._ They're defenders, that's what. They're protecting the Wizarding world. Almost the last line of defense. What is the name for the last line of defense, by the way? The ultimate, the omega... _Harry felt his thoughts wandering and struggled to bring them back to reality, _they're guards, but that's too insignificant, a guard can be someone standing in front of a doorway, or looking after someone. They're like guards but better, different, stronger. They are the ultimate, the final line of defense before we fall. They need to be recognized as that, they need to be recognized as guards but better. What's like a guard but stronger._ And then the answer hit him. Just like that. _Guardians. That's what. Guardians. _

He spun round.

"I've got a name." They looked at him expectantly. He paused, hesitant in case they didn't like it. "Guardians. You are the final line of defense. The best. And you need to be recognized as the final line. The Guardians of the Wizarding world. They thought about it for a minute and then slow smiles spread across their faces.

"Yeah. Guardians. I like it." Said one, the other two nodded in agreement. Harry could have laughed with relief. He grinned at them.

"Good. I'll speak to you all at six o'clock tomorrow morning on the Quidditch pitch. Until then, get out of my sight." The Aurors grinned at him, nodded and left. When they were gone, Harry slumped down on one of the chairs and smiled at his headmaster.

"Jesus. Has today been a hell of a day." His Professor smiled at him.

"You made the right decision. It will be a huge blow to Voldemort. Plus you chose an appropriate name. Very impressive." He smiled. Harry nodded at him.

"Thank you, sir. Now if you don't mind, I think I will go find Ron and Hermione." Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course." Harry stood up and turned to leave. "Oh and Harry?"

"Sir?"

"Thank you." Harry smiled and left.

------------

Harry returned to the common room. And collapsed on one of the chairs. Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"Christ Harry, what the hell did Dumbledore want? You look beat." Ron demanded.

"Come over here and I'll tell you." Hermione and Ron stood up and sat next to him on the couch. Quickly, Harry told them what had happened.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, stunned.

"Keep your voice down" Harry implored as people looked up to see what the outburst was for.

"Sorry. But Christ, do you realize how rare that is. Shit Harry, that doesn't happen very often." Harry nodded.

"First time in fifty years." He said wearily. Hermione shook her head.

"It's the first time a number that large has changed loyalties. Usually it's just one or two trying to make a bit of extra pay as mercenaries. The largest number ever recorded was a dozen being hired by a warlord in Russia four hundred years ago. Aurors are good Harry, and it isn't cheap to hire them." Ron looked agog.

"It all seems to happen to you doesn't it?"

"Don't remind me." When neither of them spoke Harry went on. "I'm just sick of it, you know. I just want to be a normal sixteen year old. Instead I'm the 'Boy-Who-Lived' trying to save the world. I just feel so...Ugh, it's hard to explain. Everything just feels so complicated and I just want everything to be simple. It does my head in having to think about everything I do and the consequences it could have. I'm tired of it." Harry groaned and leant back in his chair. "Fred and George haven't sent you any firewhiskey have they?" He asked Ron, only half-joking. Ron grinned at him but said no more. Harry took that to mean 'yep but I'm saving it for when Hermione ain't around.' Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear it, and vaguely wondered why it would not. He took his fake Galleon from his pocket and tossed it to Hermione.

"Set a meeting to take place in an hour's time. I'm going to try and get some sleep. My whole body has been screwed up today. So much for Saturday being a day of bloody rest." Ron smiled at him sympathetically.

"I know mate. Go get some kip, you'll feel better afterwards." Harry nodded and walked slowly up to his dorm.

"Poor bastard." Ron said to Hermione when Harry was out of earshot. "All that crap he takes and he still manages to be the nicest guy in the world. It's a bloody wonder how he does it." He looked sideways at her, "It does all seem to happen to him doesn't it." She nodded absent mindedly, absorbed in changing the numbers. When she was finally satisfied she looked at him.

"Yes, it does. But there is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is stand by him and hope that he comes out of the other end." None of this was said unkindly, all of it was matter-of-fact.

"What about us?" He asked. She frowned,

"What about us?"

"Do you hope we come out of the other end?"

"Of course. But like you said, we're expendable. He's not. If we have to die to save him then we will. You know that. If either of us three has to die it must be us. Harry can't die. He mustn't." She frowned again. "Harry's almost got more chance of survival then us. We won't let him die. We'll die first to save him. Yes, I do hope we come out at the other end but I don't let my hopes get too high in case we don't. In case we have to sacrifice ourselves, we can't say we will definitely survive because if it comes to the crunch we know we will die for him. We know we wouldn't do anything else. Do you see what I mean?" Ron nodded. Ron frowned, as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to phrase it.

"When I was younger, I used to hear stories of people dying to save other people, like their family and friends. I used to think how brave they were, how much courage it must have taken to give up their lives and how I could never do it in a million years. And now that I'm in that situation where it is likely that I will have to die to save Harry I realize that it doesn't take bravery at all. It's just something a have to do. So I will do it." Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"If we have to die we will go together. For Harry." Ron nodded and put his head on her shoulder.

"For Harry." He echoed.

At the top of the stairs above them a pair of emerald green eyes blinked in the semi-darkness.

------------

Hermione looked at her watch.

"We'd better go wake Harry up. It's nearly time for the DA meeting."

"I'll do it." Ron got off the couch and walked up to the sixth year boys' dormitory. He walked over to Harry to wake him up but stopped short. Something was wrong. Even in his sleep he looked withdrawn, subdued. Not comfortable with the world he was living. Something was definitely wrong. The logical conclusion would be the sudden command of a hundred Aurors, no easy feat. But something told Ron that it was more than that.

He reached over and gently shook Harry awake. Harry would not wake up. Ron shook harder and harder until, rolling his eyes, he put his hand under the mattress. And pushed upwards, flipping Harry out of bed.

Harry hit the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell?" He reached for his glasses and put them on. "Ron!" He exclaimed, seeing the figure almost bent double with laughter, "You prat, what was that for?" Ron attempted to control himself but one look at Harry on the floor foiled that plan. Eventually he calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You wouldn't wake up." He said with a shrug. Harry shook his head.

"Cheers." Harry said indignantly. Ron fought down a last few chuckles and walked towards the door.

"DA meeting. C'mon." When he was out of the door Harry suddenly remembered the conversation he had overheard earlier. After few moments he decided against mentioning anything. There would be time for that later, right now every bit of his concentration had to be on the DA meeting and the Guardians.

He walked downstairs after getting dressed and beckoned to Ron and Hermione. He needed to think about what he was going to say to the DA and could not afford to talk Ron and Hermione noticed this and did not speak to him; instead they walked along the corridor in silence.

He reached the DA room and opened the door after walking past it three times. Rona and Hermione followed him in. He sat on one of the cushions and waited for people to start arriving. Five minutes later they were all there. They had obviously sensed some urgency in the meeting from the way it was completely out of the blue.

He stood up and faced them all. He had no idea how to say what he wanted to say.

"Listen. You have to trust me. I need you all to come to the Quidditch pitch tomorrow morning at quarter to six." He held up his hands to ward off the interruptions and questions. "I can't answer your questions. I need you to come. I need you to be wide awake and wearing your DA robes. The circumstances around me have changed and as much as I hate to admit it right now, I'm scared and I'm vulnerable. I don't like making threats like this but if you don't come I will have to kick you out of the DA. Everything has changed and I need people who are loyal to me. You could call this a test of loyalty if you like. But you need to be aware that the entire situation has changed. Something has happened that will be a huge blow to Voldemort and tomorrow you will find out what it is. You are not just proving your loyalty to me. If you don't come it will undermine a hell of a lot of things that need to be secure. Everything will be explained tomorrow but just be prepared for everything to flip upside down." And without another word Harry turned and strode from the room leaving an extremely confused DA who could only guess at what the hell had just happened.

A/N. Sorry this is a day late, teachers gave me a hell of a lot of prep this week and believe me that is not just an excuse!

I wonder how many of you will be unhappy about the plausibility, or lack of, of things that happened in this chapter. All I can say is I wanted it to happen because of an incident that will happen in later chapters. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone but I wanted this to happen and it fitted in very well with this fic so it happened.

Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out in about a week.

LogicalRaven – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed the Quidditch scene. It was meant to be a breath of fresh air before this chapter. It was to relax everything so this chapter was even more out of the blue and even more surprising and not just another minor twist. I also used the Quidditch match to display Cho's feelings for Harry and to be used as a reference to normality. All in all a very useful match! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much.

FSI - Thanks for the review.

Chochang323 - Thanks for the review.

Colm - Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed. Happy birthday. Sorry that first chapter was so good, what exactly was wrong with it?

Goddess Usaqi - Thanks for the review. Thanks for the welcome!

The Enchantresses - Thanks for the review

Dragon and Kaydon - Thanks for the review. Kaydon – Feel free to use my curses, I sent you an e-mail about it but it wouldn't send. Apologies. But yeah, feel free, if you could would you mind crediting me with them? I won't insist but I would prefer it. Thanks a lot. Dragon – Glad to have you reading. It's good to know I haven't been abandoned! Hope you both enjoyed this chapter.

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. Malaysia was great thanks.

MystikalMagic - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoy Harry/Cho.

LiLWiz - Thanks for the review.

sugarnspice3729 – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like these stories. Thanks, I would like to be an author someday and I'm glad you think I would make a good one.

Witchintraining – Thanks for the review. It is nice to be mentioned isn't it? Tension and things like that will be in a few chapters time. There is a twist that needs to happen first.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	4. Padfoot's Favourite Prank

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter four: Padfoot's Favourite Prank.

The next morning came too quickly for Harry. Far too quickly. One minute he was crawling into bed and the next Seamus' alarm clock was ringing and the five of them were dragging themselves out of bed.

Harry stood up shakily and stretched in an attempt to wake himself up. A loud thump made him turn around. Ron was lying on the floor tangled in his duvet. Harry snorted with laughter.

"Too bloody early" groaned Ron as he pulled himself up off the floor. He yawned loudly and muttered the incantation to change into his DA robes. Harry followed suite, he picked up his dragonskin armour, debating whether to put it on or not. Eventually he decided against it and just strapped the sword around waist. Harry beckoned to them and they followed him downstairs.

The girls and the rest of the Gryffindors in the DA were already waiting for them in the common room. Most of them bleary-eyed and all of them glaring at Harry as if he was spawn of the Devil.

"This had better be good, Potter, or I will kill you." Growled Parvati as he descended the stairs. Harry looked at her.

"I said it last night and I will say it again. You are about to get the surprise of your life." He said, putting careful emphasis on the word 'life'.

"And what would the surprise be?" Asked Lavender.

"Wait and see." Harry led them out of the Portrait Hole, ignoring the Fat Lady's angry mumbling at being woken so early. They found a few people down in the Entrance Hall but had to wait for the majority. They did not have to wait long, however and after a minute or so the last person, Anthony Goldstein muttering incoherently, arrived. Harry stood back a pace so he could speak to them all.

"I appreciate you all being here so thanks. Now listen up. You all need to wake up properly. That is vital." Harry flicked his wand and fired a spell at Ginny. She deflected it but just barely. He did the same with Cho, Colin, Parvati and Terry Boot. Each of them deflecting the spells slightly more quickly then the last. Eventually Harry was satisfied that everyone was sufficiently awake. He turned and led them out of them double doors.

The grass was wet with the early morning dew and there was a fine mist around. The morning breeze swirled around them and chilled them to the bone. There was no sound and the sun had not yet broken through the grey clouds that loomed overhead. Everything was quiet. The stillness adding to the mystery of the moment. No one spoke. Their breath came out in swirls of fog in the morning damp. Harry led them onwards not looking back once. He would have appeared perfectly calm had it not been for the fact that his hand was resting on the hilt of his sword. A sign that he was agitated.

Time seemed to stretch onwards. Nothing drew near. The fog was thick and most of the DA had their hands on their wands, nervously looking around. Their breaths quickened as they detected a change in Harry's pace, he seemed to speed up, his hand no longer on the hilt but on the grip of his sword. The wind picked up, cutting through the silence to leave an eerie noise in the air, the fogged thickened and the DA instinctively closed the gaps between them. And then it happened.

Out of the fog black shapes appeared. Harry's pace quickened. The DA, sensing his urgency, instinctively closed around him. The blacks shape grew nearer and more of them appeared. Their breaths quickened. Harry broke into a run, his urgency evident. The DA kept up. Fear was coursing through them but not one person turned back. The black shapes loomed closer and closer and it seemed they must be upon them at any second. The DAs' wands were out and their mouths were dry, the shapes loomed closer and closer. Then they were upon them.

The DA fanned out into a skirmish line. No orders were given, they reacted as they felt. Harry stepped forward, Ron and Hermione followed. They alone knew what was happening and were determined to demonstrate their loyalty from the start.

As he walked towards the Guardians Harry turned to Ron discreetly. He knew the DA had reacted as they should but he wanted them formed in closed ranks.

"Close them up. They need to be in good order." Ron nodded and turned and looked at the DA. A few silent looks later and the DA moved so they were standing shoulder to shoulder. Five people from the mass of black robes stepped forward and approached Harry. The DA took a step forward. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Tell them what is going on. Any minute now they'll be firing off spells like there's no tomorrow." He said to Ron. Ron nodded, turned and walked back to the DA.

The five black robed people approached Harry. They saluted him and nodded to Hermione. Harry saw that three of them were the people in Dumbledore's office yesterday. Harry awkwardly returned the salute but he must have done it properly for none of the Guardians' expressions changed in the least. Relieved, Harry felt that he might just do this right after all. The Auror Harry had saved stepped forward.

"Good morning, sir."

"Morning."

"All hundred of us are present. We five are your lieutenants in the Guardians. I am Danny Arias. This is Titus Calartius." He said, pronouncing Calartius Cah-lar-shius and indicating a tall man on his left with short brown hair and a tough but friendly looking face. "Samia Mathana." A small but pretty woman with dark blonde hair nodded at him.

"Sir."

"Samia." Harry replied. Danny continued, indicating a tough looking man on his right with black hair, though not as black as Harry's, and a definite Spanish look.

"Ricardo Mantela." The Spaniard nodded.

"And last but not least Athena Lavinio." A pretty brunette smiled at him. She was fairly small and vulnerable looking but there was something in her stance that radiated confidence. Harry nodded at her. She smiled in return.

"My lieutenants, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." The five Lieutenants from the Guardians nodded at them.

"Right, with introductions over let's get down to business. Ron, go brief the DA on what's going on. Answer any questions. I don't want to have to deal with that later. Cheers." Ron nodded and walked off. Harry turned back to the Guardian lieutenants. "Today I need to speak to the men. That's all there really is to do. We may do a short exercise this afternoon, though. I'll get back to you on that. Tomorrow I will give you full orders after I have found out what the current situation is from Dumbledore but until then there is nothing we can do. It is more then likely that you will be guarding Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. To stop you getting bored and to stop Voldemort from growing too strong too quickly I will try and get some raids sorted. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Great." Said Ron, rolling his eyes as he returned, "Wouldn't want to get bored, would we?"

"Shut it, Weasley. Unless you want to lead the raids personally? On top of other jobs I can find for you?"

"Good idea raids, can't have Voldemort getting too powerful can we?" said Ron, backtracking hastily.

"That's what I thought."

"You sound like a proper leader already, sir." Said Samia, grinning at him.

"Good. It's good to know that I haven't screwed up just yet. Now let's get down to business." Harry stepped forward and faced the Guardians.

"Guardians." The Guardians came to attention and saluted. That caught him by surprise, but he recovered and saluted back. "You were Aurors. So that means you were good at fighting. You could handle a Death Eater pretty well. Sod that. That's in the past. You are now Guardians and you are now the best. Or, at least, I will make you the best. I'll be a hell of a lot of money you're doubting that. You know what. I couldn't give a shit. Just because I'm sixteen means I will take crap from you. You screw me around and I will make you regret it. If I'm going to lead you against Voldemort and the might of his army then I need loyalty. I will not waste time trying to make you like me. If you don't want to like me then that's fine. So long as you fight like demons when it comes to it then I'm happy. You are the last line of defense the Wizarding world has. So make them proud. Fight like fury. You've been scared long enough. Make Voldemort scared. Show him that you can fight. Show him that you are not scared to give up your lives for what you know is right. You're good. I will make you better. The last line of defense. The first line of attack. That's what you are. So make everyone proud. Let the name 'Guardians' instill admiration in our allies and fear in our enemies. We are the best. Let the world know it. We will fight and if we die, then we will die fighting and we will take the bastards with us." A cheer erupted from the Guardians.

"Very inspiring, sir." said Athena as he walked over to them.

"Not my best." Said Harry.

"No, your one as we departed for the assault was better." Agreed Titus. Harry surveyed the Guardians casually for a minute. They looked like a hard bunch, experienced in fighting and tough enough to take some knocks. There was a confidence about them, they knew what they were doing and they knew that they could do it well. But there was something else. Something that Harry didn't like. Made him want to change it. He turned to Danny.

"Arias, what were you all doing before you defected to Guardians?" Danny shrugged and looked thoughtful.

"Guard duty most of the time. Though occasionally we raided homes of known Death Eaters. Any reason why you asked, sir?"

"Yeah, there is actually. I was just looking at the men and there was something about them that I didn't like. That I wasn't used to. I know what it is now, they're all individualists. Used to working on their own or in small groups. I'll change that. If you want to fight Voldemort you cannot afford to fight on your own. You have to learn to watch each others backs. We'll get that sorted." Harry looked at his watch.

"Ok. Have you boys and girls eaten?" Arias shook his head.

"No. But we'll get something in Hogsmeade." He shrugged.

"Fair enough. There will be a briefing about today's exercise at two o'clock in the Room of Requirement, Ron make sure they know where that is, the exercise will be at four. Thank you ladies and gentlemen." He saluted, it still didn't fell quite right, turned and left with Hermione. Ron caught up with them a few seconds later.

"You didn't used to be like this." He grumbled. In the background they could hear the Guardians being dismissed. Harry shrugged.

"I didn't use to lead one hundred Aurors. Now I do. Times change and I have to change with it." He laughed bitterly. "Life likes to throw surprises at me, doesn't it?" Ron shook his head in a motion that clearly said 'bloody mental'. Harry lapsed into silence, a satisfied look on his face. Ron cast a questioning look at him. Harry didn't answer. After a few minutes he could stand it no more.

"Ok. What are you looking so pleased about?" Harry looked at him slyly.

"You'll just have to wait and see. But lunch will be very interesting today. Promise."

------------

Double charms was torture for Ron. Harry's satisfied looks and sly grins pissed Ron off completely. Every so often Harry would look thoughtful for a minute and then scribble something down on a scrap piece of parchment, guarding it closely and glaring at him whenever Ron tried to sneak a glance. Ron sat there getting angrier and angrier. Whenever he asked Harry what was going on he got an evasive answer or no answer at all. Eventually he didn't talk to Harry at all.

Harry, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He knew he was annoying Ron and he was loving it. Just to annoy Ron further every so often he would look thoughtful for a moment and then would pretend to scribble something down on a spare piece of parchment, glaring at Ron if he tried to look. Double charms had never been more fun.

Eventually the bell for the end of lessons rang and Ron looked as if he couldn't decide whether to run as far away from his tormentor or to stay with him and see what was going to happen. Eventually he seemed to decide to do the latter.

They entered the Great Hall, which Harry was delighted to see was full, every single teacher was there and even Lupin had a spot next to Dumbledore at the teachers table. People were used to seeing Lupin around the school but he never came to meals so there was a good deal of muttering at his presence. Hermione spotted Lupin and turned to Harry.

"Ok, Harry, what's going on?"

"Dunno what you mean, Hermione." He said grinning, his face a picture of innocence. She rolled her eyes but decided to wait and see.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Harry helped himself to some pork. After ten minutes of him saying nothing and doing nothing out of the ordinary Ron and Hermione began to wonder whether anything was going to happen, and whether Harry was just playing a joke at his expense. But then he stopped eating suddenly and put down his knife and fork and looked at Hermione and Ron. They looked back expectantly. He took out his wand and held it under the table. His lips moving but no audible words came out of his mouth. He glanced at them. Nothing happened for a minute.

Suddenly silence descended over the Great Hall. Nobody spoke. You could hear a pin drop. Ron and Hermione looked over at the top table. They felt their breaths catch in their throat; Ron in particular had to choke down a laugh. Snape was sitting there stunned, decked in Gryffindor colours.

Nobody could hold it in any longer, everyone in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff burst out laughing. They began to clap and cheer. Harry, remembering that Lupin had told him that whenever the Marauders pulled a prank in the Great Hall they would stand up and bow, stood up, bowed once to the students in the Great Hall, once to the top table, once to Dumbledore and finally once to Snape. A broad grin spread over Harry's face as he listened to the shouts and cheers and the laughter that was ringing through the Great Hall. Everyone apart from the Slytherins hated Snape and to see him humiliated on such a scale by his least favourite student was a rare gift.

Almost as suddenly as it had come, the laughter died. Harry's smile faded slightly. Snape was standing up, a look of pure loathing on his face. The closest Harry had ever seen him this angry was when Snape caught him looking in his pensieve. The scene would have been comical had it not been for the ugly expression on Snape's face.

Snape made no pretence of looking around for the culprit in Gryffindor. He knew who it was. He recognized this prank and it left no doubt to the culprit's identity.

"What do you call this, Potter?" His voice was soft and deadly, much like the hiss of a snake before it bites you. Harry took a deep breath. He gave an over exaggerated bow to Snape, never taking his eyes off him.

"Padfoot's favourite prank. A small tribute to his memory, from the son of a Marauder." Harry grinned at him. His voice was swift yet polite. Ron grinned and turned to Hermione.

"Harry in his element. How I wish Fred and George were here to see this." Hermione nodded, a small smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

"And you really think that I want to be part of any form of tribute to your mutt of a Godfather." Snape said sleekly. Harry stiffened. The Great Hall detected a change in the atmosphere. There was no longer any harmlessness in it any more. Snape had played dirty, forcing Harry onto the defensive, using his worst memory against him.

"Sir, I request that you do not speak of my Godfather in that way." Harry's voice was polite yet there was an edge to it. Snape, sensing weakness, moved in for the kill.

"Why not? It is not as if there is anything good to say about the mutt. Stupid fool couldn't even keep himself alive. Couldn't even do that right." That was it. The Great Hall sensed he had gone too far. An electric shot seemed to course through them, Harry had gone rigid, his hand tight on his sword. Snape knew he had gone to far, but his pride wouldn't let him back down, wouldn't let him stop now. Not when he had Harry right where he wanted him.

"If you ask me, Potter, the fool is better off dead." Snape had pushed his luck one step too far. Harry made an angry step towards him, but Lupin got there first.

He punched Snape around the face with all the might he could muster, Snape fell to the ground. Everyone in the Great Hall leapt to their feet. A deadly quiet descended as Snape slowly got to his feet.

"Never, ever talk about Sirius in that way again, Snivellus." Lupin snapped, glaring at him.

"You know what I keep in my office, werewolf? Silver. Lots of it. And if you ever touch me again. I'll make sure that silver finds you." Snape sneered at him. Lupin didn't even flinch. Seeing Snape bully one of his closest friends like that caused something in Harry to burst. He ran up to where Snape and Lupin were staring at each other. He jumped in front of Lupin and gave Snape a hard shove backwards. Rationality had long since taken flight. Everything Harry did was done on impulse. He vaguely knew there would be consequences later but he could not afford to remember that now, not when Snape had insulted Sirius like he had done.

"If you ever even think about hurting any of my friends I swear I will kill you. A Marauder always gets revenge and next time, Snivellus, it won't be so harmless." Harry growled. It was the insult more than anything that got to Snape. Snapping, "How very like your fool of a Godfather." He drew his wand and shoved Harry backwards. Lupin kicked out at Snape in retaliation. Snape fell to the floor with a crash. Harry and Lupin stepped forwards with their wands pointed at Snape's throat.

"I say we kill the bastard now and be rid of him." Harry growled, there was nothing but anger and hate in his expression. Lupin looked ready to agree.

Two spells were flung at them in quick succession, Lupin's wand flew out of his hand, but Harry was prepared for the second one and had a shield charm up and waiting.

The expelliarmus spell bounced off the shield charm and hit the wall. Harry was surprised to see that it was Dumbledore who had his wand pointed at them.

"Harry, lower your wand." It was not a direct command but more of a request. Harry almost complied but a surge of adrenalin coursed through him and made him feel defiant.

"No." It was a short, simple statement but the effect was massive, McGonagall leapt to her feet along with some of the other teachers looking angry at such disrespect. Ron swore and jumped to his feet with his wand drawn and the DA followed suite. It was a stalemate. But the attention of the Great Hall was fixed on Harry and Dumbledore. Neither, strangely, looked angry. Both had oddly calm looks on their faces.

"Harry," Dumbledore said gently, "I don't want to have to force you to lower your wand."

"You won't touch me." Retorted Harry. He knew his defiance was ridiculous, but there was something inside him that made him feel it was necessary.

"Harry." Dumbledore warned. Harry's only response was to move into a dueling stance. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to regret this later." He muttered to himself before walking to take his best friends side. Harry looked mildly surprised at Ron's actions.

"Not this time, Ron. This is my battle not yours." Harry said quietly, but he made sure the gratitude he felt was echoed in his tone. Ron nodded and backed off.

"Harry. I will ask you one final time and then I will be left with no option but to use force. Lower your wand." For a minute Harry was tempted. He didn't know if he could handle Dumbledore in a fight. Maybe for a while. But he would not beat him. He knew there was no logical reason for this defiance but he felt he had to do it. Slowly and deliberately he opened his mouth.

"No." Several things happened in the next second. Before Dumbledore could utter a spell Snape had leapt a Harry, knocking him to the floor and wrapping his hands around his throat, Lupin kicked at Snape and caught him in the side. Snape rolled off Harry clutching his ribs. Harry leapt to his feet and kept his wand pointed at Snape.

Things were crazy. Reality had taken a backseat. Harry was ready to kill his potions master. Dumbledore stood with his wand pointed at Harry. Something that most people would never have dreamed could ever happen.

It was Dumbledore who lowered his wand in the end. Who finished it all.

"Harry please." Harry sighed and lowered his wand. He was sick of this. Normality had fled. A few moments ago he had been ready to kill Snape and duel Dumbledore. He shook his head wondering what the hell had happened. He had just one more thing to do before he resigned himself to the consequences. He knelt next to Snape.

"You know what, sir? I am like my father. And it's at times like this that I couldn't be more glad I am." Snape stared up at him with intense dislike.

Harry knew that the enmity between him and Snape had just reached new heights. And it was going to get higher before it fell.

A/N – I am sorry this chapter is a week late, I'm sure you read the note in my bio. The problem has been fixed thankfully and thank you for your patience.

I am expecting some criticism for this chapter. Not realistic I know but I needed the relationship between Harry and Snape and Harry and Dumbledore to become tenser. Right now Harry feels to an extent that he is being used as a pawn in Dumbledore's game and he is not altogether happy with it. In the next few chapters he will realise that is why he wanted to defy Dumbledore. To prove he was not going to be a mere pawn. I felt I had to tell you this to prevent too much dislike of this chapter as a result of lack of plausibility. Sometimes to create a good story plausibility has to disappear for a while to create a certain atmosphere only to return later. At least, that is how I see it. In the next chapter Fudge will find out about the Guardians and will make a fatal mistake. Literally.

Deathdefeater – Thanks for the review. Can't do R/Hr next chapter but there will be in the one after that. Hope that's okay.

FSI - Thanks for the review. Can't do H/C next chapter, but there will be in the one after that.

Colm – Thanks for the review. Harry was joking with the Aurors, I apologise for not making that clear enough.

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. Thank you. I enjoyed writing that scene with the Aurors. You're right, Fudge won't last long.

Sugarnspice3729 - Thanks for the review.

LogicalRaven - Thanks for the review. Elves, Aurors? I hope you know what you mean because I'm not quite seeing any connection! But I must say I'm honoured to have my style of writing likened to Tolkiens. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the first chapter I have written that I have actually disliked, not matter how hard I tried it just wouldn't come out right...

The Enchantresses - Thanks for the review. Since when do Harry and Ron know catholic past leaders? Well Harry lived as a muggle for eleven years... and just because he is a wizard doesn't mean Ron wouldn't have heard about him, they do live near a muggle village after all...

Goddess Usaqi - Thanks for the review. That was a really pleasant review to receive, I hope you liked this chapter as much.

MystikalMagic - Thanks for the review. Harry was joking with the Aurors, sorry, I should have picked up on that one.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	5. The Assassination

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Chapter five: The Assassination.

Harry ignored the stares of the people in the Great Hall, although many of them were supportive and full of admiration, though a few were hostile, and strode from the Great Hall. A minute later Ron and Hermione were sprinting after him, leaving behind the excited and stunned conversations that were beginning to spring up.

They caught up with Harry on the second floor. Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulder and spun him around,

"Mate, that was bloody brilliant! Snape humiliated like that! Harry, you are a genius!" Harry felt his face break into a slow grin as he watched Ron go into a raucous peal of laughter. After he had recovered somewhat Ron looked up into Harry's face.

"You kicked the shit out of him! You picked a fight with Snape!" The thought caused Ron to double over in laughter again. Hermione, however, was chewing her lip thoughtfully,

"Harry I'm not saying it wasn't funny. It was. But, don't you think it went a bit too far?" Ron looked up at Hermione,

"Jesus, you really know how to suck the fun out of everything, don't you?" He asked her incredulously. Hermione sent him a death stare Vernon Dursley would have been proud of.

"No, she's right Ron. I did go too far," He looked at Hermione, "But it wasn't my fault. He was the one who insulted Sirius like that. He caught me off-guard." Harry let his mind wander back to the incident. He felt his blood boil. He knew he should not be thinking about it but the audacity of Snape, insulting Sirius like that, Harry could have killed someone right now. He felt a grim satisfaction at having gotten his own back like that.

Wrenching his thoughts back to the present Harry continued walking towards the Room of Requirement. He was meant to be meeting the Guardian lieutenants there.

The short walk to the Room of Requirements passed in haze of emotions for Harry. He now fully understood the phrase 'blinded by fury'. He could see nothing in front of him. Everything he saw was in his head, of the incident earlier on. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but to no avail. The scene played over and over again in his mind. Behind him, Ron and Hermione were talking in hushed voices. Harry strained to catch some of their conversation but they were talking too quietly.

The tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy loomed closer and Harry checked his watch. Five minutes to two. He walked past the tapestry three times until the door appeared. He pushed it open and stepped inside.

Inside was a long table with eight seats, seven along the side and one at the head. On the table in front of each seat was a piece of parchment, a quill, an inkpot and a glass of water.

The five Guardians inside got to their feet as soon as Harry entered. He waved them down again. He walked over to the place at the head of the table but did not sit down. The Guardians must have sensed something was wrong as Athena spoke up,

"Anything wrong, sir?" Harry looked down at the floor.

"Explain, Ron." Ron did so quickly. The five Guardians looked at him surprised.

'You kicked the shit out of a professor, sir?" asked Titus incredulously.

"Yes."

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes." Harry was weary of this conversation and it must have shown for the Guardians asked no more questions but looked stunned and faintly impressed.

"I'll get straight down to business. There will be no exercise today. Not when I feel like this. Secondly, for now you will be posted around the castle. War has broken out inside. A war I have started and you are fighting so I apologise. The Slytherins are not going to be happy at the treatment of their head of house, lest of all at the hands of a Gryffindor, especially at the hands of me. So they'll be out for revenge." The Guardians looked at each other uneasily, they knew what this meant. A civil war inside the stronghold of the people opposing Voldemort was not good "I need you to make sure that doesn't happen. Samia, make sure a roster is drawn up. I want it in my dorm by tomorrow." She grinned at him.

"A proper leader already, sir. That won't be a problem. I'll have it done by tomorrow."

"Thank you. That will be all. Tomorrow here at the same time, please. Thank you." Harry turned and left the room.

Fate has a habit of throwing one problem straight after another. Everything seems to get on top of you until you collapse from the strain of it all. Or manage to solve them all. Either way involves a great deal of pain.

No sooner had Harry stepped out of the room then someone came running up to him. An adult, not a child. And not one of the professors either. Had Harry not recognised him from the Guardians then the man would be on the floor a second after Harry had spotted him.

"Sir!"

"What?" Harry snapped impatiently, there was urgency in the man's voice that unnerved him.

"Fudge, has found out about the Guardians," the man paused, panting for breath.

"Well?" demanded Harry. This was scaring him. Fudge finding out about the Guardians was not going to be good.

"Two hundred Aurors coming this way this evening. Orders are to kill or capture." For a minute Harry was rendered speechless.

"What the hell does he think he's playing at? Can the blind idiot not see that that is exactly what Voldemort wants? He's an idiot! That's exactly what Voldemort wants, Fudge fighting us instead of him! Why the hell is Fudge attacking us and letting Voldemort do what he wants? I almost think he hates us more than Voldemort." Harry was working himself into a rage. He was infuriated by Fudge's stupidity, Fudge seeing them as a bigger threat to his position as Minister of Magic then Voldemort.

"You know what you've got to do? Go to Dumbledore. There's no other option." Hermione interrupted. Harry was inclined to disagree. He felt that he and the Guardians could fight off the two hundred Aurors, but not without two thirds becoming casualties. He needed the Guardians to fight Voldemort, not Fudge.

On the other hand, he felt he could not really rely on Dumbledore anymore, especially after what happened this morning. He was beginning to see himself as a tool of Dumbledore's, like a pawn in some giant chess game and, understandably, he was less than happy with it. He didn't want to give Dumbledore another opportunity to use Harry as a pawn.

However, he knew that there was no other option. He couldn't afford to lose most of the Guardians this early on and another pitched battle at Hogwarts was too much, so, the only other option was to go to Dumbledore and hope that it wouldn't turn into another stand-off.

"Yeah, let's go to Dumbledore. I don't like it though." He said finally.

"I know you don't." said Hermione. "But it's the only option left."

"Sir? Is there a problem?" asked a voice from behind them, Harry turned around recognising the voice. The five lieutenants had left the room of Requirement and were walking towards them.

"Calartius. Go get the Guardians formed up. Await further orders. Something has come up. He will explain it to you." Harry said, nodding towards the Guardian who had brought the message. He turned to Ron and Hermione and led them off towards Dumbledore's study. He heard raised voices and shouts of anger come from the Guardian lieutenants behind him, then the pounding of footsteps as they ran towards the Entrance Hall.

They arrived at Dumbledore's study and Harry gave the password to the stone gargoyle. He ran up the revolving staircase and opened the door. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk inside. He looked up when he heard someone enter.

"Harry? Is there a problem?" In that split second Harry decided to keep his voice even.

"Yes, there is." Harry wasted no time in telling him the problem. Dumbledore nodded but did not interrupt him.

"Yes. I feared this would happen." Dumbledore turned his back to them and did something; Harry could not see what, and a few seconds later Lupin came bursting through the door, flushed and out of breath.

"You called, Albus?"

"I did Remus, I'm afraid there is a problem." Dumbledore repeated what Harry had told him a few seconds before. Lupin stood there stunned.

"So what do we do?" He asked eventually. Dumbledore sighed and looked sad.

"Exactly what I feared we would have to do. The other five are ready?" Harry watched Lupin's expression change to disbelief and horror. He recovered eventually.

"Yes, yes they are."

"Then bring them here." It suddenly struck Harry what was going to happen. He felt a feeling of dread settle in his stomach. A wave of icy dear swept over him. He sat stunned, not knowing what to do, unwilling to do anything. Dumbledore sensed Harry's mood and, as Lupin left, he turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I really am." Harry nodded mutely; he understood that there was no other option. He sat there, feeling like he was drowning in the fear that was sweeping over him. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Ron looked at Harry.

"Harry, what's going on?" Harry shook his head. If he opened his mouth he'd refuse to do it. He was fighting a vicious battle with the fear that was attempting to drag him down. He checked his sword was secure in its scabbard and that it could be drawn easily and quickly. He heard Hermione's breath catch in her throat and knew she'd made the connection. He heard her whispering to Ron and heard Ron gasp.

"Harry, we want to come. The DA will come. We need to be there in case something goes wrong." Harry turned on him viciously.

"No! This is not some petty skirmish. This is an assassination at the highest level. The more people that come, the more chance there is that someone will get captured and the more chance there is that we will be discovered. This is not some petty fight. This is professional. You can't come." Harry snapped.

"But we're good enough!" Argued Ron.

"You're not. You can hold your own in a fight but you are not suited to this. Don't argue with me, this is too dangerous. If you go you almost certainly won't come back. This is for me to do alone." Ron opened his mouth to argue again but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him,

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley, but Harry is right. I forbid you to go. Now I must ask you to leave." Said Dumbledore, seeing Lupin and five cloaked figures appear in the doorway. Ron had no option but to allow Hermione to lead him out of the Headmasters office. Hermione looked as angry and unhappy about it as Ron but they both turned and gave Harry looks that clearly said 'good luck'. Harry was grateful for that.

When they had left Dumbledore turned to the seven of them. He handed Harry and Lupin a black hooded cloak each, like the ones the five other people in the room were wearing. Harry and Lupin put the cloaks on and pulled the hoods up over their heads, hiding their faces from view.

"Now, before I explain what you have to do I will just make one thing clear, you are not to ask each others names. If you get captured than if you are unsure of your colleagues' names then you cannot betray them." The seven of them nodded.

"Secondly, I will get this point out of the way as it is one of the more brutal aspects of a high level assassination. If somebody falls then you incinerate the body, you do not try to get them out of there. You burn the body and leave no trace." The nods were not quite so eager this time and were shallower.

"Finally, there is no set plan for this assassination. We have not had time." There were intakes of breath; usually an assassination was planned meticulously to the last detail to prevent anything going wrong. The plans were then gone over repeatedly until they were fixed firmly in their minds. Not having a plan could jeopardise an entire mission. Dumbledore continued, "We have not had time to do much, this was out of the blue, we expected to make the assassination much later. All I can tell you is this. Fudge's office is the only room on the first floor. It is guarded by about twenty Aurors. Whatever you do, do not let the Aurors touch the red panels on the walls. They are alarms. There is nothing else I can tell you." The five people that had joined them began shaking their heads and muttering. Harry caught the words 'bloody impossible' several times. Dumbledore conjured a portkey and held it out to them.

"This will take you to outside the Ministry of Magic. You have thirty seconds. Good luck." They all put their hands on the portkey, a scrap piece of parchment, and began a mental countdown. Harry heard their breaths quicken. At three he closed his eyes and hoped that he would survive this. A few seconds later he felt the familiar tug at his navel.

Fudge was about to learn what it meant to piss Harry Potter off.

For Death was going to London.

Fudge was doomed. After all, Death never fails. Especially if it's Harry Potter playing the part.

------------

Harry felt himself slam into the concrete path outside the telephone box. Momentarily disorientated he struggled to his feet.

"Come on." He muttered to his companions. The seven of them squeezed into the box, barely fitting. Lupin, who was closest to the receiver dialled 62442.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." Announced the cool female voice seemingly beside them. Harry turned to Lupin.

"Now what? Fake names?" Lupin looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Have to won't we?" Each of them gave a fake name and stated that their business was 'visiting'. The calm female voice informed them that they were required to submit to a search and present their wands for registration at the security desk. They attached the badges to the robes and pulled the hoods more firmly over their heads.

"What do we do about the search?" Harry asked Lupin quietly as they approached the security desk. He noticed that the golden fountain had been restored and he reached in his pocket for a galleon before flipping it into the pool

"Trust me. I have an idea." Lupin strode up to the desk and the official held out his hand, looking extremely bored. Lupin made to hand over his wand but at the last second spun it around and muttered "obliviate". The official blinked, looking confused. The seven of them took the opportunity to walk past quickly.

Harry quickly realised that, against his earlier fears, their cloaks were not going to attract attention. There were a number of other people wearing them. As they walked to the elevator Harry felt the feeling of anxiety increase and the fear take a greater hold on him. He took a couple of deep breaths as he arrived at them and pressed the down button.

"This is it." He muttered to his companions as the lift arrived. The seven of them stepped inside and one of the pressed the one button. The lift, rather than going downwards, felt as if it was travelling sideways. It travelled a long way and came to a stop.

Harry took a deep breath as the doors opened. Here they were about to assassinate the Minister of Magic. Getting in had been the easy part. That had been no problem. Harry had barely given it a thought. Now it got difficult. The doors slid open and Harry stepped out. He sucked in his breath. The plays looked as though it was teeming with Aurors when, in actual fact, there were alone about twenty, as Dumbledore had said.

They were in a long simple corridor. It was made of plain stone and was about fifty metres long and twenty five metres wide. There were no windows only torches lining the walls. At the far end of the corridor was a simple wooden door with two Aurors standing outside of it. Lining the walls were eighteen Aurors, nine on either side.

They had barely taken two steps when four of the Aurors were upon them. They looked like tough men, scarred and used to fighting.

"Who are you?" demanded one of the Aurors. No one answered him. No one knew what to say. This but was the bit Harry had been most worried about. Without a plan they had no way of knowing how to get past them.

"Escort them away from here." Ordered the Auror. The other three stepped forward, Harry felt himself roughly grabbed and pulled towards the lift. Harry began to panic, _No! It can't end now; we've got to kill him!_ He thought about struggling but the Auror holding him would probably stun him and then Harry would have no chance.

Lupin bent his head down to Harry's and whispered to him,

"Create a distraction. I have an idea." Harry nodded. He let his hand drift casually to his sword. In one fluid motion, he had drawn it and plunged it into the Aurors stomach,

"What the-" exclaimed another as he saw his mate fall to the floor, blood pumping out of his stomach. Before he had time to push an alarm Lupin had cast a powerful sleeping spell on the Aurors. They slumped against the wall.

The seven of them sprinted down towards Fudge's office. They burst through the door. Inside was Fudge with two Aurors standing either side of his desk, two of the assassins pointed their wands at one of the Aurors and two at the other. One assassin stood by the door keeping guard. Harry and Lupin walked over to Fudge and stood in front of him. Lupin kept his wand trained on Fudge.

"What the-? Who are you?" Demanded Fudge angrily, but there was a trace of fear in his eyes. Harry didn't answer.

"Who are you?" Fudge asked again, but this time there was a tremor to his voice. As an answer, Harry drew his sword and pointed it at Fudge's throat. Slowly he removed his hood.

"You!"

"Me."

"You're with You-Know-Who!" Harry laughed out loud.

"Don't be stupid Fudge. I'm firmly against Voldemort. I'm the one who is actually fighting against him." Fudge didn't miss the implication. He bridled angrily.

"As am I!" He announced pompously. Harry laughed again.

"By attacking me and my men?" Harry was angry. All the hate and anger he felt for Fudge was coming out now. He had no respect for the man any more. He was determined to get his own back, to insult him before he killed him. Fudge glared at Harry.

"I will not have you stealing my Aurors!" Harry's expression grew angry.

"I did not steal them! They came to me of their own free will. Any way, it's not like you did anything with them."

"They are mine. Now, enough of this. You are to go home and send the Aurors back to me." Harry's eyes flashed angrily. Fudge was attacking as if he was still in charge. His pompous demure was getting to Harry. He snapped. For no reason at all he remembered that it had been Fudge's refusal to believe him that got Sirius killed.

Harry plunged his sword into Fudge's stomach, deliberately missing his heart. Fudge choked and coughed up blood and stared up at Harry with fearful eyes.

"It's over Fudge. You screwed up once to many. This is what I can do. You pushed me too far and now you've paid the price. You refusing to believe Dumbledore and me last year put thousands of lives at risk, humiliated me and got my godfather killed. This is my revenge. You screwed up last year, refused to give Dumbledore and me aid in our battles, battles that we fought on your behalf. Battles we nearly died in, battles that thousands have died in for you. And you only make it harder. Well it's over Fudge. You went one too far. Goodbye." Harry twisted the sword and ripped it upwards, Fudge spewed up a mouthful of blood which poured out of his mouth, and slumped forward. Dead. The two Aurors gave a cry and Harry stood there breath, only just coming to terms with what had happened in the past hour. It had all happened so quickly. There had been no time to think. It had just happened.

Suddenly one of the assassins shouted "No!" a second later a piercing wail flooded the building. Figuring he had nothing left lose one of the Aurors had dived at the wall and hit the alarm. Lupin killed him and his companion. But there was no way of turning the alarm off.

"Shit!" swore Harry vehemently, "The whole place is going to be fucking crawling with Aurors!"

Fudge had died but the worst was yet to come.

For they were trapped.

And Death had not claimed its last victim.

Not yet.

A/N VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ,

First off, I'm sorry this chapter was a couple of days late. Half term is nearly upon us and, as a result, the teachers have decided that it is time for an overload of work. I apologise. I got nothing written last week so this has been written over three days. Fairly good considering it usually takes me seven.

You may have noticed that leading up to and including Fudge's death, it was rather vague. There is a reason for that. Harry had only just found out that he was to kill Fudge and so had not really come to terms with what he was doing, therefore he was not completely aware of what was going on so everything would have passed quickly and vaguely. I was trying to echo that in my writing. It was an experiment and I don't think I will do it again as I have not enjoyed the result. Next chapter will be more detailed.

Finally and most importantly. As I have said half term begins on Friday. For two weeks I will not have access to the internet and therefore will not be able to update. I aim to update next on the seventh of November. I apologise profusely but I can promise you will definitely see an update on November the seventh.

And there we have it. Fudge is dead.

Colm – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed that bit. I enjoyed writing it.

sugarnspice3729 – Thanks for the review. You will find out what Voldemort is up to soon.

MystikalMagic - Thanks for the review.

The Enchantresses - Thanks for the review. Hardly research... Just knew. I stole a couple of names from Titus Andronicus, Titus, and Lavinio came from Lavinia, did you spot that? In what way is Harry OOC and I will see if I can sort. I think I can see what you mean, but I am happy with the way he is, but let me know anyway. Thanks.

HoshiHikari - Thanks for the review. I'm glad there was tension, it is what I intended. I will say nothing about duels!

Dark Phoenix Mortals - Thanks for the review. I'm really glad you said that. I actually hated that chapter, not as much as I dislike this one though, as I thought that is how they would not react, but it is really encouraging for someone to say that so thanks.

Goddess Usaqi - Thanks for the review. I'm glad there was tension. It was what I intended. Hope you enjoyed this chapter aswell.

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's funny you should mention inter-house warfare, because there is a far bit coming up...

FSI - Thanks for the review.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	6. No Escape from The Assassination: Fighti...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Chapter six: No Escape from The Assassination: Fighting in the Aftermath.

Harry swore again and turned to Lupin. Their luck had seemed to be holding out too.

"We have to get out of here."

"I know." Lupin looked thoughtful but was frowning at the same time. This was not looking good. Harry looked around the room desperately, searching for a way out, floo powder, a portkey, anything. There was nothing.

"What about floo?" Harry asked Lupin.

"The fireplace isn't connected. To prevent Death Eaters simply flooing in."

"Portkey?"

"Anti-Portkey charms. For the same reason."

"Apparition?" Lupin looked at him critically.

"You can't."

"No. But you can." Lupin looked at him yet more critically.

"In the end who's more important? You or me?"

So Lupin knew about the damn prophecy as well.

Harry turned away in disgust and began pacing the room well aware of the eyes of the other assassins on him. He blamed Dumbledore for this. Dumbledore hadn't planned anything, just thrown them into the deep end with no escape plan. Here they were trapped in the Ministry of Magic, the whole place fucking crawling with Aurors all because Dumbledore didn't give a damn enough to plan an escape for them.

"How many Aurors are there in the building?" He snapped at Lupin. Lupin shrugged.

"About three hundred." Harry stood there stunned. The fear took a greater hold.

"Are you seriously telling me that Dumbledore sent us in to assassinate the Minister of Magic with no back up plan and three hundred fucking Aurors in the building?" Lupin shrugged.

"Looks like it." Fear significantly shortened Harry's temper.

"A little fucking help wouldn't go amiss." Harry snapped at Lupin. Lupin's head jerked up.

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?" Lupin snapped back. "Don't forget, I'm in this too." Harry turned away in disgust. He felt terrified. He wanted this all over, to be back at Hogwarts, to have this safely behind him, but he knew he couldn't, not without getting through this and the thought scared him.

Harry was about to turn back when there were raised voices from outside the door. After a few minutes the voices quietened down and one rose above the rest.

"Come out with your arms above your head." Harry looked at the other six. They all shook their heads. He laughed loudly.

"Piss off." He yelled back. The Aurors seemed to be debating on the next course of action. Harry's response had been so determined that it left no room for negotiation. Finally the babble of voices from the other side quietened down and the same voice rose again.

"You are trapped. There is no escape. Surrender now and you will be treated courteously. There are seventy of us out here and no more then ten of you in there. Resistance is futile." Harry's heart stopped. Seventy...There was no way they could fight against that number of professional Aurors. But they had no option, they had to fight.

"Sod off. We're resisting."

"This is your last chance." The voice yelled back. Harry shook his head. For a moment he was tempted to give in. To end it all. But that would create more problems. There was no options but one. Fight. Summoning up all the defiance he could muster he yelled back.

"Go to hell." There were angry, raised voices from outside the door and then silence. A few seconds later there was an almighty crash and the door shuddered on its hinges. Harry's heart leapt into his throat. They were going to break the door down. Lupin looked at Harry for a moment.

"I'll tell Dumbledore." He said resignedly before turning his back to Harry. Harry and the other five assassins settled themselves down around the room in preparation for a long and anxious wait.

A very long and anxious wait.

------------

Dinner was taking place in the Great Hall. Albus Dumbledore was just reaching to take the potatoes from Professor McGonagall when a silver mist appeared around Dumbledore. Almost immediately Lupin's voice echoed in his ear.

"Fudge is dead. They hit the alarm. We're trapped inside Fudge's office. Harry's safe." The silver dish of potatoes fell to the table with a crash and Dumbledore leapt to his feet horrified. The conversation around the Great Hall fell silent.

"What is it?" Hissed McGonagall. Without answering Dumbledore turned and positively fled from the room. Without a word to the students the professors followed.

Down at the Gryffindor table Ron turned to Hermione.

"This is about Harry."

"Looks like it." Their voices were tense and the slowly got to their feet and, unnoticed by the rest of the student body, left the room to find Dumbledore.

------------

"Do you care to tell us what is going on, Albus?" Snape's sleek voice cut through the raised voices of the teachers in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked up. The teachers felt their breath catch. Silver tears trickled down his face and into his beard.

"Harry Potter is trapped inside the Minister's office at the Ministry of Magic." There was a shocked outcry, the main question asked being 'What is he doing there?' Dumbledore held up his hand for silence.

"I shall explain." For the next few minutes the faces of the professors didn't change once. The sole expression was that of shocked surprise. Dumbledore finished and turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva. Get the Order together and send them to London. We need to get them out of there." McGonagall nodded and left the room. Dumbledore turned to the remaining teachers.

"Return to your lessons. Don't tell anyone else about this." They nodded and left the room, too shocked to question Dumbledore.

The second the last teacher left Ron and Hermione came flying into the room.

"Professor, what's going on, this has got to do with Harry hasn't it?" Demanded Hermione. Dumbledore put his head in his hands again.

"Yes." He said finally. "This has got to do with Harry."

"Well?" demanded Ron.

"He's trapped in the Ministry. The Aurors managed to sound the alarm and as a result the Ministry has sealed itself. No one can get in or out." Ron paled considerably. Hermione cried out.

"Is there nothing we can do?" asked Ron. Dumbledore shook his head.

"The wards stopping people from entering or leaving the building can only be pulled down by people with the authority to. A large group of the Order have been dispatched to London to try and get in but they won't be successful even if they do break through they still have to fight through three hundred Aurors to get to them." Ron paled more and Hermione cried out again. Her body racked with sobs and Ron put an arm around her waist.

"Surely you can break through?" Ron asked desperately.

"Yes but that would take time we don't have." They all fell silent. None of them voiced it but they all knew that it was down to Harry and his fighting skills to get himself out of there. Hermione and Ron clung to each other. They were more worried than they ever had been in their entire lives.

"Won't they spare him, because of who he is?" Ron asked eventually.

"No. He has a cloak on and they won't be able to see his face."

"Is there no way they can leave the building?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore thought long and hard.

"One. But it is nearly impossible. There is a place in the main hall where people can portkey out of the building if it needs to be evacuated. But to get there they will need to fight their way through three hundred Aurors. They'll never make it." Ron shook his head.

"No. If there's a way, Harry will find it and Harry will make it. I know he will." Dumbledore nodded.

"I'll tell Lupin."

------------

Harry leant against the wall and tried to control the fear that was threatening to overcome him. They had been sat here nearly an hour and were no better off than at the start. None of them had come up with a plan. Harry flinched every time there was a crash and the door shuddered under the breaching spells the Aurors were using to try and get through the door. Lupin had told them that at this rate the door would hold out for around seventy two hours due to the immense number of strengthening charms put on it. This was little comfort seeing as they would have died of dehydration before then.

They sat in silence. Everybody lost in their own thoughts. Harry's regrets were that he would never see Ron and Hermione again. Never see Ginny again. Never see the DA again. And he would never see Cho again. He was tempted to break down into uncontrollable sobs but he fought back the tears.

Lupin suddenly sat bolt upright. He looked as if he was concentrating deeply but Harry was sure he was smiling. Lupin sat there for a minute, holding his hand up every time someone asked him a question. Eventually he turned to them.

"Dumbledore has just told me a way out. In the main hall there is a small area where we can portkey out. But we will need to fight our way there." Harry felt a small glimmer of hope that was no quelled by the prospect of fighting the Aurors. There was a way out and that was all that mattered.

One of the assassins stepped forward.

"Why wait? We might as well get this over and done with." Harry nodded in agreement.

"So what's the best way to do this?" Harry asked. One of the assassins spoke up.

"Use the door as cover and try and pick them off?" Lupin shook his head.

"No. It would take too long and plus they would be able to block the spells. Even if we did get one then they would be able to replace him in seconds.

"How about he set up a strong defensive position in here, open the door and let them come and kill them as they attack." Another assassin shook his head.

"No. They would overpower us in seconds through sheer weight of numbers." They paused and thought hard. Harry spoke up in the end.

"The only advantage we have is surprise. We need to make the best of that. Also they say that offence is the best defence. So what I reckon we should do is attack. Open the door and sprint out. Get into the middle of them where they can't block our spells. Turn it into a melee where blocking is impossible. We have one other advantage here. Two of us carry swords which are melee weapons. They don't carry swords. If we stay together and don't get separated then we might be able to make it to the lift." The assassins nodded slowly.

"The only problem is we might be overwhelmed by numbers alone. So we have to keep moving." Harry shrugged. "That's the best I can come up with." They nodded slowly.

"It might just work." Said Lupin thoughtfully. He turned to Harry. "If we go first then we might be able to cut some of them down and keep their attention away from the assassins without swords. That way no one can be dragged into a ranged battle. They nodded in agreement.

Another crash sounded and the door shook again.

"After the next one." Harry announced impulsively. They gathered by the door and waited, Harry and Lupin drew their swords and wands and the rest took out their wands. Waiting was the hardest part decided Harry. Horrible visions of his death played in his mind over and over again. He had to fight to keep himself from being sick. Lupin quickly cast a charm on all of them.

"Securing charm." He said. "To stop your hoods being pulled back." They waited. And then it came. There was an almighty crash and the door shook, Lupin wrenched open the door and charged out with Harry hot on his heels.

The Auror had not been lying. There were seventy of them out there, if not more. They were gathered in a large group in the centre of the corridor. Harry waited for the spells to fly but the Aurors were too stunned to react quickly and in a split second Harry and Lupin were among them slashing and hacking with their swords.

Harry and Lupin stood back to back cutting down the stunned Aurors. Harry hammered the hilt of his sword into the face of one before cutting his throat. The other five had caught up and the seven of them had formed a tight circle surrounded by a sea of Aurors.

The Aurors were beginning to fight back now and Harry felt a spell thud into his shoulder. He spun around and smashed his sword into the face of the Auror responsible.

Harry was ashamed to find that he was exalting in the fight, Auror after Auror stood in front of him and he cut them down without mercy. He fired an arrowhead curse in the face of one; the Auror was thrown backwards in a spray of blood. He turned to do the same to another but the Auror knocked Harry's wand arm away and raised his own wand, Harry rammed his sword into the Aurors gut and ripped upwards.

The Auror fell back dead and Harry felt another spell thump into him, throwing him backwards. He was momentarily disorientated and felt a fist slam into his stomach before a slashing charm smacked into his face. He got to his feet and cut down another two Aurors in a sweep of his sword. He heard Lupin yell out as a spell hit him in the arm leaving a deep cut.

Harry cut down another Auror in the way and continued trying to fight his way towards the lift. An Auror punched him in the side of the face and Harry staggered; white light in front of eyes. He swung his sword in the direction of the Auror and was rewarded by the feeling of resistance as the sword bit deep into the Auror's flesh.

The fight was brutal. Harry was covered head to toe in blood, not all of it his enemies', there was no time to block and as there were less of them, spells were hitting them all the time. Harry was no longer concentrating on what he was doing. Instinct had taken over. It was taking all of his willpower to stay conscious.

An Auror kicked out at Harry and Harry swung his sword downwards and severed the man's leg. The Auror fell screaming to the ground clutching at the bloody stump.

The fight had been going on for only a few minutes and the assassins were already being overrun. The problem was none of them had the strength to do anything to change that. Harry was fighting desperately; sure he was going to die here.

Fear and panic leant him momentary strength. He shoulder barged one Auror to the ground and hacked at two others. He saw a break in the Aurors' tight circle and sprinted for it but it was quickly blocked by two Aurors. One of them sent a barrage of spells at Harry that knocked him to the ground.

His whole body ached. He wanted to get up and fight but physically couldn't. The momentary strength faded and he felt himself slipping into unconscious. The deep cuts on his chest made breathing difficult. He took a few more breaths and tasted a frothy blood in his mouth. A few metres away he saw another assassin fall, finally overwhelmed by the barrage of spells. The world began to swim in front of his eyes and he felt himself slipping. A foot was placed on his chest and began to press downwards, crushing it and impending his breathing further. He began to cough and splutter as blood poured into his lungs but the foot wouldn't move. There was a red haze in front of his eyes when Harry saw a wand pointed at his face.

A bright beam of light shot out of the wand and hit Harry's face. Harry's body gave an involuntary spasm and then lay still for a second. Harry took another laboured breath and felt a second spell slam into his face. His eyes filled with blood.

Harry's hand closed around the hilt of his sword and he found the strength to ram it upwards up into his assailant's chest. His assailant fell backwards with a strangled cry.

One final spell smacked into Harry's side. His body gave another spasm and then went limp. He finally felt a wave of cool blackness wash over him and he slipped into unconsciousness.

And then there was nothingness.

A/N PLEASE READ Ok. New chapter for you. First of all thank you for your patience. I'm sorry for the long wait but half term meant that I couldn't upload.

Second. I know that this is two days late. To make it clear why I state an update date and then miss it perhaps I should explain a bit about me.

I am fifteen and go to Repton boarding school (Roald Dahl's and Jeremy Clarkson's old school) and at the end of this year I am sitting a set of very important exams, my GCSE's (Brits will know what I am on about, I don't know about Americans) and, as a result my teachers are setting me a lot of work in preparation for them. Just to give you an idea about the importance of GCSE's they are a major determining factor in job applications. More important than A levels at the moment. So what happens is I set a deadline, and then my teachers overload me with work and I have to do that instead, therefore missing the deadline. I apologise for that but please blame my teachers rather than me! I do try to get chapters out on time and I will not stop this until it is done. Thank you.

One last thing. This chapter was a filler so only view it as one. Thanks.

Aizan19 – Thanks for the review. Fair enough. Each to their own.

Dark Phoenix Mortal - Thanks for the review. Good. I intended him to be annoying!

Colm - Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed it. Here's what happens to them!

Deathdefeater - Thanks for the review. Sorry about it being vague but I did explain it in the A/N.

Goddess Usaqi - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you forgive me. Hope this is quick enough... Thanks for a very encouraging and pleasant review. I'm pleased you liked the tension.

HoshiHikari - Thanks for the review. What do you think?

LogicalRaven – Thanks for the review. No need to apologise, my friend. I know what it feels like! I'm glad you have enjoyed the past two chapters so much. Hope you like this one as much.

El Permenente - Thanks for the review.

Dragon Kaydon – No worries. Thanks for giving me claim. Which story are you using them in?

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. I won't say much about Voldemort. You are going to find out what he is doing soon.

MystikalMagic - Thanks for the review. I know he is OOC and I apologise but that's how I would like him to act. Sorry.

FSI - Thanks for the review.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy


	7. A Final Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter seven: A Final Chance.

Lupin stabbed an Auror through the neck and felt the blood splatter his robes. He desperately scanned the melee for a sign of Harry but there was none. Another Auror shot a slashing spell at Lupin. It hit him in the leg and Lupin felt his leg buckle underneath him. He fell to one knee and fired slashing spells back.

An Auror punched Lupin in the face sending him flying back. Lupin leapt to his feet and shoved his sword into the Auror's throat with all the strength he could muster. There were less then half of the Aurors still fighting but one assassin had fallen, Lupin wasn't sure if he was dead or not so he had not incinerated him yet, and there was one assassin missing. Lupin realised that it was Harry. A wave of panic shot through him. He looked around desperately but could not catch sight of the boy.

An Auror stepped in front of Lupin, Lupin shot a banishing spell at the Auror and he flew backwards, he tried to get up again but a second spell caught him in the throat. Lupin looked around again but still couldn't see him. A stray spell hit Lupin in the shoulder but he ignored it. A feeling of dread was beginning to settle into him. It was more than likely that Harry was dead. In this melee not even someone as strong and skilled as Dumbledore would escape unscathed.

He began to fight his way over to where he had last seen Harry. He fired a slashing curse into the face of one Auror, smashed the hilt of his sword into the face of another, kneed the man in the stomach and then brought his sword down on the back of the man's neck.

An Auror, seeing the death of his colleague, kicked Lupin. All the blood made the floor slippery and Lupin lost his footing, fell over backwards and landed heavily. The wind was knocked out of him. The Auror fired an arrowhead curse into Lupin's chest and Lupin yelled out in pain. The Auror was just about to finish Lupin off when an assassin shoulder barged the Auror and killed him with a banishing charm that flung the Auror against the wall and broke his neck.

Lupin wanted to pause for a minute, to give himself a chance to catch his breath but there was no time. He had to throw himself right back into the fight or risk being killed. He muscles ached in protest as he got to his feet and hefted his sword again. He took a step forward and swung his sword in a stroke that severed an Auror's head. A fountain of blood shot up, spraying all over Lupin and the Aurors nearby. The sight of blood shooting three feet into the air and a severed head rolling around at their feet, the expression twisted in pain, weakened even the tough resolve of the battle-hardened Aurors and a few of them fled towards the lift.

Aurors were the soldiers of the Wizarding world and hours of training on the drill square had turned them into disciplined fighting men with an almost inhumane amount of courage. Aurors were trained to have courage beyond belief; they had to, to be able to face the dark arts. The things that most Aurors would see could drive a normal man insane. But Aurors were not trained for gutter fighting, massive melees where skill was less important then brute strength and the will to survive. Aurors saw their friends blown into pieces plenty of times but never when they were standing right next to them. To be able to see that and carry on fighting required a different type of courage. A courage that came from the will to survive and knowing that if you didn't keep fighting then you would die.

That's why some of the Aurors fled and Lupin and the assassins stayed and fought. They had no option. They had to fight. If they didn't then they would die. Sensing an advantage as the Aurors' resolve weakened, Lupin and the assassins pressed harder.

Lupin kicked a man in the gut and severed his head before ramming his sword into the face of another and firing several stunning and slashing spells at an Auror who was about to kill an assassin.

The stench of blood was strong in their nostrils as the assassins pushed their attack, forcing the Aurors onto the defensive. Men grunted as they were hit and the wounded screamed as they were trampled underfoot by the two sides.

Lupin stabbed an Auror in the thigh before leaping to the right to avoid a spell shot him, the spell grazed him leaving a painful flesh wound, and Lupin shot a stunning spell back at him and sliced the man's stomach open.

Lupin wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep this up. He had a vague notion that he was dying. He wasn't wrong. The world was going hazy and the sword thrusts that had once been strong and sure were now weak and most of the time failed to do much damage. The whole plan had been to keep the fight moving towards the lift so that they could make a final break and escape when they were there but somewhere along the lines the fight had lost its momentum and had ground to a bloody stalemate with people screaming and firing spells at each other, their fury fuelled more by fear then anything else.

Lupin hacked down another Auror, the sword biting deep into the man's neck, he turned to stab another but a spell slammed into his stomach leaving a deep gash there. Bleeding heavily Lupin fell to his knees. A boot came out of nowhere to smack into his face knocking him onto his back. Lupin was not conscious to feel the barrage of spells hit him.

Half an hour after the fight started, Remus Lupin, the last true Marauder, fell in battle.

------------

Dumbledore paced his office nervously. His fear was increasing by the second. He had sent a message to Lupin but had received no reply, although this was unlike Lupin Dumbledore accepted that in the midst of a fight Lupin could hardly stop and reply. No, the thing that worried him most was he couldn't actually detect Lupin's mind. This meant three things could be happening, Lupin was blocking Dumbledore out of his mind, which he would never do, especially not in a situation like this, Lupin was unconscious or worse, Lupin was dead.

There was on thing he could try. He didn't want to as he was afraid of what the results. He could break through any barrier Lupin had put up. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

There was no connection. Dumbledore frowned and pushed harder. Still no connection. Hoping, although he knew it was no use, he pushed as hard as he could. Still no connection. Which meant that Lupin was unconscious or dead. He took a pinch of floo powder from the pot above his fireplace and threw it into the fire. The flames turned green.

"Minerva," He called gravely, "I need you here." A second later she appeared.

"What is it?" She asked. His expression said everything. It was not going to be good news.

"I can no longer detect Remus' mind." Her face turned to horror. She knew what this meant.

"No!"

"Yes. Now I need you to summon Mr Weasley and Miss Granger here. Immediately. Thank you." McGonagall turned and fled from the room. Dumbledore walked and sat behind his desk. A minute later she returned with Ron and Hermione. Both of them looked terrified. Dumbledore looked up from his hands.

"Professor?" Hermione asked cautiously. Dumbledore heard her voice tremble.

"I need you to do something for me. Harry's Guardians. Get them together and prepare them for immanent departure for London."

"Why?" Hermione's voice teetered on the edge of hysteria; Ron merely stood there deathly white and looking shell-shocked. Dumbledore held up his hand.

"I cannot tell you. Prepare them to apparate to London at a split seconds notice." Hermione looked like she wanted to argue further but Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"We've got to do this," he said as soon as they were out there, his voice made hoarse with worry, "For Harry." Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be led away from Dumbledore's office.

Inside Dumbledore felt helpless. He knew there was nothing he could do but wait. Lupin was most probably dead, Harry must have fallen by now and even the assassins must have been wiped out. No. There was nothing he could do. He put his head in his hands again. He felt responsible for the whole thing and, feeling nothing but guilt and remorse, he wept.

-------------

A deathly silence had settled over the school. No one knew what was going on but they knew that it had something to do with Harry and that something was nothing good. Ron's white face and Hermione's tear stained cheeks testified to that.

The Gryffindors were hit hardest. They had managed to get enough information out of Ron and Hermione to find out that he was off fighting somewhere and was in desperate trouble. They felt helpless. Every one of them liked Harry and wanted to help him but no one knew how. So they sat in the common room hoping and praying that Harry, like many times before, would get himself out of there alive. But enough information had been gotten out of Ron and Hermione to know that this was unlikely.

A morose silence had settled in the common room. No one spoke. Somewhere in the room a mouse scuttled, its claws could be heard clearly beneath the floorboards. The silence was depressing and helped no one, only left them with their fears. Those fears multiplied until one group of people could stand it no longer. They were the DA.

The members of the DA left the room to the stares of everyone else. They were going to rally behind their leader when he needed them most. When he needed them but couldn't call. They were going to find him, rally behind him, then fight like demons for him. If the DA had anything to do with it Harry would be alone no longer.

------------

There was a flicker of light there. Dim, but still there. The first thing noticeable was the intense pain. It cut through him like a knife; the blood was still flowing from his many wounds. A groaned escaped his lips and he felt blood dribble out at the same time. He vaguely heard anxious voices above him and had the idea that he had died and gone somewhere, heaven possibly, but then he realised that there was no pain in heaven.

He heard more voices above him and then a few muttered words. He felt his wounds closing up but for some reason that didn't do anything to alleviate the pain. He heard another word spoken, but was too groggy to recognise it and then felt himself being pulled back into consciousness. His eyes ached beneath the light and he closed them instantly to shield them.

More voices. Relieved this time. He felt someone shaking him and pain shot through him. He forced himself to open his eyes and saw Lupin smiling down at him.

"How're you feeling?" As if in answer Harry keeled over sideways and vomited blood all over the floor.

"Like I picked a fight with several hippogriffs." His voice hoarse. Lupin grinned and held out a hand to help him up. His clothes were covered with blood which had already soaked into the material. He looked at Lupin.

"You look rough. What the hell happened to you?" It was true. There were numerous cuts and gashes on Lupin and the entire front of his robes was caked with blood.

"Some Auror. Gave me a beating about twenty minutes ago." Harry suddenly realised that there were no Aurors around.

"Hey, where are the Aurors?" Although he couldn't see he was sure that the assassins were grinning broadly. One of them answered,

"They turned and ran about ten minutes ago. That's how long it took us to wake you. You were inches away from death. It's a bloody miracle you lived." Harry grinned, barely able to contain the joy bursting through him.

"We beat them?" Lupin nodded.

"I wasn't awake but apparently they just turned and ran. Couldn't take it anymore." He shrugged, "Aurors aren't trained for this type of thing." Harry nodded but stopped hurriedly as it hurt too much.

"What do you mean you weren't awake?" Lupin grinned at him.

"I was dying; the Auror who gave me a beating had cut an artery. I was bleeding to death when they got to me. Thirty more seconds and I would not be here now." Lupin's shoulders slumped, "We lost one man, though." Sure enough there was one person missing. There was silence for a moment. When you were in a group as small as this and fighting for your life then deaths hit you harder.

"C'mon. We'd best get going." Harry tried to take a step but fell to the floor in agony. The pain had not completely gone and not all his wounds had healed, including the gash down his right thigh. Lupin bent down concerned. Gritting his teeth and sweating with the exertion he forced himself to his feet and took a few stumbling steps.

"Bloody hell this hurts." Gritting his teeth more. He took another step. And nearly collapsed. Lupin ran forward and offered Harry his shoulder to lean on. Harry nodded his thanks.

"Sorry," Lupin said, "We've been mainly healed up." Harry took one look at the numerous cuts on Lupin and laughed.

"Sure." Lupin grinned.

"Slow healing spells. No pain." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Lucky sod." Lupin laughed. They reached the lift and pressed the button. They heard the whirring of the gears as the lift came towards them. Lupin took out his wand and performed a number of spells on Harry. Almost immediately the pain vanished and he felt the wounds closing up. He sighed in relief.

"Thanks. Much better." The whirring got louder as the lift came closer. Harry took one last look at the battle ground, there were dead Aurors lying there and the floor was covered in blood. Harry had to look away. It was a gruesome sight, there were worse to been seen there then blood. A few of the Aurors were still alive but they were going to die. Some of the Aurors had lost limbs to Harry and Lupin's sword work.

One sight in particular stood out. An Auror, no older than eighteen or nineteen, was lying in a pool of blood, he was alive but barely and as he died he was desperately trying to force his guts back into his stomach which had been torn open by a sword. Harry turned away and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to try and prevent himself from being sick.

The lift arrived but before he entered it Harry turned around and spat out a mouthful of blood. His legs felt weak and he was shaking violently. He was being forced to do and see things that no sixteen year old should ever be forced to do. He closed his eyes, leant against the wall and sank to the floor. Another wave of nausea emerged as the image of the eighteen year old Auror emerged; he was two years older than Harry for God's sake, only a year out of school. He fought to control the wave of nausea that was flooding through him. He gave two choking sobs and suddenly Lupin was crouched in front of him.

"Come on, Harry." He said, his voice lowered so that only Harry could hear him. "Not far now. Just keep going and we'll be alright." Harry nodded and stood up. The lift slowed and Lupin silently handed Harry his sword. He hefted it, reassured by its weight, and drew his wand. As the lift slowed one of the assassins spoke up,

"There will be Aurors out there so as soon as the doors open run like hell towards them." The rest nodded. The lift stopped and there was a second's pause before the doors opened. The moment they did the six of them sprinted out of them towards the Aurors amassed in front of them. There was a second in which nothing happened and then a barrage of spells flew towards them. One of the spells hit Harry, knocking him to the floor but he was on his feet again and firing spells back at them as fast as he could.

They were in another corridor, this one brightly lit by the windows, charmed to reflect the weather outside, and lit by numerous torches. At the end of the corridor was the portkey area Dumbledore had described, easily recognised by the sign saying 'portkey point' above it. They ran towards it. The Aurors stepped forward to meet them and Harry swung his blade to cut into the shoulder of one. Now that he was fighting again he had no qualms about killing, there was no fear, no regret only an exhilaration.

The wounded Auror fell to the floor screaming and a second Auror stepped forward to take his place. He fired a spell into Harry's stomach, doubling Harry over and punched him in the face. Although the wind was knocked out of Harry he kicked out at the Auror and rammed his sword into the man's shin. The sword sliced through the Aurors flesh and broke the bone. The man fell to the floor screaming horribly and clutching his leg. Harry didn't give him a second thought as he stepped over him to fire a slashing curse into the face of an Auror before beheading him.

He cut down another Auror with a slashing curse to the throat and rammed his sword into the side of another who was about to fire a curse at Lupin who was clutching a gash at his side, he sword and wand on the floor. The sword skewered the man and Harry kicked the dead body of off it before severing the hand of an Auror pointing his wand at him.

And then he was clear. There was no one in front of him. So he spun around and began attacking the Aurors from behind, cutting them down with great sweeps of his sword. The Aurors panicked at being attacked on both sides and many died in the confusion the rest broke and ran. Suddenly the assassins were clear. They sprinted towards the portkey point. To their immense surprise there was no one in front of them. They increased their speed and sprinted for it. Harry could have whooped with joy, they were going to make it! They were going to get out alive! He could barely contain the relief flooding through him.

Then disaster struck. Out from behind two tapestries on either side of the corridor stepped two groups of Aurors when the assassins were level with them. They each fired a volley at them and in the crossfire two of the assassins were killed. Harry incinerated one while Lupin incinerated the other. There was no time to feel horror at what he had just done. He was forced to fire spells back at the Aurors but being attacked from both sides meant that spells were constantly hitting him. His wounds began to open again and his body became one mass of pain. He looked desperately at the portkey point; if they just sprinted for it then they would make it. It was only about thirty yards away. Lupin and the other assassins obviously felt the same for at the same time they disengaged and sprinted for the portkey point. The Aurors were taken by surprise and didn't manage to stop them.

Lupin and the remaining two assassins made and Lupin took something from around his neck, the other two assassins took hold of it.

"Come on!" Lupin shouted to Harry. Harry put on a burst of speed, he was nearly there...

Suddenly he felt something hit the back of his leg and he was thrown to the floor.

"NO!" Yelled Lupin as the Aurors closed around Harry. He leapt to his feet and cut one down with his sword and fired a slashing curse at the throat of another. He knew he would never get away.

"Go!" he yelled at Lupin. Lupin shook his head.

"No, come on! You can make it!"

"I can't! GO!" Lupin knew he was right. Harry could never fight his way out of that. He looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"We'll get you out, I promise." Harry looked straight back.

"I know. Now go." Lupin closed his eyes and muttered a word. The last thing he saw before the portkey activated was Harry killing one final Auror before throwing down his sword and wand.

Harry had been captured.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter out in about a week or so. I forgot to mention last time that the rating has gone up. Not because of sexual situations, but because of the amount of violence. I think this chapter demonstrates that nicely!

Thanks for the encouraging reviews I received. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

Kyki Rivera – Thanks for the review.

HoshiHikari - Thanks for the review. Oh they made it out alright. It's just that Harry didn't!

Aizan19 - Thanks for the review. You were right. Harry hasn't made it out of there.

Colm - Thanks for the review. Believe me. More cliffhangers like that to come.

Catsetcool – Thanks for the review. Prank Mr Carrington my physics teacher first! He's the one that has been giving me a load of coursework!

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review. More romance to come. Thanks for reviewing. It lets me know what people feel about my fics. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Goddess Usaqi - Thanks for the review. Thanks, I'll do my best. It's encouraging to have reviews like that so thanks very much. It's good to know that you understand. More chapters will keep coming. Thanks a lot.

FSI - Thanks for the review. Sorry for not writing fast enough but school does get in the way!

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the combat scene. It was one of those scenes which I enjoyed writing immensely. Thanks for your support in the deadline matter. It is really encouraging to know that people understand.

Keep reading and reviewing cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	8. The Torture Chambers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter eight: The Torture Chambers.

Lupin felt the portkey slam them into the ground on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He got to his knees and put his head in his hands, letting out an anguished cry. Fury, worry and distress flooded through him. It felt like he had failed, he was meant to keep Harry alive and safe but he had failed. The worst thing that could have happened had happened and Lupin hated himself for it. He stayed on his knees and wept tears of fury, disappointment and helplessness. They had come so close, so close to getting out of there but then, at the last second, everything had fallen apart.

It didn't feel like a victory to him anymore, it felt like they had failed. It didn't matter that Fudge gad been killed and that they had escaped. Harry hadn't and that was all that really mattered. Fudge being assassinated meant nothing anymore. Harry had been captured and Lupin knew with certainty, would be tortured. Torturing by Aurors was brutal. It employed many tricks of the muggle world but added more of their own. Sensory deprivation was a huge part of it. Your senses were so screwed up that many wizards could be broken and driven insane in hours. The thought increased the distress Lupin was feeling.

One of the surviving assassins knelt down in front of Lupin.

"That was Harry Potter wasn't it?" Lupin nodded silently.

"Then we'll go get him back." Said the other. "We'll go to Dumbledore and he'll sort something out." Lupin nodded and stood up shakily and they began the walk back to Hogwarts. The only thing that he could see in his mind was Harry killing that last Auror and throwing down his weapons. Even in his surrender he defied them. He killed that Auror as one final act of defiance. He made sure that he didn't go down without a fight. Harry was strong willed and wouldn't break without one hell of a fight. The thought brought a small smile to Lupin's lips. Inspired and encouraged he quickened his pace.

The gates of Hogwarts loomed in the distance and the inspiration that Lupin had felt a few minutes ago died. He had no idea how he was going to tell Dumbledore what had happened. How Harry had been captured. That was the worst possible thing that could have happened and it had happened.

They were halfway up the drive when Dumbledore and McGonagall came running out of the double doors. Lupin stopped and waited for them to arrive. The look of pure joy on Dumbledore's face increased the helplessness and feeling of failure Lupin that was coursing through Lupin.

Dumbledore stopped short when he was near to them. He frowned slightly,

"So few of you have returned." The comment infuriated Lupin somehow. It felt like Dumbledore was blaming him for it.

"That's what you get when you send people on a suicidal mission with no plan whatsoever." He snapped before turning away. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked shocked at the angry outburst from the normally passive Lupin. Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something then closed it again.

"Where's Harry?" He asked simply. Lupin turned back to face him.

"He was captured because I couldn't stop them. We nearly escaped and then he was captured. I screwed up and Lily and James' only son is about to be tortured." Lupin put his head in his hands again and Dumbledore was stunned. He couldn't believe it. Without another word he turned and strode to his office.

He was in a state of shock. He had never really expected them to escape but when he saw that some of them had he had been so sure that Harry would be one of them. He gave the password to the stone gargoyle and stepped inside his office. He walked behind his desk and sat down.

For the first time in his life Albus Dumbledore felt helpless. The wards on the Ministry could not be broken through for at least another two days by which time Harry would either be mad or dead. Knowing there was nothing he could do until the two days were up Dumbledore put his head in his hands and wept.

------------

Two Aurors walked over to Harry and grabbed an arm each.

"Get your hands off of me, you bastards." Harry growled at them. When they didn't respond he kicked one, the Auror let go of his arm and Harry elbowed him in the face, the other Auror punched Harry round the face and quick as a flash Harry punched him back.

Another Auror stepped up too him and pointed Harry's sword at his throat. Harry glared at him but didn't move.

"Good." Said the Auror, "Now you can come quietly or we will force you. Easy way or hard way. Which one?" Harry said nothing but merely continued to glare at the Auror. The Auror sighed, as if in regret. He signalled two more Aurors forward and they went to take Harry's arms. Harry shook their hands off.

"Excellent. That makes our job so much easier." They began leading Harry towards the lift. Harry looked around at the number of Aurors guarding him. There was at least twenty of them. Harry laughed out loud.

"You need twenty men to guard just me," he said scornfully he pretended to pause, "But then again it took you over a hundred to capture me." His attempts at taunting the Aurors seemed not to work for they continued walking towards the lift.

When they arrived one of the Aurors pressed the button and they gathered around Harry to prevent him running from them. The whirling of the gears got louder until they stopped suddenly and the lift doors slid open.

The Aurors shoved Harry inside where he smacked against the wall, causing him to flinch with pain as pressure was put on his wounds. The Aurors showed no reaction to Harry's pain. Half of them stepped inside, including the one who appeared to be their leader, and the other half stayed outside. When the lift doors had closed the leader took out his wand and muttered a few words. Another panel of buttons appeared next to the normal one. The leader reached forward and pressed one of them. Harry leaned forward to see which button had been pressed and felt a wave of fear rise up in him. He took care not to show it.

"Torture Chamber? Original. Tell me, should I be scared by that because considering what it took you to capture me I don't hold much faith in the effectiveness of your torture." He said contemptuously. Whether it was Harry's defiance or the insult that got to the Aurors he didn't know but a second later he felt himself shoved up against the wall by the neck with a man glaring at him and his fingers tightening on a wound on Harry's arm.

It felt like his arm was on fire, such was the pain coursing through it but Harry refused to show it.

"Do you want to take your hands off of me?" He asked disdainfully.

"You won't be so damned cocky soon." Snarled the Auror. Harry laughed in his face.

"Piss off, what's there to stop me." The Auror punched him in the face, a punch that sent Harry's senses reeling. The Auror went to punch him again but the leader intervened.

"That will do. He'll be broken soon enough." The Auror relented and dropped Harry to the floor where he lay panting for breath.

The lift stopped and two Aurors hauled Harry to his feet. He attempted to resist but one of them punched him in the stomach twice and dragged him to his feet. The pulled him out of the lift and half dragged, half pushed him down a stone corridor to a door at the end of it. One of the Aurors opened it and pushed him inside.

Whatever Harry had expected, this was not it. Inside the room was a single chair placed in the centre of the room. There was no elaborate torture equipment or deadly poisons stacked around the room. Merely a single wooden chair in a stone room with a few torches to give off some dim light.

The two Aurors dragged Harry over to the chair and forced him down onto it. The first Auror pinned Harry's arms painfully behind his back and the second tied them with a coarse rope that dug into Harry's wrists and rubbed painfully every time he moved them. The leader of the Aurors went and stood in front of him and all but two other Aurors left the room. The two Aurors went and stood at the back of the room, hidden in the shadows.

The leader smiled at the obvious pain Harry was in.

"Comfortable?" He asked pleasantly. Harry glared at him. His arms were pinned up high on his back, forcing him to lean forward painfully and his wrists were being rubbed raw by the rope. _Sadistic bastard_ He thought bitterly, _you're bloody enjoying this. Screw you. There is no way in hell that you will break me, you bastard. _Not bothering to disguise the hatred he was feeling Harry glared at the Auror.

"Very." The Auror was still smiling when he slammed his fist into Harry's stomach and then into his face. Harry grunted with the pain but refused to cry out. The Auror shook his head sadly, as if what he had just done had caused him great pain.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice." The Auror spoke pleasantly, as if he was being generous in giving Harry a choice.

"Or we can do this the way that will send you to hell." Harry growled at him. The Auror shook his head again and took out a wickedly sharp knife.

"Now, now. That's no way to speak to your superiors." He said softly, as if he was rebuking a small child. The Auror was still smiling that stupid friendly smile as he stepped up to Harry; he traced the knife along one of Harry's more serious wounds, a wound that was healing. His eyes met Harry's for a second before he plunged the dagger deep in to the wound. The dagger bit deep and the pain was intense. Harry fought to stop himself from crying but could not stop one small cry of pain escaping. Tears pricked at his eyes as he glared pure hatred at the Auror.

"Bastard." He spat. "You bloody sadistic bastard." The Auror smiled again and closed his fingers around the fresh wound and squeezed tight. The pain was twice as intense. It felt as though a hundred knives were ripping and tearing at his flesh. Harry screamed with pain and found himself fighting unconsciousness. He refused to break this early, to give the Auror the satisfaction of breaking him so quickly. He closed his eyes and screamed, pouring all the hatred and pain and fear into each cry. He screwed his eyes up tight and refused to give in.

He felt someone punch him in the side of the head, a blow that sent his senses reeling and made him want to be sick. He opened his eyes and saw the Auror grinning.

"Now. Let's get down to business." He walked over to Harry and tried to pull back the hood. The securing charm Lupin had used was powerful and try as he might the Auror could not pull back the hood. Harry laughed out loud.

"Stupid bastard. Don't you recognise a securing charm when you see it?" Harry knew as he spoke that he would pay dearly for his words but it was worth it, to get one small victory over his torturers. For the first time the Auror's face grew angry. The next second Harry felt a flurry of punches slamming into his body, each punch sending him closer to unconsciousness. Harry made sure he was laughing throughout.

The Auror drew the knife again and slashed it across Harry's face. The knife sliced through the hood and cut into Harry's cheek. His cheek began to bleed heavily and Harry reckoned he would have another scar.

"Right." The Auror had dropped the friendly, pleasant act and was breathing heavily and glaring at Harry. "Who are you?" Harry glared back.

"Death's right hand." Harry snarled. The Auror's face was impassive now. If Harry's answer surprised him he took care not to show it. He calmly walked over to Harry and cut open another wound.

"Who are you?" The Auror asked again.

"Death's right hand." Harry repeated. The Auror twirled the knife around his fingers.

"Tell me who you are and this can all stop. All this pain, hate, fear and anger. All of it can stop. If you just tell me who are you." When Harry didn't answer the Auror stepped up to him again and punched Harry in the chest and then in the face. Harry lifted his head and glared at the Auror.

"I am Death's right hand. And don't forget it." The Auror unleashed another flood of punches onto Harry but Harry was beyond felling them. The pain had dulled to numbness and Harry could no longer feel anything anymore. He was too near unconsciousness to feel anything.

"Is this the best you can do?" He asked the Auror mockingly. For the first time since Harry had laughed at him a wide grin covered the Aurors face.

"Oh no. This isn't the torture. This is just the warm up. The torture is yet to come."

------------

There was an emergency meeting for the main members of the Order in Dumbledore's office. Most people were looking shell-shocked, unable to believe what they were hearing, though a good deal of the women were crying.

"So what do we do?" Asked Arthur Weasley when Lupin had finished telling his tale. Dumbledore had sat behind his desk with his head in his hands while Lupin was telling the rest of them what had happened, but now he looked up.

"We can't do anything for two days. The wards are too strong." This remark was greeted by outcry.

"Albus, we can't just do nothing! The poor boy is in there being tortured and you want us to sit around here twiddling our thumbs. We have to do _something_. You know what Wizarding torture is like. By time the two days are up he will be insane!" Dumbledore looked up sharply.

"There is nothing we can do Molly, the wards cannot be broken through for another two days. What would you have us do?" Mrs Weasley fell silent. She knew, along with the rest of them, that there was nothing they could do. Dumbledore sighed.

"Ron and Hermione have the Guardians ready to move at a seconds notice. I suspect the DA will launch their own rescue mission if they feel that we are taking too long. Harry has a number of people ready to obey his commands without hesitation. We are not short of numbers, so at least we know that when we can launch a rescue mission it can be launched with speed."

"For now, however, we can do nothing but trust that Harry will not break without a fight. We have to trust that Harry's will to survive will see him through this. That no matter what happens to him; his will and strength of mind will see him through." The members of the Order fell silent. They could do nothing but trust.

------------

At that moment Ron, Hermione and the lieutenants from the Guardians were sitting in the Room of Requirement around a large table making their own plans.

Samia lent back in her chair and surveyed the room.

"It just demonstrates their loyalty though, formed up for three hours and not one complaint." She shook her head in wonder, "Very different from our days as Aurors." Ricardo Mantela, the Spaniard grinned.

"Si, pero el jefe…" The Spaniard shrugged and looked around, "He has our respect, si?" Seeing their puzzled faces he quickly corrected himself, "The boss? He has our respect, yes?" The rest of them nodded.

"He's got our respect. Much more then our bosses at the Ministry." Confirmed Titus Calartius.

"Well then, let's go get him back." Said Hermione.

"How? Dumbledore said the wards were too strong to get through." Said Danny.

"We'll find a way. The important thing is that we have people down there ready to get in straight away, when the wards do come down." Danny shook his head. We can't have any of the Guardians down there. They could be recognised and then the Aurors would know who they had captured." Ron lent forward in his seat.

"So launch the DA. They won't be recognised and we can give them cloaks just in case." He turned to Hermione, "One of us could lead them and we could get him out easily if we know where he is." The Guardian Lieutenants nodded.

"The DA are good and they are extremely loyal to Harry. They would fight like demons to get to him." Said Athena.

"So we'll send the DA?" Asked Ron. Everybody nodded.

"So who should lead them?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I will. You stay here with the Guardians." Ron thought about for a second then nodded.

"You did better with the DA at Hogsmeade." He admitted, "Yes. You go."

Ricardo grinned broadly.

"So we are going to get our comandante back." Ron nodded gravely.

"Yes. We're going to get Harry back."

------------

Thirty minutes later the DA and the five Guardian Lieutenants were walking down to the Forbidden Forest, watched by Dumbledore from his study window. He turned to the Order members in the room.

"The DA are going." They nodded. It had been expected. Dumbledore made a decision.

"Lupin and Kingsley will follow them tomorrow. The DA can fight their way through and Kingsley and Lupin can get Harry out with the cover of the DA." Lupin and Kingsley nodded.

"We'll get Harry back, Albus, don't worry. With the DA, we can't fail. Not with their loyalty." Kingsley reassured Dumbledore in his deep voice.

------------

Hermione and the DA sat astride the thestrals that had been summoned by the blood several of the DA had cut their arms to produce. They were ready to leave for the Ministry. Ron held onto Hermione's hand. He was worrying about her but took care not to show it.

"Good luck, Hermione, I know you'll get him back for us." Hermione smiled and bent down to kiss him.

"Don't worry Ron. I'll be fine. See you when i get back with Harry." She smiled at him again. Ron laughed.

"For Harry."

"For Harry." She echoed. Ricardo stepped forwards and kissed her once on both cheeks.

"Bueno suerte, Hermione." She smiled at him. That didn't need translating. They needed all the good luck they could get against a couple of hundred Aurors." She smiled once more at Ron and then turned to the DA.

"For Harry." The DA repeated it and Hermione turned back to her thestral.

"The Ministry of Magic." The thestral took to the air and the rest of the DA followed Hermione's example. Within seconds they were just specks in the sky.

Ron turned and found the Spaniard next to him. He punched him on the arm playfully.

"Watch it, mate." Ricardo guessed what he was referring to.

"Ella es tu novia?" Ron looked puzzled, Ricardo quickly translated,

"She is your girlfriend?" Ron nodded.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend." They stayed silent as they watched the dots in the sky growing smaller.

As they went to try and rescue Harry.

A/N Another chapter out. Sorry about it being late, I did have a lot of coursework to do (I explained in my bio if you managed to read it.)

Ok. This chapter has been a dodgy chapter to write and unfortunately I cannot say much about it. I can't say why it has been dodgy for that would give a lot away. You'll just have to trust me that it will work out. Without saying too much, anything that you think is vague, or different has been done so on purpose and will be explained in the next chapter. Trust me.

Secondly, before anyone asks, and in case anyone is wondering, I'm not Spanish. I am studying Spanish for my GCSE's, although you will have probably have guessed that! Next update soon, about a week, maybe less.

Dark Phoenix Mortal – Thanks for the review. Never heard of him, what has he written. Is that a good or bad thing?

Jade Sierra Snape - Thanks for the review.

Colm - Thanks for the review. Are my cliffhangers really that good? Cheers.

Anonymousy – Thanks for the review. Him and Mr Attwood. My maths teacher.

Aizan19 - Thanks for the review. Sorry you don't like gore and violence. This fic will have a lot more romance in it soon, but there will be a lot of gore and violence at the end.

The Enchantresses - Thanks for the review.

Dragon Swords Master - Thanks for the review. Twists are good! I like throwing in twists. It stops the story from becoming predictable. Believe me, there are a lot more twists to come.

Goddess Usaqi - Thanks for the review. I enjoyed reading that review; it was a nice one to receive.

El-permenente - Thanks for the review. Cheers. Here's some of what happens to Harry.

Trunks2598 - Thanks for the review. Oh I'm sure! Here's a small teaser, it's going to get a hell of a lot worse before it gets better.

FSI - Thanks for the review.

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. I'm glad it was scary. That's how it was meant to be. Here's something I've worked out. I reckon that Wormtail will kill Lupin. Voldemort gave Wormtail a silver hand at the end of GoF when Wormtail chopped off his hand for the potion. What kills werewolves? Silver. Also JK quickly makes a reference to the moon. And we know that JK likes to do things like that. What do you think?

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy


	9. The Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Chapter nine: The Rescue Mission

The thestrals landed lightly behind the Ministry of Magic, well out of sight of any passers by. Hermione slid off of hers gratefully. It felt weird to be riding something she couldn't see.

She looked at her surroundings. They had landed on a small wooded patch at the back of the Ministry of Magic. The woods curved round to the left and right and there was a small footpath which led to the front.

Cho and Ginny were walking over to her. She noted that Cho looked surprisingly calm for someone whose boyfriend was in a serious life or death situation. However as she approached Hermione saw that it was just an act, her eyes were filled with tears and but she blinked to get rid of them. Hermione felt a wave of admiration for the girl.

"What's the plan?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione shrugged; in truth she didn't have one. _Harry is so much better at this _she thought. She now understood how much pressure there was on him and she was impressed by the way he handled it so well.

"Get in there and get him out, I guess." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"How? Didn't you say that the wards were too strong?"

"I hadn't got that far." Admitted Hermione.

"We'll work that out as we go along then. For now we might as well figure out what we'll do when we're actually in there."

"Here's what I think we should do. Ok, the only way to travel around the building is the lifts so two thirds of us should stay to guard the lifts and a third of us should go and rescue Harry or," Hermione gulped, but it had to be said. They had to be prepared for all eventualities, "or get his body out." She watched Cho's reaction carefully. Cho blanched but fought hard not to cry. She nodded her head weakly.

"Yes." Ginny interrupted.

"You say that the only way to travel around the building is the lifts, what happens if we are guarding the lift on the first floor and the Aurors are using the lifts from floor, say three. What do we do then?" For the first time Hermione smiled.

"Auror Headquarters is on the first floor. The same floor we will be guarding the lifts on." Cho and Ginny half smiled.

"At least that's something that has been easy to solve." Hermione was about to turn away when Cho interrupted.

"How do we know where Harry is?" She asked. Hermione looked stunned.

"We don't." She turned away in horror, "we don't. How are we going to get him out if we don't know where he is?" The three of them stood there feeling distraught. It seemed as if the whole operation had failed even before it had begun. For a second Ginny looked thoughtful then hopeful.

"Dumbledore will have thought of that. You don't think he would let us do this alone, do you!" Hermione was so relieved she hugged Ginny tight.

"Gin, you're brilliant!" Ginny smiled lazily.

"I know." She said. Cho smiled.

"So now we wait." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Now we wait."

------------

Two hours later they were still waiting in the same place. Hermione, Cho and Ginny had since retreated to the woods where they could plan the rescue mission effectively.

Cho leant back against one of the trees. She stared down at the rough diagram Hermione had drawn on the floor. Satisfied she looked up.

"What are we going to tell the rest of them?" She asked, jerking her head towards the rest of the DA, who were standing around in small groups, clearly bored and waiting for orders. Hermione cocked her head to the side and looked thoughtful. She had told Cho and Ginny why they were here because they had a right, and needed, to know. She had not yet told anybody else anything.

"Nothing hopefully. They don't need to know, they know that they are here to rescue Harry and let's face it, their loyalty to Harry means that they would do anything for him even if they had no idea what they were doing." Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah but still, they have a right to know too." Ginny reasoned, "After all, they are the DA." Hermione nodded,

"I understand that. But don't forget the real reason Harry was there in the first place. The more people that know the more chance that Harry will be found out." Hermione stood up. "I'm going to tell them to get relax and try and get some sleep, despite the fact that it is in the middle of the afternoon, the next day or so is going to be difficult and I have a feeling that the next day or so is going to be particularly difficult."

------------

A few of the DA were asleep but most were too anxious and excited to sleep. Hermione wandered around them, encouraging them to try and get some sleep, although without much enthusiasm. She knew how they were feeling, seeing as she was feeling pretty much the same.

She had just stopped to try and persuade Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender and Padma to try and get some sleep and answer, as best she could, any questions they had when there was the distinct pops of two people apparating and commotion behind her as people yelled out warnings and exclamations of surprise.

She spun around with her wand out to see the DA pointing their wands at Lupin and Kingsley. She walked over to them. When they saw who it was they lowered their wands but kept a suspicious eye on Kingsley whom they had never seen before.

Hermione greeted them enthusiastically.

"So you're our reinforcements." Lupin grinned at her.

"Yep. Dumbledore holds the DA in high esteem. He decided to send only us." Hermione cast a proud eye over the DA.

"So he should. Harry trained us well." Lupin nodded in agreement. He nodded towards the woods.

"Shall we go over there? Kingsley and I have something to tell you." They walked over to the woods and gathered around the diagram. Kingsley cast a critical eye over it and then nodded in satisfaction.

"Makes sense." He said in his deep voice, "But we have something to tell you."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"We know where Harry is being held." Lupin said. He grinned when he saw the looks of delight on the three girls' faces.

"We didn't know what to do about that." Confessed Ginny.

"Well now you do." Said Kingsley. Hermione looked at Lupin and jerked her head, indicating that they should move away from the other three.

"What are you doing here, professor? You should be in the hospital wing." Lupin shrugged.

"I wanted to help get Harry back. I felt partly responsible that he was captured. Besides, Madam Pomfrey gave me a potent strength replenishing potion and healed most of my wounds. The potion is only temporary and apparently I'll be floored when it wears off." He shrugged, "But if it gets Harry back then I'm prepared to do anything." He looked at Ginny and Cho. "Why have you told them?"

"I'm not a strong leader like Harry is. He can make the right decision on the spot without any help. I can't. I take time and I need help doing." Lupin smirked.

"That's quite a confession coming from you, Hermione." She looked at him contemptuously.

"Very funny." They stood in silence for a moment.

"Is there any way we can get in there now?" Hermione asked looking at the Ministry of Magic. Lupin shook his head sadly.

"Afraid not. The wards will come down at dawn the day after tomorrow. Until then we will have to wait." Lupin said sadly.

"That's a long time to be tortured." Hermione said softly. Lupin nodded and said nothing. He wanted to tell her that Harry was probably beyond feeling it. Wad either dead or insane, or simply too far gone to feel anything anymore, and if by some miracle he wasn't now then by dawn the day after tomorrow he certainly would be. He turned back to walk towards Kingsley, Ginny and Cho who were talking animatedly and looking down at the drawing on the floor.

"All we can do is hope. But I'm sure he'll be fine." He wasn't sure if he was reassuring Hermione or himself.

------------

The next day and a half passed very slowly. Hermione and Lupin knew that with every minute that passed, Harry was being pushed closer to the brink of insanity. If he wasn't there already of course.

However dawn on the second day finally came and the DA roused themselves from their fitful sleeps, throwing off the conjured blankets, putting on the cloaks and pulling up the hood then walking over to Hermione.

Eventually everyone was awake and was waiting with increasing anxiety for Hermione to tell them what to do.

"Ok. You know why we're here. Or at least you know what we are doing here. You don't know _why _we're here and I'm not going to tell you. We need to get Harry out of the Ministry of Magic. I'll tell you what I can. First of all Harry was doing something for Dumbledore and got captured by Aurors." The DA shared uneasy looks. If Harry was doing something that meant the Aurors were his enemy then it was obviously something very big. Hermione held up a hand to draw their attention. "What Harry was doing is of no concern to you. He was doing what was right and now he has been captured and we need to get him out. Here's what we are going to do. We're going to enter the Ministry building and get to the lifts. Then we are going to form a semi-circle in front of them. Anybody not in the DA is an enemy. If an Auror runs towards you then you attack them. The Aurors are your enemy." Hermione paused to add emphasis to her next sentence, "It is vital that we get Harry out today. If we don't then he won't get out of there."

Without waiting for the DA to say anything, Hermione turned and led the way round to the front of the building. The DA quickly followed and Lupin soon appeared next to her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What are you looking so pleased about?" She asked him angrily. She didn't see how he could be smiling at a time like this.

"No pressure, huh Hermione? Get him out or he's dead. That's going to inspire lots of confidence."

"Shut up. I'm doing my best."

"I know. I'm not complaining."

"Not much anyway." They walked around to the front of the building and the phone box soon came into view. Hermione stopped them outside of it. She was starting to get the feeling of fear that was common before a battle.

"Ok, we get into the Ministry of Magic through this phone box. Dial the number 62442 and state your business as 'visitor'. I'll see you all down there." There were a great number of confused looks but Hermione assured them that it would all make sense when they did it. She grabbed the people nearest to her and pulled them into the phone box. She dialled the number and listened to the cool female voice welcoming them to the Ministry as if nothing was wrong. When it came to it Hermione curtly stated her business as visitor and felt the hidden gears began to turn, taking them down into the Ministry. The doors opened and she led her small group out. They hid behind a corner and Hermione nervously peeked around it. There were only a few Aurors standing there, most of them bleary eyed and hardly alert. She smiled slightly, that would make the first part much easier.

Gradually people began to trickle through the phone box. They crouched down behind Hermione and waited for everyone else to arrive. Finally Lupin and Kingsley brought up the rear. They nodded at Hermione indicating that everyone was there.

She turned around so she could whisper to them.

"There are only a few sleepy guards standing there. Kill them and get to the lifts. Don't stop moving for anything. This has to be done quickly." She stood up and they followed her example. "Ready?" Without waiting for a reply she sprinted around the corner.

There were only about ten guards there, Hermione fired two stunners at one of them and the man, caught by surprise, crumpled to the ground.

The surprised Aurors were no match for the DA and thirty seconds later they were formed around the lifts catching their breaths, seven of the Aurors were wounded and three were dead. Hermione turned to Lupin.

"I'll give you six of the DA. Go." She turned around to order six of the DA to follow Lupin and Kingsley. Before she could open her mouth an Auror stepped out of some double doors at the end of the corridor, he saw the DA and turned to shout a warning to his comrades.

"Parvati, bring him down!" Hermione shouted desperately. It was well known that Parvati was the marksman in the DA. The only person more accurate than her was Harry. The cry came too late though. A multitude of Aurors were pouring out of the double doors. Parvati's spell struck the Auror in the throat a couple of seconds later, the Auror fell to the floor spasming for a few seconds before lying still. The shot brought whistles of appreciation.

"Jesus, Parvati that must have been four hundred paces!" Lupin stepped in front of Hermione.

"Twenty minutes and we'll be back. Now I need six of the DA." He said urgently. Hermione looked at the mass of Aurors swarming towards them.

"I can give you four and fifteen minutes. Now go." She grabbed Dean, Lavender, Justin and Anthony Goldstein. Cho shoved her way over to Hermione.

"I'm going with them." She insisted. Hermione shoved her back to the line of DA fighting off the Aurors.

"No! I need you here." Cho stared at Hermione angrily.

"In case you've forgotten, Hermione, That's my boyfriend down there!"

"Cho, you're quick with you wand and your shield charms are strong. Right now you are making a greater contribution to Harry by being here then you would by going with Lupin." She gave the unwilling girl a hard shove back towards the line and turned to Lupin.

"Go. You're wasting time." Lupin turned and with Kingsley and the four of the DA, sprinted towards the lifts. Hermione watched them go.

"Good luck" She yelled after them before running to the front of the DA line and shoving herself between Terry Boot and Padma Patil. The spells were flying thick and fast and the Aurors were desperately trying to force their way forward. However the DA were holding fast. They refused to fall. Not when Harry's life was the price of failure.

------------

The four DA, Kingsley and Lupin ran into the lift, Kingsley waved his wand and muttered a few words. The second panel appeared and Kingsley pressed one of them. Dean looked over to see what he had pressed.

"Torture Chamber! What the hell's going on?" Dean exclaimed. Lupin and Kingsley stared straight ahead. Dean looked around demanding an answer.

"What's going on?" He demanded again.

"When the lift stops and the doors open there will be a few Aurors standing outside. Not many and they won't be expecting us. As soon as you see them, kill them. You four are to cover our backs. If we go through any doors then you do not follow us unless we tell you to. Do you understand?" Said Kingsley, still staring straight ahead. The four DA swallowed and nodded. The lift gradually slowed to a stop and the doors slid open. The four DA heard voices coming from outside it.

"That'll be Blackrock and his boys." Said one.

"About time. We've been standing here for years." The Aurors turned towards the lifts and saw six wands facing back at them.

"What the-" exclaimed one he never finished his sentence as volleys of slashing curses flew at them and cut them down. When the final Auror lay still in the pool of blood, Lupin yelled at them,

"Come on!" They ran out of the lift, Kingsley and Lupin in the lead.

"That one!" said Kingsley, pointing at a door at the end of the corridor.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Come on then." Lupin turned and looked at the four DA members. "Guard this door. If Aurors come out of the lift then it means Hermione hasn't been able to hold and they're likely dead or captured. If that happens then you four will have to get us out. Understand?" The DA nodded and stood in front of the door.

Kingsley put one hand on it and looked at Lupin.

"Ready?" Lupin nodded and Kingsley threw open the door. They burst inside; time seemed to slow down for Lupin.

Inside were three Aurors, two standing at the back and one standing next to a figure slumped forward on a chair in the centre of the room, hitting him repeatedly. Lupin fired two quick slashing curses at the figures at the back of the room and the fell to the floor. Kingsley grabbed the Auror next to Harry and knocked him unconscious with a massive punch around the face. Lupin cut Harry's bonds and knelt in front of him. _The moment of truth _thought Lupin anxiously.

"Harry?" He asked tentatively, "Harry?" Harry stirred but did not open his eyes. "Harry, come on!" Lupin said urgently. Harry stirred again and opened his eyes slightly. Lupin looked into them. They were vacant, expressionless. Lupin felt terror and disappointment flood through him. He swore. They were too late. He was alive but insane.

"Lupin?" Harry muttered slightly. It was barely audible, spoken through a broken jaw and bleeding lips but to Lupin it was like the singing of all the angels in heaven. Lupin looked into his eyes again, there was recognition there. Lupin could have screamed for joy.

"Kingsley! He's all right! Harry's all right!"

"He's all right?"

"Yes!" Kingsley's face broke out into a broad grin.

"Well, well. Potter's made of tougher stuff than most Aurors." Lupin took a good look at Harry. The boy was a mess. His clothes were ripped and torn, they were soaking wet and smelled salty. His body was a mass of cuts and bruises. His robes were soaked with blood and his face was one mass of blood. His nose looked broken and the hood of his cloak had been mashed into the wounds. He was in a terrible state. His breathing was shallow and laboured, indicating broken ribs. Lupin lifted him up and when pressure was put on his right leg Harry screamed horribly. Kingsley stepped forward and lifted Harry into his arms.

"Bloody hell!" Harry was unconscious but his face was twisted in agony.

"Kingsley, we have to get him out of here!" Kingsley nodded and ran towards the door. He kicked it open and the DA waiting outside were caught by surprise. When they saw who it was they ran after him. Lupin ran after them.

They got to the lift and ran inside it. Lupin pressed the button and the door slid closed. The four DA looked at Harry and horror and shock took over their faces.

"Oh my God!" screamed Lavender.

"Why'd they do that to him?" Demanded Justin angrily, his face horrified and angry. Lupin and Kingsley ignored them. Eventually they got to the floor where Hermione and the DA were holding of the Aurors. The battle was still going on outside and Lupin closed his eyes and prayed to whoever was listening that they would get Harry outside safe.

Down in the torture chamber the unconscious Auror got to his feet smiling. Harry Potter, huh? Who would have guessed it?

------------

The six of them ran out the lift towards where Hermione and the DA were holding off an ever dwindling number of Aurors. Several of the DA were on the floor but they were all breathing and being revived and healed by their colleagues.

"Hermione!" Yelled Lupin. Hermione turned at the voice. She stared for a moment at the figure lying limp in Kingsley's arms and her face turned to an expression of utmost terror.

"He's alive! He's alive and sane!" Lupin yelled at her. The feeling of relief was so strong in Hermione that she felt herself go light-headed. She turned to the DA.

"Three volleys of slashing curses then turn and sprint to the exit, they've got him!" The DA gave a huge cheer and fired off the volleys. They turned and sprinted after Kingsley, Lupin and the other four DA members.

The Aurors did not follow. They knew they were beaten. They had been beaten by a much smaller force but a force to be reckoned with. So they turned and walked away to tend to their wounded.

------------

The DA, Lupin and Kingsley ran to where the thestrals were. They had never been so happy to be in the open air. They had done it! Kingsley and Lupin did not celebrate though. Harry was in serious trouble. They had to get him back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Hermione yelled to the DA to get on the thestrals. She had seen the seriousness of Harry's wounds and she understood the importance of getting him back as quickly as possible. The DA heard the urgency in her voice and so obeyed quickly.

She walked over to Lupin and Kingsley.

"Apparate to Hogsmeade. Tell Dumbledore we've got him and get Madam Pomfrey to get the hospital wing ready. We'll bring him back." Lupin and Kingsley nodded.

"Who shall I give Harry to?" Kingsley asked. Hermione looked around.

"Cho. Give him to Cho. She'll get him back." Kingsley nodded and walked over to her. She looked down at him as he silently placed Harry on the thestral in front of her. She choked down the sobs that threatened to spill over.

"Get him back safely for us." He said. Cho nodded.

"I will. I promise." Kingsley nodded at her and disappeared with a 'pop'. Cho bent down and softly kissed Harry on the lips. She hugged him to her tightly. His eyes fluttered open.

"Cho?"

"Hey." She smiled down at him tearfully. He tilted his head slightly and she gave him another kiss. He kissed her back.

"Don't cry, it'll be alright." She smiled again.

"I know. Now stay with me. We're getting you back to Hogwarts." Harry felt a moment of intense relief and joy at having been rescued before he fell into unconsciousness again. Cho's features turned to determination. She hugged him to her again.

"Stay with me, Harry." She kicked her thestral into the air and the Hermione led the rest of the DA up into the air.

Harry had been rescued.

A/N FAIRLY IMPORTANT

Ok, another chapter done. The 'fairly important' thing is that this is the end of the action/adventure for a while. The next few chapters are romance, very Harry/Cho with a fair bit of Ron/Hermione. So all you people who have been wanting me to bring back the Harry/Cho are to have their wish fulfilled! Harry is going to have to recover from this and who do you think will help him? That's right. Cho. So lots of Harry/Cho coming up.

I hope you have enjoyed these past few chapters, of Harry's fight inside the Ministry. I've enjoyed writing them but that's it finished. The next few chapters are romance.

Next chapter out next Friday. Thanks for your patience.

Dragon Swords Master – Thanks for the review. Ok. A difficult review to reply to. I agree with what you are saying about twists but you have to remember that there is a fine line between too many and too few. Enough twist should stop the story from becoming predictable but equally too many just become irritating. So I see what you mean, I'm sorry I used too many but I am not a professional writer so I will make mistakes. However, reviews like yours allow me to correct them. Voldemort will come soon; next it is Harry/Cho then Voldemort. Harry being tortured was a necessary part of the story, you will see why in the next few chapters. _And you promised us some Harry/Cho romance. Where has it all gone? You better spend a whole section on a chapter_ I am trying really hard not to get angry or offended by this comment. Maybe it is just me or is it that you are demanding I write my fic to fit with how you want it. I am the one writing it and I do not appreciate people demanding I do what they want. I appreciate and like constructive criticism but I do not appreciate people making demands. However, rest assured there is a lot of Harry/Cho coming up. I'm sorry if I sound angry and I apologise but I am not very happy at the moment and your review didn't help me, which is not your fault. I'm really sorry, so forgive me.

Miliardo Peacecraft - Thanks for the review. That was a nice review to receive.

FSI - Thanks for the review.

El-permanente - Thanks for the review. Cho will play a much larger part in this fic in the next few chapters. I am glad you enjoyed that chapter so much.

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. Sorry I left you hanging… You will be seeing a lot more of Cho in the next few chapters.

Goddess Usaqi - Thanks for the review. Siblings, huh? That's really cool. What does Matthew Reilly write? I'm glad it was a good thing. It's good to know you love this story.

Anonymousy - Thanks for the review.

Colm - Thanks for the review. You will find out how Wizarding torture works soon.

Aizan19 - Thanks for the review. They've got him back. No more twists for a while, I've used them too much!

HoshiHikari - Thanks for the review. They saved Harry!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy


	10. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Chapter ten: Recovery

Cho was becoming increasingly worried about Harry. She had suspected that this would be the hardest part of rescuing Harry. She looked down at his chest again, the deep cuts there were restricting his breathing and up here, where the air was much thinner, he needed to take deeper breaths. She ran her hugged him to her again and whispered to him,

"Stay with me Harry." She wrapped her arms around him tightly and prayed that he would be alright. He began to shake in her arms, she looked down at him and saw that he was unable to breathe, the cuts on his chest were stopping him breathing properly and he was slowly suffocating.

Cho leant forward further and kicked her thestral hard in the flanks. She felt it give another burst of speed but it still didn't feel fast enough to her.

"Come on!" She screamed in frustration. Harry was beginning to thrash around, spluttering and trying to breathe. She was tempted to fly lower but resisted. If she did then countless muggles would see her and then there would be even more problems. Cho saw Hermione catch up with her.

"Cho, what's wrong?" Hermione shouted at her.

"He can't breathe! The air's too thin and his wounds are stopping him breathing!" Hermione went pale. She took out her wand and aimed it at Cho's thestral. A second later a slashing curse hit the thestral in the side. The thestral let out a bellow of pain and sped away.

Cho lent forward until she was practically leaning flat on the thestral, shielding Harry from the biting wind. Cho inspected his chest again, to see if there was anything she could do. There were too many cuts for her to heal, she looked closely and saw that the cuts were healing and every time he tried to take a breath it would tear the cuts apart and so he wouldn't take such deep breaths. Hating herself for doing it but knowing she had to; Cho took out her wand and opened up every single cut on his chest. He screamed horribly and blood splattered all over her robes but at least he could breathe.

He was sweating heavily and his forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She hugged him to her breast and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry, Harry." In the distance she could see the rising turrets of Hogwarts, "Nearly there, Harry. You're going to be alright." She looked behind her but could no longer see Hermione and the others.

Gritting her teeth and with a look of determination she kicked the thestral into a dive.

------------

The thestral landed in front of the doors to the Entrance Hall and a few seconds later members of the Order, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore were sprinting out of them towards Cho.

Cho sat limply on the thestral. She was exhausted. The were shouts and cries as people saw Harry, nobody had been prepared to see him in such a state, his robes were covered in blood, they were soaking wet and caked with salt. He was covered in wounds and his hair was limp with sweat and blood. There was havoc as people surrounded the thestral and shouted instructions. In the middle of it Cho sat limply on the thestral, holding Harry in her arms.

"Let go of him now, Miss Chang, we need to get him to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore said to her kindly. She nodded wearily and let go.

"Careful now!" Yelled a voice as they slid Harry off the thestral.

"Jesus Christ! What have they done to him?" cried someone as he was slid into the arms of Kingsley Shacklebolt. At that point Madam Pomfrey pushed her way to the centre of the crowd. She screamed when she saw Harry lying limp and bloody in Kingsley's arms.

"Quickly, get him to the hospital wing!" Kingsley turned and started running towards the double doors with Madam Pomfrey running beside him. Dumbledore turned to Cho.

"You did well Miss Chang and I cannot thank you enough." Without another word he turned and began to run after Kingsley and Madam Pomfrey. As the Order dispersed, Cho silently slipped off her thestral. Blinded by tears she raised her eyes to the sky, in the distance but closing fast were the rest of the DA. Too exhausted to wait for them she turned and slowly walked inside.

In her heart she knew that even if Harry did recover from his physical wounds then there were much deeper mental wounds that would take much longer to heal. She knew what Wizarding torture did to people, but to be subjected to it and remain sane, well, there would be consequences. Severe consequences. Harry would be emotionally weak and destroyed. She would just have to help him get through it.

------------

The double doors were swung open and Kingsley, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore sprinted through them. It was just after lunch and people were beginning to return to their classes. The stopped and turned when they heard the doors being thrown open. They stood stock still at the sight that greeted them.

Kingsley's robes were soaked through with Harry's blood. His hands were covered in it. Harry was no longer unconscious and was screaming terribly with the pain. The blood was pouring out of his wounds and covering his skin.

His face was a mass of cuts and his jaw was clearly broken, he couldn't open his eyes because of all the blood flowing around them. The hood of his cloak had been punched into his wounds and every time the cloak was pulled it ripped into the cuts. His robes were slashed and torn and horrible cuts and bruises could be seen clearly. Not long after Kingsley had run through the doors then people began to scream and cry and push forward to see what had happened.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Bellowed Dumbledore. Kingsley ran up the marble staircase, Harry was no longer screaming, he was taking deep shuddering breaths and his face was screwed up. Eventually his breaths became shallower and his body stopped thrashing.

"Quickly!" Shouted Madam Pomfrey. They rounded a corner and the doors to the hospital wing came into view. Dumbledore threw open the doors and Kingsley ran through them.

"There! Put him on that bed!" Kingsley did as he was instructed. Harry had been lying on the bed for a few seconds and the sheets were already soaked through with blood. Madam Pomfrey ran to a cabinet and grabbed an armful of potions.

"Get out!" She yelled at Dumbledore and Kingsley. They obeyed without question. Dumbledore turned to see Madam Pomfrey waving her wand and a screen shot up, shielding Harry from view. But the screen could not hide the screams. Screams of pure agony. Dumbledore continued to stand there watching and listening until the first dark patches began appearing on the screen.

He turned and slowly brushed away the tears.

------------

The atmosphere in the castle was tense and scared. Almost the second that he had appeared through the double doors everyone knew that Harry Potter had suddenly reappeared broken and bloody, lying limp in the arms of a stranger and screaming terribly.

No one had any idea what had happened to him. The guesses were wild and inaccurate. There were many speculations at where he had been. People held their breaths and waited for news. Once Harry had announced the prophecy to the DA it became common knowledge in the school. They waited for news that he would be alright, that he would pull through yet again. Although no one denied that this was the worse he had ever come back to Hogwarts looking like, even after the battles he had fought in. The image of him covered in blood and screaming horribly, with his robes ripped and his face and body a mass of wounds, was burned into the minds of those who had seen it. This was the worst image many had seen, the closest they had come to the war. Nothing hit home the realities of war harder then a wounded, dying comrade being brought back, his body broken and his mind destroyed. Especially when that comrade was your only hope.

Dumbledore sat in his office with a few of the Order gathered around him.

"What do we tell the students?" McGonagall asked shakily. Dumbledore shook his head. He didn't want to think about it.

"I don't know." He said wearily. There were gasps of shock around the room. Dumbledore was never indecisive. His decisions were swift.

"We must tell them something!" McGonagall insisted.

"We will tell them the truth, when the time comes. Right now we need to do everything we can to make sure that Harry heals. Remember, it is not just his body that has been destroyed. He has been subject to Wizarding torture for over forty eight hours. He will be emotionally destroyed as well. We have to get him through that before we explain how he came to be in this state."

"And how long will that take?" Asked Emmeline Vance. Dumbledore shook.

"He will never recover emotionally. He will get better but he will never be completely healed. Just because he is still sane now, doesn't mean that he will stay that way." There were a few cries of fear around the room, but most people had expected it. "We have to help him recover quickly but we cannot push him, or he will just retreat into himself and that will make it worse." A silence fell over the room. Everyone had been present when Cho Chang had landed the thestral, clutching the broken body of Harry Potter, a scene that many had hoped that they would never have to witness. Everyone was remembering that scene. Someone at the back of the room spoke up.

"Why didn't they just use veritaserum?" It was Snape who stepped forward to answer.

"There are potions that can be taken before things like that, which can counter the effects of veritaserum. Many of the more potent amongst them can counter it for up to a week. In rare cases it has been known for someone to resist the effects of veritaserum for up to a month. That is why veritaserum is rarely used during torture. It is considered that if you have done something that warrants torture then you will have certainly taken a potion that will counter veritaserum." Dumbledore spread his hands and looked around the room. His eyes lingered on Molly Weasley. He had never seen her looking so furious. She saw him looking at her.

"What were you thinking, Albus?" She asked softly, the tone of her voice misleading, "The boy is sixteen." Dumbledore sighed and paused before answering.

"Molly, some things have to be done."

"Like sending a sixteen year old boy to carry out an assassination. Albus, he is sixteen, not only that but he is our only hope. Yet you send him on a mission that is practically suicide? What were you thinking?"

"I sent him because I knew I could trust him. Because I knew he would get the job done." He said sharply.

"So he is just a pawn in your game?" She said scornfully.

"No. He is more than welcome to do things however he wants. Unless you are forgetting, he has a hundred Aurors at his command; if he disagrees with me then he has sufficient power behind him to force me to change my decisions."

"But you know he won't do that! He is too good a person!" Dumbledore put his head in his hands. He knew the meeting was spiralling out of control rapidly.

"There is nothing we can do now, Molly. It has been done. We got Harry out of there and now we need to help him recover. That's all there is to it." People began to file out of his office. Many of them looking scared but there was a hint of anger directed at him underneath it all. When they were gone he sighed and shook his head. There was going to be trouble. They all knew the importance of Harry and they all disagreed with sending him on the assassination. Dumbledore didn't back down. He knew he was right. Harry had to be the best he possibly could if he was to defeat Voldemort and that meant being able to survive in situations like the one he had just been in. He cocked his head to the side, he was sure he was right in sending Harry, things that needed doing in war had to be done and, as young as he was, Harry had a great deal of experience under his belt. More than most and so he could be relied on, and in times like this, you needed people that could be relied on. Dumbledore stood up, deciding to go and see how Madam Pomfrey was doing

------------

Ron anxiously paced the Room of Requirement. The five Guardian lieutenants sat around a table watching him. He ran a hand through his hair, turned and opened his mouth as if to say something to them but then changed his mind and continued pacing.

The Guardian lieutenants were silent as well. None of them could think of anything to say to calm Ron down. Cho had appeared about twenty minutes ago and told them that Harry had been rescued and that the rest of the DA were returning with Hermione shortly. Ron had been desperate to ask what sort of condition Harry was in but decided against it. Cho had been in a terrible state, her eyes were red from crying and it had been difficult to string two words together coherently. He was even more tempted to go and find someone but he knew that wasn't wise. He would receive a hundred different stories and it would be difficult to know which one was the truth. There was nothing he could do but wait.

A few minutes later the door swung open and Hermione stepped inside the room. The Guardian lieutenants sat up urgently and Ron ran forward and grabbed her in his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder, the adrenaline long since gone from her body.

"Hermione, you're alright!" He exclaimed happily, momentarily forgetting about Harry in the relief he was feeling that his girlfriend was alright. He bent down and kissed her.

"Oh Ron." She sobbed. He suddenly remembered about Harry and felt a cold dread settle in his stomach.

"What? How is he?" She sobbed harder and didn't answer.

"Hermione?" he said urgently.

"He's…He's alive but-" Ron and the Guardian lieutenants let out a collective sigh of relief. Ron was grinning broadly; he wanted to run through the castle screaming in happiness.

"But he's," Ron's face fell, "Oh Ron, he's in a terrible state, he's covered in blood, not one patch of skin can be seen, you can't recognise him, his face is a mass of blood and cuts and his chest is torn to shreds. That's only some of it, I've never seen someone so horribly wounded before." Ron staggered backwards, his face pale and horrified. Hermione reached for his hand.

"Come on. We need to go and see him." She said, Ron nodded dumbly. He had horrible visions of Harry wounded and bleeding. He couldn't think straight. He looked at the guardian lieutenants. They were pale and slumped over the table. Ron briefly registered that it was proof of the loyalty Harry inspired in people, they had only served under him for a short while, and had rarely come into contact with him, and yet they were as worried as most people. Samia looked up at him.

"No, you go ahead. We'll go later." Ron nodded and allowed Hermione to pull him out of the room. He walked in a daze, not really knowing where he was going, allowing Hermione to take him there.

A few minutes later they arrived at the doors to the hospital wing. They could hear muffled cries coming from behind it. Hermione gave Ron's hand a reassuring squeeze and tentatively pushed open the door.

There was no mistaking where Harry was. Around one of the beds was a bloodied screen and the muffled cries of pain were coming from behind it. Slowly Hermione and Ron walked towards it.

"Who is that?" Came Madam Pomfrey's from behind the screen. She sounded weary and agitated.

"Hermione and Ron." Hermione said. The screen was pulled back and Hermione took a deep breath and swallowed hard to prevent herself from crying out. Madam Pomfrey stood there, her normally pristine, blue and white robes were covered in blood, behind her the screen, the bed and the area around it was soaked with blood. Hermione felt Ron's hand tremble in her own and she squeezed it tight.

"Do you want to see him?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Hermione hesitated before she answered. If the blood was anything to go by, then no she didn't want to see him. But then again, Harry was her friend and she owed him her support. She nodded and Madam Pomfrey stepped aside. She and Ron took a few uncertain steps towards him. They slowly approached the bed and stopped by his side. Hermione took a good look at him and fought hard not to scream, burst into tears and run from the hospital wing. Next to her Ron collapsed heavily into a chair, his face ashen.

"What happened to him?" He asked; his voice hoarse and disbelieving.

"Broken jaw, broken leg, fractured wrist, two broken ribs and one fractured. Numerous cuts, bruising and concussion." Said Madam Pomfrey next to them. They looked at Harry in silence. He was virtually naked apart from a few scraps of cloth. His body was covered in sweat, his torso was covered in a criss cross of wounds and there was a mass of bruising around them. Hermione looked at his face. Madam Pomfrey had obviously cleaned off most of the blood, but there was a massive cut running across his face and some smaller wands. His jaw was swollen and bruised and his face was screwed up in pain.

"Oh my God." Hermione said in a small voice.

"He was lucky." Madam Pomfrey said. Hermione turned to her, disbelief etched on her face.

"Lucky?" She demanded, "Just look at him. He was anything _but_ lucky." Madam Pomfrey looked at her coldly.

"He was very lucky. It could have been a lot worse. Most of the open wounds were caused by a knife and as there is no magic around them they will be easy to heal. A few however, were caused by magic and they will take longer. Right now I am waiting for the Skele-grow to finish. It should be done in a few seconds." They waited for a minute before Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and muttered a few spells. Most of the cuts on Harry healed and left him looking much better. A few spells later and all his bruises had faded. Hermione and Ron let out a collective sigh of relief. Apart from a few cuts he looked all right. Madam Pomfrey heard their sighs.

"Physical wounds are no problem thanks to the many spells for them. The real problems we are going to have are going to be the emotional ones. He is going to need a lot of help when it comes to healing those. I will keep him in here to see how he reacts to them but he is past the worst stage. We managed to get several blood replenishing potions into him before he bled to death," sure enough there were several empty bottles with the label _Blood Replenishing Potion _lying around, "And then we were able to heal his broken bones. By tonight he should be stable enough for visitors."

"So what's with all this?" Ron asked, sweeping an arm to encompass the copious amounts of blood around.

"The spells and the cuts from the knife ripped bits of his robe into his wounds. Had they been left there then they would have caused infection, I had to get them out, the only problem was that they had been forced in deep so I had to reopen his wounds to get the cloth out." Her voice was weary and Hermione knew that she had worked hard to keep Harry alive and that things had been more serious than she was letting on. Hermione suddenly noticed that Harry had a gag in his mouth. She frowned slightly.

"What's that for?" She asked, indicating it.

"He was breaking through the silencing charms I used." This time she definitely sounded tired, her normally stern voice quiet and weary. She remembered Harry arching his back and screaming in pain as she cut into his wounds to retrieve the scraps of robe, she remembered the blood spurting everywhere. She closed her eyes.

"But he's better now. He's going to be fine?" Ron asked anxiously. Madam Pomfrey smiled sadly, _I hope so, but I don't know._

"Yes. He's going to be fine." Ron looked satisfied and highly relieved, but there was still a hint of worry on his face. Hermione, on the other hand, was not fooled. She knew how perilous the situation was, but she restrained from commenting. Madam Pomfrey turned to them.

"You had better go. I don't want him to wake up. Not all of the cuts can be healed and, even though the rest have, he will still be extraordinarily weak and in great pain. You can come back tomorrow." Ron and Hermione nodded. Hermione bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Harry." She felt the worry come back to her as she took one last look at him and saw the bloody cuts still on him and the look of intense pain on his face. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He didn't trust himself to say anymore. He was extremely worried about his best friend. More so then he let on. He knew that Harry wouldn't be alright, not in the long run but he knew he had to be strong, pretend that everything was going to be fine. For if he let his defences slip just a little bit then he knew he would lose it. Although it might not look like it to an outsider, Ron had never been more scared. He just had to keep a tight hold on his emotions, for if he didn't then he would lose control and just break down. Harry had never been in worse shape. He was not only wounded badly, he was weak, vulnerable and emotionally destroyed. It would take more then a few spells to get him through this.

Hoping and praying that he would really be alright, Ron followed a tearful Hermione out of the hospital wing. The fate of the Wizarding world was hanging by a thread, and Ron knew it.

------------

Cho hurried towards the hospital wing. She had just met Ron and Hermione and they had told her that she could go and visit Harry, not wanting to miss an opportunity she hurried towards the hospital wing.

The doors came into sight and she burst through them. She instantly caught sight of Madam Pomfrey. She was waving her wand and the blood on the screen disappeared. Cho blanched and fought hard when she saw the amount of blood around. Madam Pomfrey looked up sharply.

"Five minutes, Miss Chang, I just need to clear up this." Cho nodded and waited patiently. After a few minutes all the blood apart from that which had soaked into the sheets was gone. Madam Pomfrey nodded at her and retreated to her office.

Cho hesitantly stepped forward next to Harry and all the worry and fear evaporated as she felt her heart melt at the sight of him.

Although most of the wounds had been healed the scars were left and his face was still screwed up in a painful grimace. She sat down on the chair next to him and began stroking his forehead lightly. She felt the tears begin to fall as she looked at the scars on his body and the cuts still remaining on his chest and arms. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry that you had to be put through this." She felt him begin to stir and sat up. "Harry?"

"I thought I said not to cry." His voice was quiet and hoarse. He screwed his face up in pain and arched his back. She stroked his head, after a second the pain seemed to pass and he smiled weakly at her.

"Hi Cho."

"You're alright!" She exclaimed happily. He shook his head slightly and grimaced, though whether because of the pain or that fact that he realised he was lying in sheets covered with blood she couldn't tell.

"I'm not. I'm in so much pain and I can't remember what has happened to me. I just remember hate and fear and pain, more pain then I could ever have imagined possible." To her surprise tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Oh Harry." Cho bent down and hugged him tight. "We'll get through this, I promise. We'll get through this together. She lifted her head and kissed him. Gently at first then harder. He responded eagerly, though it hurt to do so.

He tilted his head and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging entrance. She opened her mouth and kissed him harder. She felt her tongue touch his and the familiar thrills ran through her body. She brushed her hand through his hair and he tilted her head back and began to nibble at her jaw. She smiled and moved her head and he began tracing kisses along her throat. She felt his hands playing with the hem of her t-shirt under her robes. She pulled back playfully.

"I don't think you're quite ready for that just yet." Harry who looked absolutely exhausted and in immense pain nodded.

"Perhaps you're right." She bent down again and gave him one last gentle kiss.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you Cho." He lay back and fell asleep almost immediately. She smiled down at him before exiting the hospital wing.

A/N VERY, VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ.

Okay several very important issues to address here, the main one being that I am once again flying back to Malaysia for the Christmas holidays, (For those that do not know my dad is in the RAF and is currently posted out there) and I will not be able to update out there so the next update will be on January the 14th , once again I must stress that this is not just an excuse for me to "forget" about this fic. I promise you that the next update will be on the fourteenth and I thank you for your patience.

Do not be fooled by this chapter, Harry has not suddenly gotten better, over the next few chapters he will be really struggling with what has happened and he will not remain in a fit state for long. The next few chapters are going to be Harry struggling and in constant pain and Ron, Hermione and Cho trying to get him through it.

Finally, I hope there was enough Harry/Cho in this chapter, plenty more to come! Remember, the next update will be January the 14th, I promise.

Aizan19 – Thanks for the review. More romance coming up, hope there was enough in this chapter. Thanks for you support.

MMockler4Tonks - Thanks for the review. Thanks for the support, more H/C coming up.

Anonymousy - Thanks for the review. New chapter for you! Don't die, mate, you miss what happens in this chapter!

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. Roger Davies is indeed making an appearance in the next few chapters, just wait and see.

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review. Nothing to forgive, mate. I'm sorry as well, I was having a really bad day that day and your comment just made me lose it. Not your fault. So it's cool. Let's just forget about it. A small lemon? Wait and see, I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no. Hope there was enough Harry/Cho for you. A lot more to come.

Real-Fan05 - Thanks for the review. Congrats on being the 100th reviewer. Hope you like the fics.

The Enchantresses - Thanks for the review. Here's an update for you.

HoshiHikari - Thanks for the review. You'll find out what they did to Harry later. Yep, the auror knows.

Milardo Peacecraft - Thanks for the review. You'll find out what happens to Harry soon… Hope this chapter was good enough, better ones coming, I personally don't like this one, it was difficult to write. I'm not sure what I will do with Neville, I'll have to think.

Colm - Thanks for the review.

Sita the Marshmallow Lord - Thanks for the review. Thanks, now you know why they didn't use truth serum.

Goddess Usaqi - Thanks for the review. I'll check that fic out. I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter. Hope this one was as good and that it had enough H/C in it. I'll check out Reilly's books as well. Thanks again.

IHarryPotter - Thanks for the review. No I don't.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy


	11. On the Edge of Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter eleven: On the Edge of Insanity.

Harry woke with difficulty. For some reason his body wouldn't work properly. He began to twist in panic when he realised that things weren't coming into focus and his mind was still confused by sleep. He sat up in terror and looked around wildly. Somebody pushed him down gently so he was lying down and stroked his forehead, soothed by their calming touch Harry relaxed and slowly woke up properly. He saw Ginny smiling down at him as she stroked his forehead, and he smiled back weakly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Harry sat up and looked around. He saw Ron and Hermione grinning at him from the end of the bed.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. How're you feeling?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. The pain's mostly gone, but everything just seems messed up, you know. I dunno, in my head, nothing seems right." A flicker of concern passed over their features.

"It's just the shock. It will get better." Hermione said her voice unconvincing. That and the look that passed between the three of them which Harry didn't fail to notice caused him to become suspicious.

"What's going on? What are you not telling me?" The three of them had the grace to look away and none of them could meet his eye. But for some reason it didn't bother Harry. He shook his head and lay down.

He had a thought and looked up at them,

"Why aren't you guys at school?" Ron laughed.

"Man, you are messed up. It's a Saturday. You know, no school?" Harry groaned and closed his eyes.

"Jesus." There was a lull in the conversation and an awkward silence followed. Harry didn't have the energy to speak and none of the others knew what to say.

"You will get through this, Harry." Hermione said anxiously. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at her calculatingly.

"The shock, you mean?" Hermione failed to meet his gaze. She knew he was mocking her, even if his tone didn't convey as much. He closed his eyes again.

"If you've got something to say then just say it. Don't play bloody word games with me." He snapped.

There it was. That confirmed it.

Hermione didn't answer. The other two looked away. Harry opened his eyes again.

"Hermione." His voice was warning. She looked up and there were tears in her eyes.

"Harry, I'm sorry. We don't know what to say to help you get through this. It's going to be hard for you to get through this and we don't know how to help."

"Hermione, what are you not telling me?" Hermione paused and considered her next choice of words very carefully.

"A lot of things. But a lot of things that you don't need to know just yet." Harry smiled. At least she was being honest.

"Listen. I more than anyone know how screwed up I am. You can't even begin to imagine the horrors I had to live through. If there is anything you guys know that might help me get through this then please tell me." Ron nodded.

"We will. But just remember this. If we don't tell you something then it might be for your own good. But don't forget we will always be here to help." Harry grinned exhausted.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry for snapping, Hermione, I'm just scared." And he looked it. More than he would ever admit. She smiled and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Forget about it Harry. Sometimes we all need to let our anger out and, well, if you can't do that on your best friend then who can you do it on?" He smiled at her.

"Thanks." The three of them turned and began walking towards the doors. Ron turned back to say something but Harry was already asleep. Ginny turned to the two of them.

"Will he ever be alright?" Hermione sighed and cast her eyes back to where Harry was lying exhausted and fast asleep on the bed, a thin sheen of glistening sweat covering his forehead. She remembered how he had mocked her without changing his tone of voice. She remembered how he had reduced her to tears in just three sentences. She remembered the scornful look in his eye when she lied to him. That was not the Harry she knew and loved like a brother. That was someone who had survived torture and hated the world for making him do so.

"I don't know." She answered honestly, "He's been pushed and now we need to see where his limits are."

------------

The day was warm and bright, the late spring sun high in the sky and cast a pleasant light over the grounds. The lake shone and glittered and even the forbidden forest had been illuminated and now appeared appealing.

A stark contrast with the mood in the castle.

Everybody was subdued and rumours were spreading like wildfire. Everyone knew that there was something seriously wrong with Harry. It was said around the school that he was recovering from his physical wounds but there always seemed to be an undercurrent of mutterings that suggested that the physical wounds were no longer the problem.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny wandered along the corridors well away from the main school. Recently people had made a point of coming up to them and questioning them about Harry. They stopped by one of the statues and caught snatches of a conversation going on between a group of second year girls.

"What happened to him?" one asked.

"Dunno," Replied another, "But Natasha Craig said that he's going insane."

"No, no, no," corrected a third, "Richard Brayton heard from someone that he's recovering, it's just his wounds were poisoned so they're taking longer to heal."

"That doesn't matter," interrupted the first one impatiently, "What I want to know is what happened to him." Ron, Hermione and Ginny moved away, Ron turned to the other two.

"Do you think they'll ever get the answers they want?" Hermione shrugged.

"They may get them. But only if Harry is willing to give them."

------------

"Cho," said Harry in an annoyed tone, "Do you want to stop braiding my hair?"

"Oh but you've got such lovely hair!" she protested.

"I don't mind you playing with it; I just don't it braided, thanks." He said in a reasonable tone.

"Fine." She pretended to sulk; Harry sighed and shook his head. She was sat on the side of the bed, next to his head. Harry took her hand and kissed and she brightened immediately.

"You'd look good with braids." She said.

"You'd look good naked. Not going to happen though." She blushed and laughed, clearly amused. Her eyes lit up.

"How much would you bet on that?" Harry eyed her up.

"Not a lot now." She laughed again and bent her head next to his ear.

"Good." She breathed. Her words inflamed him and he was finding it difficult to breathe. The close proximity of her body unnerved and excited him. He closed his eyes briefly, trying, though in vain, to think straight.

"Is that an invitation?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Might be." He closed his eyes again, vaguely wondering why in the hell he couldn't breathe. He reached up and kissed her, and a cascade of emotion promptly swamped his body and all rational thought fled. He reached up again and pulled her closer to him. She was kissing him passionately and he found himself lost in her. Everything was her. Everything he could see, smell, touch, feel and taste was her.

And it was pure bliss. It was heaven.

Harry felt the joy of perfect freedom, all the barriers were down and the restraints were no more.

There were no more limits.

His body sensed the change and reacted to it. His mind struggled to keep up with this change and so could no longer think straight, as a result he returned to acting on instinct, and instinct reacts to your immediate surroundings and his immediate surroundings was Cho.

He kissed her harder, wanting to be closer to her, wanting to feel her more.

And then his mind caught up with him. He realised what he was doing and more importantly, where this was going. He pulled away.

She looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Her cheeks were flushed and she looked so good that Harry just wanted to grab her and kiss her again.

"We can't do this." She knew exactly what he meant and nodded.

"I know." She looked at her watch, "I've got to go anyway." She stood up and gave him one last soft kiss and turned to leave. Harry noticed that she looked rather hurt.

"Cho!" She turned back to him. She definitely did look her hurt. "Look, it's not that I didn't want to…I did… We just can't…Not now." She nodded, no longer looking hurt. She smiled at him and left.

Harry lay down and swore violently, cursing his stupidity and sense of morality. He knew exactly where that was going and he would be lying if he said he didn't. He heard someone whistle at the door. Harry looked up and saw Ron.

"Man, I've just seen Cho and she was flushed! She was practically glowing, what have you two been up to?" Ron was grinning like a maniac. Harry looked at him sardonically.

"Two visits in one day. Either I'm dying and don't know about it yet or you're missing me."

"Nah, I think I must be losing my mind." Harry snorted.

"Too late." Ron ignored that.

"So," said Ron, lying down on the bed next to him, "What were you up to." Harry looked at Ron lying on the bed.

"Easy mate, I don't swing that way." Harry said.

"Piss off. We're straight so we can do this sort of thing. Anyway, don't try and change the subject. What were you up to?" Harry looked at Ron calculatingly

"Is that really any of your business?"

"No," Ron grinned, "But you're still going to tell me."

"You wish!"

"No need." Harry groaned. Ron could be annoyingly stubborn when he wanted to.

"Listen, this goes no further than you. Got it, Weasley?" Ron grinned in an irritatingly smug fashion.

"Got it."

"Keep grinning like that and I won't tell you anything." Ron made a half-hearted attempt at seriousness but gave it up after a few seconds. Harry shook his head.

"All that happened was that we started snogging and, well, 'lost control' to put it one way." Ron sat up eagerly and his grin broadened.

"You were going to have sex?" Harry shook his head again. Ron had all the subtlety of a sledgehammer.

"That's another way of putting it, yes."

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron's voice was full of admiration.

"Why thank you." Ron went into a raucous peal of laughter.

"Good effort!" Ron laughed again. "And to think I just came here to say goodnight." Ron's grin was infectious and Harry found himself grinning alongside him.

"So what was it like, the snogging? It must have been pretty intense, if you knew that you were going to go all the way." Harry looked at him.

"Now that is pushing it, Weasley." Ron shook his head.

"Whatever. Anyway, I just came to see if you were all right and say good night, but after that I'd say you're fine." Harry smiled.

"See you." Ron jumped off the bed and walked to the door. He turned around and winked at Harry.

"See you mate." He walked out of the door grinning as if he had just swallowed a handful of amphetamines. Harry shook his head and laughed. His laughter brought Madam Pomfrey out of her office.

"What's so funny?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing, Madam Pomfrey." She sighed and walked over to his bed. And began sorting out his pillow and duvet.

"You're going to have to try and sleep without any Dreamless Sleep potion tonight. I can't afford the risk of an overdose." Harry's good mood vanished immediately and he felt an icy pit settle in his stomach. He had been dreading this.

"What?" he croaked, his voice hoarse with terror. Madam Pomfrey looked sympathetic but was insistent.

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter, I will be in my office if you need me." Without another she turned and flicked the lights off and retreated into her office. For a second nothing happened, and then it hit him like a tidal wave.

The darkness was absolute and terrifying. It surrounded him and drew into him. He panicked and broke out in a sweat. He closed his eyes and tried to shut it out, to ignore it and just go to sleep but it slipped past his weakened defences and engulfed his mind. The darkness brought back images and memories that were best left forgotten. The panic overtook him and he sat up in desperation. He fought not to cry out and looked around wildly trying not to scream, searching for light, seeking help.

And then he saw him. The figure with the knife.

And everything became calm.

His heart rate returned to normal. Harry looked at him, the knife raised high. He knew what was going to happen. Any minute now, the knife was going to pierce his skin. It always happened. The figure moved closer, the calmness was reality detached. Harry was no longer in the real world, but merely a world created by his mind. The darkness swam around him and Harry realised he was drowning. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was here. Him and the knife. He was drowning, drowning in the darkness. Harry forgot to breathe. You couldn't breathe when you were drowning, everyone knew that. But he was here. Him and the knife. Harry looked up at him and smiled. He was coming closer. The darkness settled over Harry's eyes and swam around him, disorientating him, but he became clearer. Him and the knife. Everything began to fade, become darker. But he only became clearer. The darkness was drowning him but soon it would be over, soon the knife would pierce his skin, like it had done so many times before. His mind relaxed, the lack of oxygen starving it of reality. Harry smiled again. An insane smile that greeted Death like an old friend.

And then his last barrier fell and the darkness penetrated the final corners of his mind and he was standing next to him, the knife held high ready to plunge down, and Harry realised what was happening and opened his mouth to scream,

He took a breath and the world returned. Madam Pomfrey was clutching him and shaking him in an attempt to wake him up, and Harry realised that he was screaming and suddenly he found it immensely funny. He laughed, an insane laugh. Suddenly it was alright. He was back, Harry knew he would be. He would never leave him, not while Harry was still sane.

"He's back." He told Madam Pomfrey confidently. "I knew he would never leave me. He's back!" He laughed again.

"Who's back, Harry?"

"Him." Harry said, as if it was the most blindingly obvious thing in the world. "Him and his knife!" this terrified Madam Pomfrey and she ran to her office and hit a button just inside it. Seconds later Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape ran into the room.

"Poppy what's wrong?" demanded Dumbledore as he ran through the doors.

"It's Harry, he's not making any sense, keeps saying 'he's back', I think he's gone insane." She said breathlessly and terrified. At that point Harry spotted Dumbledore. He sat up grinning insanely.

"Professor!" he greeted like an old friend, "He's back!"

"Who, Harry?"

"Him, him and his knife. I knew he would never leave me. I told him to go, but he wouldn't. I knew he wouldn't. I told him I was no longer your right hand, because I'm not am I? I'm Death's. I'm Death's right hand!" Harry laughed insanely. "He's back though, and he's coming to finish it. Him and his knife. He's back!"

"_Who_, Harry?" Dumbledore demanded again.

"Him! Him and his knife, he started it and now he wants to finish it. I told him to leave but he wouldn't. He wouldn't!" The insane laughter again. Dumbledore turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"Give him another Dreamless Sleep potion." She nodded and hurried to get one. Dumbledore turned and strode towards the exit.

"Albus, what's going on? What does he mean?" Asked McGonagall.

"So this is the consequence." Dumbledore said to himself. "This is the price I pay." He fell silent and walked from the hospital wing.

Behind them, Harry's insane laughter followed them out.

A/N Ok, I apologise for the late update, I got back from Malaysia a few days later than I had expected.

Having said that, I should not be back at all.

You will all have heard about the Boxing Day tsunamis. Well, I live on Puala Pinang, "Penang Island". Penang was the worst hit place in Malaysia. On the day of the tsunamis I was meant to be down on the beach with some of my friends and my brother for Boxing Day. At the last minute we decided not to go, as the traffic will have been bad later on. If we had gone down to the beach my brother and would have been killed. No doubt about it. Why? Because the only place we go on that beach is the rocks. Huge rocks that churn up the waves. We would have been on them when the tsunami hit and we would have been killed. But we got lucky and decided not to go and that beach was the worst hit in Penang, 18 bodies pulled off of it. Our friends survived but their mother was swept out to see but fortunately she survived. We should have been down there with them and we should have been killed.

Almost makes you believe in fate doesn't it?

Nevertheless, my heart goes out to the families of those killed.

Thank you very much for your patience and next chapter will be out in about a week.

Sarah – Thanks for the review. Nope, no experience.

FlyingPixie - Thanks for the review. I'm honoured that this is the only HP/CC on your favourites list. What shipper are you normally?

Real-fan05 - Thanks for the review. Whichever way you want!

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. All those questions will be answered, don't worry.

Hoshi Hikari - Thanks for the review.

Milardo Peacecraft - Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the chapter and felt so strongly about it!

The Enchantresses - Thanks for the review.

FSI - Thanks for the review.

Colm - Thanks for the review.

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review. More Harry/Cho will come. You'll have to wait and find out.

Goddess Usaqi - Thanks for the review. I'm honoured, I'm glad my fics are your favourites, an author likes to know he is appreciated. If you ever need a beta for your fics, let me know in a review and I will give you my e-mail address. Thanks again.

Aizan19 - Thanks for the review.

DoomGazeHell - Thanks for the review.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	12. The Assassin Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter twelve: The Assassin Revealed.

Dumbledore called an emergency Order meeting the moment he got back to his Office. People began arriving immediately. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Kingsley, Snape and McGonagall were all present. They gathered around the room anxiously, whispering in hushed voices and casting worried looks over to where Dumbledore sat with his head in his hands, a posture that was becoming increasingly common, and a posture that always unnerved the Order.

Eventually, when Dumbledore failed to speak, it was Moody who stepped forward. Deciding there was no point in dancing around the matter, he got straight to the point.

"What's going on?" For a moment Dumbledore failed to answer. Then he looked up.

"I have always feared that one day this would happen. I always tried to ignore but I knew that it was inevitable; it was one of two possible options." At that point Dumbledore fell silent, unwilling to continue.

"What was?" Urged Moody impatiently.

"Harry. He's been through too much. No one should be forced to live through what he has. No one should be forced to survive it intact. No one should be expected to." The delicate implications of Dumbledore's words provoked a great deal of worried muttering. Dumbledore paused and sighed. It was going to be hard to say this. "I think Harry is going insane." The reaction was spontaneous. There were screams and cries of disbelief. People turned to their neighbours, desperate to be told they had misheard. Eventually Molly Weasley spoke up.

"What do you mean, Albus?" Dumbledore sighed again. Now it was time for the explanation.

"Harry is only sixteen, and yet he has had to face horrors nobody should face in their entire lifetime. He has fought Voldemort on numerous occasion, fought in many battles, and he has, worst of all for his mental health, had to survive Wizarding torture. All at the age of sixteen. Can you really expect a sixteen year old to survive that unscathed? Aurors spend years training for that kind of thing, and then many of them crack after exposure to what Harry's seen. Harry has been exposed to the darkest of the dark arts, all without any training. I would not expect an Auror to survive this intact, nor can I expect Harry to. And yet I made him do it. I had to. Harry has to face Voldemort. He is not suited to a normal life. Not with all he has faced and will have to face." Dumbledore paused again. This was going to be the worst part. "I knew this would happen. Yet I still made him do it all." The reaction was predictable. Cries of outrage and horror filled the room. None of the reactions came close to Mrs Weasley's however. Her normally kind face was twisted in fury. She stepped forward.

"You did _what_?" The look she was giving Dumbledore could have killed at fifty paces. It was a look she rarely used on her children, a look that could scare even Bill into obedience. Dumbledore however, remained calm and did not quail under the look.

"I made him do it. I knew what would happen and this is the price I'm paying."

"_Why_? How dare you, all this time, _all this time Harry has been nothing more than your pawn_? You knew what would happen and yet you still forced him to do everything. Do you not care about Harry?"

"I care very much about Harry, but you must understand, there is a greater good. We all have to make sacrifices. Harry just has to make the greatest of them all. Harry is nothing but a sacrifice and I suspect he knows. I hate saying it but it's true."

"You don't care about Harry. All you care about is your plans and bending everyone else to them." This apparently touched a nerve and Dumbledore was on his feet, his face stern.

"Molly. I force nobody to follow me. I bend no one to my plans. I care about Harry more than you know which is why this is so hard. I knew that Harry had three options the moment he was born. The first is death. He gives up and is killed. The second is turning to the Dark Arts. When you think about what he has been exposed to, what his mind has been forced to cope with, it is nothing short of a miracle that he hasn't delved into them already. And the third, well, you know the third. He goes insane. He refuses to delve in the dark arts so his mind shuts itself down, turns away from reality in order to avoid them. He has no other options. Harry will end up in one of those states, he has no other option. I can only hope for one. I hope that, after he defeats Voldemort he is killed. I can only hope that he dies." The witches and wizards in the room were stunned to see a tear trickle down his face and into his beard. Molly remained furious.

"How can you wish for Harry's death?" Dumbledore didn't say anything at first. But then,

"Because I could not wish for Harry to live in despair and sorrow. Harry is a hero. He knows what he's got to do and he will do it. At the end, I can only hope that he dies knowing that he was hero." As much as they hated it, most of the Order agreed with Dumbledore.

"Heroes are a precious commodity in today's world. Harry is the last of them. The good die young and I fear it will be the case for Mr Potter. All we can do is never forget the sacrifice he will make. Harry's life is a sacrifice, and all we can do is honour him for it." Growled Moody. Dumbledore nodded.

"Idealistically we would get him through this and then we will all live happily. Unfortunately ideals and reality rarely come into contact. But there is always hope. Harry has surprised us so far. Let's hope he does it again." They all fell silent at Dumbledore's words. As horrifying as this meeting had been it was also a revelation and a breath of fresh air. They now knew what they had to do. Get Harry through it all and then take it from there. Dumbledore stood to dismiss them.

"Just remember, nothing is certain, I could be wrong. But what I have just seen in the hospital wing showed me what is happening to Harry. Now we know what we have to get him through. I just thought you all should know that Harry is in trouble, and while he is vulnerable, we need to protect him." The Order nodded and left. Dumbledore sat down again and put his head into his hands.

Most people are never heroes, some people become heroes, but a few, just a few are born heroes.

------------

Hermione and Ginny waited in the Gryffindor common room impatiently. They had been up and waiting for Ron for the past twenty minutes. Without Harry there to remind him Ron seemed to forget that there was breakfast to go to. Hermione shook her head.

"Five more minutes and I'm going down. I'm starving." Ginny nodded.

"If you're looking for someone who likes to get up and watch the sunrise with you, Hermione, then you picked the wrong boyfriend." At that point the boyfriend in question decided to make an appearance. He wandered down the stairs, vaguely in the direction of Ginny and Hermione.

"And where have you been?" demanded Hermione when he reached her. Ron looked surprised at the question.

"Bed." Complete sentences were something Ron struggled with this early in the morning.

"We've been waiting for you for the past twenty minutes!" Ron tried; he really did try, to look as if he gave a damn.

Seeing that she was going to get nowhere with him she sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They began walking out of the portrait hole.

"We're going to see Harry after breakfast." Ginny informed him. That woke him up.

"Ok." They walked in silence to the Great Hall. Hermione pushed open the doors and they walked towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat down with Ginny next to her and Ron sat opposite them. They had barely sat down when a host of owls flew in through the windows. One of the owls swept towards Hermione and dropped something in her lap. Hermione took a mouthful of orange juice and picked up the object.

She promptly spat the orange juice all over Ron. Ron leant back in a hurry to try and avoid it.

"Shit!" he looked down at his front which was covered in orange juice. "Jesus Christ Hermione, what the hell was that for?" He demanded. She threw the paper at him in response. Ron looked at the headline and was nearly sick.

"Oh Christ. Oh Christ no!" He looked up at Hermione, her eyes wide and fearful, "Now we're in trouble." Below him, on the table, in big, bold writing were the words,

ASSASSIN REVEALED, HARRY POTTER KILLED FUDGE.

It was direct and to the point, leaving no room for interpretation.

"Now what do we do?" Ginny asked, her face ashen, "They'll be after Harry. He's not strong enough to look after himself yet. There's going to be a civil war. Jesus Christ, I thought they covered their tracks!" Ron looked down at the paper, studying it.

"I don't know. We just need to show Harry this."

Suddenly there was screaming in the Great Hall. People were confused and scared. They were yelling out questions. Wondering if the Daily Prophet had got it wrong about Harry again. There was a general air of disbelief, terror and confusion." Dumbledore had stood up and was trying to calm everything down. Ron felt an immediate wave of relief flood him. Dumbledore would sort everything out down here. In the meantime, they needed to get to Harry. The three of them stood and slipped out of the Great hall amidst all the confusion.

They hurried up towards the hospital wing. They burst through the doors and ran straight to Harry's bed. He sat up and greeted them.

"Hey guys." He knew, an instant later, that something was wrong, terribly wrong. He frowned. "What's the problem." Wordlessly Ron dropped the Daily Prophet on Harry's bed. Harry picked it up and read it, his face expressionless. He lay back down.

"So what do we do now?" He asked them, his face expressionless and his voice calm. They didn't answer. Ron looked distraught, Ginny was ashen and Hermione was crying softly. Harry turned away. "Is there any way this will just blow over, Dumbledore could just lie and say I was never there." Ron shook his head, his thoughts snapped back to reality.

"No there's going to be repercussions. They'll have tested Fudge's room for your magical signature. It will have come up positive. Theirs is going to be a backlash. It's not going to be light. It was treason Harry. They'll kill you for it." Harry remained expressionless, his face guarded.

"Fudge was unpopular. He won't have enough supporters left to do anything about it for him, will he?" Ron thought carefully.

"He'll have enough to cause trouble. His personal bodyguard. Their loyalty is unquestionable, and they're the best."

"How many is that?" Ron made a see sawing motion with his hand.

"Usually about fifty, give or take."

"We can handle that." Ron shook his head.

"Then there are his supporters in the Wizarding populace. They'll cause trouble for you." Ron hesitated, "Harry, I'm not sure you understand. This is treason. People will hate you for it whether they liked Fudge or not. There will be a backlash and I'm not sure if you will be able to withstand it. There will be a public outcry, people will turn against you. Eventually you will run out of supporters." Harry said nothing. However he knew that Ron was right. Harry needed the support of the Wizarding population. Harry represented freedom for them and so they followed him, but after committing treason many would turn away from him and turn to the dark arts. Others would turn away from him because it appeared that he was turning to the dark arts.

"So what do I do?" Ron was useful in this way. Years of playing chess had turned him into a sound strategist. He had the uncanny knack of seeing a hundred different possibilities and all their consequences at the same time. Ron looked thoughtful.

"Stand up to the backlash for as long as you can. Don't back down. Always explain why you did it, never change your story no matter what people say. People will respect you for it and many people will start to believe you if you stay firm." Harry nodded exhausted. In truth he was terrified. He knew that the consequences of getting caught would be dire, and now he had to face them.

"You have one advantage though. All your supporters are loyal to you one hundred per cent. They won't change sides. Fudge never had that. He was always unpopular. The majority of people will be fuelled by confusion, terror and shock. They need someone to blame, no matter what the reasons. If you stand strong you'll convince them quickly. You're a hero to them Harry. If you remain unwavering they'll rejoin, after that Fudge's true supporters will be in a minority, such that they will be able to do anything about it." Harry nodded again. He closed his eyes and wished all his problems would just disappear. He couldn't face being hated again.

Although he didn't say anything he remembered what had happened the night before. He remembered the freedom above all. He knew, subconsciously, that it was insanity but he didn't want to admit it. He was fighting, and it was taking all his willpower, not to crack under all the strain. None of it seemed real, not of seemed like it was happening. Everything Ron said, it didn't make sense. It was like watching a movie.

He fought back the tears. The pressures were all becoming too much. He had been caught and now he would need to pay the price. He couldn't face that. He couldn't face that anymore.

He thought of the backlash. The hate he would be getting. The blame, all the feelings of terror and confusion would be unleashed on him. It would be another barrage against his already weakened mental shields. If he was honest, he didn't think he would be able to face it again and emerge from it unchanged.

He felt himself cracking under the thought of it all and fought to hold himself together, to hold the tide of insanity threatening to break through. He felt himself breaking under the strain and fought to hold on.

And then he lost it.

------------

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in the room of requirement avoiding the questions of the rest of the students. There was no hostility yet, people weren't quite ready to accept that there hero was an assassin. An assassin who committed treason.

However it wouldn't be long before they did accept it. All the evidence was stacked against him. Ron shook his head.

"I don't think Harry can take much more of this." Hermione nodded.

"When I said finding what his limits were, I never anticipated this. No one could handle this."

"There'll be a public outcry. Aurors will come after Harry. He's too weak to defend himself. There's nothing he can do." said Ginny.

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head.

"Be there for him. We'll get him through this. Harry's surprised people before. He'll do it again."

------------

Exhaustion seemed to be a permanent feeling in Harry. The strain his mind was under meant that a lot of energy was being used in order to stay sane. Harry knew that he could not afford to relax. He had to stay focused and fight all that time. So far he was managing but he had a feeling that he would not be able to keep it up much longer.

The nights were the worst. Night was the time when his mind was the most relaxed and, therefore, the most vulnerable. It came as little surprise to him that the bouts of insanity affected him most then.

Fortunately he could sleep most of the day and restore most of his energy for the night. That helped, but with the new fears of Fudge's supporters getting revenge and the backlash from the Wizarding population his mind was at its weakest and the insanity at its strongest.

Madam Pomfrey watched him sleep anxiously. She was torn between two decisions. Half of her wanted to send him back to Gryffindor tower where he would be in a relaxed, natural environment and his friends could look after him which would help a lot. The other half wanted to keep him here where she could keep an eye on him.

In the end she decided that it would be in Harry's best interest to send him back to Gryffindor tower. Perhaps his friends would be able to get him to talk to them.

With that last comforting thought she sent for Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

------------

Ron stood up.

"We'd best be getting back to the common room." Ginny and Hermione nodded and stood up. They followed him out of the door.

They had barely gotten ten steps when a second year none of them recognised came running towards them.

"You're wanted in the hospital wing." The boy said. Hermione felt her heart begin to beat faster.

"Is there a problem?" She asked her voice scared. The boy shook his head.

"No, Madam Pomfrey wants to see you." He said casually. The boy clearly didn't lack confidence.

"Thanks." Ron said gruffly. The three of them began walking in the direction of the hospital wing. To their surprise the boy began following them.

"Is it true? Did Harry really kill Fudge?" He said excitedly, Ron turned on the boy slightly harshly.

"I said thanks." The boy took the hint and turned away from them. They walked in silence to the hospital wing. Lost in their own thoughts, none of them could get Harry out of their mind. Each of them was being eaten up by worry.

They arrived at the hospital wing and walked through the doors. They glanced at Harry and saw that he was fast asleep. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office when she heard the doors open.

"Excellent. I need to talk to you three." They walked over to her. "I have decided that it would be in Harry's best interests to send him back to Gryffindor tower." The three exchanged eager looks at that. Madam Pomfrey held her hand up warningly. "I am not wholly convinced by it but I think that putting Harry in a natural environment where he is comfortable and amongst friends may be the best thing for him. The moment I hear he is deteriorating he will be straight back in here. Do you understand me?" They nodded seriously.

"When can he leave?" Ron asked, he felt better at the prospect of being able to look after his best friend. He hated not being able to do anything.

"As soon as he wakes up. Now listen to me. There are a couple of things that you must _not _do if you want him to recover. Never force him into talking, he will just retreat into himself further and that must not happen. Any further and he may not come back out." The trio looked at each other nervously, they knew what that meant. "Mention talking about it to him but never push him. He will speak when he's ready." The three of them nodded, they felt that last comment was a bit optimistic; however they understood the importance of optimism at this time and said nothing. "The final thing," and she turned to Ron as she said this, "is that he has been suffering bouts of insanity recently, mainly at night." She heard their intakes of breath and saw the fearful look on their faces, "he needs someone to be with him, to try and calm him down. It is vital that someone is there, to make sure there is always some reality trying to get through to him. If he there is no reality near him, trying to break through the insanity it will happen more and more. You may want to advise your dorm mates to put sleeping charms around their beds, they can be pretty terrifying, but I'm sorry Mr Weasley, you will have to be there for him."

"No, no," Ron interrupted quickly, "I don't mind, I really want to help him." Hermione smiled at him proudly. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Good. You can take him back to his dorm when he wakes up. Just remember he is going to need a lot of love and support right now. As much as I hate to force this upon you, he has to become your number one priority right now. Above schoolwork, above everything. You cannot afford not to be there for him when he needs you. That is why part of me doesn't want to send him back. But I trust you and know that you will be there for him. But he must be number one."

"He will be," Ron said fervently, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Not after all he has done for me." The other two nodded in agreement.

------------

The chamber was dimly lit and freezing. The numerous torches on the wall seemed to give out little light and no heat. The stone walls were lined with shields and animal skins and, below them, stood a line of black robed men. In the centre of the room was a high backed chair, a throne, and on it sat the most evil wizard ever.

He surveyed the cowering creature before him, almost nothing more then a bundle of robes. For some reason the cowering annoyed him immensely and he wondered whether he should just use the cruciatus curse on it.

"This had better be good, Wormtail." The bundle of robes looked up eagerly.

"It is my lord, it is." There was silence for a few minutes. Voldemort grew impatient.

"Are you going to speak, Wormtail, or do I have to torture it out of you?" Wormtail began to whimper.

"N-no my lord…I mean yes…I-I mean no."

"Wormtail…" Voldemort warned, his eyes narrowing. Wormtail took a steadying breath.

"It was Potter who killed Fudge, my lord, and according to young Malfoy, master, Potter is currently lying in the hospital wing weak and on the verge of insanity!" Voldemort sat up straighter.

"Are you sure?"

"P-positive, master, it was in the Prophet as well!" Voldemort laughed in his glee, a laugh that sent shivers down the spine of all those present. It was the laugh he used when he was torturing someone or had just killed. Only ten times more intense.

"Malfoy." One of the black robed Death Eaters stepped forward and bowed low.

"Master?" he said smoothly.

"I am pleased with your son. You will be rewarded." Lucius Malfoy bowed lower.

"Thank you, master, I am truly grateful." He straightened and backed up against the wall once more. Voldemort turned back to Wormtail.

"Prepare our men. We shall assault Hogwarts once more and this time we shall not fail. We shall be rid of this irksome wretch and the old fool who watches over him." He laughed again, the cold, chilling laugh which echoed around the chamber and sent shivers down the spine of all those present.

Miles away in the Hogwarts hospital wing Harry sat up, screamed, and succumbed immediately to the intense waves of insanity that flooded his mind.

A/N Ok, another chapter up. Next one will be up in about a week. Hope you enjoy this one.

I would like to thank everyone for their concern they showed in their reviews concerning the tsunamis. It does mean a lot to me.

Anonymousy – Thanks for the review. I'm sorry about that. I'll try and sort it.

FSI - Thanks for the review.

Goddess Usaqi - Thanks for the review. You live in Australia? So you'll know a fair bit about the tsunamis. Ok, if you ever need another beta let me know. I was lucky, very lucky. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Dark Phoenix Mortal – Thanks for the review.

Darkdanny - Thanks for the review.

El Permenante - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the darkness bit. I enjoyed writing that bit. You will find out who the person with the knife is soon, possibly in the next chapter.

Miliardo Peacecraft - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're girlfriend's cousin is ok. Really glad. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

HoshiHikari - Thanks for the review. I was deliberately vague about the person with the knife. You'll find out about him soon. Hopefully this chapter explained the second point.

ArkMage - Thanks for the review.

Colm - Thanks for the review. I'm not going to say anything except you will have to wait and see!

Leah - Thanks for the review. Not in the next few chapters, he's still recovering.

Sarah - Thanks for the review. Thanks very much, sorry you got scared! I suppose getting the story finished is the important thing, whether I'm ok or not doesn't matter! Thanks for the concern.

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review. I'm glad I changed my mind too! What you said is very true, something to remember. By the way, I'm not a huge fan of sad endings, little hint for you!

The Phoenix King – Thanks for the review. Thanks for the concern and the compliment, that means a lot to me. I will check out your fic for you, I will give you some advice but I doubt you will need it. Thanks again. You'll find out who the person in the vision was soon.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy


	13. Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter thirteen: Reality.

Ron anxiously paced up and down next to the bed Hermione and Ginny were sitting on. He threw another glance over at Harry who was sleeping in the bed next to them. He paused, opened his mouth as if to say something, shook his head and continued pacing.

"Ron will you stop pacing!" snapped Ginny irritably. Ron nodded and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said distractedly. He sat there for a minute before standing up and beginning to pace again.

"Ron!" Ginny snapped again. He nodded and stopped. Before he could start again Ginny jumped off the bed and put her hands on his shoulders. "Ron, relax. I know you're nervous about this, we all are, but Harry's strong, Ron, he'll cope." Despite her calm demeanour Ron could tell that she was equally nervous. She had used his name four times now.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but they heard a groan and movement coming from the other bed. Three heads swivelled in the direction of it.

Harry was sitting up in his bed, bleary eyed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Guys?"

"Hey Harry." Said Ron. He hid his nervousness in front of his best friend. Harry yawned again.

"Jesus, Ron, you spend so much time in here, you sure you don't want Madam Pomfrey to set you up a bed?" Ron laughed.

"No mate, I just figured I'd take you back to our dorm." For a second the sentence didn't sink in and Harry continued rubbing his eyes and then,

"_What?_" He exclaimed. Ron grinned.

"Yep. Madam Pomfrey reckons you're on the road to recovery; either that or she's getting sick of looking after you. As it is, that's our job now." Hermione rolled her eyes at his statement. That was so typical of Ron. Hiding his true fears behind a joke so no one would guess he was scared. Sometimes it was annoying, like when he needed comfort but no one knew that he did. Other times, like now, it was useful. Harry wouldn't know that Ron was nervous and so he wouldn't be unnerved.

"Anyway," said Ginny stepping forward, "We've got to take you back to Gryffindor tower. Is there anything you need doing?" Harry shook his head.

"I'll just get changed then we can go." The three of them nodded and gave him some privacy. Ron and Hermione went to see Madam Pomfrey. They knocked on the door of her office.

"Madam Pomfrey?" said Ron, opening it slightly and peering in.

"Yes?" Ron opened the door fully and they stepped in.

"Harry's woken up. We'll take him back to Gryffindor tower." She nodded.

"Very well. Just remember what I said. Also if there are any drastic problems then let me know immediately, don't try to handle them on your own, doing so could hinder his recovery rather than helping it. Oh and here you go." She reached up onto a shelf and him a bottle of Dreamless Sleep potion. "One spoonful on alternative nights to begin with. As the bouts of insanity become less and less serious limit the dosage to once every three or four days and finally once a week. I am trusting you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, so don't mess around with it. Do you understand?" They nodded seriously. "Ok, go on with you then." They thanked her and walked out to where Harry and Ginny were waiting.

"Ready?" Ron asked, Harry nodded. "Come on then." Hermione stopped them,

"Before we go, Harry, we just want to warn you that there may be a bit of hostility towards you or people muttering about you, just ignore it and let us handle it. Understand?" He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good." She said happily, "Let's get you back then." They walked out of the hospital wing, Hermione and Ron on either side of Harry, their hands in their pockets, clutching their wands tightly.

The hospital wing corridor was deserted. Ron was grateful for that. It meant that Harry could get used to being outside the hospital wing without people staring at him.

They turned a corner and descended a set of stairs. Ron's chest tightened, he could see people standing at the bottom. He stepped closer to Harry and on the other side Hermione did aswell. One of the people at the bottom looked up and saw Harry. She fell silent and nudged her friend. Her friend looked up aswell. Soon the whole group was staring at Harry, who was looking down at the floor anxiously.

The group suddenly broke out in mutters and scattered, presumably to tell their friends. Ron felt Harry tremble next to him.

"Come on, mate, it'll be ok. Just ignore them." He said quietly. Nevertheless he began to walk faster. They turned another corner and entered one of the main corridors in the school. Ron swore under his breath, the whole place was filled with people. He cast a sideways glance at Harry and swore again. Harry was pale and sweating. He was shaking uncontrollably and looked terrified.

Making a snap decision, Hermione pulled him into an empty classroom. Ron and Ginny followed her. Hermione placed her hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, calm down. Just relax for a minute. Look at me. Harry, look at me." Hermione lifted Harry's head and forced him to look at her. "Calm down. Ignore everyone out there. They're irrelevant. Just concentrate on us three and getting back to Gryffindor tower. Ok? Good, come on." Hermione opened the door and pulled Harry out if it before he could protest.

As they walked down the corridor there was an outbreak of muttering and a good deal of hostile looks directed at Harry. Ron's glares soon sorted those out.

It was the same all the way back to the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione guiding Harry along and muttering words of encouragement to him while glaring at the people whispering and shooting hostile looks at him. Ginny walked behind them, her wand held casually in her hand.

Eventually they reached Gryffindor tower. Ron had never been so glad to see the Fat Lady. She smiled broadly at Harry and welcomed him back warmly. Harry smiled slightly and regained some of his battered confidence. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all shot the Fat Lady extremely grateful smiles.

Ron took a deep breath and gave the password to the Fat Lady. She nodded and swung open. Ron felt slightly faint. This was it. They stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

The reaction was instantaneous and the complete opposite of what Harry had just been forced to cope with outside.

People began cheering loudly when he stepped through the portrait hole. Several people ran over to him grinning broadly. Other people stood in the background cheering and yelling out their support.

Dean Thomas ran over to Harry and held out his hand. Harry shook it and Dean grinned at him.

"Harry, mate, I'm with you all the way on this. I never did like Fudge. If you thought he needed to die then he needed to die." Seamus appeared next to him.

"Yeah Harry, you've taken us this far and haven't gone wrong yet. Fudge was getting in the way and even I could see that. You haven't done anything wrong. Fudge was a fool who needed to die. Only you had the guts to do it." Harry grinned at the support from his friends.

"Thanks guys. It's good to know that you're on my side." The old Harry shone through and Ron could have collapsed with relief. He turned to Hermione and she smiled and slipped an arm around his waist. They watched people give their support to Harry and they watched Harry slowly come out of the shell he had been in on the way from the hospital wing.

"He's got the whole house on his side." Ron said to her quietly, "I reckon he's got a chance in this." Hermione nodded.

"Of course he has. What he has had to live through will have forced his brain to build some very strong mental shields around itself. Until now no one could have known how strong. This is the telling point. But with the support of the whole house he has got a chance. He's surprised people before, I have a feeling he'll do it again."

-

It was nearly midnight and the whole house was quiet. The five boys in the fifth year dormitory were sitting on their beds talking. Although Harry was reluctant to talk the other four wouldn't let him stay quiet and forced him to engage in the conversations.

Eventually, they all decided that they wanted to go to sleep. Ron took a deep breath, this was the bit he had been dreading.

"Boys, put silencing charms around your beds." Ron instructed Neville, Dean and Seamus. The three of them looked puzzled and refused. Harry pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes, trying to block out the conversation that was going on. He had known that it would come down to this. He was terrified of having to fight to stay sane in front of his dorm mates, terrified that it would make them think he was crazy and that they would desert him, leave him to fight his battles alone.

He began to twist and turn, already trying to fight off the thoughts that were tormenting him. He fought not to cry out.

"Just do it!" Ron demanded.

"Why?" protested Seamus.

"Jesus! What's wrong with Harry, Ron?" Dean interrupted. Ron looked over and swore.

"Shit." He ran over to Harry's bed. "Harry, come on mate, calm down." He looked up at the other three boys who looking over at them worriedly. "Ever since what happened at the Ministry he's been suffering from bouts of insanity. Apparently they're extremely disturbing. Put silencing charms around your beds so you won't hear them."

"Sod off, Ron, we're Harry's mates aswell, we want to help as much as you do." Ron knew there was no point in arguing so he nodded gratefully.

"Cheers." Harry stopped tossing around and looked up.

"Ron?" He said weakly. Ron smiled down at him.

"Yeah mate."

"I'm sorry." Ron laughed reassuringly.

"Don't be, mate." Harry wouldn't look at the other three boys. He closed his eyes and tried to forget what just happened. He heard Ron turn the lights off and get into bed.

As hard as he tried he not to he couldn't resist opening his eyes. It was almost immediate, the darkness swarmed over him. He sat up quickly and tried to control his breathing. He felt his heart rate increase and tried to relax. He looked around quickly. He felt the darkness pushing at his mental barriers and tried to fight back. He closed his eyes but opened them almost immediately, he could detect someone else in the room, someone apart from the other four boys. He strained to hear if any of them were awake, he could hear the gentle breathing. He was the only one left awake. He looked around again, knowing he would see him again, praying he would not.

And there he was, by the door. Standing there, nothing but a silhouette, but the knife held high above his head. The waves of insanity continued to batter his weakened defences and he fought to stay in control, not to cry out.

He took another step forward. The knife held out in front of him now, then another step, this time the knife held out to the side.

Then Harry felt the darkness take him. He felt that urge to laugh as the figure continued taking steps towards him, the knife never in the same place twice. The insanity washed over him, drowning out all reality.

Then he couldn't help it. He had to laugh. An insane laugh that echoed off the walls. He watched the figure with the knife draw closer and laughed. It all seemed so funny. He was about to die and all he could do was laugh. There was only freedom. No fear, no hate. Just freedom. He felt the insanity wash over his mind and laughed louder.

The man with the knife drew closer; the knife was staying in the same position now, held high above his head. Harry remembered the pain from the torturing as the knife pierced his skin, but there was no fear, only freedom and the desire to laugh as he waited for the knife to pierce his skin.

The insane laugh burst from his lips again, the figure with the knife almost next to Harry. The darkness had taken his mind and he was lost in the insane freedom that accompanied it.

From somewhere nearby he heard someone yell out,

"Shit, Harry!" He heard them scramble out of bed and run over to him. He laughed at the whole thing.

Ron felt a shiver run through him at that insane laugh. He ran over to Harry and jumped onto his bed. He knelt next to him and began shaking him.

"Harry! Relax, wake up. It's me, Ron!" Harry looked up at him but there was no recognition in his eyes.

"Ron! It's him! He's back again." Ron felt another shiver run down his spine. He heard the other three boys get out of bed and run over to him.

"What's happening?" Seamus asked, fear evident on his face.

"He's insane, oh shit." Ron swore, "Harry, talk to me, mate, come on, talk to me!" Harry laughed.

"He's back again, Ron, I knew it! He never leaves. He's always there, he couldn't finish it first time so he's going to finish now!"

"_Who,_ Harry?" Harry laughed.

"Him. He couldn't finish it first time; he wants to finish it now." Harry sat up and grabbed Ron, "He's right there!" Harry said, laughing insanely and pointing over his bed. Ron took a wild guess.

"Voldemort?"

"No, him."

"The person who tortured you?" Harry laughed again.

"Yes! He wants me dead, I've told him to go but he won't." Suddenly Harry's expression turned fearful and he clutched Ron tighter. "Ron, he's there, he's going to kill me!" Ron held Harry.

"No one's there, mate, it's just me and the boys. Calm down, it'll be all right. It's just me, Seamus, Dean and Neville." Suddenly Harry screamed a terrified, bloodcurdling scream. Ron winced and held his best friend. Suddenly he felt Harry go limp. He was unconscious.

Ron laid him down again. He looked at his face, still terrified. He turned to the other three who were looking on with scared, shocked expressions.

"It's not going to be easy. He's messed up. I'm sorry boys." Ron shook his head and walked over to his bed. Dean laughed, but it was a hollow, empty laugh that conveyed sadness rather than happiness.

"No one said it was going to be easy. Look what he has been through. We'll get him through this so don't apologise." Ron didn't answer and they didn't expect him to. They all knew how much this would take a toll on Ron, Harry's best friend. They would have to support Ron aswell; he would take the brunt of it. He was the one who would have to sit there wand hold Harry as he screamed and laughed in his insanity. He was the one who would have to be there for him all the time. But they knew that Ron would never desert Harry, not in the darkest moments, when it seemed that Harry would never recover, would always be trapped by the darkness that held his mind, they knew that Ron would still be there, talking to his friend, trying to get him through it. That was loyalty. They could only hope to do the same.

-

They all woke the next morning shaken by last night's events. None of them mentioned it. They could all see that Harry could remember what had happened, usually one so good at keeping his emotions in check and his face an expressionless mask, but today his face betrayed it all, the embarrassment, regret, fear, all of it. Conversation was forced and minimal, but always kept well away from the subject.

Harry didn't apologise. He couldn't, and they didn't expect him to. For all the times Harry had looked after them, diving in front of a spell in battle, appearing from nowhere to take over a duel with a Death Eater when it looked certain that they would die, well, it was the least they could do.

-

The day had been hell for Harry, as much as the Gryffindors had rallied around him. The students had created a new hate campaign against him. There were snide comments and spells were shot from behind statues. It had been sheer hell. Everyone was hostile and Harry ended up not saying a word the entire day. Ron and Hermione could see the internal struggle on his face as he fought to keep control. He never looked up. They could see the tears in his eyes and the pain on his face as each comment hit him, his mental barriers providing no resistance. Each comment hit its target with deadly accuracy and each comment hurt him more and more and pushed him even closer to the edge.

Eventually it took the DA, in DA robes, providing escorts to prevent the spells flying at him, and although they could do little to prevent snide remarks and hurtful comments their presence provided some comfort.

By the end of the day Harry was so weak from his ongoing battle for sanity that Ron and Hermione had to walk pressed up against him, their close proximity providing some strength for him and their bodies taking some of his weight.

Finally they got him back to Gryffindor tower and managed to get him sitting down in a chair by the fire with a mug of hot chocolate to replenish his low blood sugar. He looked considerably better having drunk it but would still not look up or talk to them. Eventually Hermione, Ron and Ginny led him over to a seat by the window and Hermione crouched in front of him.

"Will you talk to us Harry? I know you hate it but it really will help. I know you don't want to worry and burden us with your problems but you worry us more by not talking to us. Talking will help; you can get it off your chest and instead of you coping with the problems all on your own we can all help. That's what friends are for." Still Harry said nothing. "Look," said Hermione "Talking will help, it will stop us from worrying. I'm not trying to push you but I need you to understand that. There are two reasons why you're not talking to us. The first is that you don't want to worry or burden us with your problems, the second is that you think you can make us safe by pushing us away from you." Harry looked up slightly and Hermione knew she had hit the spot, "The fact with the former, Harry, is that you worry us more by _not_ talking so you might as well talk-"

"As for the latter," Ron interrupted, "You haven't got a hope in hell so you might as well talk." Ron was grinning at Harry as he said that.

Harry sighed inwardly, he didn't want to talk, Hermione had got both reasons perfectly right, he was scared that they would desert him when they heard what he had been through. He looked up slightly, their faces showed no hesitation, merely honesty and trust. He decided. He would talk.

He leant back against the wall. The three of them looked at each other and back at Harry. They waited patiently for him to begin.

"I'm scared. I'm scared I can't do this. I can't cope with reality anymore, not with all I have been through. The Ministry was hell. The fight wasn't ranged, it was up close, I could feel people shudder and die against me, see their faces, feel their blood. Everything they felt I felt. I watched them shudder and collapse, saw them slip on the blood as they fell, fear on their faces and all I did was continue fighting, continue killing. I felt nothing! Nothing? Do you understand what that means, to fight and kill and see it all and not feel a thing? No remorse, no fear only a will to go on and get it done, to kill the next person until all that remains is you and a pile of dead at your feet?" Once Harry started, the words came out in torrents. He couldn't stop himself; he'd needed to get this off his chest. It had been, literally, driving him insane. Ron, Hermione and Ginny shared a quick, yet hopeful glance, perhaps this would help him recover.

"That's not completely true. I did feel one thing. I felt exaltation. There was a joy in the killing, seeing your enemies die and not you. There was freedom, and power. The power to live and to kill. It was messed up. It messed me up. I felt satisfied as I killed those who were trying to kill me. I felt like I had all the power in the world, the adrenaline was there, I was terrified; terrified of death, but there was that freedom. I want that freedom so badly, I want it again, to forget all that is happening, going insane is the only thing that comes close. It's like drugs, you want more and more after each time it happens. After the fight, after surviving it and seeing all the dead and maimed, after seeing all the blood on the floor, after all that it didn't seem real, it didn't seem as if I could have taken part, could've done any of that. But I had, and it messed me up.

"After we got into the lift, everything became detached, nothing felt real. The lift stopped again and we got out and there was a group of Aurors waiting for us. We charged them and just cut them to pieces. We were all so scared, we were terrified and we just charged and cut them down because of that. We felt no mercy. We hated them for making us scared and so we wanted revenge. We massacred them. We broke through their lines and sprinted for the portkey point. But they ambushed us. One assassin had been killed outside Fudge's office; two were killed in the ambush. Lupin and the other two got to the portkey point, but they hit me with a spell. I told Lupin to get out and he did. But they captured me. They took me down to the torture chambers." Harry paused and leaned back. This was the point he had been dreading. He didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to think about it. He hated all the feelings he felt, fear, hate, remorse. The thought of what happened was hell; it was that which was driving him insane. He leant back further and his face and torso was hidden by the shadows.

"The torture was hell. I'll tell you what he did. First if all he was punching me, barrages of punches that never seemed to stop. Then he would slice half healed wounds open with a knife and squeeze them until it felt like my arm was on fire."

"The man with the knife." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Yes. That was just to warm up. Then the real torture started after that." Again Harry faltered. Hermione squeezed his hand and he took strength from that. "When he got bored of that he cast a blinding spell on me. I couldn't do a think. He would punch me or stab me and I would never see it coming, I could sometimes hear it but I could never see it. Then he cast another spell, I don't know what it was but all I could hear was white noise, I couldn't see anything or hear anything and it messed me up. I was completely disorientated. At one point I thought I was upside down, I was convinced that I was upside down, the blood was rushing to my head and I was screaming in terror. Then I realised that I wasn't. While I couldn't see or hear anything but white noise he used to walk up and punch me, I had no idea when. I used to sit there waiting for it happen in terror. Sometimes he would punch me once and leave it there, or he would punch me and then wait a few seconds or a minute or whatever, and I would sit there not having a clue whether he would do it again. It was terrifying, sitting there, tense and afraid, crying out for him to stop it. The white noise and blindness is terrifying. You are completely disorientated, you don't know where you are, you can't sense anything. It drives you insane. You just don't know anything. The disorientation is the worst. He would punch and stab me and I would have no idea when it was coming or whether it was going to come again, and then when I was nearly unconscious he would throw ice cold salt water over me, it woke me and burned my wounds. It was hell, sheer hell." At that point he broke down into sobs. Hermione and Ginny put their arms around him, crying softly. Ron sat there with his arm around his best friend, his face white and shell-shocked.

Suddenly Hermione looked up.

"I have an idea. Come with me, Harry." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the common room. Ginny and Ron looked on in confusion but didn't interrupt.

She pulled him along the corridors at a run.

"Where are we going?" He asked her as she pulled him along by the hand.

"You'll see." She continued to run, pulling him along. She dragged him up some steps. Harry realised where she was taking him.

"Hermione, this leads to the Astronomy tower!"

"I know." She called back. She led him over to the other side of the Astronomy and turned to him and pointed up at the sky.

"Look!" She exclaimed breathlessly. Harry looked up at where she was pointing, puzzled.

And then his face changed. His expression was stunned. A kind of shocked sadness, but happiness inside it.

"Sirius." He said softly, staring up at the bright star shining down on him.

"Yes, Sirius. Would he want you to go through all this? Would he want you to give up? No. he's watching over you, Harry. He always has and will never stop. Don't give up. Just for him, don't give up." Harry was silent for a few moments. His expression peaceful. He smiled softly.

The breeze swirled around them, a calming sound. The night air was fresh and the sky starry and clear. For a moment, in a war torn time, just for a moment there was pure peace.

There was calmness all around them, the sound of the wind whistling over the lake, the stars a pattern of lights upon it. There was silence and calmness. Harry smiled, and for the first time, there was peace in the only remaining hero's heart, he was one of the final heroes of the time, the last of a dying race, and yet, amongst all the hate, fear and war, which he was in the middle of, he was the centre of, amongst the killing, the torture and the fighting, there was peace. No more than a few moments, but there was peace.

He smiled at Hermione, and she smiled back. It was a smile full of trust and love and at that point he felt that there could be nothing wrong with the world. He looked up at the Sirius star and frowned slightly.

"Are you sure that's it?" It's the wrong time of year." Hermione laughed softly.

"Since when did Sirius obey the rules? He's breaking them yet again, just for you Harry. He's breaking all the rules of the universe just to help you get through this. He loves you Harry and would break every rule of man and god for you. And he has done. Get through this Harry, for him." Harry smiled at her, mirroring her earlier smile. She was captivated by it; she stared into his open, honest eyes, and loved him more. She threw her arms around him and swore to do whatever it took to keep him safe. She loved him more then ever, like a younger sister adores her elder brother.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go back to the common room."

That night, for the first time in a while, he didn't have to fight off any insanity. He had recovered. He had fought it and won.

A/N Sorry this is a day late. There is a bug going around school, it's that time of the year, and unfortunately I caught it and was sick for a few days. But I have recovered.

Next chapter will be out in about a week. This is pretty much the end of Harry's insanity, but not the complete end. He has pretty much recovered, but there is still a bit to go. There will be HP/CC next chapter.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Dragon Swords Master – Thanks for the reviews. Dammit! Damn! I meant to write Narcissa… Damn. Good spot! I'll have to replace the chapter…Will I lose the reviews if I do? Anyway that's a really good spot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless. Thanks for pointing that out.

FSI - Thanks for the review.

Aizan19 - Thanks for the review. More news of Voldemort soon.

Goddess Usagi - Thanks for the review. I hate jetlag! It messes you up! It actually took me a week to get that chapter out! I would have been chuffed if it was just a few days! Anyway, where did you go overseas? I'm glad this fic keeps getting better. It's nice to receive comments like that so thanks!

Colm - Thanks for the review.

The Enchantresses - Thanks for the review. No, he's not going to stay insane.

HoshiHikari - Thanks for the review. It gets better!

ArkMage - Thanks for the review.

El Permenente - Thanks for the review. Thanks, I enjoy receiving comments like that, it makes all the writers block worth it! Now you know who the man with the knife is, interesting idea Draco, unfortunately not the right one! Well, at least you won't be being bugged anymore. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. More Harry/Cho coming up!

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter fourteen: The Calm Before the Storm.

Harry grinned at the girl in his arms. She smiled back at him and reached up to kiss him again. They were outside in the grounds by the lake. The weather was warm and sunny and they were enjoying it while it lasted.

Harry let her lips come close and pulled back unexpectedly. She pouted at him.

"That's not fair." She whined, Harry smiled at her teasingly.

"I know." She leaned in for another kiss but once again he pulled back. This time she looked upset.

"Harry, no, I want a kiss." She was upset. Harry relented immediately. He bent down and kissed her softly. She smiled and cheered up. He laughed at her, and jumped up. She turned around and looked up at him. She caught the look in his eyes. They were sparkling; he was in that playful mood again.

She laughed again and stood up as well. She moved towards him. He towards her as well. She was about to reach out and pull him in for a kiss, when he moved behind her. Cho turned around and slapped his arms.

"Don't!"

"Sorry." He didn't look it. She rolled her eyes at him. She was about to move towards him again when she felt herself being pulled to the ground. She squealed once in shock and then burst out laughing when she felt herself land on top of him.

"You scared me!" She protested. He didn't answer, just smiled at her and leant in for another kiss. She kissed him back eagerly. She felt his hand move down to the hem of her top. In her mind she smiled slightly and decided that it was time to get a bit of revenge. She waited till his hand was half way up then rolled over so she was on the bottom. His hand was pulled out of her top. He looked shocked then laughed.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yes, you did." They rolled over and lay on their sides facing each other. She reached out and began stroking his hair softly. He smiled and slipped an arm around her.

"I'm glad you're back." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware I went on holiday." She slapped his arm again.

"You know what I mean." He nodded at her. He kissed her lightly and stood up. He held out a hand.

"Come on. I've got work to do." She pouted at him again.

"But I was enjoying that."

"Me too. But I've got work to do." She sighed and allowed him to pull her up. He put an arm around her. They walked back to the castle in silence. Cho nestled against him and he kissed her again. She was so glad he was back to normal. The past few weeks had been hell for her.

They entered the castle and he walked her back to the Ravenclaw common room. They stopped outside of it and Cho pressed herself against him and looked up at him.

"I love you, Harry, don't ever forget that." Harry laughed.

"With all theses kisses, how could I?" She rolled her eyes. Typical Harry; never could let the conversation get too serious.

"Whatever." She kissed him passionately one more time. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, bye." She disappeared into the Ravenclaw common room. He began to walk back to the Gryffindor common room. He wandered down the corridors, trying to ignore the hostile stares he was getting. He could handle them better now that he was no longer having to fight off bouts of insanity every five seconds. However the constant snide remarks and the spells that flew his way after every corner annoyed him and made life difficult. He approached a group of fourth years. The broke out in mutters and glared at him but as soon as he got into earshot they fell silent. One boy, however, stepped forwards. Harry was tempted to walk past him and ignore him.

"You bastard, you murdered Fudge." Harry turned to him coldly.

"Do you have any idea why I had to do it?" The boy glared at him and nodded confidently.

"Yeah," he said, "Because you want power and fame." Harry laughed loudly.

"You don't have a clue what you're talking about. So go back to guessing." The boy sneered at him.

"You just want more power." That stung him. Harry turned on him angrily.

"I killed Fudge because I had to. Because he wasn't doing anything to stop Voldemort. Because Voldemort is getting more powerful. I fought in two battles against him. The second one we lost because he was too powerful and we were too weak. Fudge refused to train more Aurors to protect your families. He refused to train more Aurors to fight the Death Eaters. Why? Because he was the power hungry one. He was the one that was convinced that Dumbledore and I were making up the threat of Voldemort to put more pressure on him and force him to resign. He refused to help. So I had to kill him. I didn't want to but I had to. I killed him so your families would be safe and so Voldemort would be stopped." Without waiting for him to reply Harry strode away.

His good mood had evaporated. He walked along towards the Gryffindor common room angrily. He hated people for presuming. He hated them for thinking he only did it for the power. He hated them for the looks full of anger and hostility.

He turned a corner and ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry, where've you been?" Ron asked him. Then he sensed Harry's bad mood. "What's up?"

"They all think I did it for the power and fame! Me? They actually think I want _more _damn fame!"

"I know mate, they're all bastards. We did warn you. Remember, just stick to the facts, remain firm and they'll come around. They can't afford not to." Harry nodded wearily. Hermione opened her mouth to break the silence.

"We were just looking for you; Dumbledore thinks he's onto something." Ron looked up excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well you know how Voldemort's got spies watching Hogwarts." Harry didn't know that but it made sense, "Dumbledore thinks he's found the safe house!" Harry's head jerked up. This was big news. If Dumbledore had indeed found the safe house and they hit it and wiped out the Death Eaters the Voldemort would have no one watching Hogwarts and therefore wouldn't be able to find out about many of Dumbledore's plans and counter.

"How does he know?"

"We don't know for exactly how, he didn't tell us much, but from what we've gathered one of Dumbledore's spies was talking to a Death Eater, the Death Eater let slip and Dumbledore's spy tipped him off. So know we think that Dumbledore's planning on hitting it." Harry nodded slowly.

"That's good but why does he want me? He can handle a raid himself." Ron shrugged.

"Dunno, mate, go see him and you'll find out." Harry nodded.

"Fair enough. See you guys later." Harry turned and began walking in the direction of Dumbledore's office. To be frank, he didn't want this. He needed a few days just to relax. Harry shook his head despairingly; he knew that, in a time like this, holidays were a luxury, and a rare one at that.

He arrived at Dumbledore's office and gave the password. He almost felt like refusing. He couldn't face this. Not right now.

He knocked on the door lightly. He heard Dumbledore welcome him in.

"Ah, Harry, I was wondering when you would stop by. I assume Mr Weasley and Miss Granger told you?" He raised his eyebrows. Harry nodded without saying a word. "Well, the fact is we believe that we have found an important safe house of the Death Eaters and we need to eliminate it." Harry nodded dumbly again. He wished Dumbledore would get to the point. "This is where we have a problem. Voldemort is watching the Order very closely, closer than many would imagine. Therefore I cannot use them. I need other men, men who are not being watched. I would like a dozen Guardians to raid it." Harry considered the situation. One the one hand it all made sense and the job would be a lot easier with the Guardians. On the other hand it would mean sending his men on their first raid without him; Dumbledore hadn't specifically ordered him to go with them so he was not going to. Nor had Dumbledore specifically demanded the Guardians. He recognised that they were Harry's men and that he could not give orders to them, therefore Harry could refuse.

"I will give you the dozen Guardians so long as one of the DA go along and one of the Guardian lieutenants. None of your men." That way Harry could control the planning and the execution of the raid. That would make up for him not being there. Dumbledore thought for a minute. He didn't like not having a hand in the whole thing but he recognised that without the Guardians and Harry's consent he would never pull this off.

"Very well."

"Good. When do you want the target hit?" Dumbledore knew what Harry was doing. He was forcing him to hand over complete power with verbal consent, rather than it just being theoretical. By saying it was Harry's decision meant that Harry had control over the whole thing.

"It's up to you, Harry." Harry grinned inside himself. But to make sure there were no hard feelings or friction between them, Harry threw Dumbledore peace offering.

"We'll do this for you, sir. You can count on us." Dumbledore smiled, recognising it as a peace offering. Harry's statement implied that he recognised that Dumbledore was still in the highest seat of power.

"Thank you, Harry." With the political games over they could relax and return to normal. "How are you faring these days?" Harry grinned amicably at his professor.

"Much better. The insanity has gone." Dumbledore had never been so surprised in his life. His eyes flew open and he was sure he hadn't heard correctly.

"What?" He had trouble getting the word out. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Tears began to leak out of the side of Dumbledore's eyes. It was more than he ever expected, more than he could ever have hoped for. He had hoped and dreamed that this would happen yet had never truly believed that it could. It defied everything.

"I'm so glad, Harry, I'm so glad." Harry smiled again.

"See you later, professor." Harry turned and began walking to the door. Dumbledore stopped him.

"How?" Harry grinned at him, seeing a way to puzzle him more.

"I saw Sirius, sir." Before Dumbledore could reply Harry turned and left the room.

-

Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione just outside of the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey." He greeted them.

"Hey, what did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked.

"He needed a few Guardians to do the raid. The Order's being watched so he can't use them. I told him that he could have them so long as someone from the DA and one of the Guardian lieutenants went along. None of his men." Ron, as a tactician, knew what that meant immediately. He whistled.

"Smart move, mate, that puts you in full control." Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I'll plan the whole thing then you and Samia can go along." Ron nodded happily.

"No problem. Always wanted to go on a proper raid. Anyway, who's in command?" Harry shrugged.

"Not sure. I'll probably have a fire squad and an assault squad, you can lead one and Samia can lead another. Four in the fire squad, have them sending curses into the building, that should disorientate them, especially if we spread the fire squad out. Use the other eight as the assault squad. Hit them from all four directions. Two at each side. They'll be so disorientated they won't know how to respond." Ron nodded.

"Sounds good to me. When are we going to hit them?"

"Tomorrow night." Ron looked thoughtful for a minute then nodded in acceptance. A night time raid was risky; the attacking forces could become equally disorientated in the darkness. Especially if they were hitting the house from four directions. One attacking group could easily come across another and mistake them for Death Eaters. It would descend into chaos. However Harry had faith in the Guardians and trusted that that wouldn't happen.

"Anyway, before you go off playing a hero, Ron, and before you disappear to plan the thing do you want to do something?" Hermione asked them. In retrospect, the easy acceptance these life-threatening things were greeted with by the three of them was scary. No sixteen year old should ever have to watch her boyfriend go off to fight people who would kill him without blinking. In that sort of situation it was likely that Ron would be killed, yet Hermione didn't scream or beg him not to go, she accepted it was a part of life and that it had to be done and screaming and pleading wouldn't help him or make it any easier. She would joke about it and accept it, as that was the only way she would actually get through it.

"Yeah. Shall we go down to the lake?" Harry considered all the work he had to do, but seeing as this could be one of the last times he would have an opportunity like this, to relax with his best friend, he decided to ignore the work.

"Come on then." They turned around and began walking towards the stairs down to the Entrance Hall.

"Harry, did I tell you how long it took Hermione to do that essay for Moody?" Harry shook his head, grinning.

"Half an hour! And I stayed up half the bloody night doing it!" Harry shrugged.

"So? She keened it." He ignored the slap on the arm she gave him. Ron looked at him incredulously.

"So? _So? _Harry, how long did it take you?"

"About twenty minutes."

"You see, now you're just taking the piss."

"Am not. Swear."

"Oh my god," Ron said, putting his head in his hands and shaking it, "My best friend's turning into a Hermione!" Hermione rounded on him angrily.

"And what is wrong with that?" She demanded angrily. Ron quailed under her stare.

"Hermione, I love you to death, but don't you think that you might be…just the tiniest bit…keen?" Hermione continued to glare and Ron continued to quail, regretting ever opening his mouth. She continued to glare at him for a minute after he finished his sentence. Suddenly she grinned.

"Yep. I am." She turned and skipped away happily. Harry burst out laughing; Ron had never looked so relieved and terrified at the same time.

"Jesus, she scared me there."

"She really had you going." Harry agreed. They ran and caught up with Hermione.

"Don't do that!" Ron protested weakly. Hermione grinned at him cheekily.

"Aww, Was poor wittle Ron scared?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes! Poor wittle Ron was bloody terrified!"

"I'm sorry." She certainly didn't look it. She reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Ron grinned at her.

"That's better." He said, grinning at her, "that's what I like, not you scaring seven types of hell out of me!" She smiled at him impishly before turning away.

They left the double doors and walked out into the grounds. It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set, casting a light orange pallor over the lake. However there were a few more hours of day left for them to enjoy.

Ron grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her over to the edge of the lake. He stood behind her and put his arms on her waist.

"Apologise or I throw you into the lake." He said in a teasing tone.

"You wouldn't." She retorted, though there was a slightly sceptical tone to her voice.

"Wouldn't I?" He pretended to throw her but held on. She squealed.

"Ron, don't!"

"Apologise."

"Never!" He pretended to throw her again. She squealed again. "Ok, I'm sorry!" He turned her around and kissed her on the lips.

"Would you have really thrown me in?" She asked him. He grinned at her.

"Of course not. I just wanted to get my own back." She slapped him on the arm.

"That's not fair."

"Oh, I think it's perfectly fair. Eye for an eye."

"Would make the whole world blind." Hermione retorted. Harry sensed an argument brewing. He swiftly ran in and rugby tackled Ron, sending him crashing to the floor. Ron looked up annoyed,

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded, Harry shrugged.

"Dunno. Just felt like it." Ron looked up in disbelief.

"You just felt like it? You just felt like sending me flying into the floor and nearly breaking my spine in five different places." Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Yep, pretty much." Ron shook his head.

"Sadistic bastard. You're evil, pure undiluted evil." Ron stormed. Harry looked rather proud of himself.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums me up." Hermione shook her head despairingly at the two of them. No matter how old they grew, now matter how much they changed, they still managed to act like five year olds. Hermione heard someone approaching. She turned around,

"Oh, hey Cho."

"Hey. What are those two up to?" She asked curiously, looking at Ron raging at Harry and Harry laughing back in his face.

"Acting like five year olds again. Harry tackled Ron. Ron's not happy about it."

"Clearly." Ron had grabbed Harry and the two of them proceeded to have a wrestling match on the ground. Harry had Ron in a headlock and Ron seemed to be gnawing at Harry's arm.

"How old are those two meant to be?" Hermione shrugged.

"Five, six?"

"Seems about right." Ron now had Harry on the ground and Harry was trying to rip Ron's arms out of their sockets. Ron gave a startled yelp as Harry brought his knee up into Ron's leg. Ron fell on the floor clutching it and then screamed when Harry dived on top of him.

The two girls watched them for a few minutes in amusement before the two of them stood up and walked towards them, grinning happily.

"I won." Announced Harry proudly. Ron looked at him incredulously.

"You did bloody not!" Without looking at him Harry gave Ron a hard shove in the chest that sent him sprawling to the floor.

"Bastard!" Ron lunged at Harry's legs and it was Harry's turn to give a startled yelp as he was sent crashing to the floor. Cho shook her head.

"And what happened to your work?" She asked. Harry looked up at her.

"Oh yeah, I decided to sack it. I was going to do it but Hermione and the-idiot-I-now-have-in-a-headlock wanted me to come down here." Hermione decided to intervene.

"Harry put Ron down; you don't know where he's been." Harry let a startled Ron drop to the floor. Ron let out an "oomph" as he hit the ground hard. Harry walked over to Cho and put his arms around her. Hermione walked over to Ron and put her arms around him.

For once, in amidst the hate and terror of war, for a few hours the four of them were able to behave like normal teenagers should, and they should, for when tomorrow comes, they would be thrown right back into the fear of it all.

Tomorrow would bring another fight and who knows what the outcome would be. So for now, they allowed themselves the luxury of relaxing.

A/N VERY IMPORTANT – PLEASE READ.

Ok, half-term begins tomorrow and for a week I will not be able to update as I have no access to the internet. So I apologise. Then the very first week back I have my mock GCSEs and as Brits will know, they are not exams to be taken lightly. They are very important and so I will have to spend the week they are on revising in my free time which means that I will not be able to update at all. I apologise profusely but I cannot afford not to work for them.

So for the next fortnight or so I will not be able to write. Once again I reiterate that I will not give up this fic. My exams start on the 21st and so they will be finished by the 26th. Therefore you can expect an update on the 3rd of March. I promise. Once again I apologise but I have no control over the situation and I really need to revise for my mocks.

Can anyone tell me who said "An eye for an eye would make the whole world blind." Special mention to whoever can.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and that it will keep you going until the 3rd.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. No problem. I'm glad the review was helpful. Hope you enjoyed the H/C in this chapter.

ArkMage - Thanks for the review.

HoshiHikari - Thanks for the review.

Dark Phoenix Mortal - Thanks for the review. This won't be its last appearance…

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review. Is it being dark a bad thing? The trilogy is the "Dark" trilogy. I'm not angry, just curious. Hope you liked the HP/CC in this chapter. Thanks again for pointing that out. Cheers, mate.

Aizan19 - Thanks for the review. Hope you liked the HP/CC in this chapter. I do try to get chapters out quickly.

Chochang323 - Thanks for the review. Glad you like this fic.

The Enchantresses - Thanks for the review. Hope the Harry/Cho fluff in this chapter was good enough for you. I'm glad you think the recovery was good.

Miliardo Peacecraft - Thanks for the review. Thanks. The insanity was hard to write but good fun. Glad you thought it was creepy, it was meant to be. But he's recovered now.

El Permenente – Thanks for the review. Cho didn't play a big part in his recovery no, but she will play a big part in keeping him on the right track and making sure he has comfort and love in the darkest moments.

Trunks2598 - Thanks for the review. More reactions are coming. Don't worry. It's too important to leave out.

FSI - Thanks for the review.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	15. The Raid

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter fifteen: The Raid.

Harry stared and the map in front of him. He frowned slightly and marked another X on it. Frowning more deeply he erased it and moved it about a centimetre to the left. He marked a few more X's on the parchment and rolled it up. He would come back to it. There were several flaws that needed sorting, not to mention the matter of command but apart from that it was going fine.

He tied the red ribbon around the parchment and placed it on the floor next to him. He leant back in the chair and closed his eyes. In all honesty he hated planning things. It never felt right. He preferred to be straight in there and working it out as it went along, planning left too much room for doubt in Harry's mind.

He sat there letting his mind wander over the plan unconsciously. He had decided to stick with his original idea, an assault squad and a fire squad. With careful planning, skill and a bit of luck it should work very successfully. The map had been given to him by Dumbledore so he could mark positions and directions of attack on it. The raid was small but hugely important and Harry felt under a lot of pressure to get everything perfect.

The pressure was starting to show and Harry felt his eyelids begin to droop. He shook himself awake but did not have the energy to pick up the map again. Instead he just sat there. He was about to fall asleep when he felt someone put their hands on his shoulders and begin to massage them. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione standing there.

"God, your shoulders are tense." Harry nodded and waved a hand towards the map.

"I know, this raid, so much pressure involved." Hermione made a sympathetic noise. Harry began to relax under the massage. Hermione grinned.

"You like?"

"You're good at it." Hermione laughed.

"Hidden talent. Ron likes it a lot." Harry opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, I bet he does. Not just on his shoulders either." He teased. Hermione leant forwards and placed her mouth next to his ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked coyly.

Harry shuddered. "Not really. That is my best mate we're talking about." She poked her tongue out at him.

"Hasn't Cho ever given you, you know, a 'wandering massage'?" Harry shrugged.

"Once or twice. We don't make a habit of it though; we're not a couple of sex-starved nymphomaniacs."

"And me and Ron are?"

"You certainly not sex-starved, that's for sure." Hermione's mouth dropped and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Harry!" She was blushing, "I'll have you know that Ron and I haven't once had sex." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure…"

"We haven't!" Harry laughed.

"Ok, so what happens after prefect rounds?"

"We come straight back!"

"An hour after they finish?" Hermione blushed even more. She knew she was beaten.

"Ok, sometimes we make trips to the broom cupboards, but we have never had sex, things have gotten…hot, but we have never had sex." Harry looked faintly scared.

"Easy, Hermione, we're bordering on too much detail."

"Hey, you started it."

"Maybe, but I didn't want a detailed description." They relaxed in each others company. Harry was enjoying the massage intensely and was beginning to fall asleep. He was just about asleep when he snapped his eyelids open.

"Whoa, nearly fell asleep there. You're too good at the massaging thing, Hermione. Anyway, I need to get on with this planning."

"I'll leave you then."

"Yeah. See you later." She turned and walked back up into the girls' dormitory. Shaking his head and taking a deep drink from the goblet of water next to him, he reached down and picked up the map. He placed it on the table and unrolled it.

He studied it carefully. It showed a two story house and the area surrounding it. It was almost too small to be called a map. On the north side of the map there was a hill and it was there that Harry placed his fire squad. The area to the east, west and south was completely flat with no trees or cover. That was unfortunate but, as Harry reasoned to himself, you couldn't have everything. Placing the assault squad was easy enough, it was the firing squad that was giving him difficulty.

Like the area surrounding it, the hill had no cover. That was very unfortunate, it gave the firing squad nothing to hide behind. The real problem was placing them close enough together so that they didn't become disorientated by the darkness and mistake their allies for enemies and placing them far enough apart so that it would not be obvious where the spells were coming from and they would not be so great a target. He frowned and moved one of the X's a half centimetre to the right and one of them a centimetre forward. He looked at it critically. He decided that it was about as good as he could get it.

He proceeded to right notes on the parchment such 'F.S fire for 1 minute before assault' and 'A.S from west wait thirty seconds after rest before attacking." Having scribbled a few informative notes down Harry rolled the map and retied it, then turned to the matter of command.

Although Samia was the more experienced, Harry was almost inclined to give command of the assault squad to Ron. He would feel happier in the final battle with an experienced leader next to him. Although Ron had been involved in the previous two battles he had never been in direct command. This meant that he wasn't as experienced as Harry was. However, the raid was too important to have an inexperienced leader in charge. It would have to go to Samia.

With that decided Harry allowed himself to relax a bit. Ron and Hermione both needed more experience as leaders so he decided to organise a few exercises between them and the Guardians and within the DA itself.

He heard someone coming down the stairs and he swivelled his head around.

"Hey, Ron."

"Alright, Harry."

"Yeah just been planning the raid." Ron looked mildly interested.

"Oh yeah?"

"Listen, I've given command of the assault squad to Samia. The bottom line, mate, is that you're just not experienced enough for a raid of this importance. Sorry." Ron looked faintly disappointed but shrugged anyway.

"No problem. It was expected."

"Thanks. I'll get some exercises organised and you can get experience from them. I'll have a word with Dumbledore about more raids. They help. It'll piss Voldemort off no end if we keep niggling at him. Eventually he'll get so annoyed he'll slip up."

"Fair enough." He indicated the map, "Can I have a look?"

"Not yet, mate, at the briefing tomorrow." Ron shrugged. They fell silent for a minute.

"Doesn't it ever bother you, all the fights and battles? Why should we go through it at only sixteen? It's not fair. Why can't we just have normal lives, worrying about girls and clothes and work, rather then planning raids and fighting and worrying about your family's safety?" Ron asked mournfully. Harry knew that he wasn't complaining and moaning about it, more speculating.

"Of course it bothers me. I'm the one that has to save the world, but we can't help it. We just have to live it. We can't wander up to Voldemort and say 'Hey do you mind stopping trying to take over the world, I would like a normal life' can you. We just got to live through the bad bits and enjoy the normal bits. At least, when this is all over we will be able to live our lives like we should and enjoy them." Neither of them voiced the thought that was running through both of their heads. Both of them new that the chances of them getting through this war, especially Harry, were slim.

An awkward silence ensued. They both looked down at the ground.

"Anyway…" said Ron quietly.

"Yeah… so… I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. A word of advice, mate, even though you aren't in the most dangerous part of it, don't do anything…hot-headed." Ron grinned.

"You mean down right bloody crazy?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah…that."

"Would I ever be so stupid?"

"You've been known for it in the past."

"Ah touché." Ron yawned. "Anyway, if I'm going to be saving the world tomorrow I'm going to need to get some sleep. You coming up?" Harry shook his head.

"Ten minutes." Ron shrugged.

"Whatever." He turned and left the common room. Harry leant back in the chair again. He tried to relax and forget about everything for a while but no matter what he thought about, his mind always seemed to drift back to the raid. He hated feeling out of control. He wanted to be there leading them, knowing what was happening and knowing he could do something about it. Instead, he would be pacing Gryffindor tower waiting for them to return.

He knew that he could quite easily go along if he wanted to but he also knew that it wouldn't help. Having just recovered from an insanity caused by over exposure to the Dark Arts, it would be stupid to expose himself to them again so soon.

He sighed and stood up. He would just have to wait. With that unwelcome thought in his mind, he turned and walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Harry woke up the next morning with the familiar feeling of nausea in his stomach, though not quite as intense as normal. He turned his head and glanced over at Ron, who, he concluded, looked decidedly worse.

"Nervous?" He asked, Ron looked over at him.

"Bloody terrified, mate."

"Could be worse." Ron laughed emptily.

"How?"

"You could be leading the assault squad. Then you'd be right in the thick of things." Ron shrugged.

"Suppose." They lay there in silence for a few minutes.

"Right. Get up." Said Harry, pulling the covers off himself and getting out of bed. Ron pulled the covers up over his head.

"I think I'll pass and sleep in." Harry grabbed his covers and tugged them off.

"I don't think so, mate, if you're going to be leading men then you, especially you of all people, need a full stomach. So come on." Ron groaned and got out of bed slowly.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Ron shook his head and began to get dressed. Five minutes later they were dressed and walking down to the common room. They saw Hermione and Ginny waiting for them.

"Hey." Hermione greeted them, moving to give Ron a kiss.

"Morning, Hermione." Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Harry." She smiled at him and returned the kiss before turning back to speak Ron.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hey, Ginny." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, come on." Said Ron. Hermione linked her arm through his and Ginny did likewise to Harry. They walked out of the common room together. Ginny stood on tiptoes to ask Harry a question.

"What's wrong with Ron?" She whispered in his ear. Harry shook his head.

"Can't tell you. Sorry." Ginny shrugged.

"Which means there's going to be a fight." Harry grinned.

"Too smart for my own good." He teased. She poked her tongue out at him.

"And you know it." Harry laughed at that. They walked into the Great Hall together. Harry sat down next to Ron and tipped a pile of bacon and sausages onto Ron's plate. Ron looked up looking very sick at the thought of eating them. Harry nodded and added some bacon and toast to his own plate. Resigning himself to his fate Ron began to work his way through the sausages and bacon.

The day passed quickly enough for Harry, although Ron seemed to have a permanent green pallor. He had managed to get hold of Samia after lunch and give her the time and place of the briefing. At ten to seven Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to the room of requirement. Harry walked past the door three times, concentrating on what was inside it. When it appeared he opened it and stepped inside. Inside were eighteen of the Guardians and Samia. They were seated around a large table and at the front was a screen for writing on.

"God, this room's a bloody wonder." Harry muttered to Ron as they walked in. Ron nodded in agreement. When they saw him the Guardians got to their feet and saluted. Harry saluted back awkwardly and waved them down again, he was still getting used to that. He walked to the front and stood next to the board.

"Right. I hate doing briefings so I'll keep this short and to the point. First. We are raiding a Death Eater safe house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade." Harry took a clean copy of the map, enlarged it and pinned it onto the board. "This safe house is where the Death Eaters are monitoring Dumbledore's activities in Hogwarts from. It needs to be raided and taken out so that is what we are going to do." Harry took the map down and pinned up the one he had written on and pinned it up. Then he went through the plan with them.

"Right. Back up plans." He handed a necklace to Ron and Samia. "If anything goes wrong grab that necklace, it will alert me and I will send reinforcements. Namely Hermione and an extra eight Guardians. If you can hold on and keep fighting then do so. It is imperative that we take out the target one hundred percent. If you can't then retreat to here," Harry indicated another X, about seven hundred metres away from the safe house, "in these woods and await reinforcements. Then decide whether you go back in or pull back. Any questions?" There were none. Harry looked around.

"It is imperative that you hit this target fast and efficiently. Keep a cool head, following everything according to plan and everything will run like clockwork. The target _must _be destroyed. Do you understand?" There were nods of consent. "Ron, you and your men must lay down serious fire for the minute before the assault teams go on. I don't care what spells you use, anything that will scare and confuse the hell out of them." Ron nodded, Harry turned to Samia, "The assault must be perfectly timed. Completely silent until you get to the building, then all of you get in at the same time, make a lot of noise to confuse but keep calm and cool. Move methodically from room to room, kill everyone inside. In and out in under two minutes. Understand?" Samia nodded. Harry looked down at his watch.

"Right. Dumbledore's men will be placing anti-Apparition and anti-portkey charms around the area." Harry duplicated the maps and handed one copy to Ron and one copy to Samia. "Ok. Good luck. Hit them hard and fast and you will be fine. See you when you get back." They turned and left, shouting encouragement to each other. Harry watched them go and returned salutes. Ron paused briefly to clasp his hand.

"Later, mate."

"Yeah. See you when you get back." They grinned weakly at each other before Ron turned and was gone. When they were all gone, Harry turned to Hermione, the only one left with him. She put her arms around him.

"They'll be fine." Harry nodded weakly. He'd set his plan and mobilised his men. Now he had to wait. All he could do was wait.

And hope.

A/N Ok, I have finally got a chapter up after so long. I know it is a day late and I apologise. My teachers have been giving us so much work, and straight after our mock GCSE's aswell! I swear they are all sadists…

Anyway, I apologise for the long wait and the poor quality chapter. It is only a filler, you will see why at the end of the next chapter. Just bear with me.

I would like to thank everyone who offered me encouragement and support for my mock GCSE's. It meant a lot and meant that it was one burden off my mind during the exams. So thank you. Fortunately, my results were very impressive and encouraging, especially at this stage.

Well done to everyone who got the "eye for an eye" quote. Special mention to:

Aizan19

Mirai Diavolo

Dude

Dark phoenix Mortal

Anonymousy

Hockeyman

Extra special mention to: Fred2928 for his excellent explanation of it, despite that not being what I asked for!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

El Permenente – Thanks for the review. Glad you liked that chapter. It will not be a major "storm" so to speak. I enjoyed writing something more light-hearted.

Aizan19 - Thanks for the review. I tried to make them look cute together and I'm glad that came across. The relationship is stiff but it was being so formal because they were dealing with business and political games, something not to be taken lightly. The formality was not due to a stiff relationship but due to them playing political games. Thanks for wishing me luck!

Dragonic - Thanks for the review. Glad you like the fic. There will be no major fight scene for this; the next big one is the final battle. Sorry!

FSI - Thanks for the review.

Mirai Diavolo - Thanks for the review. Thanks, hope your mid terms went well.

Hoshi Hikari - Thanks for the review.

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review. More romance next chapter. Thanks for wishing me luck.

The Enchantresses - Thanks for the review.

Moodyboy66 - Thanks for the review. I enjoyed writing some light-heartedness for once.

Dude - Thanks for the review. They were both from Ghandi. It was one quote.

Colm - Thanks for the review. Yes, he believes him now.

Fred2928 - Thanks for the review. Wonderful explanation, mate. I just asked to see who knew that it was Ghandi who said it though!

Dark Phoenix Mortal - Thanks for the review. I enjoyed writing Ron get wiped by Harry. Don't you just love Google!

Anonymousy - Thanks for the review.

Joe Daspartan - Thanks for the review. That's cool, Logical Raven is a very talented author.

Marie Williams - Thanks for the review. Glad you like it that much, it really does make me feel good!

DarkMiko13 - Thanks for the review. You'll just have to wait and see…

Mrridler - Thanks for the review. Not a flame at all, my friend, one of the more useful reviews. It allows me to see where I'm going wrong and correct it. Although I have to disagree with you on one point, I have been told I use too many twists… I do like darker fics actually, although they are not my favourites, they really do have to be exceptional before I will enjoy them.

Hockeyman - Thanks for the review. I suppose my spelling has been getting worse because I have been typing faster. I'm glad you've liked the story from the beginning, it is a shame it's coming to an end!

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. I'll give you a hint, Voldemort's move is coming very soon. Glad you've liked the H/C. My practice exams went very well thank you.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy


	16. Betrayal and Broken Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter sixteen: Betrayal and Broken Trust.

Harry paced up and down the common room while Hermione read serenely, curled up on the couch in front of the fire. Harry stopped pacing and ran his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes. He continued pacing and ran his hands through his hair again. He tried to stop and calm down, he tried staring out the window and forgetting about it. He looked out of the window for thirty seconds before resuming his pacing. He and Hermione were the only people in the common room, the rest having been irritated by Harry's restless pacing and incoherent mutterings. Hermione sighed and looked up from her book as Harry passed her, muttering again.

"Harry, will you stop pacing? It's getting really annoying." Harry rounded on her.

"How can you just sit there reading at a time like this?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I…I don't know." He said angrily.

"Harry, where will panicking get you? It won't get it done any faster; it won't put a barrier around them, stopping them from getting hurt. So just calm down." Irritably Harry threw himself down on the couch next to her. He sat there staring at the fire moodily before jumping back to his feet.

"What if they've been ambushed? What if Voldemort found out about it and they're all dead now? Or seriously hurt? Or fighting for their lives? Or-"

"We'd _know_, Harry, remember these?" Hermione showed him the necklace hanging around her neck. "The alarms, remember?"

"Yeah, but what if they were overpowered too quickly to use them?" Harry started pacing anxiously again, muttering "I should have gone with them" under his breath over and over again. Eventually Hermione had enough. She sighed and dog-eared the page she was on. She stood up.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll get some men and take them down there." Harry considered it but shook his head.

"No. I'd just be worrying about you aswell then."

"Then sit down and calm down." Harry obeyed and went and sat down next to her.

"How can you be so clam, when I'm so panicked and worked up?" Hermione didn't look up from her book.

"Harry, panicking won't change anything. So why waste energy on making yourself ill for no good reason? You might as well just calm down and relax. They'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione laughed,

"Harry. There are eleven Aurors there. Guardians now, I suppose, but that doesn't change their training. They'll be fine. Ron's no wimp in a fight either. They're quick, strong and efficient. They'll get the job done quickly; it's what they're trained to do." Harry looked at his watch.

"They've been gone twenty minutes. They'll be hitting the target now."

"They'll be back in less than half an hour, then."

"If all goes well." Hermione sighed and turned a page in her book.

"Nice to know you're taking a positive outlook on this."

"Just being realistic." They were silent for a few moments. "What if-" Hermione looked up angrily.

"Harry, if you don't shut up I will stun you." She snapped. Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Be my guest. Looks like you aren't as calm and collected as you pretend to be, though." She sniffed and glared at him before returning to her book. Harry could not resist teasing her some more. "Hermione Granger, the queen of logic, sensibility, level-headedness, never one to become illogical or panicked by stupid, unrealistic things, is worrying over a petty raid in which nothing could go wrong. Quite a turn around."

"Harry?"

"Hermione, my love?" Harry said, grinning broadly, although his insides were churning.

"Shut up." She couldn't help but smirk slightly at his last comment. Even in a moment like this, Harry couldn't bear the seriousness to last too long. He'd been hanging around Sirius for too long…

Hermione went back to her book and Harry sat beside her silently. Although he tried hard to hide his emotions, his faced displayed the worry that was gnawing away at him inside him. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright." With those words, they went back to waiting.

Twenty five minutes later Hermione looked at her watch. She dog-eared the page she was on and stood up.

"We should go down to the Entrance Hall to wait for them." Harry nodded and stood up. He looked sick. He looked positively terrified. Hermione felt sorry for him. He was always in control and therefore had no experience in handling not being in control, whereas she had. Besides, she just had Ron to worry about. Harry was worrying about the lives of all twelve of them. After all, they were his men.

He nodded once and followed her out of the common room. They walked down the marble staircase and into the Entrance Hall. Harry immediately began pacing up and down. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the steps to wait.

"They should be here by now." Said Harry, looking at his watch for the fifth time in the past thirty seconds. Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"They'll come." She said patiently. Harry nodded.

"I know, it's just that-"

"The waiting is always the hardest part. You just have to have a little faith." Harry nodded and went to sit beside her. They fell silent. Harry kept his eyes locked on the doors and kept running his hand through his hair.

After ten minutes, by which time even Hermione was getting worried, the doors began to open. Harry and Hermione leapt to their feet eagerly.

Ron and Samia stepped in, their faces oddly subdued. Harry's heart dropped and a sick feeling began to develop in his stomach. He broke out in a cold sweat and beside him he felt Hermione begin to shake.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"It went fine. We hit the target quickly, there were only about a dozen in there and they were so confused that they were all killed quickly." Answered Ron. "We didn't lose any of our men. A few cuts and scrapes but they didn't have time to put up a real fight." Harry felt the sick feeling in his stomach disappear and he breathed a huge sigh of relief. Beside him he felt Hermione relax.

"Good." Said Harry relieved. Ron shook his head.

"You're not going to like this, Harry." Harry looked confused.

"What?" Ron stepped aside to reveal a man behind him.

"We caught him watching us." The man looked up. Harry looked back at him.

"Who is he? A Death Eater?" Ron shook his head.

"No. He hasn't got the mark. It's almost worse." Harry looked even more puzzled.

"Worse?" Ron nodded, before he could open his mouth to speak the man spoke.

"Harry, I work for Dumbledore! I'm not a Death Eater." Harry froze. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"What?" He truly believed that he had misheard. Dumbledore wouldn't…No, no he wouldn't…would he?

"I work for Dumbledore." That confirmed it. He began to shake in anger. He turned to the Guardians.

"Well done, tonight. I'll debrief you tomorrow. Dismissed." They nodded and looked faintly scared at Harry's anger. He seemed to radiate pure fury. His fists were clenched and he was shaking. Hermione stepped forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Where did you catch him?" His voice was deceptively calm. Ron knew that this was dangerous. Harry could explode at any time.

"In some bushes watching the whole thing. Half way through the raid I caught sight of him and stunned him. Without a doubt he was spying on us." Harry nodded and turned back to the man who looked terrified at Harry's suppressed anger.

"Did Dumbledore tell you to spy on us?" The man merely nodded. Harry's anger increased. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had done it. He could not believe it. He had promised and he had broken that promise. Harry had trusted him and Dumbledore had broken that trust. He nodded at the spy.

"Bring him." Ron nodded. He knew that it was better to obey without question when Harry was like this.

"Where are we going?" Asked Hermione nervously.

"Dumbledore's office." Harry answered shortly. Ron and Hermione looked at each other nervously, with Harry so furious it was bound to end in confrontation.

Harry strode along the corridor. Ron and Hermione hurried after, the spy between them. They finally got to the stone gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's Office. Harry turned around.

"What's the password?" Hermione could see the barely controlled anger on his face.

"Chocolate raisins." She replied, Harry nodded and gave the password to the stone gargoyle. It moved aside. They climbed up the revolving staircase. The closer they got to the door the angrier Harry became. He couldn't believe that after Dumbledore had promised to let Harry take care of it, he had still sent someone to spy. To spy on his own side. He had promised Harry faithfully and then gone back on his word. He turned around to face the spy, who shrank back from his anger.

"You, get up here now." The spy nodded and Ron pushed him up a couple of steps so he was just behind Harry. Harry turned back to the door and kicked it open furiously.

The door flew open and slammed against the wall. Harry threw the spy in and then followed him. Ron and Hermione shared a quick glance before running in after him.

Inside were most of the leading members of the Order, including Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. They all jumped at the sound of the door crashing open. They opened their mouths to say something but then closed them again at the sight of Harry.

Pure, cold fury seemed to radiate off him. He was shaking in anger and he stared at Dumbledore in pure fury and hatred. Ron and Hermione stood behind Harry, Ron with his hand on Harry's shoulder, seeming to restrain him. Their faces were expressionless but they made it clear whose side they were on.

"Harry?" Asked Mrs Weasley tentatively. He ignored her and continued to stare at Dumbledore. He was holding the man by the scruff of his robes. He threw him forward so the man was sent sprawling along the floor.

"Who is he?" He asked Dumbledore coldly.

"Harry-"

"Who is he?" Harry's voice became colder, angrier.

"Harry I-"

"_Who is he_?" Harry's voice was low, dangerous. Dumbledore sighed.

"He's one of my men." The Order were turning their heads from Harry to Dumbledore and back again. They looked confused and faintly scared at Harry's fury.

"Then why the hell did my men catch him spying on them during the raid?"

"Harry I-"

"Don't you _dare_ try to avoid the question." Harry snapped. The control he had over his temper was wearing dangerously thin and he was in no mood to mess around.

"I sent him there to watch."

"To spy more like."

"To spy then."

"Why? Why the hell did you send one of your spies to spy on us when I told you that none of your men were to be there?" Dumbledore failed to answer. He just looked down at his hands. Harry's control snapped. He grabbed the spy and hauled him to his feet, at the same time drawing his sword and pressing it against his throat. There was a crash of chairs as the Order leapt to their feet, their wands pointed at Harry. Ron and Hermione leapt in front of Harry their wands pointed at the Order.

"Why shouldn't I just kill him now?" Dumbledore had his wand pointed at Harry. Ron took a step to the side so he was in between Dumbledore and Harry. For the first time Dumbledore looked faintly angry.

"He's my man Harry, let him go."

"They were my men. I told you to leave them alone. I told you to keep your men out of it. But you broke your word. Isn't that why you wanted my men? To keep yours out of it?" Dumbledore failed to answer.

"You put my men at more risk. _My_ men. Just because you didn't trust me enough." Harry shook his head, for the first time he looked sad. "How could you? I trusted you. I gave you my men to keep yours safe. You broke that trust." When Dumbledore failed to answer, the sadness and disappointment evaporated. Harry lost all control over his temper.

"You used me! Once again I was just a pawn in your game. A weapon you could wield, irrespective of the consequences, and my men's lives, they were worth nothing to you. So long as you got what you wanted, nothing else mattered." Harry threw the spy to the side, sheathed his sword and drew his wand. He pointed it at Dumbledore. He pushed past Ron and advanced on Dumbledore angrily. Ron turned and tried to hold Harry back, he knew that Harry was beyond fury and there was likely to be a confrontation.

"I just wanted to make sure everything went smoothly. It was not an act of betrayal, it was just a precaution." Dumbledore tried to reason.

"This was my raid. There will be retaliation. Voldemort will retaliate. If your man was caught by the Death Eaters he could have admitted everything and my men could face massive retaliation. But you were prepared to take that risk. Because all you care about is you." Harry's anger was unleashed in all its fury. His voice was hard and deadly and he continued to strain against Ron, his wand levelled at Dumbledore.

"Harry, calm down." Said Dumbledore evenly. Harry glared at him, fury radiating off him and hatred in his eyes.

"No. I am through with being nothing more than a pawn. You think I need the Order? You think I am still too weak to resist? You're wrong. I have my own men. I could go freelance whenever I want. If you ever try a stunt like that again then I will. I have enough men. I will become a power in my own right. You will no longer have any control over me, and if you try, then I will resist. Violently. I am through with being your weapon. My men and I will continue to fight alongside you for now, but the next time you try anything like you just have, then we're are gone. That is not a threat. It is a promise." Harry turned to leave, but he caught sight of the spy. "Next time I catch one of your spies, I won't bring him back. I will kill him on the spot." Harry looked around at the shocked, horrified faces, at Dumbledore's own sad, defeated look, as he sat slumped in his chair, silenced and scared by Harry's promise of breaking away from the Order, of turning the Order into enemies. Harry looked at them all disdainfully before turning to leave. Ron and Hermione were about to follow him when Snape spoke up.

"And where does your loyalty lie in this?" He sneered. Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"Our loyalty does and will always lie with Harry. He has got a point; he has been used too long. He is strong enough to fight on his own now and could easily become stronger if he wished. Harry has always been our friend and we will not desert him." Hermione answered.

"Traitors." Snape spat. Harry spun around in the doorway his wand raised.

"No, professor, the only traitor here is you." There was no time for the deadly silence that should have followed. There was no time for anything. Snape immediately leapt to his feet and fired a spell at Harry; Harry moved left to avoid it. With a yell of "Shit!" Ron retaliated by firing a spell at Snape forcing him to duck. Harry didn't hesitate but kicked a chair at Snape before diving behind a desk. He heard two spells fly into it before looking around it. Both Ron and Hermione had managed to get behind cover aswell. There was silence for a moment.

"I'll see you expelled for this, Potter!" Snape roared before sending a barrage of spells at him. Harry ducked and laughed, knowing it would infuriate him.

"You wish! I'm here as a leader, not as a pupil." He stood up and sent two stunning spells at Snape before ducking to avoid them when Snape blocked them.

It was chaos. Ron and Hermione were fighting desperately, trying to get close to Harry to protect him. Most of the Order were not fighting, certainly the ones that knew Harry well, but Snape and the less well known ones were fighting hard. Harry was snapped back to reality when he heard a yell come from Ron. A slashing curse had hit him on the shoulder.

Harry rolled right and unleashed a barrage of spells on the Order member who had hit Ron. The Order member gave a cry and toppled backwards over the table. Mrs Weasley was crying and shouting for them to stop, Ron was swearing as he duelled with an Order member and Hermione was moving over to Harry.

"Were outnumbered here, Harry." She muttered as she ducked a spell.

"As usual." He replied shortly. Hermione shook her head.

"Can you not solve anything without starting a fight?" she asked despairingly. The fight was picking up in intensity as the strength of spells was increased. Harry stunned another Order member who crumpled to the floor before being thrown backwards by a spell that hit him the chest. Ron abandoned his cover and ran to protect Harry while he got back to his feet. Harry got to his feet and nodded at him before turning to start a duel with Snape. He looked into Snape's eyes and saw years of hate in them. He raised his wand and opened his mouth when several large, loud firecrackers went off. Dumbledore was standing there with his wand raised.

"That is enough, we are on the same side, are we not?"

"No," Harry panted, clutching a cut on his arm and keeping his wand pointed at Snape. "Snape has blown it. I'm fighting for myself now, no one else." And with that he turned and led Ron and Hermione from the room, leaving a stunned, scared and disbelieving silence in his wake.

For a while none of them spoke. The three of them walked along the corridors, the shoes unnaturally loud on the stone floor. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"That was crazy! We fought with a teacher! With the Order! That should never have happened!" Harry shook his head.

"This is war, things that would never normally happen in a million years happen as everyday occurrences." They all fell silent again.

"Hogwarts is falling apart. Pupils should never fight with teachers and for the second time you have nearly duelled Dumbledore. War is destroying Hogwarts." Hermione said sadly. Harry said nothing.

"Did you mean what you said about going freelance?" Ron asked Harry. Harry stopped and thought for a minute.

"I don't know. But I will tell you this, I have a bad feeling that everything we have ever taken for granted is about to come crashing down beside us. It is going to get a hell of a lot worse before it gets better."

A/N First of all I would like to apologise for the delay, this chapter has proven the most difficult chapter to date and I am till not satisfied with it but it just won't get any better. Thank you for your patience.

This chapter, as much as I hate to say it, is the beginning of the end for The "Dark" Trilogy. From here on everything is geared towards the ending. It has been a fun, wild ride and I have enjoyed it immensely, but fortunately it is not done yet.

Thanks to all my reviewers and next chapter will be out in about a week.

Aizan19 – Thanks for the review. Not much action in this chapter as well, I'm afraid, the next big scene of action is the final battle.

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. I really enjoyed writing Harry and Hermione's conversation. No Cho in this chapter but lots in the next. Cho is a difficult character to work into the trio, so I have often had to leave her out because she doesn't fit in, much to my dismay.

Dragonic - Thanks for the review. Harry will not be an animagus and will not need his parsletongue in this fic, although if you like those, check out my next one (when it comes out) A Harry/Ginny called "When Dreams Come True".

Colm - Thanks for the review. Cho is in the next chapter.

The Enchantresses - Thanks for the review. Did very well on my mocks thank you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review. Cho is in the next chapter.

FSI - Thanks for the review. More Cho in the next chapter.

Goddess Usagi - Thanks for the review. Not a lot of action in this chapter, the next big action scene is the final battle. Glad you like my action scenes, I love writing them.

Dark Phoenix Mortal - Thanks for the review. My real exams are in June. I am absolutely terrified and it is only march!

Hockeyman - Thanks for the review. No problem, if you took the time to review, I should take the time to reply.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy


	17. Training the Guardians

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter seventeen: Training the Guardians.

They continued to walk in silence. Harry's heart was heavy and sounded unnaturally loud in his ears. Or perhaps that was his feet on the stone floor. He didn't know. He just continued walking, trying to ignore everything that had just happened. He knew one thing for certain: Hogwarts was falling apart. The war was ripping apart the thousand year old school. Harry shook his head trying to clear the thoughts running through his mind.

"This is going to be all round school in no time." Ron said gloomily. Harry nodded curtly, not trusting his own voice.

"If Hogwarts is torn apart, then Voldemort has won." Hermione said. Harry tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"Obviously." He said shortly. He decided that sounded too sharp and gave an explanation to soften it. "Voldemort's weapon is terror. The more he spreads that the more people panic and the more they fight amongst themselves, making it easier for Voldemort."

"What do we do then?" Asked Ron. Harry shrugged and almost laughed at the strangeness of the situation. Ron, the tactician, without a clue at his next move.

"Ideally I would like to retreat to the safety of my own men. Only concentrate on my men, back away for a bit. Unfortunately I'm not strong enough to do that. I think we'll just have to ride it out. We're not strong enough to break away and distance ourselves from it." Ron looked up, almost hopefully.

"So you aren't going to go freelance." Harry shrugged.

"I never said that. The probability is that I won't, but it's not certain." Hermione, not being one for being without a clear plan, interrupted.

"We still need a definite plan of action. What's it to be?" Harry remained silent for a minute. He knew he needed to get things straight in his mind, and now was the perfect opportunity. When he spoke out loud it was almost to himself.

"Hogwarts is falling apart and there is nothing we can do to stop it. The presence of the Guardians will no longer be a deterrent. Snape will want revenge for what just happened, so he will incite the Slytherins into violence against me, with Malfoy that won't be too hard. I'm not strong enough to back away with just my men so I need to stay put. I'll fight alongside the Order for now. For my sake not theirs." Harry felt happier after getting that clear in his mind. Hermione looked relieved and so did Ron. The mood was less tense and less businesslike as they carried on walking.

They turned a corner and Harry nodded at two Guardians standing there. The sight of them made him remember the training exercises. He stopped and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"We need to organise some training for the Guardians." Ron looked puzzled.

"Harry, they've been trained as Aurors, why do they need more training?"

"Because they have been trained as individualists, I need to retrain them to fight as a unit." Hermione looked worried.

"Do we have enough time?" Harry shrugged.

"I reckon we can do it in a week. They have the discipline, they have the trust of each other and they have the skill with their wands. We just need to teach them the technique." Hermione nodded, not totally convinced.

"It will be hard work."

"I know. But we can do it." They fell silent again. Harry shook his head. "Let's forget about all this war business, we'll be reminded enough when the incident just now gets round school." The other two nodded. None of them spoke for a minute, each searching for a suitable topic of conversation. Suddenly Ron brightened.

"Hey, tomorrow's Saturday!" Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Well done."

"Good spot, genius." Ron hit Harry on the arm.

"Shut it. What are we going to do?"

"Let me see, Snape's essay, McGonagall's essay, Sprout's questions, Flitwick's charm and Hagrid's drawing and questions." Harry answered. Ron's face fell.

"Yeah, but we can do that on Sunday. What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I was going to spend some time with Cho."

"Fair enough. You haven't seen her in ages." Ron commented. Harry shrugged. It was true and he felt guilty but he had been so caught up in the war.

"I know. It's the war; it's taking up all my time." Ron and Hermione nodded sympathetically.

"It'll all be over soon, mate." Harry closed his eyes and did not respond. He preferred not to think about what was coming. Ron realised what he had said and tried to backtrack.

"Harry, mate, you'll be fine. You will beat him." Harry nodded, not looking convinced. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the Gryffindor tower. Harry kept his head down, unaware of the worried glances being sent his way by the Hermione and Ron. The reached Gryffindor tower and entered it. They crossed the room and Harry turned to them at the bottom of the boys' staircase.

"Listen, don't worry about me. I know I can do it, with you guys behind me how can I not? But there will always be doubts and you will need to live with them, almost as much as I do. But right now, if I am going to be training the Guardians tomorrow, then I will need my sleep."

"We understand, Harry, sleep well." Hermione said. Harry nodded and walked up in to the dormitory. He began undressing and put on his pyjamas. He crawled into bed and lay on his back trying to clear his mind of all the events of tonight. Hogwarts was messed up. He knew what needed to be done and rolled over onto his side to try and shake the feeling of alarm. He needed to end it. Soon. Before it got any worse.

…………

The next day Harry woke early. A lot needed to be done and there wasn't as much time as he would have liked to do it in. he dressed quickly and walked down into the common room. He grabbed a spare piece of parchment and swiftly penned a note to the Guardian lieutenants, telling them to have the Guardians formed and ready straight after breakfast. He walked to the Owlery and gave Hedwig the letter. Next he hurried down to the Great Hall to catch the early risers of the DA.

He had decided that the easiest way to turn the Guardians into a unit was to have them fight a unit as individualists. To do that he needed a unit. So he needed the DA.

He positioned himself in front of the double doors and caught the DA members as they went into the Great Hall. Half an hour later and having ticked everyone off in the mental checklist in his head, he was satisfied and so followed a group of Ravenclaws into the Great Hall to grab a quick breakfast. He sat down opposite Ron and Hermione.

"You came up quite late last night." Harry mentioned to Ron absently as he took a bite of toast. Ron and Hermione went bright red. Harry grinned inwardly and, like a true, caring friend, did not miss an opportunity to take the mickey. He didn't say anything for a minute, as if he hadn't noticed Ron and Hermione blushing. Just as their blushes began to subside and they began to breathe a little easier, Harry spoke again.

"Any reason why?" Ron went redder than last time and, inevitably, panicked.

"We were…cleaning!" Harry looked thoughtful and waved his piece of toast towards Ron.

"Cleaning, huh? You know they have dentists for that sort of thing?" Ron looked like he was going to explode. He was burning up. It took all Harry's self control not to burst out laughing. Ron looked around wildly.

"I uh, I-I don't know what you mean." Ron tried to feign ignorance. Badly. Harry grinned inwardly again, although he was slightly disappointed in him. Ron sucked all the fun out of things. He was making this entirely too easy. Hermione put her head in her hands knowing that Ron had just doomed them to an hour of constant embarrassment.

"You are not one of my favourite males at the moment, Potter." Harry turned to her kindly.

"That's all right, Hermione, you're still one of my favourite females." He turned back to Ron. "Anyway, Ron, as I was saying-"

"Don't you dare say another word, Potter." Someone said warningly. Harry recognised the voice and turned around.

"And here are my two other favourite females." He said. Cho and Ginny were standing there. Cho was looking, or trying to look, stern and Ginny was having trouble stifling her giggles. Harry gave Cho a charming smile and stood up.

"Cho-"

"Oh no, Potter, you can wipe that smile off your face. I meant what I said!" Cho said taking a step back. "How would you like it if someone started teasing you after every time we kissed? Now apologise." Harry's face fell. It was the best opportunity he'd had to take the piss in a long time. There were so many things he could say! Cho couldn't take that from him! Not when he was so close to mortifying Ron for eternity.

"But-" Harry protested.

"Apologise." Cho said warningly. Harry's shoulder slumped and he began turning back to Ron and Hermione. Ron gave a loud, fake cough which sounded oddly like 'whipped!' Harry glared at him.

"Sorry." Harry said shortly. Ron gave a gracious nod of his head.

"That's all right, Harry." He said kindly. Harry glared at him and turned back to Cho, now in a bad mood. That quickly disappeared when she pressed her lips on his and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back.

"Anyway, what we came here to say, is that aren't we supposed to be out with the Guardians?"

'Oh shit, yeah." He bent down and grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it in his mouth. The three girls rolled their eyes but followed him out of the Great Hall with Ron.

The five of them walked out into the Entrance Hall where the rest of the DA had assembled. Seamus looked up.

"Took your time, skip." He called to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do not call me that, Finnegan, or I will personally lock you in a room with Ron when he hasn't kissed Hermione for a week." There was a burst of laughter at that and an indignant cry of "Hey!" from Ron.

Harry led the DA out into the grounds. They were all talking excitedly about fighting Aurors. Harry, on the other hand, was not as excited, quite the opposite, with every step he took he became more and more nervous.

He led the DA towards the Quidditch pitch where, in the distance, he could see the Guardians formed up and waiting.

As he approached he motioned Cho over. She walked up to him.

"Take the DA over there. I need to talk to the Guardians." He said, pointing at a spot fifty yards opposite the Guardians. She nodded.

"No problem. You'll be fine." She added reassuringly. Harry was surprised. He thought he had kept his voice calm and even. Obviously not.

"You know me too well." She laughed and nodded.

"True." With Ron and Hermione behind him Harry walked over to the five Guardian lieutenants. They saluted him and he returned it.

"Morning, sir." Greeted Danny.

"Morning." Harry decided to get straight to the point. "The reason I have decided to get you all out here is I feel that I need to retrain the Guardians. Not completely, just in one area." The Guardian lieutenants looked mildly surprised.

"Which area is that, sir?" asked Athena.

"You, having been trained as Aurors, fight as individuals or in small groups. If we are going to be in a full, large scale battle then you will need to fight as a unit. So, I will retrain you to fight as a unit." Harry expected them to look sceptical at the notion of him retraining them but instead they had complete trust in him.

"How are you going to do that?" Samia asked, Harry waved behind him.

"With the DA. As they are such a small group and often outnumbered in battles they are experts at fighting as a single unit to overcome their numerically superior enemies. So what I intend to do is have twenty of the best Guardians fight the DA. I can tell you now that the DA will win." Samia flashed a teasing grin.

"Are you sure, sir?" Harry smiled.

"Positive. So now, Samia, pick twenty of the best Guardians and have them face the DA in any formation they like. The rest of the Guardians shall stand back. After the fight I will explain the proper techniques, give a few demonstrations and then we will practice it again. Go."

Orders were given and the chosen twenty Guardians stepped forwards. The rest stepped back. The Guardian lieutenants joined Harry, Hermione and Ron after the two sides were in position.

"Assume formations!" Harry yelled. He watched with pride as the DA easily slipped into the formation they automatically assumed in this situation. It was done fluently and easily. The DA members who were quick with their wands and produced strong shield charms moved to the front. Those who produced strong offensive spells stood behind them in the centre and the marksmen, especially Parvati, were on the wings. They were packed close and tight so the shield charms would cover them all. The Guardians on the other hand, spread out in a skirmish formation.

Harry smiled at the Guardian lieutenants.

"You see, the DA are packed close together, so they can work as one unit." The Guardian lieutenants nodded. When both sides were ready and waiting, Harry yelled out "Begin."

It became obvious what Harry was talking about almost immediately. Two Guardians went down to stunners from Parvati's wand. The rest retaliated, firing spells back at her. Another Guardian fell to a stunner from her wand. Another only just managed to block one. Anthony Goldstein was in front of her, taking all the spells fired at on his shield charms, this meant that Parvati never had to worry about getting hit and she could continue taking the enemy out.

Only a minute after the fight had began and the Guardians were on the defensive, they produced no offensive spells, instead they had to concentrate on shield charms. With one half of the DA firing offensive spells and not having to worry about defending themselves there was a constant barrage of offensive spells, giving the Guardians no time to attack.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Titus as he watched two more Guardians go down. "I see what you mean, sir! We are getting our arses kicked by a bunch of children!" Harry grinned at him.

"Be careful what you say. We may be a bunch of children, but we are a bunch of children who are kicking the hell out of a group of ex-Aurors." Titus looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean it like that." Harry waved off the apology.

"No matter. I know what you mean." Harry watched the DA at work. The Guardians kept trying to engage the DA in individual duels, but the DA would not be drawn into them, instead they worked as a team and quickly overcame the stronger force.

When the final Guardian fell with not one casualty on the DA's side, the Guardian lieutenants were left standing open mouthed in surprise.

"Bloody hell!"

"Christ, how'd they do that?" Harry grinned and laughed.

"Now you see what I mean. Now listen to me. This is what I want you to do. Split the Guardians into groups of nineteen, one of you to each group. Put the people who are best with shield charms at the front. Behind them put those who are best at offensive spells and on the flanks put the marksmen. It won't fail. Then get them to fight each other in the groups. Just keep doing that until the people behind learn to trust the people in front wholeheartedly. If they don't trust them, they will never work as a team. The technique is simple. Just keep practicing it. Understand?" The five of them nodded. "Good." The five Guardian lieutenants walked off and Harry waked over to the DA.

"Well done. I am very proud of you all. They were Aurors and you kicked the shit out of them. Excellent. Thank you very much for your help in this. I'll see you all later." The DA walked off laughing and joking. Harry turned to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Cho who stayed behind.

"Excellent. That went ten times as well as I'd hoped."

"It was good, wasn't it!" Said Hermione enthusiastically. The five of them walked over to the lake. Ron turned to Harry.

"I cannot believe we beat them! They're Aurors for god's sake!" Harry laughed.

"I know. You did well. Damn well." Harry walked over to Cho, stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled into her neck.

"Love you." He murmured. Cho smiled and tilted her head back slightly.

"Hmm, I know." He nuzzled her a bit more then nipped her skin slightly. She gasped, although it hurt a little it inflamed her and she fought back a slight moan as he did it again, but softer.

"Harry!" She exclaimed.

"That was for not telling me you loved me." He said in a childlike manner.

"Aww, but you know I love you." Harry grinned and kissed her neck. Cho could not help but give a small moan as he got the sensitive skin beneath her jaw. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Come on. I think they want to be left alone." He said grinning. The three of them turned and left for the castle. Harry and Cho didn't notice them go.

Cho turned and tilted her head back so she could kiss him. Harry pulled back slightly so the kiss was only a feather touch. She tried to deepen the kiss but Harry kept teasing her and keeping it light. She moved her mouth slightly and kissed the corner of his mouth. Harry moved his head around and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth willingly.

After a few minutes the parted, breathless and panting. Harry looked at her.

"I swear you get better at that every time we do it." Cho smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." They lay down on the grass. Harry lay on his side and looked at her.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, reaching over and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Cho felt a familiar warmth rush through her and for a moment couldn't speak. Then she flashed a mischievous grin.

"Don't go all emotional on me. I'm not used to it coming from you." Harry laughed and leaned over to kiss her. This time he didn't even bother to start of light. He deepened the kiss immediately. Cho was slightly surprised at how forceful it was, but she did not regret it. It was almost as if he needed to feel her more. Which, she supposed, he did. So she kissed him back just as hard. She felt his hand moving up her top and she arched her back for easier access and so she could feel him more. His hand moved over the sensitive skin and she gave a small moan. She bit his lip slightly and he kissed her harder. She moaned again at the sensations running through her as he moved his hand over her breasts. She ran her hand through his hair and tilted her head back and he kissed the sensitive skin of her neck. She gave a small cry and moved to kiss him again.

They pulled apart breathlessly and she looked into his eyes. She saw the burning passion and lust in them and knew that it was reflected in her own eyes. She wanted him more than anything, _needed _him more than anything. She knew they should stop but she couldn't bring herself to stop it. Not when it felt so good.

"Harry." She whispered before kissing him again. This kiss was every bit as intense and powerful as the first. He sucked on her lip and she ran her hands along his back. She arched her back again as he moved his hand along her stomach. She felt him move his hand down to her skirt. Vaguely she knew she should stop, before it went too far, but she didn't want to. _Screw it_, she thought, _He's my boyfriend and I love him_. He began to undo her skirt, all the while kissing her. She kissed him back in between the small cries his hands and mouth were making her give. She kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling off her top. She then reached over and took off his shirt. She ran her hands down his back lovingly, feeling the smooth skin. He arched his back at her touch and kissed her more intensely.

She felt him undo her skirt and begin to pull it off. She wriggled a bit to help him. She felt it slide off. His hand was sliding up the inside off her thigh and the feeling was inflaming her. She knew that this was it and she welcomed it. So she kissed him harder before taking his hand and moving it further up her thigh.

And then reality struck her. She stopped. She realised what they were doing and knew that it wasn't right. Harry pulled away and looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We can't do this. Not yet." Harry looked down at the ground ashamed. She pulled her skirt and top back on before hugging him.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I shouldn't have-"

"It's not your fault, Harry; you didn't make me do anything. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to, I really, really wanted to, but now is just not the right time." He nodded. She kissed him again.

"Soon, Harry, really soon. It just needs to be the right place and the right time." Harry nodded again and smiled at her.

"I understand. You're right. That wasn't the right time." He held out his hand to her. "Come on. Let's go raid the kitchens." Cho took his hand and couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright then."

A/N VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ.

Ok. First of all, I am really sorry but once again I am flying back to Malaysia for the school holidays and unfortunately I will not be able to update while I am there. Sorry. Once again I will stress that this is not just an excuse for me to "forget" about this fic. There will be an update when I get back. I promise. The next update will be April the 21st. I am really sorry but I can promise that this fic will be continued.

Next, as I said at the end of the last chapter, this is the beginning of the end for The "Dark" Trilogy. This chapter finalises that. The training of the Guardians is the last plot line I will open and signals the beginning of the preparations for the final battle and thus the end of the trilogy. From now on I will be closing plot lines and opening no new ones. However, you will be pleased to hear that there are at least five or six chapters to come yet. Possibly more.

Another good point is that as I am closing plot lines Cho will play a **much **larger part. She will now be a constant companion for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and especially Harry as she helps him prepare for the inevitable confrontation with Voldemort and get him through the troubles Hogwarts is throwing upon him. We will be seeing a lot more of Cho from now on. We have just had a major H/C point and there will be more of those to come plus a lot more besides.

Thank you very much for your patience and I promise that there will be another update on April the 21st. I will not give up this fic until it is done. Thank you and I apologise.

Thanks to all those who reviewed.

Isha – Thanks for the review. Cho will be playing a much larger role in Harry's life from now on, but she is a difficult character to weave into close friendship of Harry, Ron and Hermione. As for me I am a very strong Harry/Ginny shipper. It will be them in the end.

J or the Blind - Thanks for the review. This is meant to be a Harry/Cho fic but it is not solely that, there is much more to it. You should have read the first two fics if you want to see more of Cho, she appears loads in the first one. However, Cho will be a constant companion for the trio from now on.

The Enchantresses - Thanks for the review. Harry and Dumbledore fighting is inevitable, but it will be alright in the end.

Dragons Sword - Thanks for the review. I'll take that as a compliment! Making someone scared using words only is very difficult, so my writing must be quite good if I have managed to scare you. Harry will not use parseltongue nor will he use muggle methods, for two simple reasons, he is a wizard and using muggle methods would require a whole new plot line and it is frankly too late and too out of canon.

Colm - Thanks for the review. It will get better, don't worry.

Aizan19 - Thanks for the review. It was bound to happen, but it will get better!

BlurryFuture - Thanks for the review.

Dark Phoenix Mortal - Thanks for the review. I don't study much either so I'm even more terrified!

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review.

Goddess Usagi - Thanks for the review. It's a shame it's coming to the end isn't it? Oh well, still a few more chapters to come.

Dragonic - Thanks for the review. Much more Cho coming.

FSI - Thanks for the review. Dumbledore is not bad, him and Harry just have a different perspective on things. It will be alright in the end, though.

Hockeyman - Thanks for the review. It will be a sad day, but there are still more chapters to come fortunately.

Miliardo Peacecraft - Thanks for the review. I was wondering where you had gone! This Harry is much cooler, but sometimes borders on being OOC, that's the only problem.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	18. What Happened that Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter eighteen: What Happened that Night.

Harry lay on the couch in the common room trying desperately to control his breathing. What had just happened with Cho was running through his head and he was still shocked. Not in a bad way. He felt breathless and was trying hard to keep control. His senses were reeling. He shook his head attempting to clear it. Ron was sat on the arm of the couch at his feet. He grinned at Harry in amusement.

"Hell of a time then, mate." Harry shook his head slightly.

"You have no idea." Ron took another glance at Harry.

"Oh, I'll bet I don't." Harry didn't reply. He closed his eyes and tried a few deep breaths.

"Oh, Jesus." He moaned.

"That good, huh?"

"Hell yeah, and we didn't go all the way." Ron whistled.

"It's going to blow your mind when you do, though." Images flashed through Harry's mind and he groaned again. Ron took another look at Harry and his grin widened

"Easy, tiger." As much as Harry wanted, although in all honesty, it wasn't that much, the images wouldn't go away from his mind. He just lay there trying to control all the feelings running through him.

At that point the Portrait Hole swung open and Hermione and Ginny stepped inside. Ron grinned at them and they walked over. Hermione looked at Harry lying on the couch with his eyes closed and a smile bordering pure ecstasy on his face.

"What's up with Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron looked down at him.

"I don't think you want to know." Hermione and Ginny took another look at Harry and caught on immediately.

"So he's had some fun with Cho?" Ginny asked.

"Some fun? Now there's an understatement if I ever heard one." Hermione looked at Ron sideways.

"Did they go all the way?"

"He says they didn't, but he seems to be fairly happy with what went on." Ginny looked down at Harry.

"I'll say." She said. Harry groaned again. Ron grinned and hopped off the arm. He walked over to Harry and crouched down at Harry's head.

"Harry, mate?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, this is what you need to do. I'll make sure our dorm is empty, there's a box of tissues by my bed, go up there, sort yourself out, and you'll be fine." Hermione was stunned for a moment then she turned to Ron, aghast.

"Ron!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He asked defensively, "It's only natural. Besides, look at him. He looks like he's going to explode. In more ways than one." Hermione looked at Harry and shrugged.

"I guess you're right." Harry sat up.

"I reckon I'll be alright, Ron."

"If you say so. Hermione and Ginny don't care though, mate."

"I'm alright."

"Whatever. So what do you want to do then?" Harry shrugged and attempted to appear nonchalant.

"Might go and see Cho." He said, as if it was of no great importance and only to kill time. Ron leapt to his feet immediately.

"Oh no you don't, not without me; I do actually want to sleep tonight." Hermione rounded on Ron again.

"Will you stop with the sexual innuendo!"

"Sorry." Harry laughed at the two.

"Come on." He began to walk out of the Portrait Hole but turned around and grinned at Ron mischievously.

"What about you? When you've had a good time with Hermione do you think I sleep?" Ron stood there stunned and spluttering incoherently, Hermione looked at him as if waiting for an answer.

Laughing loudly, Harry and Ginny left the common room.

Ron and Hermione caught up with them outside the Portrait Hole. Ron glared at Harry for a second and then burst out laughing. Harry shook his head.

"I guess I asked for that." Ron muttered into Harry's ear.

"I guess you did." They rounded a corner and descended a set of stairs. Harry looked around. It was a testament to the amount of respect that most people held for the Headmaster that the school had not descended into anarchy. That and the Guardians stationed around the school. War brought out the best in some and the worst in others. The Slytherins, in particular, took advantage of the teachers' preoccupation with the war to do things that they would normally have no hope in getting away with.

The four of them came across a group of them leaning against the wall. The Slytherins step into the middle of the corridor but Harry made sure they could see his sword half drawn and the other three took their wands out. The Slytherins sneered at them but moved out of the way.

Ron shook his head.

"There'll be a fight before long." He said eyeing a group of fourth year Gryffindors squaring up to a group of Slytherins. Someone said something and wands were drawn. Harry signalled to a group of Guardians standing nearby and ran to intervene. The Slytherins glanced up and, at the sight of the Guardians and Harry, turned tail and ran.

Harry slowed to a walk and, with a wave of his hand, dismissed the Guardians. He approached the Gryffindors.

"What was that all about?" One of the Gryffindors shrugged.

"The usual. They were having a go at us so we started having a go at them." The Gryffindor shrugged again. No more needed to be said. Harry shook his head and walked away. There was nothing special about this case. Incidents like this had been springing up all over the school. He walked back over to the other three.

"I'm pulling the Guardians out of Hogwarts." They looked surprised.

"Why?" asked Ron. Harry hesitated. He knew what he wanted to say _because it will hurt Dumbledore, because it will make his life more difficult, and then maybe, just maybe, he'll feel some of the pressure and terror and uncertainty that I have felt since I was eleven. What's more he'll know that I could help, but I wouldn't. Then he will know what it feels like to be more. At least slightly. _Harry shook his head. He wanted to say that but he didn't feel that it wise.

"Because they could get hurt." He answered curtly. It sounded ridiculous, even to him. There was silence for a minute. Hermione opened her mouth and spoke slowly; she knew she had to choose her words very carefully. Right now she needed tact more than anything.

"Harry, using your Guardians to fight your own private war is fine; after all, that's what they are there for. But just make sure that no innocent parties get hurt on your behalf." Her words were indeed carefully chosen but the message behind them was clear. _Pulling the Guardians out just to hurt Dumbledore is stupid, innocent people will get hurt because of it, do you really want that hanging over you?_

Harry didn't answer straight away. To be honest he didn't know how to answer. Hermione was right, of course, but Harry didn't want to see that. He wanted to hurt Dumbledore, to make him feel like he did. If innocent people were going to get hurt though…

"I'll think about it." He said shortly. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes as they continued to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Well, your ardour seems to have cooled at least." Said Ron, grinning lopsidedly. Hermione and Ginny sent a silent prayer of thanks for Ron. One of the things he was good at was breaking the tension. It was an added bonus that Harry flushed bright red.

"I think I'm alright now." Ron nodded. Suddenly he stopped and went pale as a ghost.

"Wait, I'm not…I'm not…going to have to do…The…The Talk? Am I? I mean…what with Sirius and your dad…not here." Ron was genuinely worried. Harry went an even brighter red. Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing. Harry's mouth opened and closed noiselessly.

"I think that Harry will be alright, Ron, if earlier on is anything to go by." Said Ginny, still laughing. Ron looked relieved.

"Oh good." Harry recovered admirably.

"No, but I will make sure that you give it to my son." He said smirking. Ron went pale again and Hermione laughed harder. Then Ron grinned.

"But what if it is a girl?" Harry smirked again.

"Then it's a job for Hermione." Hermione stopped laughing immediately and began backing away.

"Whoa, leave me out of it, Harry!" Harry laughed.

"Come on. Let's go find Cho."

"He likes the idea so much; he's going to put it into practice." Ron muttered in Hermione's ear. She nodded, smiling.

"Looks like it."

"I heard that." Harry called back. They arrived at the Ravenclaw common room just as Cho was coming out of it. She raised her eyebrows.

"Back for more already?" Harry winked and grinned at her.

"If you're offering." Ron's face fell partially; it didn't look like it was going to as easy to embarrass them. Cho laughed and held her hand out to Harry.

"Come on then." Harry took it and winked at the other three.

"Oh no you don't!" Ron stepped forward, "Listen, Cho, I think you're a lovely girl and I know that" Ron gulped, "a piece of Harry sounds like its top of the menu right now, but for my sake, don't do it. Please?" Ron's voice had taken on a curious pleading tone. Cho looked puzzled.

"For your sake?" She asked. Ron looked terrified at having to elaborate.

"It's just that, when he's had a good time with you, it does make it rather difficult for me to sleep at night." Cho smirked slightly before putting on an innocently curious voice. Harry, Hermione and Ginny caught the smirk and grinned. Unfortunately Ron missed it.

"And why would it make it difficult for you to sleep?" Ron groaned with fear at having to explain.

"Well…It's just that…you see…" it was then that Ron realised he was being teased. "Hang on, you know perfectly well why bloody not!" Cho laughed at being found out.

"Well, I'm glad I have that effect on him."

"I'll bet you are, and I'll bet he's even more pleased." Ron muttered darkly, still annoyed at being put through that discomfort. Cho laughed again.

"Alright then, for your sake, Ron." Harry's face fell.

"What? No! Come on! That's not fair. Weasley, you are such a bastard!" Ron looked as if he couldn't care less. In fact he looked relieved. Harry shook his head, seeing his words were having no impact on Ron. "I will get my own back, you can be sure of that. Anyway, let's go do something."

The five of them walked into an empty classroom and sat around talking. Harry stood up and drew his sword. He looked at it critically before taking a cloth out of his pocket and rubbing it along the sword to clean it. Ron looked at him.

"Doesn't it bother you, having to wear that all the time?" Harry shrugged and looked at the sword.

"At first it did, but now?" He threw it up slightly and caught it, "No. It's quite cool." Ron grinned.

"Bet it scares the hell out of Malfoy." Harry laughed. Hermione was frowning.

"Where is Malfoy? I haven't seen him for ages." Harry shrugged.

"Don't know. He has been keeping his head down though, hasn't he?" Ginny frowned.

"Do you think he's up to something?" Harry looked at her sideways.

"Malfoy is _always_ up to something."

"Yeah, but you know what I mean. Something big." Harry didn't answer straight away. It seemed as though he wasn't going to answer at all when he spoke.

"Yeah. I do think he's up to something and I do think it will be big. He's running out of time and he knows it. It's the end of the road for me soon. He's got one last shot and he knows it. So he's going to gamble everything on this."

"On what? What does he want to achieve?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm probably going to die soon and he'll want his revenge before that happens." Cho looked at Harry critically.

"Who says you will definitely die?" Harry laughed humourlessly.

"Come on, Cho, you know better than that. This is the end of the road for me. I'm probably going to die. If I don't then what I will have had to do will doubtlessly drive me insane. This is the end of my life, my real life. As much as we all hate it that is what is going to happen." Cho laughed just as humourlessly.

"Nice to have faith in yourself, isn't it? You came through torture, why shouldn't you come through this?"

"That's precisely why. Because I came through torture. I'm just about on the edge. Any more and I will be over it."

"No." Snapped Cho, "I don't believe it. That's what you have been told so that's what you believe. I reckon you are stronger than that." Harry turned away and retreated into a corner.

"If that's what you want to believe then so be it. I know that this is the end for me. I will kill Voldemort and that's it. I'm done." Cho laughed.

"I don't believe that and neither do you. You will come through it. Why? Because I will make sure you do."

Harry sat in the shadows saying nothing. He seemed to want to be alone with his thoughts. The other four continued talking, but they were worried. Every so often one of them would shoot a glance towards Harry.

Suddenly he stood up. He walked over to Cho, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving the room. The four of them looked at each other before leaping up and running from the room.

They ran out into an empty corridor.

"Damn." Said Ron. They could tell that something was bothering Harry.

"He must have gone back to Gryffindor Tower." Said Hermione. Cho nodded.

"Find out what's wrong and help him." Hermione could see that she was very worried about Harry.

"We will." Without another word Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned and ran towards Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione gave the password to the Fat Lady and the Portrait Hole swung open. They stepped inside rather hesitantly. They immediately caught sight of him, sitting in the corner leaning against a window. They approached slowly.

"Harry?" questioned Hermione tentatively.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't face it anymore." His voice was quiet, subdued. Hermione thought she could detect a hint of fear in it. But it was fleeting, and in a second it was gone.

"Face what?" Harry didn't answer. Instead he turned his head, hidden by the shadows, away from them and seemed to be lost in thought.

"Do you know what happened that night?" They instantly knew what he was talking about. Perhaps it was his voice, or the way he was sitting, trying to hide himself from the world.

"No." Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper now, and Ron and Ginny were more than happy to let her do the talking. They took a seat opposite Harry and waited for him to begin. They knew that pushing him would do no good. Instead they had to leave him to start in his own time.

"I've read a couple of books that have mentioned torture, muggle torture, and have always felt repulsed, irons, racks, thumbscrews, brandings, being hung, drawn and quartered. Nothing I'd read could have prepared me for what I went through. Nothing. And yet, there was nothing elaborate, or complicated about it. No deadly potions, no complex spells, no whispered words of black magic in a corner. Nothing I'd ever imagined or expected. I wasn't placed on an operating table with hundreds of complicated, painful instruments placed alongside me, almost as if I was going in for surgery. No. They sat me down on a chair in the middle of a room and that was it. There was nothing else. That was it." Harry paused. He closed his eyes almost scared to remember it, before taking a deep breath and opening them again.

"There was one wizard. An Auror. He did it all. At first it was basic. He would punch me. And then ask me questions, who I was and stuff like that. So I laughed at him. I don't know why. Maybe to piss him off, maybe to steel myself. Maybe I knew what I was about to go through and I wanted one last victory. Whatever it was I still laughed. So he hit me harder and I kept laughing. Then he asked me who I was, I told him I was Death's Right Hand." Harry laughed, "Looking back it should seem stupid. But no. It seems as fitting now as it did then. Then he took out this knife, it wouldn't have been so bad if he'd cut undamaged skin. I think I could have handled that. No, he took this knife and sliced open my wounds, half healed wounds that were as tender as anything, that were already putting in agony. He would stick this knife right in them and then rip them open. I lost loads of blood. By the end of it I was so light headed I was barely conscious and could hardly hold up my head. There was blood everywhere, I was covered in it. So was he. Blood everywhere."

"The bastard!" Ron exclaimed. Harry carried on as if nothing had been said. Once he got back into the memories he couldn't get out, not until they were done.

"That wasn't all of it. That was just the beginning. The next bit was worse." Harry closed his eyes and fought back the tears. When he next spoke, he spoke forcefully, trying to fight the memories and keep control. "The next bit was the most simple way to torture someone but the most effective. Sensory deprivation. He put a blinding spell on me and then another spell, which made it so all I could hear was white noise. My senses were so screwed up that at times I didn't know where I was. I didn't know if I was standing up or lying down or sitting. I only had to think that I was standing upside down and I would feel the blood rushing to my head. When you lose your senses everything becomes distorted and messed up. That was bad, but it wasn't the worst. No, the worst bit was this. While my senses were messed up he would hit me. That doesn't sound bad but just try to imagine it. What he would do was he would come up, I wouldn't be able to see or hear him approach, and he would hit me, I wouldn't sense it coming so it hurt and scared me more. Then he would back off. Then he would come up and hit me again, then he would pause, before hitting me again, or just backing off. I never knew when I was going to be hit, or whether once he had done it that would be it, or whether there would be another one coming. Try imagining that, living every second knowing that at any second you could be hit and knowing there was no way to stop it. It's terror, pure terror. I would sit there screaming, terrified at being hit or stabbed again, but knowing that it could come at any second. It's pure terror and it drives you over the edge.

"There was no mercy. Even when I was knocked unconscious I would be woken up by buckets of ice cold saltwater that would burn my wounds yet freeze me at the same time. It was nothing but blood, terror and pain. And there was no way out. That's all I really knew, there was no way out."

At that point it all became too much for Harry and he slumped forward unconscious, yet, at the same time he was screaming, screaming all the hate, pain and fear that was left over, or brought on by the memory of it.

A/N IMPORTANT I'm really sorry that this is much later than I had promised. The problem was my school has a strict network policy and for some reason the web blocker they use, WebSense, decided to block and I could not access the site at all. So I have spent the last couple of days trying to get it unblocked by the IT staff. For future reference if a leave a fic hanging for without giving you a reason it is not because I have stopped, it will always be circumstances beyond my control. Anyway. Its up now and the next one will be out in about a week. Once again I'm really sorry and thank you for your patience.

Apparently there was some confusion about Harry/Ginny and Harry/Cho. Two reviewers thought that I was going to change the pairings. No. This story will remain Harry/Cho. I can only guess where they got this idea but I think it they saw my reply to Isha's review. When I said it will be Harry/Ginny in the end I meant in the actual books. Hope that clears everything.

Now you know what Harry went through. It doesn't sound bad when you read it. But try to imagine it, really try, and then you will see that it is quite possibly the worst thing that someone could go through.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

HarryPotterDork – Thanks for the review.

Dark Phoenix Mortal - Thanks for the review. Love school holidays too, not when they're over though!

The Phoenix Mortal - Thanks for the review. Don't worry, my friend, I'm not changing the pairings. Am I right in guessing that you saw my reply to Isha? I meant in the actual books. This fic will remain Harry/Cho.

Dragon Swords Master - Thanks for the review. This fic will remain Harry/Cho so do not worry!

Feral Instincts - Thanks for the review. A dozen were hired by the Russian Warlord.

The Enchantresses - Thanks for the review.

Goddess Usaqi - Thanks for the review. There are still a few more chapters to come fortunately! Also I will be writing a Harry/Ginny after this "When Dreams Come True"

FSI - Thanks for the review. No point in suing me dude, you won't get anything!

Colm - Thanks for the review. Yeah, Fudge was wrong, but at least he is dead now.

Hockeyman - Thanks for the review. Thanks, Malaysia was cool. Important part of a review that line!

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy


	19. There Is Only Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter nineteen: There Is Only Hope

The whole common room spun round when Harry screamed. Ginny dived forward and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Ron leapt to his feet swearing.

"Bastards, I'm going to slaughter those bastards!" He took two strides towards Ginny and took Harry. He recoiled slightly when he saw the look of abstract terror frozen on his friend's face. People had run over and began to crowd round. Hermione and Ginny forced them back so Ron could get Harry up to the boy's dormitory.

Ron sprinted up the stairs and lay Harry on his bed. He stood nearby wondering what he could do to help then, deciding that he could do nothing, shook his head, turned and left.

He descended the staircase slowly, dreading the questions that waited for him at the end. Sure enough there was a large group of people waiting for him.

"What was that all about, Ron?" asked one fourth year girl. Ron shook his head, they looked scared and needed reassuring but he couldn't tell them.

"Nothing." He answered shortly and walked away. They looked even more worried when Ron refused to answer. They walked away and began muttering amongst themselves.

"You know what the scary thing is don't you?" Ron asked as he approached Ginny and Hermione, they shook their heads, "It's not even that much of an issue anymore. It happens so often that it isn't that unusual. It's not a major issue. We don't panic and get a professor. We look after him ourselves. I feel sorry for Harry, having it happen to him so often that that becomes the case." Hermione nodded.

"How he lives with it." She shook her head wonderingly.

"The look on his face, though, this was worse than normal." Ginny said.

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do. We just have to be there for him when he needs us." Ron said. There was silence for a minute, then Ron continued, "He'll get through it. He's done it before." There was silence for a while.

"I wish it was all over." Said Ginny vehemently.

"Me too. But I almost wish it wasn't. Right now I'm wondering whether the future will be with Harry or without." Said Ron.

"That's the worst feeling, knowing that there is nothing we can do, we just have to wait and see." Said Hermione. Ron nodded.

"Yeah. It's all down to Harry now."

Harry thrashed in his sleep. In truth, it was neither true sleep nor consciousness. It was the limbo between, where you are unconscious but can still dream.

Harry's breaths came in short gasps and he arched his back as he felt another knife plunge into his side. He fought hard not to cry out, some subconscious part of his brain ordering him to do so. He ducked from the punch he imagined was coming. He jerked his head to the side as if it had connected.

He couldn't hold it anymore, he cried out, begging for it to stop. He yelled, turned and thrashed, lashing out with his arms trying to force them away. He screamed and twisted and beat the air with his hands and still he didn't wake up.

He realised, in his unconsciousness that he was trapped. He knew that he was stuck in the limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness. He cried out in anguish, cried out to be released. He felt it constricting in on him. He could see them, their knives held high, ready to stab into his wounds. He screamed again and tried to push them away, when that didn't work he sobbed and turned away, trying to ignore them. Suddenly he felt all the constriction fade.

And then he woke. He sat bolt upright half drawing his sword. He felt the sweat trickling down his forehead.

Suddenly he relaxed. He understood. He understood that it was nothing more than the aftermath of reliving the memories. He laughed slightly. He understood now, and it relieved him. The hidden demons, the memories of what he had been through would always be there, they couldn't be beaten. He couldn't force them to go away.

But they could be controlled. By accepting that they were there he could learn to live with them. By fighting them he brought them into his conscious mind and that would destroy him. By accepting that they were there and not trying to fight them he could put them in his subconscious mind. Then he wouldn't be dwelling on them all the time, trying to fight them all the time, and they would effectively go away. By not fighting them, he wasn't thinking about them.

He laughed again. He'd won.

He ran down the stairs and walked over to where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sat, looking subdued. They looked up when he approached. They grinned broadly when they saw that he was smiling. Ron laughed and shook his head.

"I don't get you mate, you tell us about being tortured, practically have a fit and then you come out the other end grinning like a maniac. And you tell us you will die fighting Voldemort."

"I've got plenty to grin about. Is that so wrong?" Ron's look of happiness was replaced by puzzlement.

"What have you got to grin about, mate?"

"That's nice."

"Seriously." Harry laughed.

"Alright, I'll tell you. You know these weird fainting things I've been having, like the one earlier?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"No, never seen one, tell me about them."

"Shut up"

"Sorry mate, carry on."

"Well, the simple fact is I think I've found a way to beat them." Hermione gave a surprised, joyful shriek.

"Really? That's wonderful Harry!"

"How?" Asked Ginny curiously. Harry grinned.

"How do you deal with someone who is pissing you off?"

"Beat the shit out of them?" Ron offered helpfully. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What's the moral way to deal with them?"

"Ignore them?" Asked Hermione hesitantly.

"Precisely." Harry's grin widened. Hermione looked puzzled for a moment.

"You're not saying that…"

"Yep."

"You mean that, after all that, all you had to do was bloody ignore them." Ron interrupted, slightly angrily.

"Whoa," said Harry holding his hands up, "easy, remember, it's not that easy. You can't just not think about them, you can't help it. It's not as easy as it sounds. All I'm doing, by not thinking about them is pushing them to my subconscious and that in itself is difficult. It's one of those things you can't help thinking about." Ron shrugged.

"Fair enough. Bloody good news though."

"You're telling me."

"So what now? Is this going to help you defeat Voldemort?" Asked Hermione.

"Well it's got to, hasn't it? It means that at least he won't go nuts in the middle of fighting him." Interrupted Ron.

"I don't honestly know." Said Harry, "I don't know, maybe fighting evil itself will bring them all to my conscious mind and will destroy me or maybe I'll keep control. I don't know. Only one way to find out isn't there?"

"Guess so." Said Ron.

"You'll be fine." Ginny reassured him.

"You don't know that. You can hope that, but you don't know that." Harry's voice, though not intended, was slightly harsh. Ginny raised her eyebrow, her cool composure not affected.

"But in times like this, that's all we've got isn't it? Hope?" Harry laughed bitterly and turned away.

"Hope? Hope is no good to me. Hope won't beat Voldemort for me. So why bother hoping?" Ginny frowned.

"Because that's all we can do."

"No. We can prepare and we can fight. That's all we can do." Ginny's patience was slowly eroding away.

"So what do you fight for, if not hope for a better world?" Harry opened his mouth, hesitated, then closed it again. What did he fight for? Why did he fight? Because he had to, he supposed, because he had no option. He was sure there was more to it than that. What gave him the passion that made his blows bite deep and his aim sure? If not what did he fight for then who did he fight for?

"I fight for myself, my friends and because Voldemort must be defeated."

"You do not fight for the future? A better future?" Once again Harry hesitated, he chose his words carefully.

"I fight for a better future, I do not hope for a better future." Ginny was about to protest angrily when Hermione held up a hand to silence her.

"Why don't you hold any hope for yourself, Harry?" She said gently, Harry turned away.

"Because everything I have ever hoped for has been taken away from. So I will not hope for my life." Ron laughed.

"You fool. The world is not one big picture. Look at what you have got, not what you haven't got. What about Cho? Didn't you hope like crazy for her? And haven't you got her? If you refuse to hope because of the chance of losing then you have already given up. This is what you should do. Fight. Fight like crazy; fight like you have never fought before. But hope; hope that you will come out of it, because in the end it is hope that will give you the strength that you will need." A silence greeted the end of Ron's small speech. Hermione looked at her boyfriend curiously.

"I'm proud of you Ron, that was almost profound."

"That was bloody profound." Harry muttered, still turned away. He spun around. "Alright. I'll fight like hell and I will hope like hell. Let's see if it helps." The last bit was delicately infused with sarcasm, but the other three chose to overlook it.

"Good," Said Hermione gently, "because you can do it, you know."

"No, I can hope I can do it." Harry said, with bitter irony. The only answer he received was a painful punch on the arm from Ron.

Harry grinned slightly.

"Point taken. I'll just shut up, shall I?"

"It would be beneficial for your health." Ron growled.

"Subtle."

"Ha, ha. Very bloody funny."

"Stop bickering you two." Hermione said. Harry turned and grinned at her.

"Isn't that my line?" It was Hermione's turn to hit him.

"Not very ladylike."

"Shut up."

Ginny leaned back and watch them bicker playfully. Once again she noted how strange it was, that they could change their moods in the blink of an eyelid and forget all about their previous. She would never have guessed, had she not been there and participating, that only a few minutes ago they were bitterly arguing about hope and war. She shook her head. It was a shame that they had to live through these times, but she would rather she lived through these times then not lived at all. She shook her head and was interrupted by Harry diving behind her. He seemed to have just been chased around the common room by an irate Ron.

"Protect me Ginny!" She looked at him and laughed.

"You need protecting from Ron?"

"Not normally, but when I've just remarked how pretty his sister is, then yes." She laughed, pleased.

"Didn't you ever get told it was wrong to lie?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't lying, was I?" She saw that twinkle in his eye and laughed again.

"Alright, Potter, what did you really say?" It was his turn to laugh.

"I might have made one teeny comment about how bookwormish Hermione is. He seemed to take it personally." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, she is his girlfriend."

"Yeah, but the amount of times he's said the same thing!" Ron's voice interrupted them.

"I am going to kill you Potter!" Harry looked slightly worried. Then shook his head.

"Fool. By the way, Ginny," He looked sideways at her, "I wasn't lying. I do think you're pretty." Ginny laughed, screwed some parchment up and threw it at him.

"Flirt. Think what Cho would say." All Harry had time to do was give a small yelp before he was dived upon by Ron. Ron started hitting him viciously. Harry saw the Portrait Hole open and saw the stern face of Professor McGonagall enter. He grinned and began yelling at the top of his voice,

"Rape! Rape!" Ron glared at him and hit him hard on the arm.

"Shut it, Harry, or I really will bloody have you." Harry silently thanked Ron for saying that. He was about to shout 'rape!' once more when Professor McGonagall's voice cut through.

"I should certainly hope not Mr Weasley! That is not how someone as grown as you should conduct themselves, and besides, I'm sure Miss Granger would be very disappointed." How she managed to keep a straight face, when everyone else burst out laughing was beyond Harry. Ron went bright red and awkwardly got off Harry. He looked at Harry, then at Professor McGonagall, then back at Harry before saying in a strangled voice,

"You bastard!" Harry grinned at him. Professor McGonagall clearing her throat interrupted them.

"Mr Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you." Harry nodded. This was so common nowadays that he barely gave it a second thought.

"I'll see you later, guys." He followed Professor McGonagall out of the common room and towards the Headmaster's office.

"Good news or bad news?" Harry asked Professor McGonagall.

"You'll have to wait and see." Harry looked at her curiously out of the corners of his eyes, there was something in her voice that made him sure she knew, but couldn't decide which it was. He fell silent, a slight feeling of trepidation settling in his stomach.

They approached the stone gargoyle and she gave the password.

"Go straight in." Harry nodded slowly and climbed the staircase. He was about to knock on the door when he remembered Professor McGonagall's words. Instead he opened the door slowly to compensate.

"Harry," said Dumbledore gravely, when Harry stepped in, "Do come and sit down." Harry did so wordlessly, the graveness of Dumbledore's voice unnerved him. "Harry, I have…news." Harry felt the trepidation increase. Not even Dumbledore could tell whether the news was good or bad.

"What is it, sir?"

"The Unspeakables have found a way to get the wards back up."

Harry instantly knew what it was.

"No!" he gasped.

"Yes, I'm afraid." Said Dumbledore sadly. At that point Harry knew what Dumbledore thought it was. Harry felt a sick feeling of despair and terror settle in his stomach.

"How long do we have?"

"Reinstating the ancient wards is one of the rarer, more ritualistic sides of magic. It will be a month before we can start. Then it will only take a few days." Harry nodded, feeling sick at the thought.

"How long until Voldemort realises?"

"A week? Then a week to prepare. He will attack in about two week's time." Not nearly long enough for Harry's liking.

"At least we have enough time to prepare." Harry said despairingly.

"Yes." Said Dumbledore softly. They fell silent.

Then Harry felt a surge of hatred, hatred that once again, Voldemort would come to try and kill him and his friends. To kill everyone he loved. For no good reason but power. He would kill for nothing but power and pleasure, everything and everyone Harry loved and cared about, Voldemort would try to destroy, just to hurt Harry. The hatred rushed through him, lending him strength and determination.

"Then let them come. Let the bastards come and I will teach them to fear."

A/N I'm really sorry that this chapter is late. It had to link the main part of the trilogy to the end, and unfortunately I hadn't really thought about it and there was a gap in the plot which I had to fill. Anyway, I hope you find it acceptable and the next chapter will be out in about a week. Thank you for your patience.

Hockeyman – Thanks for the review. Pretty damn awful, isn't it? How'd I come up with it? Well my knowledge of military torture combined with my imagination did the trick!

Colm - Thanks for the review. It was awful.

Dark Phoenix Mortal - Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the chapter. Hope this one is alright.

Goddess Usaqi - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think that I have improved my quality of writing. I'm sure your quality of writing is just as high as mine, though. I appreciate it though, it make me feel good that people are enjoying this.

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review. I'm sorry this chapter didn't have any H/C in it but it was only a filler and H/C, as much as I tried, didn't fit in. Apologies, but there will be more in the next chapter.

FSI - Thanks for the review. Harry's son? Where did you get that idea from?

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	20. One Final Release

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter twenty: One Last Release.

Harry burned with determination as he walked back to the common room. His face was an angry scowl and adrenaline surged through him. He was charged. The injustice of it all angered him, the fact that he had to go through all of this again. He would be scared later, he knew that, but right now his fear was suppressed and all he could feel was hate and fury.

But another part of him was relieved, relieved that it would soon be all over, whatever the outcome. There would be no more uncertainty. He could prepare and then he would fight. Simple.

Except that it was not. Harry sighed and shook his head. There were so many unsolved problems. He had still not discovered what this "power the Dark Lord knows not" was. That worried him the most. Without it, it seemed to Harry to be like going to open a locked door without the key.

Then he laughed. If you don't have the key to a locked door, then you're not completely screwed. Just kick the bastard down. He laughed again, that's what he would do, then.

It wouldn't be easy, and despite what Hermione, Cho, Ron and Ginny all said, he didn't expect to come out on the other side. But if he did die, then he wanted to take Voldemort down with him.

The Gryffindor common room was in sight and Harry quickened his pace. He wanted Ron, Hermione and Ginny to know as soon as possible. After all, it would be them that helped him prepare for it all.

The Fat Lady looked at his determined face curiously but refrained from asking any questions. Harry was grateful for that; it meant that he didn't have to make up some story on the spot. Not one of his greatest talents.

The common room was empty, save for the other three. They looked up from their game of exploding snap when he walked in. They didn't ask what Dumbledore wanted to see him about; Harry's visits to the Headmaster's office were so common nowadays that they were no longer a big issue. It was only Harry's look of angry determination, most common in battles, that caused them to ask about it.

"Problems, mate?" Asked Ron, looking up.

"You don't want to know." There was a bitter edge to Harry's voice, but underneath that, almost undetectable, was the note of fear.

"What is it?" Asked Ron, slightly more urgently. Harry sighed, sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He was almost tempted not to answer, in the hope that the problem would solve itself.

"The Unspeakables have found a way to get the wards back up around Hogwarts." His voice was filled with resignation and fear now, all the bitterness gone. Ron, Hermione and Ginny's reactions were the same as Harry's.

"No!"

"Oh Jesus!"

"Shit."

The three of them each knew what it meant. It required no explanation.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Ron. His face was horrified and there was a panicky edge to his voice. Harry found that he could deal with that.

"We calm the fuck down." Harry, by no means was perfectly clean-mouthed, but it was rare that he would use such profanity. Ron shut up.

"What do we do, then?" Ginny asked, forcing herself to remain calm, though inside she was screaming with terror.

"We have two weeks before Dumbledore thinks Voldemort will attack. So we prepare. Get the goblins and the Aurors ready to come to our aid, devise a battle plan, and work with the Guardians and the DA. We prepare."

"What do we do now, though?" Ron asked, he was impatient to get things started.

"Nothing for tonight. Well. None of us can think straight, and our emotions have been messed up by this news. We get a good night's sleep and then we start sorting things out tomorrow."

"Is this it?" Asked Ron. Harry knew what he meant.

"Yes, this is it. The end of the road. Now let's get some sleep."

…………

Harry was up pacing at five o'clock the next morning. He had the familiar sick feeling that accompanied the approach of a battle. The only comfort was that at least there wasn't as much organising as he had originally thought. Dumbledore would take care of the goblins and the Aurors, the Order would be alerted by him as well. All Harry had to do was prepare the DA and the Guardians.

Then there were the typical questions before a battle, where would they attack? How many of them? When exactly? However, they were questions that, with a couple of palms crossed with gold, could usually be answered easily.

There were a couple of things that he wanted to do, improve his sword fighting was top of the list. If he was going to get close to Voldemort then he would have to be able to cut people down quickly and efficiently. That, too, was another easy one to solve. He would just speak to Lupin.

Having got all that straight all in his mind he felt slightly more relaxed and was tempted to go back to sleep. He shook his head though; he knew that sleep would be impossible.

Instead, he sat down on the end of his bed and considered what it all meant. It felt unreal, now that it was here. The final battle, the fulfilment of the prophecy, it had always felt like it was something he just had to live with, yet he could never imagine it actually happening. Now that it was actually here and actually upon him, it didn't quite feel real.

He stood up and began pacing again as a wave of panic flooded through him. His pacing woke Ron, who looked up.

"Oh Jesus."

"Good morning to you too, mate, but you can call me Harry." Ron laughed and fell backwards on to his pillow.

"You alright this morning?" Ron asked him.

"Considering I'll be dead in two weeks, yes."

"Optimistic."

"Realistic." They were speaking in whispers so as not to wake the others.

"Seriously, Harry, you'll be alright, you have so many people looking out for you and watching your back that the Death Eaters won't be able to touch you." Even if that wasn't completely true it did reassure Harry.

"Thanks mate."

"No problem. What time is it anyway?"

"About five thirty."

"_Five thirty_? Jesus! How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

"So much for a good night's sleep."

"No, I'm alright. I've got everything clear in my mind."

"Good. What do you intend to do then?"

"Let Dumbledore take care of it all. Or most of it anyway, I'm just going to concentrate on myself, the DA and the Guardians."

"Smart move. Stops you getting too overloaded."

"I hope so. I reckon I need to work on my sword fighting a bit more."

"Harry, you are unbelievable with that thing! You don't need any more practice."

"I don't know, I think I could get better. I'll go and find Lupin later on."

"When are you going to tell the DA?"

"Not now, sooner rather than later, but not now."

"Fair enough." They fell silent. Harry wondered how he was going to stand the waiting. Experience had told him that waiting for a battle was worse than the actual thing. There was plenty of time to worry, and be scared and speculate on what he would happen to you. During a battle there was no time to feel any of that. You were so charged with adrenaline that you didn't feel fear. You reacted on instinct.

Suddenly Ron went pale, and sat up quickly.

"Sweet Jesus!"

"What?"

"We're really going to do it, aren't we, Harry? We're really going to do it!" Ron's voice was awed and slightly panicked.

"Yeah, we're really going to do it." In contrast, Harry's voice was quiet and calm.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Petrified."

"You don't sound it."

"I know." Ron shook his head wonderingly and lay back down.

"Psycho. I'm going back to sleep. I'll see you later."

"Alright." Ron turned on to his side and closed his eyes. Just as he fell asleep, he heard the door open and then close again as Harry left the room.

Harry left Gryffindor Tower and headed down to the Quidditch pitch, with his Firebolt over his shoulder. Flying, right now, seemed to be his only chance of a release, and at this moment, he needed a release more than anything.

He opened the door and slipped out. The morning was damp but there was no mist and it was relatively warm. He hurried towards the Quidditch pitch.

He was surprised when he saw that someone was already there. Then he smiled when he recognised who it was.

He continued walking towards the Quidditch pitch, now with a faintly content grin on his face.

"Good morning, my early bird." He called up when he arrived there. Cho looked around at the voice and then smiled down at him before diving towards him.

She stopped just short of him, trying to make him flinch, but was disappointed when he didn't even blink.

"You're up early." She said, after he had kissed her on the cheek.

"So are you." She laughed.

"True."

"Why are you up so early?" Harry asked her, she shrugged.

"Practising to beat you at Quidditch."

"Really?"

"No, just wanted to fly. I can beat you without any practice!" She teased. Harry grinned.

"The last Quidditch game says differently." She grinned ruefully.

"I knew you'd bring that up."

"You know me too well."

"But there is more of you for me to learn about." She said, smiling wryly and taking a step closer to him. Harry grinned at her and took a step back.

"You want to fly? Then lets fly." He jumped on his broom and pushed off in one fluid motion. In seconds he was lying flat on his broom and shooting vertically upwards. Cho looked at him, smiled, got on her broom and followed him.

She flew up towards him, revelling in the feel of the wind in her hair. He was sitting on his broom, his eyes sparkling as he laughed at her. Just as she approached, he pulled the broom up over his head and began a freefall back to the ground. She gasped; it was a thing of beauty, watching Harry fly.

He belonged in the air. The seemed to be nothing that he couldn't do. She watched him twist and tumble through the air, the wind rushing through his hair. She thought she could hear a faint laughing coming from him as he hurtled towards the ground.

She was terrified as she watched him race towards the ground at a sickening pace with seemingly no control over his broom, yet it was mesmerising at the same time, it seemed to be a dance that only Harry could do and no one else could ever dream to match. Harry truly was a demon in the air, the air belonged to him.

She almost cried out when she saw how close he was to the ground, but at the very last second he pulled the broom upwards and pulled out of the freefall. He flew up to her.

His eyes were bright as he approached and he was grinning broadly. He laughed at her scared expression.

"Scared?" He laughed again.

"How do you do that? How do you freefall on a broom? How do you do what no one else can?" she demanded. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I just do it."

"Maybe that's why then, you just dare to do the impossible." Harry laughed loudly.

"The impossible? No. I just dare to try."

"I wish I could do it."

"You could." Cho looked faintly horrified.

"I couldn't!"

"Yes, you could. It's easy. Just pull your broom up over your head and fall backwards, don't hold yourself up, just relax and you'll freefall." Cho looked hesitant.

"What if I can't pull out of it?"

"You will be able to. Just trust me. I'll do it alongside you and if you get into any difficulty then I will pull you out of it."

"Ok. I'll try it."

"Good girl. Trust me." Harry smiled at her. She took a deep breath and pulled her broom up over her head and relaxed. For a minute nothing happened and she just hung there. Then she felt herself begin to fall.

It was nothing like she had ever felt before. She plummeted towards the earth, yet she felt oddly calm about it. There was no time for fear, she was travelling too fast. Beside her she saw Harry freefalling with her.

It was a pure release. There were no constraints. The adrenaline pumped through her. There was only her instinct. There was no time to think about it. Every second counted, a millisecond could be the difference between life and death. Your instinct and the quickness of your reactions was the only thing between life and death. There was no other feeling like it. There was time to panic, to worry, you relied solely on your instinct and nothing else.

She hurtled through the air and revelled in the feeling of fear as the ground came closer. She surrendered herself to the freefall and closed her eyes; letting her other senses take control. She opened her eyes and laughed at her own daring.

The ground came ever closer and she tensed, ready to pull up. The adrenaline was pumping around her body at immense speeds. She gripped the handle of the broom.

Twenty feet from the ground, she wrenched the broom upwards. She gave a loud whoop of delight and barrel rolled in the air. She turned to watch Harry and saw that he was still freefalling, just as he was about to hit the ground he pulled up and barrel rolled in one fluid motion. She grinned, even though she had done it, there was no way she would ever do it as well as Harry did.

He flew up to her and grinned at her. Her eyes were bright and she was laughing loudly.

"That was brilliant!" She exclaimed. He laughed at her delight.

"Well done, Cho." She grinned at him, the adrenaline still pumping around her body.

"There's nothing else like it. Nothing!"

"No, there isn't" He flew over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Harry grinned as he kissed her. This was what he wanted. This was all he wanted.

A/N Finally, here ends the filler chapters. I was getting pretty sick of them, I expect you were too! The next couple of chapters will be about the final preparations, though do not worry, there will be plenty of light-hearted moments and lots of H/C!

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Aizan19 – Thanks for the review. Glad you like where this fic is going. After this I am going to write a Harry/Ginny called "When Dreams Come True". If you want any more information about it let me know in a review.

Dark Phoenix Mortal - Thanks for the review. Glad you like them.

J or The Blind – Thanks for the review. The wards around Hogwarts. I thought Harry's words were pretty cool as well.

Colm - Thanks for the review.

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review. More H/C coming up.

(No Name) - Thanks for the review. How big the difference is in what?

Goddess Usagi - Thanks for the review. Thanks, I'm glad you think I'm getting better. True, people wouldn't review if they didn't like it. You don't need to be an excellent writer to write a good fic, and one of the best things about is that it is a place to improve. I'll bet that you are a better writer than most!

Hockeyman - Thanks for the review. I'm afraid that the trilogy will end with this fic. The rest will be left to your imagination.

FSI - Thanks for the review.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	21. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter twenty one: Preparations.

Harry lay on the grass with Cho next to him. She was currently propped up on her elbow tracing circles on his stomach. He half smiled when he realised that the circles were gradually getting lower.

"Cho."

"Yes?"

"You do know where we are, right?" Cho rolled her eyes.

"On the Quidditch pitch, at six thirty in the morning when no one else is up or even awake." So she knew where this was going as well.

"Right in the open." Cho ignored that, leaned over and kissed him. He automatically put an arm around him and kissed her back. She was just about to deepen the kiss when he pulled back.

"Oh no, don't think you'll get round me that way!" She pouted at him prettily, "Or that way!" He warned amusedly. She swiped at his arm.

"Damn you for being so noble!"

"Or you could kiss me because that's one of things you love about me?" Harry said hopefully.

"No. If I don't get what I want then you don't get what you want." She said firmly, crossing her arms and turning away. Harry gave her the puppy dog eyes and grinned when he saw he resolve quickly melt.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down so she was lying on top of him. He kissed her softy.

"Ah, but this is what you want."

"And don't you forget it." She murmured as she leaned in to kiss him again. He ran a finger down her spine and felt her shiver in his arms.

Suddenly he pulled back. He knew that he had to tell her now or he never would. He sat up and she sat up as well looking at him worriedly.

"Cho.' She could hear the anxiety and tension in his voice and guessed what this was about. She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh. I know. I already know. McGonagall told me after she came and got you. She figured that you would not like to have to tell me yourself." He buried his head into her breast. She held it there and stroked his hair. As he choked down a sob.

"I don't know if I can do this, Cho. I'm really scared."

"Shh, I know, I am too. But what's more important is that I know you can do it."

"I can't!" He really was scared; the fear in his voice was bordering panic.

"You can, I know you can. Everyone knows you can. Do you really think that we are all wrong? We know you can and we love you. I love you. Don't ever forget that Harry, no matter how dark it seems. I won't let you fall. I will always be behind you to catch you. I love you. You won't fail, I know you won't. You're too strong to. You're my Harry, and I know my Harry and I know he won't fail." She was whispering the words into his hair fiercely, pouring every ounce of love she held for him into each word, tears running down her cheeks and into his hair. She held him tight. Trying to pour every bit of her love and strength into him when he needed her.

Eventually his sobs quietened and she just held him and rocked him slightly. A little while later she realised that his breathing had become even and that he was asleep. She looked down and laughed slightly, at the sight of his head pressed against her breast.

"Well," she told the sleeping Harry, "you always did like it down there. I can't say I'm sorry though."

Too comfortable to move she just sat there and rocked Harry, the normally strong, fearless, guarded Harry, who hid his emotions so carefully behind an expressionless mask, who sat there, all vulnerable, like a frightened three year old, scared of the thunder.

…………

For an hour Cho sat there holding Harry, not moving except to rock him gently. Eventually Harry woke up. He rubbed his face against Cho's breast, making her laugh. He blinked a couple of times to wake up and then laughed as well when he saw where his head had been.

"Nicest place I've ever woken up in." Cho grinned at him.

"So you've decided to wake up, then."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"I don't know. Maybe an hour." Harry shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Cho nodded. Harry stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and they walked towards the Great Hall.

"What have you got planned for today then?" Cho asked him as they entered the Entrance Hall. Harry shrugged slightly.

"I'll probably end up working with the Guardians. The DA are fine, they don't need any extra training in particular. I might do some more closer to the time. A couple of exercises to keep them on their toes." Cho nodded then pouted at him.

"And where does the kissing Cho time come into all that?"

"Whenever you want, my love."

"Good answer."

They walked towards the Great Hall. Only a couple of other students were up, most of them bleary eyed and barely awake. A couple of Guardians were stationed outside the Great Hall, leaning against the wall.

They straightened up and came to attention, looking ashamed and apologetic when they saw Harry approach. He waved off the apologetic look.

"Relax, boys, it's too bloody early for formalities." They grinned at him and relaxed. Harry continued, "I need one of you to find Arias, Calartius, Mathana, Mantela and Lavinio for me. Tell them to come to the Great Hall to get orders for today." One of the Guardians saluted and ran off. Harry turned to the remaining three.

"How long have you been on duty for?"

"About two hours, sir."

How long are you meant be on duty for?"

"Four hours, sir."

"Alright, go get some breakfast." They grinned at him.

"Cheers, sir."

"No problem. But if you're not back here in an hour there'll be trouble, understand?" They nodded. "Good. Enjoy it." They nodded at him again.

"Don't worry, sir, we'll be back in an hour." Harry nodded and they saluted, he returned it and then walked away.

When they were out of earshot Cho turned to him.

"You see, that's why we all follow you, that's one of the reasons you're such a good leader. Because you respond to your men, you treat them well but you lay down the rules as well." Harry shook his head.

"Typical Ravenclaw. Has to analyse everything." She smacked him on the arm.

"I'm right though, aren't I?" Harry looked thoughtful.

"I don't know, I've never thought about it. I suppose you might be, though." Cho kissed him.

"Ah, my love, how clueless you are!" Harry looked at her surprised.

"Clueless?"

"You have absolutely no idea what effect you have on people, do you?" Harry looked faintly surprised and then thought about it.

"I just do what needs to be done and people follow; I don't demand that they follow me."

"Harry, don't sound so defensive! It's a good thing. You inspire bravery and confidence in others."

"Oh." Harry did not know how to reply. Cho laughed and kissed him lightly.

"Don't worry, my love, just keep doing what you have been doing." Harry pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and walked inside. He turned to Cho,

"Breakfast with me?" She nodded and followed him over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to him and reached for the toast. They spent an enjoyable few minutes eating and talking before the doors to the Great Hall swung open again and the five Guardian lieutenants walked in.

"Excellent." Said Harry, as he stood up. Conversation stopped when people caught sight of the five black-robed Guardians. They caught sight of Harry and walked over to him. As they approached they saluted and Harry returned it, at this there was an audible intake of breath from the rest of the students. Harry ignored this and waved for the Guardians to have a seat opposite. When they had done so Harry took out his wand and cast a silencing charm around them.

"First off, thank you all for coming and at such short notice as well."

"No problem, sir." Answered Danny.

"Ok, I just wanted to outline the plan for today. I trust Dumbledore has alerted you to the current situation?" They shook their heads. Harry cursed inwardly. Of course he won't have, they were Harry's men, it was his responsibility. "Fair enough. In short the Unspeakables have found a way to get the wards back up and, as a result Voldemort will be running out of time, therefore he will attack in a couple of weeks." The Guardians nodded. "From now on, until he attacks and starting today we will be training. Seeing as we don't have long as seeing as we need to be the best it's going to be brutal." They nodded again.

"Very well, sir, when do you want the men assembled?" Samia asked. Harry looked at his watch.

"Half an hour. Everyone assembled at the Quidditch pitch."

"No problem, sir. It will be done." Ricardo grinned at him.

"Thank you. See you in half an hour. Oh, and if there is one man missing, there will be hell to pay. We haven't got the time to mess around." Harry offered a salute, a clear sign that they were dismissed. They returned the salute and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry brought down the silencing charm and, ignoring the curious looks of the other students, turned to Cho.

"Well, that's that sorted. Now all I need to do is get the DA together and then we can begin."

"Do you want me to go and get those that I can?" Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Most of them are early risers and I can easily send people back to get those who aren't." Cho took a sausage from Harry' plate and began to nibble on it absently.

"What can you teach people that have already been taught as Aurors?"

"To fight in a large group." Cho shrugged.

"Fair enough." She glanced over to the door. "Hey, here comes some of the DA now." Harry looked over. Sure enough several members, at least one from each house in the DA, had walked into the Great Hall. Harry waved them over. When they had gathered around him he told them to go and get every other DA member of the DA in their house and meet him in the Entrance Hall.

Twenty five minutes later he was stood in the Entrance Hall with every member of the DA. He took a step back to address them.

"Right. You know how I hate to twist the truth and to gloss over certain aspects of it to make it seem less horrible so I will put this in plain English. The Unspeakables have found a way to get the wards back up. This means that there will be one final attack from Voldemort to get my blood. The final battle is almost upon us." The reaction from the DA was similar to Ron, Hermione and Ginny's reaction. There were exclamations of horror which were then followed by looks of determination. Harry grinned at them, "What I want to do now is to go out and make the Guardians as good as you are. So come on. Let's go show them how to fight." There was a burst of laughter before they filed out of the doors after Harry.

"They seem confident." Hermione noted to Harry, as she, Ron, Ginny and Cho walked next to him.

"They will do. They have reason to be. For one they are veterans of other battles, so they think they know what's coming. For another thing they're good and they know it."

"_Think_ they know?" Questioned Ginny. Harry shrugged.

"This is it. This is the _final_ battle. The finale. Everything hangs on this. This is the decider; there will be no quarter from either side, or restraint. It is going to be much bigger and much more brutal." Ron shrugged.

"We're still going to kick their asses." He said casually. Harry laughed.

"I hope so, mate. Because if we don't then I'm dead." Ron looked at Harry sideways.

"Yeah, that's why were going to kick their asses."

They approached the Quidditch pitch to see the Guardians formed up and waiting. Harry signalled for Ron to form the DA up opposite them. They five Guardian lieutenants walked over to him.

"All present and ready." Athena said after throwing up a salute.

"Excellent well done. To start with we'll start with a fight. Two teams, no leaders." Titus Calartius looked surprised at this.

"No leaders, sir?"

"No leaders, Titus. One of the first lessons the DA learnt was how to fight without a leader, how to make their own decisions. A leader won't always be present, so an army needs to be able to fight on its own. So the first lesson the Guardians will learn is how to fight on their own. A leader is always better, he can direct troops and inspire bravery and courage, an army will always fight better with a leader, but the best armies will always be able to fight well without one." Titus nodded.

"Split them up, stunners and shield charms only for now." The five Guardian lieutenants turned and split the Guardians into two teams and got them facing opposite each other. Harry turned and waved the DA out of the way before walking over to the Guardians.

"Right. Stunners and shield charms only. The team that loses all its men first loses. Let's see what you can do. Work as a team." Harry took a couple of steps back and nodded to Danny Arias. Arias turned and shouted an order. The spells flew.

It quickly became apparent that although the Guardians had stopped trying to engage one another in duels and to an extent were working as a team, they still didn't operate on the level of the DA, who worked on what seemed to be a telepathic level to those who were not aware of the rigorous training and the battles they had been involved in that honed their skills.

Harry took another couple of steps back to scrutinise them more effectively. One side were working better as a team, thinking more of the people around them and covering them with shield charms as well as themselves. As a result they had lost comparatively fewer men.

Cho walked over to Harry and stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around and he pulled her close. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at the Guardians.

"They're not as effective as we are."

"No. But then again they have had less practice than the DA. They haven't had the battle experience either." As Harry spoke he became aware of the fact that Cho was wriggling against him, trying to provoke a response. He smiled slightly and kept his face impassive.

Eventually the DA and the five Guardian lieutenants became aware of what was going on and began to chuckle. Especially when Cho became frustrated by the lack of response from him and began rubbing herself against him more seductively.

After a while, with no response from Harry, who remained impassive throughout, she threw subtlety to the winds, put her hand behind her and between their bodies and slid it downwards. That got the reaction and the DA and the Guardian lieutenants burst out laughing. Harry jumped backwards looking like he was unsure whether to be amused or horrified. He shook his head.

"You win, my love." Cho looked at him smugly.

"As always. Just goes to show that you can't resist me."

"Would I want to?" She poked her tongue out at him but looked pleased nonetheless.

Harry looked up and saw that the team that had been doing better in the beginning had won, but with less than a dozen still remaining. Harry shook his head. A twenty percent survival rate was simply not good enough. The whole thing lasted less than seven minutes.

Harry walked forward unimpressed. He didn't like mincing his words so he didn't intend to do it here.

"Alright," He said when everyone had been revived. "That was not good enough. Not even close. In fact, that was plain bloody awful. Seven minutes and one squad is completely eradicated and eighty percent of the other is. This means that seven minutes into a battle eighty percent of you will be dead or wounded. Not good enough. A twenty percent survival rate will not do. So we do it again. This time you will bloody think about what you are doing. I promised that I would make you the best and I bloody will do. Why? Because you are Guardians and therefore you have to be the best. I know you can be so bloody prove it." They looked ashamed with themselves but heartened by Harry's closing words. They split into two teams again and Harry stepped between them.

"Now think about this. The best way to win is to fight a one unit, as if you were one person. So, those who are good with shields to the front, those who are good with offensive spells behind them and the marksmen on the flanks, but behind the shields. Go." They moved into position. "Good. Those with shields concentrate only on shields and protecting those behind you, those doing offensive spells, a constant barrage, don't let up, you won't have to because you don't have to worry about defending yourselves. Marksmen, in the actual battle use only deadly spells. Slasio's to the throat, that sort of thing, but pick your targets, one spell, one kill alright? Good. Now try it."

Harry stepped back again and gave the order to continue. This time it was much better, both sides worked as one. Even after twenty minutes only two or three people had fallen, and that was usually due to a lucky spell that just happened to pass through once one shield charm had dissipated and another was being brought up.

Harry walked over to the DA and the Guardian lieutenants.

"See. I knew they could do it." The Guardian lieutenants were looking surprised.

"I've never seen them work so hard!" exclaimed Athena.

"Whatever you said, sir, it certainly did the trick." Said Ricardo.

"I just told them that it wasn't good enough, told them that they had to be the best and told them how to do it properly."

"They must have a lot of respect for you as a leader, sir." Said Samia. Harry did not know how to respond to that so he stayed silent. Ron and Hermione walked over to him.

"They're getting better, mate, still a couple of tricks you could teach them. Overlap their shield charms for one, stop so many lucky spells getting through." Ron said.

"I know. But I won't be teaching them that. I've got other things I need to do. I'll get some of the DA to teach them, I'll oversee the whole thing though, and I'll help wherever it's needed."

"Fair enough." Said Hermione. She looked sideways at Harry and lowered her voice. "Will they ever be as good as the DA?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. The DA is such a small group that we have to be able to fight effectively as a unit or we would be overwhelmed in battle. Besides, because we are such a small group it is much easier to work together."

After forty five minutes and still only a few casualties Harry called a halt and walked over to them.

"Excellent. Much better. Well done. I told you that I would make you the best and you are! So well done, I'm proud of you." They all grinned at him, pleased. "Now, you've mastered the basics wonderfully, but there are still a couple of tricks you can learn to give the Death Eaters a nasty surprise. I'll get the members of the DA, especially those who specialise in a certain aspect to teach you. Don't be afraid to learn from children. I'll bet that if I got the DA members to fight individual duels with you then it would be you that came away bloody and beaten." The Guardians grinned again, they didn't doubt it, having fought the DA once before. Harry turned to them again.

"Parvati Patil will work with the marksman. Don't underestimate her just because she is exceedingly pretty, and seemingly innocent. This girl can put a slashing curse through your throat at four hundred paces." That brought whistles of appreciation and impressed looks from the Guardians. Parvati blushed at the praise.

"You're better than me though, Harry." Harry grinned at her.

"Yes, but I can't be everywhere at once, and you're almost as good as me. My best is only four fifty paces." Harry turned to the Guardians again. "Cho Chang will work with those doing shields along with four other DA. Once again, don't underestimate her. If any one of you can put a spell through one of her better shield charms I will give you a hundred galleons. Ron will work with the Lieutenants on leadership and tactics and the rest of the DA, particularly Hermione will work with those on offensive spells. You are damn good as it is, and by the end of the day I will make you into a force to be reckoned with. A force that can withstand a thousand Death Eaters. A force that can destroy Voldemort's army. A force that will guard the Wizarding world." There was a loud cheer before the DA and the Guardians eagerly went to their tasks. Harry grinned and turned away and nodded.

A force that would guard the Wizarding world.

A/N VERY, VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ.

This is a very important A/N so please just bare with me.

First of all, half term is in two days so I will not be able to write anything for a week or so, next update will be Monday the sixth of June. I'm really sorry about this and thank you for your patience.

Secondly, I have now entered my GCSE period, I have already had three Spanish exams and an English exam and the main bulk is yet to come, for the next month updates will be difficult to predict when, _but they will come_! Messages will be regularly posted in my bio and I will tell you when to expect the next update at the end of each chapter. Please do not think that I am abandoning this fic for the next month, quite the opposite, updates will be regular but they will not follow a fixed pattern, one update might be two days after and one might be a week. I cannot tell. I only ask for your patience while I get through a very difficult and very important stage of my life. Thank you very much.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all my reviewers.

Dark Phoenix Mortal – Thanks for the review. Blood and guts will come soon, my friend!

Colm - Thanks for the review. You were one step ahead of me!

Goddess Usagi - Thanks for the review. No need to be so critical of yourself! Glad you like the fillers, they're difficult to write though…I don't enjoy writing chapters that just contain mundane things that need to be said. Oh well, they're over now!

FSI - Thanks for the review.

Hockeyman - Thanks for the review. After this fic I am going to do a Harry/Ginny called "When Dreams Come True" There will be no nice Malfoy, Snape, no slash, no evil Harry nor will it be too muggley. If you want anymore information about it let me know in a review. Look forward to seeing you there after the trilogy has ended, my friend!

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review. Hope there was enough H/C in this chapter. The reason we haven't seen Harry train in a while is because there simply hasn't been enough time for it to happen recently, now that the trilogy is ending I have to close the insignificant plotlines and that it taking up a lot of time and chapters. But we will see Harry training again soon, I can promise you that.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	22. Final Normality

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Chapter twenty two: Final Normality.

Harry stood on a small hill a short way away, overlooking the training of the Guardians. His robe was opened and billowed out behind him as the wind blew around him. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly, enjoying the cool air blowing around him.

He felt Dumbledore approach him but didn't open his eyes, unwilling to rise from the peacefulness he was feeling. They stood together in companionable silence, enjoying each others company, the rift between them virtually healed. Eventually, however, Harry roused himself from his reverie. He continued to watch the Guardians.

"You seem proud." Dumbledore noted. Harry smiled and looked sideways at him.

"Should I not be?"

"Oh no, you definitely should be. They have become very good, and under the DA's tutoring and your supervision they will become even better. But they're very good." Harry laughed and looked sideways at his professor.

"Better than the Order." He teased. Dumbledore smiled.

"But don't forget, Harry, that the Order does a completely different job. Espionage rather than actual fighting. Although we do fight when we have to."

"Ah touché." Said Harry, turning back to watch the Guardians. The friendship between Harry and Dumbledore had become stronger since their rift, the sort of friendship where they know that, no matter what, they would remain friends. As a result their relationship had become much more informal. They watched the Guardians train for a while.

"What are you going to do with them when this is all over?" Harry smiled slightly, sensing a double edged question.

"I won't become another Voldemort." Dumbledore chuckled at having been found out.

"I should have known that you would know what I was really asking."

"Yes."

"What are you going to do then? Give them back to the ministry?" Harry frowned slightly. Fudge's appalling administration had provided Harry with a deep mistrust of the government.

"No." He said slowly. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, looking curious. "I'll keep them as a private army." Now Dumbledore definitely looked interested and more than slightly worried. A private army that size would provide Harry with immense power.

"You do know that's technically against the law?" Harry laughed.

"I don't like the government. I don't trust the government and I won't trust them with the lives of my men. Besides, there is the possibility that there will be another Dark Lord. It would be useful to have an army on hand to deal with any threat right away, rather than wait for the ministry to blunder along, making mistakes and allowing any Dark Lord to gain power. If the ministry does decide that I am breaking the law, then they are quite welcome to try and arrest me. I suspect my men might have something to say about it, though." Dumbledore nodded slowly. If anyone was going to be allowed a private army then it would be Harry. After all, Harry would be the saviour of the Wizarding world, a hero, and it is fitting that a hero should have his own army.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and looked him straight in the eye.

"Just promise me, my boy, that you will never stray from the light." Harry returned the gaze just as intensely.

"I promise you, sir, I promise you faithfully." It was an indication of how serious the matter was. When on their own Harry didn't call Dumbledore 'sir' or 'professor', they were too good as friends, only when it was a really serious topic of conversation.

"Besides," Harry said, slipping back into the teasing, friendly manner. "I don't think Ron, Hermione, Ginny or Cho would let me."

"No," Dumbledore mused, "I'm sure Miss Chang would have a lot to say about that." He suddenly stopped, slightly stunned. "Did you see that? Miss Patil hit that target! That must be at least…" Harry looked over casually,

"Four hundred paces."

"Yes!"

"She's good." Harry said mildly. Dumbledore looked surprised at Harry's mildness, as if putting a slashing curse right through the bullseye of a target at four hundred paces was an everyday occurrence. Harry laughed at Dumbledore's expression. It wasn't easy to shock the Headmaster.

"What's your range, Harry?" He asked curiously. If Parvati Patil could do that…

Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"About four fifty." Dumbledore looked impressed.

"Very impressive."

"What's yours?" Harry asked him.

"Five hundred. More on a good day." Harry laughed.

"Then again, you've had many more years of practise than me."

"True." They stopped and watched the Guardians again. Parvati Patil was demonstrating how to hold the wand to improve accuracy, Cho was explaining advanced techniques in shield charms and how to maximise effects. Ron was animatedly going over tactics with the Guardian Lieutenants on a large piece of parchment that he had conjured. Hermione was getting the rest of them to practise firing volleys so that the spells flew perfectly in time.

"Efficient." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry shrugged.

"Shall we take a walk down?" He asked the professor.

"I'd be delighted."

They walked down and towards Parvati training the marksmen. Dumbledore noticed, with silent humour, that they stood up that little bit straighter and tried that little bit harder when Harry approached. Several of them offered salutes to Harry as he approached. Harry returned them and offered a few words of encouragement. Again, with silent humour, Dumbledore noticed that these few words seemed to have a dramatic effect on their enthusiasm, always seeming to encourage them to go for that extra fifty paces.

Parvati smiled at Harry as he approached and then nodded to the Headmaster.

"How's it going, Parvati?" Harry asked as he stood next to her, watching the Guardians fire spells of at targets up to four hundred paces away.

"Really good. I've showed them how to maximise their accuracy and they're getting really good."

"Excellent." Harry said and then added in an undertone, "What's the best?" Parvati laughed.

"None of them have reached four fifty, so you're still top." Harry shook his head sadly.

"The professor can hit five hundred plus."

"Yeah but he's Professor Dumbledore, he doesn't count." It was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Excellent. So what is the best?"

"Reaching four hundred. None are consistent, though."

"Alright. Good work, Parvati, keep it up."

Harry and Dumbledore wandered round the Guardians, Harry would offer encouragement and praise and advice where needed. Dumbledore was suitably impressed by the end of it.

Harry walked over to where Ron and the Guardian lieutenants were still avidly discussing tactics. They looked up when he approached. Ron nodded at him while the five lieutenants saluted.

"Listen. I'm extremely pleased with how things have gone today. There has been a vast improvement. I'm proud of you all. I'm off now. I want you to keep training for another hour then you can go." They nodded at him.

"Yes, sir." Said Danny Arias. Harry nodded at them and turned to leave.

As he walked off, Dumbledore turned to him.

"Are you sure that's wise? It is always inspiring if the leader is present." Harry nodded.

"Precisely. I want to see how they do without me. Whether they take the opportunity to relax and not put as much effort into it." Dumbledore laughed at Harry's cunning.

"A fine idea, Harry. How are you going to remain hidden?" Harry cast a sideways glance at him.

"You should know, you passed it on to me." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Very cunning, Harry. I'll leave you to it, then."

"Fair enough. See you later." Dumbledore nodded at him and walked off. Harry sprinted up the stairs and into Gryffindor Tower. He shouted the password to the Fat Lady ignoring her shout of, "Someone's in a hurry!" He ran up into the boy's dormitory and grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran back down.

Five minutes later he was crouched on the hill overlooking the training under his invisibility cloak. He watched it all carefully, trying to spot any relaxation and laziness now that he wasn't there. He was pleased to find that wasn't the case, and that they tried just as hard and were just as efficient without him.

He watched with pride. These were his men. They were loyal to him alone and he was making them the best. Even with him not there they still worked hard and trained for him. He smiled and settled himself into a more comfortable position to watch a bit longer.

…………

Harry was waiting in the common room when the other three returned. They smiled at him wearily. They were all breathing heavily and sweating.

"Hey." He greeted. Ron grinned at him. Of the three of them he was the least tired.

"Hey, mate. Good training session, that."

"I know. I was pleased to see that you didn't stop working even after I had gone." Hermione looked surprised.

"You were watching?"

"Useful things invisibility cloaks."

"You sly bastard!" Ron laughed.

"RON!"

"Sorry, Hermione." He didn't look it.

"We won't have another session that intense, will we?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Why? Tired?" Ginny considered it.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Good."

"Good? _Good? _You sadist! That nearly killed me!"

"Yep. Good. Means you've been training hard."

"Git. Well, will there?"

"Yep." Ginny groaned at that.

"Ginny, I don't know if you've noticed, but there is a war on. We have to be prepared." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Idiot."

"Why thank you." Ginny gave him a hard shove. He laughed and walked over to one of the couches, lying down on it. Hermione and Ron shared one opposite him and Ginny perched on the arm of Harry's, next to his head. Ron looked at him.

"How long have we got?" Harry knew what he was asking. He kept his tone light.

"Couple of weeks." Ron nodded, and recognising the need for a light hearted tone, he copied Harry.

"That long, huh? Maybe we should fight left handed. Need to give the poor buggers a chance." He shook his head in mock sadness. "Poor bastards don't know what they're getting themselves into." Harry laughed loudly.

"We'll just have to show them." Ron nodded, a predatory gleam in his eye. Ginny and Hermione shook their heads, simultaneously muttering, "Boys." Ron and Harry glared at them.

"When the fight starts, you'll be glad for us 'Boys'." Hermione looked at them.

"If it wasn't for the male species, none of this would have ever happened." Harry and Ron opened their mouths to argue, cocked their heads to the side, and then closed them again when they realised she had a point. Ginny burst out laughing at their unsure faces. Harry glared at her and shoved her off the couch.

She hit the floor and shot him a furious look as she got back to her feet. It was Harry's turn to start laughing.

"Very clever, Ginny, falling off the couch like that." She gave him a vicious punch the numbed his arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. She looked at him mockingly.

"Aw, can beat Voldemort but can't handle a girl." Harry rubbed his arm.

"Alright, you win. Truce." He grumbled. Ginny looked extraordinarily pleased with herself. Ron was looking at Harry gleefully.

"Harry, mate, you have just been had!" Harry glared at him.

"Thank you for reminding me."

"No problem, any time." Harry rolled his eyes.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Harry closed his eyes and slipped back into reverie again. He was just beginning to fall asleep when Hermione spoke. He opened his eyes.

"What shall we do, then?" She asked brightly. Harry closed his eyes again.

"Do we have to do anything? I was bloody enjoying the peacefulness." He growled at her. She looked unperturbed.

"Of course we have to do something!" Harry threw a cushion at her.

"Annoying, interfering woman! Why can't you let sleeping dogs lie?" Hermione looked at him like he was stupid.

"Because sleeping dogs are absolutely no fun whatsoever." Harry groaned but sat up anyway.

"Well this is quite a turn around, Little Miss 'I'm so perfectly moral and will always do what is right and will always obey the rules-'"

"Except when with Harry and Ron" She interrupted.

"-campaigner of rights for House Elves' won't even let her best friend sleep for a bit!"

"Strange, isn't it?" She asked happily, "Now, come on, let's go for a walk." She practically dragged them out of the common room. Harry shook his head and looked over at Ron.

"Bloody mental, that one." Ron laughed and mouthed back,

"Isn't that my line?" Harry grinned and shook his head again, resigning himself to it. After all, an hour of peacefulness and normality was rare in these times.

…………

Dumbledore sat in his office staring in horror at the parchment in his hands. He read it through again just to be sure. After reading through it for the fifth time he realised that there was no denying it.

Heavily he put the parchment down on his desk and walked over to the window. He shook his head, wondering how it could have happened without him knowing about it. He should have known! He should have been told! It just didn't make sense. But then again, he reasoned, a lot didn't make sense right now.

He walked over to his desk and picked up the parchment again. He read it through. Two days. They had two days. Why had his spies not warned him? He wondered how he was going to tell Harry. He shook his head sadly at the thought. He put the parchment down and returned to the window.

He saw Harry and his friends walking around the lake, laughing and joking. Not right now, he decided, he would let them have this one last moment of normality.

For after it all hell would be unleashed.

A/N I am really, really sorry that I have taken so long to update this. Life has been especially difficult for me this past two weeks. First of all with my GCSEs leaving me with no time to revise and then me twisting my ankle extremely badly (two hours before a history exam), badly enough to put me on crutches and send me home for five days to recover. So I'm really sorry.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This next week is my last full week of exams, then I only have the second Latin paper on Monday week. So the next chapter should be out Monday week. Forgive me if it isn't but I will keep you posted in my bio.

Finally thank you for your patience.

Anata oka-san – Thanks for the review. The fighting in Dumbledore's office was necessary. Because this fic is ending I am bringing everything to it's peak.

Aizan19 - Thanks for the review. Thanks, good luck with your exams as well. What exams are they? I'm a strong Harry/Ginny fan. Look forward to seeing you there.

Hockeyman - Thanks for the review. Don't be sorry, it's good to know what people want, helps to make the story better. Besides, all the things that you dislike, I dislike. Thanks, good luck with your exams as well. What exams are they? Look forward to seeing you in my next fic.

FSI - Thanks for the review. Very faithful reviewer!

Colm - Thanks for the review. Thanks. I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for wishing me luck!

Dragon Swords Master - Thanks for the review. We're looking at about six more chapters.

Dark Phoenix Mortal - Thanks for the review. Blood and guts in about two chapters time!

Goddess Usagi - Thanks for the review. Thanks, so far my exams have gone well, apart from chemistry shudders but even that went alright! Fair enough, I guess, being a guy, I find it easier to write the fighting. I love reading romance but I cannot write it! Must be a guy thing…

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. Don't worry, mate, I know just how you feel. School's been hell for me as well. All your questions will be answered in the final battle! If I were to answer them now it would kind of spoil it! Don't worry, I will answer them. Thanks, my exams have gone well. Sorry for not making the H/G thing clear. Are you not an H/G fan then? I'm a strong one and all my next fics will be H/G.

Gangster-Potter - Thanks for the review. Glad you like it.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	23. Settling old Scores

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Chapter twenty three: Settling Old Scores.

The four of them walked around the lake, talking amicably and forgetting about the war. Harry was in an especially good mood, having seen the effectiveness of the Guardians and being reassured about their skill. For once, things seemed to be going right for him.

He walked casually, enjoying the good weather and laughing at Ginny teasing Ron and Hermione.

"I swear you two have snogged everywhere in Hogwarts!" Ron spluttered indignantly, turning an interesting shade of red.

"We have not snogged everywhere in Hogwarts! In fact, we rarely snog in Hogwarts! It's usually outside, well away from prying eyes." He growled.

_Bollocks_, Harry thought to himself. _Ron is such a bad liar_.

"Fifth floor broom closet?" He asked mildly. Ron spluttered indignantly again.

"Third floor store room?" He retorted after a moment. Harry was slightly shocked but recovered quickly.

"What about it?" Ron hesitated and didn't say anything. Harry smirked. _As I expected, he can't bring himself to say it. _Hermione leant over.

"It's where you feel up Cho." She said matter-of-factly. The other three stopped, stunned at her crudeness.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, unsure whether to be impressed or not.

"What?" She asked defensively, "Just because I'm a girl and I like to read doesn't mean I don't know about these things. Get a grip." She turned away.

"I thought that was Ron's line." Ginny muttered. Harry snorted. Hermione turned around and smirked at them.

"Oh no, he doesn't have to tell me to." For the second time, Hermione left them stunned. Harry turned on Ron accusingly.

"You better not have gotten her drunk! You have, haven't you? Ron took a step back holding his hands up.

"No mate!"

"Stupid question really," Hermione muttered, "If he had I would be up in his bed."

"No," corrected Ginny, "_He_ would be 'up' in his bed. You would be the cause of it." Harry could not help it. He burst out laughing. He turned back to Ron, who was blushing wildly.

"Good." He said. "Because if you had then I would expect to be absolutely hammered at the same time." Ron grinned widely.

"It can be arranged."

"I look forward to it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Boys." Harry and Ron shrugged simultaneously, causing Hermione to roll her eyes again.

"Come on, let's go back to the castle." Ginny said, still laughing.

The four of them walked slowly back towards the castle, enjoying each others' company.

They opened the double doors and to their surprise Dumbledore was stood there, seemingly waiting for them. He looked unusually grave. He looked at Harry. Harry understood immediately. He nodded to the other three.

"I'll see you later." They nodded at him. Harry followed Dumbledore back to his office in silence. Dumbledore gave the password and they climbed the staircase. He went and sat behind his desk. Harry stood in front of it.

"Well?"

"We have two days until Voldemort attacks."

"_What_?"

"We have two days." Harry was horrified. He began to pace up and down. He stopped and turned back to Dumbledore.

"How do you know?" In answer, Dumbledore pushed the letter towards him. Harry picked it up and read it quickly. He put it down and looked at Dumbledore.

"Shit." Dumbledore nodded. Harry began to pace again. "Why didn't your spies tell us earlier?"

"They didn't know. Apparently Voldemort was very quiet about it. He got Pettigrew to organise it all for him. No one else." Harry swore again.

"So what do we do?"

"Are your men ready?" Harry stopped pacing and looked at him.

"They'll have to be. We don't have any more time." Dumbledore nodded again.

"True."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked again.

"What we can do. The only thing we can do."

"Fight?"

"Yes."

"When will they attack? What time?"

"In the evening."

"You are sure about this?" Dumbledore nodded.

"My spies tell me so and it is Voldemort's preferred time of attack. People are more vulnerable in the dark, more on edge. People scare easier in the darkness and Voldemort knows it. It's all about terror." Harry nodded. It made sense to him.

"What about the Order and Aurors?"

"They will apparate in the moment I give the word. They will not be here beforehand. We don't want to alert Voldemort to the fact that we know." Harry nodded, he had expected that.

They fell silent. Harry continued pacing and Dumbledore had his head in his hands. The letter lay discarded on the floor. Suddenly Harry stopped pacing and started laughing. Dumbledore looked up.

"This is what it all comes down to?" Dumbledore nodded.

"This is what it all comes down to." Harry laughed again.

"This is what my life comes down to. This is it." Dumbledore stayed silent. They both knew that, in a way, it was true. Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"I'm going to take him down. I'm going to kill him and if I go down in flames then by God I will make them flames of glory." Harry, still laughing, turned and left the room.

…………

Harry walked down the corridors purposely, the confidence he was displaying was, for the moment, not a myth. Adrenaline was rushing through his body overpowering the fear that he should have been feeling. For now, though it wouldn't last long, Harry was charged and fearless.

The calm detachment that Harry was feeling had left him relaxed and unafraid. It had also put a slight secretive smile on his face that suggested he knew something terrible but he was unafraid and prepared to face it.

He opened the doors to the Great Hall and entered it. He slipped over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting and sat opposite them. Ron caught sight of his face. He was immediately wary. Whenever Harry looked liked that it usually meant that something bad was going to happen.

"What do you know, Harry?" Harry sighed, putting down his knife and fork and feeling some of the adrenaline ebb away at the realisation that he would have to tell Ron and Hermione. He looked at them at them for a moment.

"You must keep absolutely quiet when you hear what I am about to tell you. Not a word, not a sound." He looked at Ron straight in the eye, "If you make a single sound, I will take you behind the broom shed and kick the shit out of you." He turned and looked Hermione straight in the eye. "And if you make a single sound you will find out that you may be the best witch in the year, but I'm the one with power and I'm the one that can hurt. Do you both understand me?" They nodded at him, wide-eyed and serious.

"We won't say anything, Harry." Hermione promised. Harry nodded.

"Good. Voldemort is going to attack in two days." He waited for their reactions. They both reacted in the same way. Their expressions turned to horror and they clamped their mouths shut. Ron went pale and Hermione was shaking her head in hopeless denial.

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded. Seeing their expressions had caused some more of the adrenaline to ebb away and he fought to stay above water. A few deep breaths later he was relaxed. He could see that Hermione was on the verge of hysteria and Ron was not far off. He leaned forward slightly.

"Listen, calm down, we'll be fine. The Guardians are good and so are the DA and there will be Aurors and the Order as well. Just relax. We'll be fine. We'll get through it. Don't worry."

"And what about you, Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling with suppressed fear.

"Me? I'll do what I have to do." He was about to say more but suddenly stiffened and then, without warning, threw himself backwards off the bench. He leapt to his feet his wand pointing towards the Slytherin table. In an instant the DA were on their feet as well. Harry waved them down again.

"Nice try, Malfoy." Malfoy slowly stood up, his wand outstretched.

"I will kill you." He said softly. Harry laughed and lowered his wand.

"You are welcome to try, Malfoy, but before you do let me remind you that fifty of my men are stationed in this castle, twenty of which are in here with us. Don't forget that seventy more of my men could be by my side in an instant. Now, do you care to try?" Malfoy didn't move. Suddenly everyone in the Great Hall understood how much power Harry had. They truly understood how much power Harry commanded, he had his own private army ready to fight and die on his command.

"Your time will come soon. Very soon." Malfoy whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Harry stiffened ever so slightly. So Malfoy knew as well. Narcissa must have been talking. Harry made a decision.

Before anyone else could react Harry was running forwards shooting spells in rapid succession with his sword drawn. Before Malfoy could even consider firing a spell back he found himself pressed up against the wall with the edge of Harry's sword against his throat.

"So you know," Harry muttered, softly so that no one else could hear, "I suppose that's not really surprising. However, let me tell you this, if I see you on the battlefield in two days time then I will kill you." Malfoy's eyes went wide and Harry could see real fear in them as Malfoy realised that Harry meant it. "So you intend to be there," Harry said, reading his expression correctly. Shifting his body slightly so that no one else could see, Harry pushed up the sleeve of Malfoy's robe. Sure enough, the Dark Mark burned brightly there. Harry pressed his sword harder against Malfoy's throat, drawing blood, "You bastard. Why shouldn't I just kill you now? You are a Death Eater, I would be justified and besides, who could stop me? I have one hundred and twenty men loyal to me and me alone. No, I will kill you where Voldemort can see you die." Malfoy half smiled.

"Only after I have killed Cho." Harry's temper snapped. He whipped his sword across Malfoy's throat and stepped back. Malfoy fell to his knees, his hands at his throat, choking. Harry kicked him once, knocking him to the ground, then he kicked him again. He held his sword above Malfoy, ready to stab it downwards.

"You're a dead man, Malfoy." He was just about to stab it downwards when an authoritative voice rang out.

"Harry." Harry looked up and saw that it was Dumbledore who had stopped him. Kicking Malfoy once more, Harry ran over to Dumbledore.

"Now or in two days time, what does it matter?" He demanded in a hushed, angry tone. Dumbledore looked at him.

"In two days time you might have a reason, now you don't."

"I have a reason."

"Which is?"

"You kept things from me, now it is my turn to keep things from you." Dumbledore nodded his head in a gesture of acquiescence. Harry wondered why he didn't tell Dumbledore that Malfoy was a Death Eater. Perhaps it was because Harry wanted to kill him, not have the ministry take him away. Harry wanted to make sure he died. He looked over at him. Malfoy was still writhing on the floor, his hands clutching his throat.

"The wound's deep, not deep enough to kill him, but deep enough for him to lose a lot of blood in a short time." Dumbledore took the hint and went and healed Malfoy.

Harry turned and left the Great Hall, well aware of the gaze of the student body on his back. He caught Snape's eye as he left. Snape however, stopped himself from doing anything, Harry's earlier reminder about his men still ringing in his ears.

As much as he'd lamented it and scorned it over the years, seeing him nearly kill Draco Malfoy, Snape finally realised that the normal rules didn't apply to Harry Potter.

…………

Harry walked towards the grounds. He heard running feet, four pairs of them, behind him and knew that Ron, Hermione, Cho and Ginny had come to catch to him.

"Jesus, Harry, what the hell was that?" Yelled Ron. He sounded gleeful. Harry spun around.

"None of your business, that's what." He snapped. Ron checked himself.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Bollocks. Now tell me."

"No." Harry quickened his pace. He wanted to be away from them. Unfortunately they weren't having any of it. Ron ran ahead and grabbed him, spinning him around.

"What the hell was that?" He repeated. Harry looked at him.

"You know what's going to happen in two days. It's time to settle old scores." He snapped again. Ron was about to reply when Ginny stepped forward.

"Hang on, what's going to happen in two days?" Her voice was wary, she knew that it was bad. Harry turned away again.

"Shit."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that crap. Answer the bloody question." Hermione stepped forward and put her hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry, they have a right to know. How does it help them if you hide it from them?" Harry nodded. She was right. He turned back to Ginny and Cho.

"Voldemort is going to attack in two days." Their reaction was predictable. Ginny went pale and stifled a small scream. Cho closed her eyes, walked over to Harry and threw her arms around his neck. Harry held her close, drawing some comfort from her.

He leaned into her, emotionally exhausted. He closed his eyes and tried to fight back the tears. He knew that this could be one of the last times he held her. He pressed himself into her, trying to get as close to her as possible, to feel her as much as possible. She responded in kind.

It took Harry a few seconds to realise that the tears he had been trying to hold in were freely falling down his cheeks. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw that Ron was standing there, trying to hold back his own tears.

"Don't let go, Harry, don't think that this is the end. It isn't. You will beat him. You will do it. Have faith in yourself, like we have faith in you." Harry nodded weakly.

"Thanks."

"No problem, mate, now, what do you say to a party tomorrow night? Fred and George have been sending me firewhiskey, telling me that one day you will need to get absolutely, blindingly drunk and as your best mate it is my responsibility to make sure it happens." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, we need a party. One last time, just in case." Ron smiled, wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and with Harry still holding Cho close they began walking back to the castle.

To prepare a party, one last time.

A/N VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ.

Right, first of all, and I'm really sorry, but I am flying back to Malaysia and will not be able to update until the 10th of September. I apologise profoundly but I am afraid there is nothing I can do. Once again I will reiterate that I am not using this as an excuse to abandon this fic and there will be an update on the 10th. Thank you for your patience.

I'm sorry for the continued delays; first my GCSEs then term ending have made school hectic and unpredictable. You will be glad to know that that is the end of all that and next term updates will be regular and with less time in between.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. One more chapter and then the final battle.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

ChaosGriffin – Thanks for the review.

Anata oka-san - Thanks for the review. Cho is around, but there are other matters that have to be covered I'm afraid, you will see a lot of her next chapter though, no Harry is not going to run off with Ginny! Primarily because this fic is H/C and also it is too late for that! So don't worry.

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. I'm glad that the human side of Dumbledore is showing through. Although he can be manipulative he always has Harry's best interests at heart, and that needed to come through. I am a huge H/G fan. I hope to see you at the next fic, but if you don't like H/G then it is understandable if I don't.

Aizan19 - Thanks for the review. I hope your exams went well. My ankle is better now, thank you, I slipped down a couple of stairs, landed on it sideways and put all my weight on it. But it is better now at least!

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review. My ankle is better now thanks and my exams went well.

Colm - Thanks for the review. Hope you're feeling better now.

J or The Blind - Thanks for the review.

Goddess Usagi - Thanks for the review. Good luck with your exams, mine are out of the way and went well thank God! Why do guys prefer violence to romance, I wonder. Must be all the testosterone…

Hockeyman - Thanks for the review. Good luck with your exams. I don't think that Harry would mind too much… he only hates it when he feels that things he ought to be allowed to know are kept from him for long periods of time. An hour wouldn't make too much difference in his eyes. That's how I see it any way.

FSI - Thanks for the review. She isn't dead! There are just other things that have to be covered.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	24. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter twenty four: The Party.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS REFERENCES TO UNDERAGE DRINKING, I DO NOT ENCOURAGE THIS BEHAVIOUR, IF THIS IS LIABLE TO UPSET OR OFFEND, I ADVISE YOU TO DISCONTINUE READING. IF IT DOES NOT THEN FEEL FREE TO READ ON.

Harry wandered up the marble staircase slowly. Emotionally exhausted, he was finding it hard to walk in a straight line. The pressure was starting to weigh down on him, the reality of the situation starting to be felt.

He knew that the likelihood was that he had less than forty eight hours left to live. As such, and he knew it was stupid, he was trying to _feel _everything more, the feel of the wind, the smell of the grass, the sound of birdsong.

He laughed to himself. He was less than two days away from almost certain death and all he could worry about was how much birdsong he could hear. He shook his head. Fear did funny things to you.

The hardest, and unfortunately most important, thing was that he maintained a calm and confident exterior, even if his insides were churning. He knew from experience that troops took their courage from their leader. If the leader is scared, then the troops will be more so. Therefore, it was vital that Harry appeared confident all the time.

He vaguely heard someone calling his name and looked up in surprise. Ron was standing there, looking at him curiously.

"You alright there, mate?"

"Of course."

"Just away with the pixies?" Harry laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I bloody wish." With Ron at least he could let his guard slip a little. Ron laughed as well.

"Good news, mate, the party is coming along nicely. I let Fred and George know and they've sent another couple of crates of firewhisky, disguised as boxes of clothes of course, anyway we now have enough to get the entire school pissed. Should be pretty cool…oh yeah, and Dobby has provided the food…beautiful…mounds of it." Harry laughed as Ron's eyes lit up. The quickest way to Ron's heart really was through his stomach.

"Excellent. I look forward to it. When is it?"

"Tonight."

"_Tonight?_"

"Yeah. Well, we haven't exactly got a lot of time and everything is ready, so why not?" Harry shrugged.

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am. Have I ever been wrong?"

"Why don't I ask Hermione that?" Harry stepped to the side to avoid the punch Ron had playfully thrown at him.

"I like my dignity intact, thank you." Ron said, trying not to laugh.

"Fair enough. Where are you going?"

"There are a couple of people from other houses that need to be invited. Namely the DA and a few others so I'm just off to find them."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Harry continued up the stairs. He approached the Gryffindor common room with a heavy heart, and in a heavy voice gave the password to the Fat Lady before stepping inside. The scene inside, however, lifted his spirits immediately.

Everyone was talking loudly and laughing as they set the common room up for the party. Long tables with mounds of food had been set up, tables free of anything, presumably for drinks, had been set up against the walls. Curiously enough there also seemed to be a small stage set up.

"Hey, Seamus!" Harry yelled as Seamus carried a box of yet more food to one of the tables.

"Harry?"

"What the hell is the stage for?" Seamus winked at him.

"Wait and see, boss."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, skipper." Harry picked up a bag of chocolates and threw it at him. It hit him hard on the side of the head with a loud and satisfying thud.

"Ow." Seamus complained, vigorously rubbing his head. "That bloody hurt."

"I did warn you. Now tell me what the stage is for." Seamus glared at him.

"Nothing. We just thought it added a touch of professionalism." Harry laughed.

"Idiots. Where are the drinks?"

"We'll put them out later."

"You are disguising them as butterbeer, right?" Seamus shook his head.

"Nah. No point." Harry looked surprised.

"What do you mean 'no point'?"

"Well some of us are going to be dead tomorrow. Why should we worry about punishments?" Although Seamus' tone was light, his eyes betrayed some of the fear.

"We've come through other battles. We'll come through this one." Harry's tone was much more confident than he felt. At that point a third year stepped into the common room, his eyes widened in surprise as he swept the room before letting his gaze settle on Harry.

"Umm…Harry? Your girlfriend wants you. She's down in the Entrance Hall." Harry nodded.

"Thanks." He gave the boy a couple of sickles for bringing him the message before nodding to Seamus and leaving the common room.

Just as the third year said Cho was waiting for him down in the Entrance Hall. She looked up and smiled at him as he approached.

"So you got my message, then?"

"Yep. And it cost me money."

"What'd you mean it cost you money?"

"I tipped the boy for bringing me the message." Cho laughed and slipped her arm through his, leading him outside into the grounds.

"You're too nice. That's your problem."

"Would you have me any other way?" Cho cocked her head to the side and looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, naked perhaps." Harry laughed.

"Vixen."

"And don't you forget it." She purred, nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm not bloody likely to, am I? Not with you doing that all the time."

"Hmm, are you complaining?" She asked as she bit him lightly. Harry felt his breath catch.

"Nope." He said, his voice slightly higher and more strangled than usual. "Nope, definitely bloody not."

"Good." She stopped him by placing a hand on his chest and moving in front of him. "Good." She repeated before kissing him. They parted breathlessly a few moments later. She looked him in the eye.

"You're scared." It wasn't a question.

"Are you surprised?"

"No. Do you think that you can't do it?" Harry turned away, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I don't know."

"You can. It's about time you started having the same faith in yourself that we have in you. You can do it, Harry, trust me, trust everyone, you can do it." Harry nodded. He didn't look totally convinced, but at least some of the fear had gone. That was a start she supposed.

"Hey," she said tugging on his robe gently, so that he looked at her, "When's this party?" He grinned at her.

"Tonight. Seven." She closed her eyes and took a step closer to him, still holding on to his robe.

"Good." She murmured, "Plenty of time 'til then."

…………

As he was kissing Cho, Harry wondered vaguely what the world would think of him if he merely said "Screw Voldemort" and didn't move for the next several years. As much as he hated it, he doubted the world would be as happy with the sound of that scenario as he was. He laughed slightly.

Cho broke away and looked up at him.

"What?" She asked, looking curious. He leaned in and kissed her neck.

"I was just thinking what people would think if I ignored Voldemort and just stayed here with you." She laughed and held his head to her as he continued to kiss her neck and throat.

"You're so gentle." Harry laughed softly.

"Mmm, do you mind?" He teased. She laughed.

"Of course not." Harry kissed her again.

"Good."

"Mmm, we've got to stop. I need to go get ready for the party."

"Cho…Sweetheart…It's six o'clock. We have plenty of time."

"No we don't. I'm a girl remember, Harry."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed."

"Good, well then we've got to stop, I need to get…Oh no…Don't start that…You know I can't resist you when you do that!" Harry laughed to himself as he gently sucked on her neck. With great reluctance Cho pulled away. Harry looked crestfallen. She gave him one last kiss.

"Later." With that she turned and was gone. Not feeling like rejoining civilization Harry turned and walked towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He sat leaning against one of the trees. He closed his eyes and tried to understand what was happening.

It was hard to fully understand that, after all these years of seemingly waiting, it finally came down to this. That this was the end. Even put like that, plainly in his mind, it still felt unreal. Even before the prophecy had been made known to him it had still felt like he was the one who would have to finally kill Voldemort. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he had fought him so many times, and lived to tell the tale, or maybe it was because it was him who had brought around Voldemort's original downfall.

One thing he sincerely hoped was that if he defeated Voldemort then there would be no more Voldemorts after him. At least, if some other fool decided to try and make a grab for dark power then the world would be better prepared to cope with him. The Guardians would be ready to deal with any threat that should arise, presuming Harry was still alive to lead them and deal with any threat. He had no faith in the Ministry. Even after the rise and defeat of Grindelwald they still failed to spot the warning signs about Voldemort. Harry would just have to hope that if he died then there would be no other dark lord. If he lived then it would be a different matter. He still hoped that there wouldn't be another one, but at least if there was then they, or at least he, could deal with it.

Still not feeling like rejoining civilization he continued to sit there contemplating the next couple of days. It was weird that the fate of the world should finally come to this, should finally come to rest on the shoulders' of a sixteen year old boy. How dramatic it sounded, but how true it was, that the fate of the entire known world rested on a knife-edge.

…………

Harry woke an hour later. Quickly glancing at his watch he realised that it was ten past seven and he was in perfect time to be fashionably late. Laughing to himself he stood up and began walking back towards the castle.

…………

He climbed the marble staircase towards the Gryffindor common room. He stopped in front of a very disgruntled looking Fat Lady.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_? I'll tell you what's wrong! For the past half an hour I have done nothing but open and close! Most of it for people I didn't even recognise but they had the password so I had to let them in! And I suppose you want letting in, as well!" She said the last bit accusingly; as if it was Harry's fault he was in Gryffindor. Harry stifled a laugh.

"That would be nice." She sighed.

"Very well. What's the password?"

"Pixie dust." Almost wearily she swung forward. As he stepped into the common room he felt it kinder not to say that she would likely be doing a lot more opening and closing before the night was over.

The first thought that went through his mind was 'bloody hell!' The common room was packed, with a lot of students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Of course there were no Slytherins Harry noted with some amusement.

Ron caught sight of him and hurried over to him.

"Harry, come and join the party, mate! Here…" Ron shoved a glass of firewhisky and some crisps into his hands. Ron sounded surprisingly sober. When Harry mentioned this to him Ron merely shrugged.

"The party's only just started and besides, you weren't here so…" Ron shrugged again, "Anyway, come on, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender are waiting for us." Harry followed Ron over to them, taking note of the surroundings. The tables with the food and drinks had been pushed up against one of the walls and the space in the middle of the room had been pretty much cleared. People were mingling in large groups, talking happily and most with glasses of firewhisky in their hands. Harry took a sip of it. IT was extremely good. It tasted rich and warmed him immensely. He took another sip and smiled. He reminded himself to thank Fred and George sometime.

He and Ron joined the rest of the group. To Harry's surprise even Hermione was holding a glass of firewhisky. He laughed and pretended to faint.

"Jesus! It really is the end of the world! Hermione _drinking _underage and in school as well!" He pretended to collapse into Ron's arms as the rest of them burst out laughing. Hermione took a swipe at him.

"Oh ha ha, very funny, Potter."

"Why thank you." She took another swipe at him. He ducked at the last minute and she hit Ron instead who, unfortunately, was taking a drink at the time. He leapt back as he spilled it all over himself.

"Hey! What was that for?" He demanded.

"Sorry. I meant to get Harry." She promptly glared at Harry, who was rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Well played, Hermione! That was such a Ron thing to do!" It was Ron's turn to glare at him. Harry took one look at this and burst out laughing again. Ron shook his head.

"Sad isn't it? He's only had one firewhisky." Harry threw the crisps he was holding at him.

"Shut up. I'm just trying to enjoy myself. After all, it could be the last time I ever do."

…………

At eight o'clock Professor McGonagall strode purposefully towards the Gryffindor. There were rumours about the school of a party, and by the sounds of it a big, going on inside the Gryffindor common room. While she was not opposed to parties, so long as they weren't too loud and out of control, she felt she should investigate.

To her immense surprise she saw yet another group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs hurrying in the same direction as her, they paid her no heed as they ran past her. She began to feel yet more curious and quickened her pace.

She came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who she noted with some suspicion, looked positively alarmed to see her. Without giving the Fat Lady any time to speak McGonagall gave the password. The Fat Lady hesitated before opening, clearly trying to find reason to deny her entry, however after a few seconds she had no option but to swing forward reluctantly.

McGonagall slipped in unnoticed by the mass of students inside and retreated to the shadows at the back of the room to watch before she said anything. She noted with some surprise and a hint of anger that there were bottles of firewhisky on tables lined up against one edge of the room and most of the students in there, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well as Gryffindor, seemed to be holding a glass filled with the drink.

She was about to step forward when she noted where the attention of the room seemed to be focused. She smiled, she should've guessed. Harry Potter was standing there, a glass of firewhisky in his hand, completely relaxed and talking and laughing easily with people. She refrained from speaking, anything with Harry at the centre was bound to be interesting.

Suddenly, completely out of the blue, a voice cried out, she recognised it immediately as Seamus Finnegan's.

"Speech!" Several other people took up the cry. It was immediately clear where it was aimed at.

"Speech! Speech!" Harry looked around in surprise before being given a slight push towards the stage by Ron Weasley.

He walked towards it and climbed it. Immediately the cries died down.

"My friends." The room erupted in cheers and Harry patiently waited for them to subside. They eventually did and Harry paused before continuing. He looked over the sea of heads that looked up at him.

"It all comes down to this. Tomorrow we decide the fate of the world. Tomorrow we fight." Loud cheers erupted again. Harry paused before continuing. "Twenty of those standing amongst you have sworn to stand by my side when we fight, when we fight for our, your, freedom. Twenty of those standing amongst you have sworn to die for you. To die for what is right. And we will not let you down. Let Voldemort come. Let him come and we will show him no fear, we will show him that the DA does not fear him, that the DA will _never_ fail to do their duty, and do their duty they shall. Why? Because they are the best and the bravest amongst us. WE WILL STAND TOGETHER, WE SHALL FIGHT FOR WHAT IS RIGHT AND IF NEED BE, WE WILL DIE FOR WHAT IS RIGHT!" There was another eruption of loud cheers. Harry continued when they died down, his eyes were alight and passion filled his voice.

"And if we do go down fighting, then we will take as many of the bastards with us. We will not die easily! _We will die hard, and we will die fighting every step of the way!_" There was another eruption of loud cheers, louder than the rest, and these did not subside, Harry raised his goblet.

"Let us drink to HATE!"

"HATE!" The room roared it back, thrusting their goblets into the air.

"Let us drink to PAIN!"

"PAIN!"

"Let us drink to FEAR!"

"FEAR!" The room was going crazy, roaring back the words.

"LET US DRINK TO DEATH!"

"DEATH!" The room roared it back, louder than the rest, and then broke into wild cheers. Such was the passion and emotion in the room it was all Minerva McGonagall could do not to start cheering with them.

Harry waited for the cheers to subside slightly, and when they had, he raised his goblet once more and, smiling slightly, he said in quieter voice,

"And let us drink to victory, my friends, for it is victory we shall have. I swear it to you."

The room suddenly erupted into wild uncontrollable cheers, people shouting and grabbing each other. Smiling slightly, over the heads of the students, Harry looked McGonagall straight in the eye and raised his goblet to her.

………….

McGonagall stood absolutely stunned, lost for words at Harry's speech, the power behind it, the feeling of elation it had inspired in the students. She noticed him walking over to her, bearing two goblets of firewhisky.

"Professor." He said, still bearing that slight smile. She struggled to regain her composure.

"Potter." Her voice was shaking slightly. Harry laughed gently.

"Here." He said, holding out the goblet of firewhisky. She shook her head.

"I can't."

"Not with a student?" He still bore that mischievous, relaxed smile.

"Yes." Harry laughed gently again.

"Come now, professor, tonight could be my last night on earth. Do me the honour of drinking with me just once." His relaxed manner and easy charm, inherited from his father, disarmed her and she took the goblet.

"Very well." She said as she regained her composure. "I will drink with you now, and after you have beaten him I will drink with you again and we will toast your victory." Harry looked at her over the rim of his goblet.

"Thank you." They drank. She put down the goblet and looked at him.

"You will beat him. We all have faith in you." And without another word she turned and strode from the room.

Harry smiled and turned back to rejoin Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Cho. Now, along with most of the room, he intended to get very drunk in order to forget and relax for one last night.

Before they fought, before they died, for the freedom of the world.

A/N First of all I am extremely sorry for the delay. My brother fell ill in Malaysia and as such he was not permitted to fly so we could not get back to school when we were meant to. This meant that I had to catch up on a lot of work and so could not devote a lot of time to writing. Fortunately I have now caught up. I apologise for the delay and thank you for your patience.

As a side note, and not of great importance, I received my GCSE results in the summer. To my immense relief I did very well, achieving 5 As, 3 A's and 2 B's.

Next chapter will be the start of the battle and will be out in about a week.

Finally, and most importantly, my heart and thoughts go out to the victims of hurricane Katrina. Let us all hope that order is restored and people can begin to recover their lives as quickly as possible.

The Phoenix King – Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the Malfoy clash, that was one bit I especially enjoyed writing. I'll do my best, mine will certainly be permanent H/G, but a lot of people, including me, think that HBP wasn't the end of the H/G. What do you reckon?

K.N.I.G.H.T.Strike-Freedom - Thanks for the review. Your call, but there is more to this fic than H/C.

Pheonixlover5 - Thanks for the review. Thank you, I'm glad you like this fic. I did well in my GCSEs and I had a great time in Malaysia.

4SwordsLink - Thanks for the review. Good to have you back, my friend. This trilogy has come a long way, and it is such a bittersweet feeling that it is nearly over. I'm glad that JK has confirmed the Ron/Hermione (In the MuggleNet/The Leaky Cauldron interview). It is a shame about her breaking up H/G at the end, but I don't quite think that it is the end…

Sarah Chang - Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter for you.

Dark Phoenix Mortal - Thanks for the review. Nope, you spelt it right. Explains why guys like violence so much though…

J or the Blind - Thanks for the review.

Anata oka-san - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like this fic so much, I can't give too much of the plot away but I can say that Lucius is already dead (end of first fic beginning of second).

Aizan19 - Thanks for the review. It's a shame I couldn't but it's nearly finished so it doesn't matter too much.

Hockeyman - Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter for you, hope it was worth the wait!

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.

D3571nyBan3 - Thanks for the review.

Goddess Usagi - Thanks for the review. Well, I'm not going to say anything in case I give the plot away. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks, I had a great time in Malaysia.

FSI - Thanks for the review.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	25. So It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter 25: So It Begins.

Harry woke the next morning feeling incredibly sick and with a pounding headache. He groaned and rubbed his face as he lifted his head and sat up. He looked around blearily. Somehow he had ended up on the floor next to his bed, his glasses lying a few feet away and his t-shirt on the other side of the room. He groaned again as another wave of nausea flooded through him. He saw Ron kneeling against his bed, seemingly still passed out, Seamus had managed to make it into bed and Neville and Dean were collapsed in a heap in front of the bathroom.

He tried to remember what happened at the end of last night, he remembered giving the speech, then speaking to McGonagall then getting very drunk with his friends. He remembered coming up here with Cho, they didn't have sex though, he knew that, then it became very bleary. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep with her in his arms. She wasn't here now though, he tried to remember when she had left but couldn't. It was all too confusing…

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, and then winced immediately as the pounding doubled. He sat up and fought down the urge to vomit. He saw Ron begin to stir.

"Alright, mate?" He said, his voice hoarse. Ron looked over at him.

"Please. Kill me." He croaked.

"Me first." Groaned Dean as he climbed off Neville who remained passed out on the floor. Harry sat up properly. Just then the door opened and Ginny and Hermione stepped in.

"Morning boys!" Hermione said brightly.

"What the bloody hell are you two so bloody cheerful about?" Ron said before he turned over, looking like he was fighting the urge to vomit.

"We're dying, leave us in peace." Dean said.

"What they said." Added Harry, too hungover to say any more. Sitting up seemed to make him feel worse so he lay back down again.

"Oh," Hermione's expression took on that of sadness. "So you won't be wanting these then?" They all looked up groggily. She was holding up several small vials with a green liquid in them.

"What are they then?" Harry asked. She smiled at him.

"Hangover cures."

"Hermione," said Seamus weakly, "I think I love you." Harry raised a finger into the air.

"That's Ron's line." He pointed out. Ginny burst out laughing. Even Hermione smiled. Ron groaned and scrabbled around weakly for his pillow, which he grabbed and attempted to throw at Harry, but failed miserably and the pillow ended up a mere foot away from Ron. Harry back to laugh but stopped right away when it made him feel worse. Ginny laughed harder.

"Hermione…potion…now." Said Ron. He attempted to crawl over there but collapsed before he had gotten two metres.

"You know," said Ginny wickedly, "I don't think we should give them the potions. They're hilarious when they're hungover as hell."

"No," said Hermione, "We need to have mercy on them." Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Just because you can't get off with Ron when he's hungover." She said waspishly, Hermione shot her a look of haughty disdain before throwing each of them a bottle. They looked at them as if they contained liquid gold. Harry uncorked the bottle and drank the potion. He felt instantly better. The headache and nausea disappeared and he felt refreshed, like he had just taken a hot shower.

"Thanks Hermione, I owe you one."

"You bet you do, Potter. I'm going to remember this." Harry laughed and grabbed his towel.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower." The two girls took the hint and left the room.

Harry came out of the shower fifteen minutes later to see a very smug looking Ron sitting on his bed.

"Yep, that would be my girlfriend. You know? The one who cured all our hangovers?" Harry laughed and threw his pillow at him. It hit Ron square in the face.

"Shame you couldn't have done it yourself. Have to get your girlfriend to do everything for you, do you?" Ron shrugged dismissively.

"Yeah well, I could've done it myself; just…wasn't…you know…" Seamus, Dean and Neville laughed at him.

"Wonderful, Ron, that's certainly got us convinced." Seamus said. Ron glared at him.

"Sod off, Finnegan; you couldn't have come up with anything better."

"How about 'I was too hungover'."

"Bugger." Harry burst out laughing.

"Well played, Ron." Harry threw on his robes and walked downstairs, ignoring the wildly flung textbook that followed his retreating back.

Cho was lying on a couch talking animatedly to a bunch of Gryffindor girls. The Gryffindor girls smirked at Harry as he approached, obviously no one had been drunk enough to miss the point when Harry and Cho disappeared upstairs.

Cho shot him a smirk and Harry smirked back, both of them obviously remembering the very pleasant two hours they had spent in Harry's dorm.

"And how are you this morning, beautiful?"

"Wonderful." She murmured, pulling him down into a kiss. She moved over slightly on the couch so he could lie down. He did so and wrapped his arms around her. He looked around the room in surprise, apart from the people still passed out on the floor and draped over the couches you couldn't tell that there had been a party there the night before.

"What happened to this place?" Cho raised her eyebrows.

"Saying that a bit late now. You're meant to say that before it's clean."

"No, I mean, why's it clean?" Cho laughed.

"We got Dobby and a couple of other house elves to do it for us. Dobby couldn't get over the fact that he was doing something for Harry Potter. He was ecstatic."

"Like having an orgasm." He teased. Cho blushed and looked around nervously; Harry knew that she was remembering the night before.

"Shh." She said urgently, giggling slightly. Harry nuzzled his face into her neck and she began to stroke his hair. He kissed her neck and then just laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

It was difficult to forget that today was the day. This was what it all came down to and this was when it would all end. He had about nine hours before Voldemort was meant to attack. The worst thing was that he didn't know what to do with those nine hours. Should he prepare or should he relax. The girl in his arms persuaded him of what to do. There was nothing else he could do that could make a difference. Not with so little time left.

He snapped out of his thinking when he felt Cho bite his neck gently.

"Stop thinking about it." She said in mild reproof. He nodded.

"I just want you to know that, whatever happens, I will always love you. Always."

"I know, Harry, and I will always love you. Now stop thinking about it." He nodded. He watched Hermione going around the room administering hangover potions. He watched the reactions of the DA as they came out of their stupor. Most of them went immediately pale before swallowing determinedly a couple of times.

Gradually the common room emptied. Very few people knew that the attack was coming today and so they had no need to be worried. The DA knew, and it was them who stayed in the common room, occasionally shooting worried looks at Harry, who would grin at them reassuringly. Even though it was killing him he made sure he was showing no fear. He held Cho tightly, drawing some comfort and strength from her.

The hours passed slowly. The DA sat around in groups, talking nervously, their faces taut and pale. However, no matter how scared they looked, not one of them looked like they were going to run, and that, that alone, forgave everything.

…………

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Cho and Hermione were sitting around in front of the fire when the Portrait Hole was flung open and McGonagall burst in. Harry felt a rush of cold dread at her expression. It could only mean one thing.

"Potter, Headmaster's study now!" Before turning and running from the room. Harry leapt to his feet and turned to the DA.

"DA, in the Entrance Hall." He turned and ran after McGonagall, aware of the twenty people running out after him.

Harry felt physically sick as he sprinted after McGonagall. He was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that this was it. The end. Yet he still had no idea what this 'power' was or how he was even meant to kill Voldemort. He shook his head and pushed those thoughts away as he approached Dumbledore's study. There would be time enough to worry about them later.

McGonagall was waiting for him by the stone gargoyle as he approached. She gave the password and Harry ran up the steps.

He flung open the door and ran through.

"He's attacked hasn't he?" He gasped before pausing for breath. Inside were the leading members of the Order and some of the teachers. Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"Yes. His vanguard is arriving outside Hogsmeade as we speak." Harry slumped against the wall as this sunk in.

"How big is the vanguard?"

"Seven hundred men."

"He's seven hours too early." Harry said in a tone of disbelief.

"It looks like it." Harry felt the strength leave him.

"Where are the Aurors?"

"They're gathering." Dumbledore's answers were short and his tone empty. By the sounds of it, he felt the same as Harry.

"The Order?"

"Same."

"Shit." No one rebuked him for his profanity. He slid down the wall into a sitting position putting his head in his hands. He looked up a few moments later. "How long until they arrive?"

"Several hours." That was it. Harry put his head back in his hands and closed. They had been caught completely by surprise and now they were going to suffer for it. There would be nothing to stop Voldemort. Not for several hours at least.

"So what do we do?" Asked Lupin. Dumbledore didn't answer at first. He looked exhausted.

"I don't know." Lupin tried again.

"Is there anything we can do?" This time Dumbledore was silent for a long time before answering.

"I don't know." The room broke out in terrified whispers.

"We've lost, haven't we?" Molly Weasley asked in a fearful voice. It certainly seemed that way. Dumbledore didn't answer at all. Suddenly Harry looked up.

"No." He whispered. He felt determination flood through him once more. Heads jerked round to look at him. He jumped to his feet and ran over to Dumbledore's desk. He banged his fist down on it.

"I have men. One hundred and twenty of them. Let me take them and we'll hold for you." Dumbledore's head shot up, his face beginning to crack into a smile.

"How long can you give me?"

"As long as you need." The determination was flooding through him, fuelling him. Dumbledore's face spilt into a smile and he nodded.

"Go." Harry nodded.

"Yes, sir." He turned and began running from the room.

"Harry?" Harry turned back.

"Sir?"

"Hold for me." Harry nodded.

"We'll hold, sir. We'll hold for you." Harry paused for a minute before turning and running from the room.

He sprinted down the corridor until he came to a group of six Guardians. He stopped in front of them, breathless.

"Sir?" questioned on nervously. Harry looked up.

"Voldemort's attacking. Right now it's only us that are available to hold him off. Half of you go and get Danny and the rest of them and the other half go and get the rest of the Guardians stationed around the castle. You have all of four minutes. Meet us in the grounds." They stood there, left stunned at Harry's words. "GO!" They jumped and sprinted away.

Harry turned and ran down towards the Entrance Hall. The DA were waiting for him there. He sprinted past them shouting "Come on!"

They ran after him following him into the grounds. When they were all out Harry turned to them.

"Form up!' They formed up. Ron and Hermione stepped forwards and walked over to Harry.

"This is really it, then." Ron said. Harry nodded. He turned to them.

"Listen, guys, I just want to say…if things go bad and well…I just want you to know…just want to say thanks. Thanks for standing by me all the time." Hermione looked as though she wanted to interrupt but Harry held up his hand. "No, I want to say this. Thanks for standing by me right from the start. Thanks for getting me through this. I doubt I could have done it without you. So thanks. Thanks for being such good friends." Hermione threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh Harry, there is no way we would ever have deserted you and we won't now, and don't talk like it is the end because it isn't. But we wouldn't have had it any other way, so thank you for being our friend." She let go of him and Ron pulled him into a rough hug which Harry returned.

"Yeah mate, we wouldn't have had it any other way. You'll kill him. I know you will." Harry struggled to hold back the tears.

"Thanks guys. You don't know how much that means to me." They grinned at each other before engaging in a three way hug. Harry heard boots crunching on the gravel and looked up to see the Guardians arriving. He nodded.

"Let's do this." He turned towards the Guardians. "Form up behind the DA!" They did so and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to join the five lieutenants.

"Is he really attacking, sir?" Samia asked. Harry nodded.

"I'm afraid so. He's outside Hogsmeade as we speak. Now listen. We don't have much time. It's only us to hold him off for several hours, until reinforcements arrive. There isn't much else we can do. We'll be outnumbered around seven to one so when we get down there, form up as we have done in training, with the DA on the right hand flank." Harry caught the momentary fear that flashed through their eyes. "Don't worry, we're trained, they're not. Just remember your training, look after the man standing next to you and you'll be fine. Just remember who you are and what you're fighting for and we can't go wrong. Understand?" They nodded. "Good. Form a column, DA at the front, four abreast and we'll double time it down to Hogsmeade. Right let's go." He heard the Guardian lieutenants shouting orders and turned to walk over to the DA when he heard someone call his name. He looked over. Dumbledore, the teachers and the main Order members were standing there. He walked over.

"We won't keep you long, Harry, but we just want to wish you luck." Dumbledore said. Harry smiled.

"Thanks." At that point Mrs Weasley could restrain herself no longer. She pulled him into a hug.

"Look after yourself, dear, we'll be along soon."

"I will. Thanks, Mrs Weasley." Mr Weasley stepped up and clapped him on the shoulder before giving him a fatherly hug.

"Stay safe, Harry." Harry smiled and nodded. Other people wished him luck, and Harry swore that he saw McGonagall wipe away a tear after she had wished him luck. Finally he came to Lupin. Lupin looked at him for a moment before grabbing him into a hug.

"Take care, Harry, fight hard and we'll be along as soon as we can." Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. He hugged Lupin one more time before turning to Dumbledore. The old man smiled at him and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you for everything." Harry looked at him.

"Thank you for everything, sir. We'll hold for you. While there is one of us who still draws breath, we'll hold." He turned away and ran back to the waiting Guardians and DA. After a quick turn back and wave at the watching people he turned to his men.

"Let's go! Let's go and fight for what we believe in! Let's go and fight for those who can't fight for themselves! We are the Guardians and the DA and we will fight until the last man. We are the last line of defence and we shall not fall! FOR WE ARE HEROES!" Harry turned and drew his sword and, at the head of the column with Ron and Hermione and the DA behind him, he led them to battle.

To fight for those who can't fight for themselves.

A/N I am so sorry for the late update, one week after the proposed deadline is unacceptable in my opinion and I cannot apologise enough. This last two weeks have been hell for me but I will not bore you with the reasons, which will only sound like excuses. Once again I apologise.

This was only a filler chapter. Next chapter will be the beginning of the final battle.

Thanks to all those who reviewed.

Aizan19 – Thanks for the review. Thanks, glad you liked that chapter. Yep, those scores are good, A is the top grade, usually about 85. A is usually about 70. Glad you liked the speech, it didn't come out exactly how I wanted to, but that doesn't matter if people liked it.

Phoenixlover5 - Thanks for the review. I'm really glad you liked the speech. I'd had that speech and chapter planned for quite a while and the fact that it was well received is really good. No, A is a grade higher than an A, A is the top grade, starting around 85 whereas and A is about 70.

Goddess Usagi - Thanks for the review. Thanks, I'm glad my GCSE results were as good as they were, it was such a relief! Not too many more chapters left, around four I think, but don't hold me to that, it could be more or, less likely, less.

Hockeyman - Thanks for the review. You won't have to wait long for the outcome, only a couple more chapters. Don't feel sorry for my brother! He loved it! It gave us a couple more days in Malaysia with our parents! But thanks anyway, it's cool of you.

Hit0- - Thanks for the review.

Dark Phoenix Mortal - Thanks for the review. Hermione wanted to relax, she knew what was coming and she wanted to have one last good time with her friends.

J or the Blind - Thanks for the review. I hate school too…they're really killing us with the amount of work they're giving us! Ah well, battle next chapter.

FSI - Thanks for the review.

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review. Battle next chapter, I hope it lives up to your expectations!

The Phoenix King - Thanks for the review. Thanks, my brother is fine now, he just had tonsillitis for a couple of days. As to my H/G fic there will be no Cho bashing, I feel the same way as you, it is a pointless and petty thing to do. Cho is not a bad person, she was just distraught with grief at the death of Cedric. So there will be none of that. Hope to see you at that fic. Cool, I'll drop you an email some time, likewise feel free to drop me an email whenever.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	26. Avenged

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter twenty six: Avenged.

Harry led the column of Guardians and DA down towards Hogsmeade at a run. Urgency was pounding through veins and he picked up the pace slightly. He heard Ron and Hermione panting as they ran behind him. He turned around.

"Come on!" He urged. The entrance to Hogsmeade was in sight and he doubled the pace. He could imagine Voldemort and the Death Eaters sweeping up towards the village from the other side, the random killings and the destruction that would follow…

Fear lent him speed and the column was just about sprinting through the village. Fortunately there were no flames licking the sky and no dead bodies littering the streets. Instead people were standing around in small groups, talking nervously. Harry wondered why they weren't fleeing. Then it hit him, it was like this in any dangerous situation, while there was some relative calm people stayed to find out what happens. However there was a definite terror hanging in the air.

Suddenly a shout went up. Harry and the Guardians and DA had been spotted. A great cheer went up. People were screaming with happiness and punching the air and cheering them on. Harry held up his hand as they neared the exit of Hogsmeade and the column slowed to a walk. He turned to the column.

"This is it." He felt a stab of fear as he said it but turned and led the column out of the village.

His breath caught in his throat. Spread out in front of them, lining the plain next to Hogsmeade, was a line, a black robed mass. Seven hundred Death Eaters were stood there waiting for them. Harry turned the column so that it faced the Death Eaters with the village on his left. He stepped out from the head of the column.

"Form up!" He yelled. In one fluid motion the Guardians formed into three ranks as they had been taught, shields at the front and marksmen on the flanks. Ron and Hermione stepped up to him.

"Where do you want the DA?" Hermione asked. Her face was pale and her voice sounded weak.

"On the right flank. Then you two come and stand out here." He moved so he was standing several paces in front of the line. She nodded and they turned and led the DA over to the right flank. They grinned weakly at him as they passed, but he could see, beneath the fear, a burning desire to end it. To finally finish it all. Harry looked over at the Death Eaters as Ron and Hermione walked back towards him, the mass of black robed people merely stood there, watching and waiting.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. They looked at each other.

"Let's do this. Good luck." They nodded at him.

"We're behind you all the way, Harry." Said Ron. Harry nodded, grateful. He turned to the waiting Guardians and DA. He looked at them for a minute before speaking.

"We are the only ones here; we are the only ones here to stand up to the might of Voldemort's army. One hundred and twenty of us to stand against seven hundred! And that is just the vanguard! Yet who here will turn from the fight? Who here will run? Who here is not prepared to die for what they believe is right? WHO HERE IS NOT PREPARED TO FIGHT AND TO DIE FOR THOSE WHO CANNOT FIGHT FOR THEMSELVES? NOT ONE OF US! WE ARE THE FINAL LINE, YOU ARE ALL THAT ARE BEHIND ME AND YET I WOULD ASK FOR NO ONE ELSE!" Harry began pacing up and down the line, letting the passion fill his voice.

"This is it. The end. They will come at us again and again and again, they will throw every kind of darkness at us but we will not back down! Though we may die, we can be sure of one thing, every single man and woman here will go down fighting, taking a Death Eater with them for every step of the way."

"Let this be the battle that is remembered forever, let this be the battle that becomes legendary. Let this be the battle that people look back upon and say 'never again, never again will you see such a stand in the face of darkness. Never again will you see such bravery in the face of so dark an evil. NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU SEE SUCH HEROES!" Harry stopped and looked at them.

"For every man and woman here will look back on this day and say 'that day, on that day I stood shoulder to shoulder with heroes.' For every one of us will fight, and if need be die, as heroes." In a sudden movement Harry drew his sword and thrust it into the air,

"AS HEROES!" The Guardians and DA screamed it back, letting the fear and defiance and adrenaline flood their voice.

"AS HEROES!" Harry turned towards the Death Eaters as the Guardians and DA let out an almighty cheer, screaming their hatred and defiance at the Death Eaters. At that point the Death Eaters began to run towards them the great mass of black robes charging towards them. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"SHIELDS!" He yelled, the shield charms sprung up along the line. The Death Eaters sprinted towards them screaming as a wild mass, the bravest amongst them almost in range.

Then it happened, time seemed to slow down. The first Death Eaters realised they were in range, they slowed down and began to look around as if waiting to see what everyone else did, a moment of inconceivable calm.

Then the spells flew.

Seven hundred spells flew towards the DA and the Guardians. Harry ducked to avoid a couple that flew over his head. Another one flew straight at him and he hastily threw up a shield charm, unfortunately it was too hasty and the spell smashed straight through it, cutting open his side.

"SHIT!" The ferocity of the Death Eaters' attack stunned him; he felt another spell thud into him, knocking him to the ground. His body was a momentary mass of pain before it subsided. He glanced behind him and was reassured to see the Guardians and the DA fighting back with equal ferocity. However he was dismayed to see a couple of people already lying on the floor, however thanks to the 'shield wall' as it had come to be called, it was only a couple. He got to his feet and had to throw up a shield charm immediately, thankfully this one was strong and the spell bounced right off it. He shot a few spells at a group of Death Eaters trying to edge round to turn the Guardians' flank. Although he saw two go down to a couple of well aimed slashing curses the group kept on coming. He sprinted over to the marksmen on the Guardians' left flank.

A spell caught him on the ankle and sent him sprawling to the floor, he was on his feet in an instant.

"Bring those bastards down!" He yelled to the Guardians.

"Yes, sir!" One of them yelled back. A second later a volley of spells shot towards the Death Eaters, bringing half of them down, one of them fell to the floor clutching his face blood pouring through his fingers. The others turned tail and fled.

Harry ran back to his place in the line, ducking the spells that flew towards him. The Death Eaters were pressing hard, their numbers alone threatening to overcome the Guardians who were fighting hard to hold them back. However their line was beginning to space out as people ducked and moved to avoid spells. Harry needed to force the Death Eaters back to give the Guardians, a few more of whom were lying on the ground, time to reform. He held up his hand.

"VOLLEY!" There was a momentary pause then a volley of spells, in perfect unison, flew towards the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters, caught by surprise, had very little time to defend themselves. Sixty of them fell to the floor screaming as the slashing curses cut into their throats. Their courage momentarily broken they turned and fled. Harry ignored the fleeing Death Eaters, knowing that they would soon return. He turned to the Guardians and began to shove them back into line. Suddenly a shout went up.

"They're coming back!" Harry spun around; sure enough the black robed figures were running towards them again, screaming their fury at the loss of so many of their men. Their fury and hatred was overwhelming and Harry could see the Guardians starting to take a step back.

"HOLD THE LINE!" He shouted, they stopped, "VOLLEY!" This time the Death Eaters were expecting it and less of them fell to the ground screaming.

The battle began to pick up pace and both sides became increasingly vicious. Harry ducked to avoid a spell that was shot at him then retaliated with a barrage of arrowhead curses that knocked the Death Eater to the ground, screaming horribly as blood poured from wounds all over his body.

He heard a cry of agony and spun around to see a Guardian drop to his knees, blood pouring out of wound all over his face, a second spell hit him and he was flung backwards, clearly dead. Harry watched two spells slip past a Death Eater's shield charm and he dropped to the ground silently, blood pouring out of his throat.

The Death Eaters were pushing increasingly closer, trying to get close enough to render the virtually impregnable shield charms of the Guardians useless. Harry grabbed a handful of men to push back one squad of Death Eaters who were beginning to do some real damage to the ranks of the Guardians. As he did so he felt a spell catch him in the side. He winced and felt blood pour out of the wound. Ignoring the pain he ran to check on the DA. A couple of them were lying on the floor, Harry couldn't see who, but largely they were fighting hard. Ron and Hermione constantly had to push them backwards as they threatened to move too far forwards and leave the flank of the Guardians open.

"How are you doing?" He asked them as he blocked a spell that flew towards him. Both of them were pale and sweating but Ron looked defiant.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." Harry looked at him incredulously.

"Ron, this isn't the battle. This is just the prelude, a small skirmish between the vanguards. It is going to get a hell of a lot worse." Ron turned paler.

"You're joking." His voice was feeble.

"I wish I was."

"Shit." Ron said weakly. Harry suddenly caught sight of a spell flying towards Ron. He gave his friend a hard shove out of the way and dropped to the ground. The spell continued and bounced harmlessly off Dennis Creevey's shield charm.

"Keep fighting." Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder, smiled at Hermione before turning and running back towards the Guardians. The battle was really starting to get vicious, several of the Guardians were lying bleeding on the floor and the rest were hard pressed trying to keep the shield charms constantly up and repel the pressing of the Death Eaters.

Harry reckoned only about three quarters of an hour had passed and already a dozen of his men were down, if not more. He guessed he had to hold on for another four and a half hours or so. The spells were flying all around him and the sheer weight of the Death Eaters' numbers was forcing the Guardians back, they couldn't afford to give much more ground.

He made a snap decision. Deciding that offence was the best form of defence he looked for Danny. He saw him fighting in the centre of the line.

"Danny!" Danny looked up and ran towards him, his head low to avoid all the spells.

"Sir?"

"We're in shit."

"Sir."

"We need to push them back a bit to give us a bit of breathing space, yet we need to maintain numbers or we'll be overwhelmed." Danny looked over at the line of Death Eaters. A good deal of them were lying motionless in front of the battle line, blood pouring from their bodies.

"We're not doing too badly." Harry ducked and flicked up a shield charm as a load of spells flew towards them, Danny retaliated with a barrage of burning hexes and slashing curses. Two Death Eaters fell, one screaming terribly as the skin from his face and torso was burnt off.

"They could call up reinforcements at any moment. We need to hurt these bastards. Scare them."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Break ranks. Run forward fire off as many deadly spells as you can in the space of a few seconds. Put them down hard and fast. The DA will cover you when you reform." Danny nodded and turned back to the Guardians. Harry sprinted over to the DA throwing up a shield charm up every now and then to protect himself.

Ron ran over to him.

"Harry?"

"When I say, cover the Guardians." He nodded and ran back to the DA. Harry turned and ran back to the Guardians. More of them had fallen. Harry watched one get hit in the groin by a slashing curse. He dropped to his knees. A second spell hit him in the throat and he keeled over, gurgling as blood poured down his chest. Harry felt a rush of hatred. He looked at Danny. Danny caught his eye.

"NOW!" The Guardians broke ranks and ran forward, Harry leading them. They shot off slashing curses and arrowhead curses as fast as they could, the Death Eaters were taken completely by surprise and pretty much the entire front rank fell to the ground screaming. The other ranks began to take hurried steps backwards before a group of Death Eaters, braver than the rest, made a stand in the middle and counter attacked with a barrage of curses. Several Guardians fell to the ground, one or two clearly dead.

"GUARDIANS BACK! DA!" The DA stepped forwards and unleashed a barrage of spells on the Death Eaters, many of whom were still confused by the sudden counter attack. Parvati Patil in particular was picking of Death Eaters at a rapid rate, her slashing curses cutting expertly through their throats.

The Guardians managed to form up again without too much of a loss. The Death Eaters, however, had lost close to fifty men in that attack. Harry ducked as a volley of curses came his way before sending back an arrowhead charm that hit a Death Eater in the eye, the Death Eater started screaming horribly and writhing on the ground. A volley of slashing curses from a Guardian soon silenced him.

So far the Death Eaters had suffered huge losses, close to one hundred and fifty of them were out of the fight, nearly sixty of them dead. The Guardians had lost, Harry reckoned just over twenty men, of whom only about nine or ten were definitely dead. However the Guardians had to hold on for another four hours with no hope of reinforcements. As if to mock Harry a large group of Death Eaters suddenly appeared behind their line and fell in. The intensity of the fighting increased as the fresh Death Eaters added their weight.

Harry felt another spell hit him in the shoulder and quickly healed it. He picked out a Death Eater that seemed to be organising the rest and unleashed a vicious barrage of curses on him. The Death Eater was flung to the ground and lay there motionless, taken completely by surprise. Harry turned and waved the marksmen on the Guardians left flank around a bit more in order to try and turn the Death Eaters flank. It worked for a time before the Death Eaters fought back, killing two of Harry's marksmen and wounding a couple more.

The Death Eaters, dismayed at the fierce resistance they were facing began to hesitate and took a couple of steps backwards. The Guardians began to sense their advantage and pushed forwards. Harry waved them on. The ferocity of their attack pushed the Death Eaters back further.

However several Death Eaters were shoving the retreating Death Eaters forward and boosting their courage. Harry looked at Parvati and she nodded. Grabbing as many marksmen as she could they began to fell the leaders one by one.

Suddenly things took a turn for the worse. A huge mass of Death Eaters suddenly arrived, close to two hundred Harry estimated. The Death Eaters, bolstered by the new arrivals began to counter attack and push the Guardians back. Further and further the Guardians retreated, completely overwhelmed by the sudden arrival of more Death Eaters.

"Shit." Harry swore as he struggled to block all the spells coming his way. He saw Danny and the other four lieutenants struggling to steady the line of ever-dwindling Guardians. Harry took another step back as the Death Eaters pushed ever closer. He tripped over the body of one of his Guardians and watched as a barrage of spells flew overhead. A spell thudded into his side and he leapt to his feet to avoid another that followed the first. He realised he was to far out in the open and turned and ran back towards the line. Ron, Hermione and Danny met him.

"We're in trouble, I've got just over half the DA fighting; the rest are down." Said Ron urgently, and as he spoke another mass of black robes appeared. "We're in trouble. We need to do something. Any further back and we'll be fighting in the village." Danny nodded in agreement.

"We're losing men at a rate of knots. If we don't do something fast we won't be able to hold." A barrage of spells flew towards them and they dropped to the floor. A group of Guardians ran up to protect them, firing back spells as fast as they could, Harry shot a quick glance towards the Death Eaters and saw several of them fall to the Guardians spells. Harry turned to Ron.

"Are any of the DA dead?" Ron shook his head.

"No." Harry nodded.

"Good. Right, we have to hold. We have no option. Make a stand here. Get the marksmen picking off anyone who looks like they are leading the Death Eaters. Apart from fighting back as hard as we can there isn't much we can do. We still have seventy or eighty men. I know that against eight hundred that isn't a lot," One of the Guardians protecting them gave a cry and fell backwards, blood spurting from his chest. Hermione quickly healed the wound and revived him. The Guardian was on his feet and fighting back a second later, "but we're trained. We cannot retreat any further. If we break, we lose." The other three nodded. They leapt to their feet and rejoined the ranks.

"GUARDIANS!" The Guardians stopped retreating. Harry thrust his sword into the air again, "AS HEROES!" The Guardians raised a massive cheer and, their courage and spirit restored, they began to fight back viciously. Under the cover of the rest, several Guardians were instructed to go round healing whoever they could. A short while later just over a dozen had been healed and were fighting back. The Death Eaters' rapid advance was momentarily checked.

It was just then that Harry saw it. With all the flying spells, the fighting, the screams of pain it was hard to notice much else. But somehow, amidst all the jets of red, silver, blue, green, somehow he saw it. And he instantly knew.

"Jesus." He ducked a jet of red light that sped towards him. "I don't believe it!" He looked around wildly for Ron. He saw him with a small group of Guardians who were desperately trying to fight back a group of Death Eaters running towards them. Two of the Death Eaters fell before one of them killed a Guardian standing next to Ron. Ron retaliated and killed the Death Eater responsible.

"Ron!" Ron looked up and ran towards him, jumping over the body of a fallen Guardian.

"What?"

"Look! It's that bastard!" Ron looked in the direction Harry was pointing.

"You're right." He breathed. Just then, a rush of Guardians swarmed past them to meet another group of Death Eaters. Urged on by the Guardian Lieutenants, the Guardians pushed forwards, desperately trying to hold back the growing numbers of Death Eaters.

Harry closed his mind to the battle and concentrated on the figures running towards the hills.

"It's definitely him." He said. He would recognise that squat, round figure anywhere. Sure enough, when the figure turned round, it was Wormtail. He was fleeing from the battle with a handful of Death Eaters.

"I'm going after him." Harry said. Ron looked around. They were down to a handful of Guardians and DA.

"Be quick. We'll hold for you here." They looked at each other for a moment before Harry nodded and turned away, Ron turned back to the Guardians.

"GUARDIANS, DA FORWARD!" He led the cheering handful of Guardians and DA towards the enemy. The Death Eaters gave their own cheer and rushed forward to meet them. The two sides met in a massive exchange of spells, several Death Eaters falling immediately to the marksmanship of Parvati and the Guardian and DA marksmen who were fighting with her, the Guardians largely protected by their shield wall tactic. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw Cho with Hermione, Ginny and Susan Bones, the four of them fighting with a small group of Guardians.

Harry closed his mind to the battle and ran in pursuit of Wormtail and the Death Eaters with him. Suddenly a cry went up and a couple of seconds later spells were thudding into the ground around him. He shot a look over his shoulder and saw a small group of Death Eaters chasing him. However, Ron and Samia led a small group of Guardians to intercept them, engaging the Death Eaters in a vicious duel. Five minutes later Harry looked over his shoulder again and saw the Death Eaters lying on the ground and Ron and Samia leading the group towards the next load of Death Eaters.

Harry looked ahead in time to see Wormtail and the Death Eaters disappear into what seemed to be a cave. Harry ran up the hill and stopped outside of it. He could hear panting and hushed voices inside. As silently as he could he cast anti-portkey and anti-apparition charms on the cave. On an afterthought he added an anti-transformation charm to prevent Wormtail transforming into a rat and escaping.

Dusk was beginning to set in and as he paused to get his breath back he looked down on the battle raging below. He could see the Death Eaters trying to surround the Guardians and DA who had formed a semi-circle and were fighting back viciously in a desperate attempt to hold the Death Eaters back. They were succeeding but barely.

Harry tore his thoughts away from the battle. He took a deep breath and ran into the cave.

…………

Down below Ron looked up just in time to see Harry disappear into the cave. He for watched for a moment before gathering his courage and strength and preparing to lead the Guardians and DA forward in another desperate bid to hold the Death Eaters back.

…………

Heads shot up as Harry ran into the cave. Two Death Eaters fell down dead as Harry's slashing curses caught them in the throat. The remaining four Death Eaters, and as Harry now saw, three assassins threw up shield charms and retaliated with a barrage of spells. Harry's shield charm deflected them all.

When Wormtail saw who it was he let out an agonised shriek.

"NO! NOT HIM! KILL HIM, YOU FOOLS, KILL HIM!" The Death Eaters ran forward to do as they were told whilst the assassins stayed back to protect Wormtail. Harry shot a slashing curse into the face of one Death Eater, the Death Eater fell to his knees, screaming and clutching his face. Harry plunged his sword into the Death Eater's stomach before withdrawing it and swinging it in a backhand that cut into another Death Eaters arm, the Death Eater fell to the ground moaning and clutching his arm and Harry kicked him in the head before stepping over him to meet the next two Death Eaters.

Fury pounded in his veins as he fought his way through the Death eaters towards the coward that had sold out his parents. A Death Eater shot a slashing curse at Harry which hit him in the shoulder. Harry blocked the next one and retaliated with a barrage of spells that forced the Death Eater to the ground. Harry stabbed his sword downwards into the chest of the Death Eater.

The final Death Eater ran at Harry firing off a multitude of slashing curses and arrowhead curses at Harry. Harry calmly sidestepped and swung his sword into the stomach of the Death Eater. The Death Eater was stopped with a surprised expression on his face, blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth and the Death Eater fell to the ground, dead. Harry was now drenched from head to foot in the blood of his enemies. He could see Wormtail cowering at the back of the cave with the three assassins standing in front of him their swords drawn. Harry looked at Wormtail scornfully.

"You coward." Harry's voice held nothing but contempt, "all you ever were was a coward. There is a battle being fought below and all you can do is hide up here. You lived a coward and now you will die a coward." Wormtail let out a terrified scream and shoved the assassins forward.

"KILL HIM, YOU IDIOTS!" The assassins advanced cautiously. Harry attacked viciously. The first assassin barely managed to parry Harry's sword swing before a barrage of slashing spells hit him in the face and throat. The assassin fell to the ground dead. The second assassin swung his sword at Harry, Harry parried it before stepping to the side and swinging his sword at the assassins chest. The assassin managed to block it but Harry stepped forward, hammered the hilt into his face and stabbed him in the gut. The assassin dropped to the ground screaming for a moment before a slashing curse hit him in the throat.

The third assassin charged at Harry trying to beat him back under a flurry of sword blows. Harry managed to parry them all but tripped over one of the bodies on the ground. The assassin screamed in triumph and prepared to plunge his sword down into Harry, but Harry was faster, he sprung upwards and stabbed the assassin in the gut. The blade went straight through and blood spurted all over Harry. Without a sound the assassin toppled over sideways, dead.

Harry heard a whimper from Wormtail and looked up just in time to throw himself sideways as a jet of green light flew towards him. It missed him by inches. He ran forwards and swung his sword into Wormtail's wand arm. Wormtail screamed and doubled over, clutching his arm. He looked up at Harry with fearful eyes.

"Harry…please…no."

"Shut up." Harry said forcefully, "I gave you your chance last time and you blew it. You chose the wrong side, Wormtail, and now you must die." Wormtail let out another whimper. Harry drew his sword back. "I just want you to know that this is for my parents." Harry thrust the sword forward into Wormtail's chest. Wormtail shuddered once, before falling to the ground, dead.

Harry looked at the body on the ground before turning and walking from the cave, his parents' betrayer finally dead.

…………

Ron blocked the Death Eater's spell before retaliating with one of his own, it shattered the Death Eater's shield charm and cut into his throat, the Death Eater fell to the ground dead. Ron looked around and ran to help a group of Guardians fight back a large group of Death Eaters, threatening to overpower them and flank the Guardians.

The Guardians and DA were barely holding. Every so often the Death Eaters would make a charge that would threaten to break through the Guardians and DA, but they would grit their teeth, brace themselves and fight back. However each charge came closer to breaking through.

Suddenly a great shout went up from the right flank, Ron looked over hurriedly, fearing that the Death Eaters had finally broken through, but to his immense relief he saw Harry striding over to him, cover from head to foot in blood but grinning broadly. Ron let out a shout of joy.

"He's dead?" Harry nodded.

"He's dead." It felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The feeling was wonderful.

And then it happened. Behind the Death Eaters thousands of Death Eaters were arriving. Harry felt a burst of pain in his scar. Ron looked at him.

"He's here. This is it." Ron nodded, terrified. The Death Eaters attacking them ran back to join their main army, the Guardians and the DA took the opportunity . Dumbledore had still not arrived. Harry looked at the Guardians and DA. They looked terrified but yet not one of them looked like they were going to run.

"Form up." Harry said quietly. They did so, thirty Guardians had been healed bringing the total to just over seventy still fighting, all of the DA were still fighting, most of whom had been healed. Harry moved to the centre of the line. "Until the last man." They held their wands up in readiness and waited for the Death Eaters to charge.

At that point they heard several loud 'cracks' behind them. Harry spun round. At first he couldn't believe his eyes and then, along with the rest of the Guardians and the DA let out a massive cheer. Thousands of Aurors along with the Order were running towards them.

Dumbledore had arrived and both armies were ready.

And the final battle was about to begin.

A/N VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ.

First of all, I am very sorry for the late update. My laptop got confiscated which meant that I couldn't get anything written.

Secondly and most importantly half term starts tomorrow and so for two weeks I will not be able to get anything written. This means that the next update will be in three weeks time. I'm really sorry and thank you for your patience.

This chapter was only the prelude to the final battle, the skirmish between the vanguards. The next chapter will be the actual final battle and will be much bigger and more exciting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless.

Thanks to all who reviewed and congratulations to The Phoenix King for being my 300th reviewer.

The Phoenix King – Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter. The Aurors wouldn't want to arrive in trickles otherwise they would be overpowered easily, the Death Eaters had a great numbers advantage, and so the Aurors had to wait until they were at full strength before they could apparate in. Hope that clears it up.

J or the Blind - Thanks for the review. The problem is I just couldn't fit Cho in with everything else. Sorry. Glad you liked the pep talk.

Aizan19 - Thanks for the review. Glad you thought the goodbyes were ok, I was worried that they were a bit underdone, but they obviously weren't which is relieving.

AzureSky123 - Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.

Phoenixlover5 - Thanks for the review. I really hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Yes, I have thought of writing a book, my best mate is actually paying me to write one about a portion of his life! But yes, I have thought about it and I've got one that I might do. I'm glad you think I'm that good!

Dragon Sword Master - Thanks for the review. Yes, this fic will have a happy ending. I hope you liked this chapter, I wasn't sure about it myself. I've deliberately avoided answering that question and I'm afraid I will continue to do so, sorry!

Dark Phoenix Mortal - Thanks for the review.

Miliardo Peacecraft - Thanks for the review. Glad you liked that chapter, hope you liked this one. The battle is far from over and it I about to get a hell of a lot bigger. I'm honoured that you think so highly of my fic.

Hockeyman - Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter and that it lived up to your expectations. But it's not over and is about to get bigger.

FSI - Thanks for the review.

Hit0- - Thanks for the review.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	27. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything you don't

recognise.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

Chapter 27: The Final Battle.

Night had fallen. Harry stood and watched in silence as thousands of Death Eaters appeared before his eyes. He felt the dread in his stomach increase by the second as a seemingly incomprehensible number of dark witches and wizards formed up facing them. He narrowed his eyes, the moonlight just good enough to see by, at least ten thousand had appeared in the space of half an hour.

Harry turned and looked at the DA and the Guardians standing behind him. They were exhausted and bloody, many were leaning on one an other just so as to remain upright. Their eyes had a hollow, haunted look in them. But Harry saw, beneath the terror, a burning determination and he knew, that when the time came, they would charge the Death Eaters without hesitation and with all the bravery of before. Some of them grinned at him weakly and he grinned back.

"Not many of them, is there? Should be easy." A weak ripple of laughter

resounded through the group.

Harry turned and looked at the Aurors and the Order that had arrived. He felt his heart sink. There couldn't be more than four or five thousand. As he was scanning the line his eyes locked on a group of figures standing on a slight rise just behind the line. Even from this distance he could see Dumbledore's beard shining in the moonlight. Grinning he began to walk over to them.

As he walked along the line people noticed him and whispers broke out and suddenly cheers filled the air. People were yelling his name. Harry grinned, at least morale was high. As he walked passed the Aurors and the Order were shouting his name and thrusting their fists into the air.

Harry approached Dumbledore and saw that he was stood with Lupin and some of the leading members of the Order. Dumbledore looked up and when he saw Harry his face split into a wide smile.

"You held for me."

"I said I would, sir." Dumbledore smile broadened and, throwing away all sense of propriety, he walked over to Harry and embraced him.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you did." Harry was slightly embarrassed at Dumbledore's thanks.

"I just did what I could."

"No. You did more than you were ever expected to do, and for that, we are in your debt." Lupin walked over.

"I don't know how you did it with only a hundred and twenty men. But you did it, Harry." He pulled Harry into a hug before taking a good look at him. "And by the

looks of it, you took every spell they threw at you." Harry laughed.

"Some of my men are worse."

"How many men do you have left?"

"Around sixty or seventy Guardians. All of the DA." Their eyes widened in surprise.

"How the hell did you hold off all those Death Eaters with so few casualties?"

Lupin's voice was filled with disbelief. Harry looked at him.

"We didn't have much choice. We knew we couldn't fall. You don't know what it was like. Fighting like crazy, only just holding them back, a shout, a rally cry and then we were charging them again. A hundred of us against a thousand of them. Running into the spells, watching the guy next to you overwhelmed as a dozen slashing curses forced him to the ground. Then we would be forced to stop, the spells would be too much, and we would have to grit our teeth and dig our heels in and hold on as they ran towards us again, pushing us further and further back until we had to close our eyes and charge them again, ignoring the blood and the pain of the spells hitting your body, knowing that we could not retreat anymore. We fought, we stood and we refused to fall. That's how we did it."

Harry shook himself out of his reverie.

"Wormtail's dead." Several mouths dropped. Lupin stared at him like he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"What?"

"He's dead." He tried to run and hide. I saw him and caught up with him in a cave with several other Death Eaters and a couple of assassins." Harry shrugged. "I guess I've avenged my parents and Sirius now. Well nearly. I still have to kill Voldemort." Lupin looked oddly subdued at the news of Wormtail's death. Harry turned to him.

"You're remembering the boy he was rather than the man he became." Lupin nodded.

"Yes." Dumbledore smiled at Lupin.

"A good idea, Remus, that is the best way to remember someone." Harry looked over at the armies. More Death Eaters had arrived bringing the number to around twelve thousand. No more Aurors or Order had arrived.

"Where are the Goblins?" Lupin shook his head sadly.

"Licking their wounds. They suffered the most at You-Know-Who's castle, their ranks were absolutely decimated. We'll have to do without them." Harry nodded. It would've been a hard enough fight with the Goblins, without them it was going to be near impossible.

An Auror walked over to them. He turned to Dumbledore.

"We're ready, sir." Harry looked over at the line. Sure enough the line was fully formed and waiting silently. A quick look over at the Death Eaters showed the same thing. A quick jolt of terror reminded Harry that, somewhere amidst that sea of black robes and silver masks stood Voldemort and soon Harry would have to find him and confront him. He was snapped back to reality by the sound of Dumbledore's voice.

"Good luck to you all. This is it." Harry nodded.

"Let's go finish a war. For good."

Lupin followed Harry down to where the DA and the Guardians were waiting.

Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody walked over to where the main body of the Order were waiting.

Lupin slid his sword out of his scabbard and sheathed it again. Satisfied that it would draw easily he turned to Harry.

"Scared?" Harry nodded truthfully.

"Very."

"Good. I'd be worried if you weren't." Just before they got to the DA and Guardians Harry turned to Lupin.

"Look, when I go after Voldemort, don't follow me. Keep an eye on my men, but don't follow me. I don't what you to die as well." Lupin could tell he had been bursting to say that.

"I won't, Harry. Just do me one favour. Take care of yourself. No unnecessary heroics." Harry nodded. They looked at each other for a minute before pulling each other into a rough hug.

They continued walking over to the waiting Guardians and DA. Lupin flashed a grin at the DA before walking over to Ron and Hermione.

Harry looked at his men.

"We've been through hell and back together. Now I have to ask you to do it once more. Fight with me, one last time, that's all I ask you. Just fight with me for one last time." They raised a cheer. Harry grinned. It seemed that nothing would break the morale of his men.

Harry looked along the line. He could see Dumbledore standing in front of it further about a hundred paces away, with Moody further down the line.

Silence descended for a minute. Harry stared straight ahead at the Death Eaters.

"Tonight we stand on the edge of our time. Tonight we choose our destiny." He raised his voice to carry right down the line. "This is what it comes down to. After tonight we get no second chance. If we lose now. We lose for good." He spun around and looked at them. "Who here wants to live in darkness and fear? Who here is willing to forsake the world? Who here is willing to turn his back on his family and friends? WHO HERE REFUSES TO FIGHT? NONE OF US!" A great cheer was raised along the line. "WE STAND, AS THE LAST LINE AGAINST THE DARKNESS, SO FEW OF US AND SO MANY OF THEM! BUT STILL WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN!" Another great cheer was raised. Harry paused. Silence fell again. "Fight with me, my friends, follow me and fight. One last time."

Harry looked along the line, spread out against the night sky. Drawing his sword, he turned and sprinted towards the Death Eaters.

There was a great cheer. Then the whole line suddenly surged forwards behind him. The DA and Guardians charged the hardest, sprinting ahead of the line. They had been through hell and nobody would have blamed them if they hesitated, but they had seen their comrades killed, they had experienced the fear and so now, driven by revenge, their bloodlust was up.

There was a great howl from the Death Eaters and they too sprinted forwards.

The armies clashed. The spells flew.

Harry felt his legs burning as he sprinted towards the Death Eater line. He heard their howl and saw them sprinting forwards.

He looked behind him, Ron, Hermione and Lupin were just behind him and his men were behind them. To his left and right Aurors were surging forwards.

Suddenly the Death Eaters were in range. A massive volley of spells were fired from either side. He watched Death Eaters fall to the ground as they were hit and heard screams come from behind him.

The two armies were forced to a stand still about a hundred yards away from each other. Spells were being traded rapidly. Harry ducked one that flew towards him and felt another bounce of his armour. He fired a couple of slashing curses at a group of Death Eaters before pushing his way over to where Ron, Hermione, Lupin and a couple of Guardians were duelling with a group of Death Eaters.

Lupin gave Ron a hard shove out of the way of a jet of green light, Harry dropped the Death Eater with a well placed slashing curse. Lupin looked over and grinned at Harry.

"Welcome to hell, Harry." He called cheerfully. Harry shook his head.

"Not quite. That's where were sending that lot," He said, jerking his head towards the Death Eaters, "this is only hell's docks."

Harry fired a slashing curse at another Death Eater; the Death Eater blocked it before retaliating with a stunner. Harry moved to the side and Ron fired a slashing curse that caught the Death Eater in the face.

Both sides were fighting viciously, they understood that this was what it came down to. Harry watched Auror after Auror, Death Eater after Death Eater fall to the ground. A group of the Order ran towards the Death Eaters, firing off spell after spell to try and push them back. Harry turned and joined them.

The man in front of Harry was brought down by a barrage of spells, Harry leapt over the body and felt a spell glance off his armour, he turned and stunned the Death Eater responsible, another Order member killed him.

The group Harry was with was forced to a standstill, half their number had fallen but they had managed to push into the Death Eaters' line. Harry fired off spells at the Death Eaters around him, before a spell hit him on the cheek, throwing him to the ground, another Order member fell next to him. Ignoring the pain in his cheek he leapt to his feet and killed a Death Eater dueling with one of the Order members. Just over twenty Order members were still fighting.

"We need to get back!" One of them yelled.

"We can't!" Another yelled back. Harry watched as two more of the Order were killed, one of them screaming horribly as several slashing curses ripped open his stomach. The situation was getting desperate. Harry glanced over at their own line, several Aurors were trying to get to them but were having to fight off a large group of Death Eaters.

Three more of the Order fell, their blue robes turned scarlet. Throwing caution to the winds Harry thrust his wand into the air and out poured a fountain of green sparks. Almost immediately a barrage of spells flew his way, the remaining Order members threw themselves in front of him to block them, the Death Eaters doubled their attacks and more and more of the Order fell.

Suddenly a great cry was heard from the battle line of Aurors, Guardians and DA and a great mass of men were running towards them, Ron, Hermione, Lupin and the DA at the front. Ron suddenly stopped them. The Death Eaters around Harry and the Order stopped too, as if they knew what was about to happen.

"DROP!" Yelled Harry at the Order. They did so and a split second later a barrage of spells flew over their heads, cutting the Death Eaters down. "GO, GO, GO!" Harry yelled. A second later they were sprinting back to their lines, ignoring the spells that thudded into the ground around their feet. Once they were back safely amidst the Aurors, Harry turned to Lupin, Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks." Lupin glared at him.

"I told you no bloody heroics."

"I'm not going to get through tonight unless I try." Lupin growled but couldn't say any more as a group of Death Eaters turned towards them. Harry shot an arrowhead curse at a Death Eater who blocked and retaliated with a jet of grey light, Harry wasn't quick enough and the spell hit him in the jaw. It felt like the blow of a sledgehammer. Harry rolled to the right to avoid two more of the spells before he heard someone shout a spell above him and the Death Eater fell to the ground.

Harry got shakily to his feet. He saw one of his Guardians looking at him in concern.

"Are you alright, sir?" It was the person who had killed the Death Eater. Harry turned his head to the side and spat out the blood.

"I'll survive. Get back to the fight." The Guardian nodded and turned to duel with a Death Eater. Further to the right the DA and Lupin were fighting a large group of Death Eaters. Harry heard Parvati yell as two slashing curses caught her in the chest and side. Susan ran over to help but was brought down by a spell.

Ron grabbed two of the DA and ran forwards firing off spells rapidly, a spell caught one of his companions, Terry, thought Harry, in the shoulder and threw him to the ground. Cho deflected a Death Eater's curse and stunned one that was trying to overcome Lavender. A group of seven Aurors finished off a group of Death Eaters before running over to help some of Harry's Guardians.

Harry grabbed the Aurors and directed them towards them DA. They nodded and ran off, one of them falling to the ground after a jet of green light hit him in the chest.

Despite being heavily outnumbered the Aurors and Order were holding their own. Harry saw a large group of the Order, with what looked like Dumbledore at the front overcome a group of Death Eaters before turning and running to help some Aurors who were being forced back.

Harry was snapped back to reality when a spell glanced off his armour. Looking over at the DA he saw that with the Aurors' help they had pushed the Death Eaters back. Parvati was once again on her feet, dropping the dark wizards with deadly precision.

Harry noted that they were getting too spread out and being dragged into individual duels. Harry frowned as he ducked a spell that flew towards him, that wasn't how it was supposed to work. Running into their midst he thrust his wand in the air and, for the second time that night, shot out green sparks. Immediately the DA turned and rallied around him.

"Keep it together!" He yelled before leading them against a group of Death Eaters who were running towards them. The DA gave a great cheer and ran after Harry. He could see the bloodlust in their eyes as they fought. The Death Eaters were running towards them firing off numerous dark spells. Suddenly Ron was beside Harry, blocking spells and firing slashing curses back before being forced backwards under a barrage of spells, Dean Thomas took his place, his wand moving too quickly to be followed, dueling viciously with a pair of Death Eaters before a stunner caught him in the chest and threw him to the ground, Hannah appeared by his side and revived him before resuming her duel with a female Death Eater.

Harry ducked a spell that flew towards him and blocked another. He fired off two slashing curses at a Death Eater dueling with Lupin before twisting awkwardly to avoid a spell that flew his way in return. He could see Cho, Hermione and Ginny on his left, Ginny was thrown to the ground, blood spurting out of a wound on her thigh. Cho blocked another spell while Hermione healed Ginny's wound. Gritting her teeth against the pain, Ginny got to her feet and, the three of them ran forwards a few paces.

The battlefield resounded with screams of pain and fear. Harry watched one Auror member hit by close to a dozen slashing curses in quick succession as he tried to help a group of the Order who were pinned by a larger group of Death Eaters. The Auror screamed horribly as he fell to the ground. Harry felt anger boiling inside him as he watched the Death Eaters responsible laugh in pleasure before pushing harder against the Order members.

All across the battlefield the Aurors and Order were desperately trying to hold, and so far doing a fairly good job of it. No matter how hard the Death Eaters pushed the Aurors and Order pushed back just as viciously. The battle had only been raging for a short while and already hundreds of bodies littered the ground.

Harry turned his attention back to the DA and the Death Eaters they were fighting. The Death Eaters outnumbered them almost three to one but the DA were used to being outnumbered and held their ground.

Harry found himself next to Parvati Patil who was calmly picking off the Death Eaters one by one. Renown for her accuracy with a wand and the deadliness of her slashing curses she was considered the marksman of the group. The only person more accurate than her was Harry.

She grinned at him as he blocked a spell that flew his way.

"Think we should even up the odds a bit, Harry?" Harry noticed that she had a gash on her shoulder.

"I think it's a great idea." Smiled Harry. Parvati scanned the line of Death Eaters opposing the DA.

"The Death Eater dueling with Dennis. Bet you can't bring him down." Harry looked at where she was pointing. It was a relatively easy shot. A second later the Death Eater was lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Your turn," Harry scanned the line, "the small one, between the two large ones, near where Terry and Ernie are." Parvati lined up the shot before casting the spell, the slashing curse cut neatly through the Death Eater's throat.

"Very good." Said Harry, impressed. Parvati grinned and looked at him.

"First to five?"

"You're on." Two seconds later Harry had two Death Eaters lying on the floor in pools of blood. The third one managed to block the spell just in time and Harry cursed. Parvati caught up with a beautiful shot that flew between two Death Eaters before hitting a third in the face. The Death Eater was thrown to the ground. They each got two more before Parvati fired a slashing curse at a fifth, who managed to block it just in time, quick as lightning Harry spun and brought him down. He turned and grinned at her.

"That's five. I win." She glared at him in mock anger.

"That doesn't count! He was mine!" Harry laughed.

"Bad luck." Disheartened by the sudden deaths of their comrades the Death Eaters began to be pushed back by the DA. Seeing that their men were in trouble several Death Eaters ran over to help and soon it was the DA who were being pushed backwards.

Justin Finch-Fletchley brought down two of them before a spell hit him in the face. Justin fell to the floor screaming, clutching at his face with blood pouring out between his fingers. The Death Eater was just about to finish him off when Harry leapt in between them.

"Lavender, heal Justin!" He yelled before continuing the duel with the Death Eater. The Death Eater fired off and arrowhead curse before ducking to avoid Harry's burn curse. The arrowhead charm glanced off Harry's armour before another spell hit him in the arm, leaving a deep gash. Ignoring the pain, Harry let fly a barrage of arrowhead curses and slashing curses. The Death Eater, failing to block them all, was beaten to the floor and lay unmoving amongst a mass of blood.

Harry quickly looked to see how Justin was, to his relief he was back on his feet, helping Terry and Anthony fight off a group of five Death Eaters.

Even so the DA were being forced backwards. Lupin, Ron and Hermione were trying desperately to rally them and the DA were trying desperately to hold but could not under the onslaught of spells. Harry looked for help. Over to his right he could see his Guardians, led by Danny, trying to make their way over to him but they were engaged in a massive duel with around a hundred Death Eaters. Either side of him the Aurors were fighting desperately against the Death Eaters, standing their ground but too hard pressed to help the DA.

Things were looking desperate. Harry was almost ready to yell to Lupin that they were going to go in with swords to try and buy the DA some time to regroup and fight back when help arrived.

Running towards them were a group of the Order led by none other than Dumbledore. Harry could have laughed in relief. The Order fell in beside the DA who, encouraged by the arrival of reinforcements, began to fight back. Dumbledore walked over to Harry.

It was odd, Harry noted, how even amidst the biggest, most important battle yet Dumbledore still managed to look calm. He alone looked untouched by the Death Eaters' spells and was almost lazily blocking them. Harry felt the stark contrast between them, he covered in blood, not all of it his own, numerous cuts and gashes and a fierce look in his eye and Dumbledore looking as if he was taking a stroll around the grounds.

"How are you, Harry?"

"Grateful you've come." Dumbledore nodded, a faint smile on his face.

"I thought you might be," He paused and scanned the battlefield, "We're doing well." Sure enough the Aurors and the Order were holding well, giving the Death Eaters no ground. He stopped and smiled down at Harry. "Shall we?" He said, gesticulating towards the Death Eaters.

"With pleasure." Harry answered. The two of them turned and strode towards the DA and Order. Harry blocked a Death Eater's curse before bringing him down with couple of slashing curses. Dumbledore raised his wand and moved it in a slow whipping motion downwards, muttering an incantation. A dozen Death Eaters fell to the ground stunned. Harry turned to his headmaster in awe.

"You have got to teach me that!" Dumbledore chuckled before blocking a spell that flew towards him. The DA and Order began to push harder against the Death Eaters who gradually began to fall back. Harry and Dumbledore pushed forwards side by side. Somewhere nearby Harry heard Ron laugh and call out.

"The bastards don't stand a chance! Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore? They won't know what's hit them! We've got this in the bag!" Harry laughed and beside him Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

Both sides were fighting hard and neither side was giving ground. Bodies littered the field and screams and shouts filled the air and somewhere amongst them, Harry knew, Voldemort waited. Somewhere amongst the pain, fear, death and hatred destiny waited. His destiny.

A/N VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ. First of all I am really sorry for the ridiculous delay. I have had so many problems lately it has seemed as if it has gone from one problem to the next, first my laptop crashing and being wiped clean, then the disks taking ages to arrive, then all the work and finally me falling ill. It has been a demanding few weeks and I apologise. Thank you so much for your patience.

Next. You should all know about new policy on replying to reviews. From now on I will only reply to a review if it contains any questions. But I would like to thank anyone who reviews this story from the bottom of my heart. It does mean a lot to me that you take the time to review. So thank you. If anyone would just like to talk about this fic or anything Harry Potter feel free to email me. I will reply. If anyone does feel that I should reply to reviews with questions or without then let me know. Thanks.

Next chapter will be out in about a week.

Keep reading and reviewing 'cos I'll keep writing.

Fireboy.


	28. Update

I'm really sorry but I am flying back to Malaysia tonight and won't be able to upload a new chapter for about three and a half weeks. The next chapter will be uploaded on January 17th. Once again I will state that this is not just an excuse for me to "forget" this fic. I promise there will be a new chapter on January 17th. I apologise and thank you for your patience.


	29. Apology and Update

Well.

By my reckoning it's pushing two years since I worked on this fic.

What can I say for myself? Not a lot, I suppose. I uploaded chapter 27 after finishing my GCSE exams and starting my AS level course which, before long, turned into my A levels and before I knew it a year and a half had passed and I hadn't done a single thing on the final part of the "Dark" trilogy.

Am I excusing myself? Definitely not. Am I apologising? Definitely so.

But now, as a soon-to-be 18 year old, I have finished school for good and so have three months of freedom which I can, and will, devote to finishing this fic.

I cannot apologise enough for the absurdly extended hiatus this fic has experienced, I really cannot. But chapter 28 is about half done and will be up very, very soon. A week tops.

Thank you all so much for your patience.

Fireboy.


End file.
